Protect, Serve and Love
by EERF TIRIPS
Summary: There's a voice in your head that says this story looks interesting and for you to click on it. Summary inside...
1. Prologue

Okay so this is my first SHIZNAT fanfic.

Summary: As mentioned above this is a Shiznat with other characters in AU and OOC. It's about trying to find where you belong in life, it may be slow but please bare with it. I hope that helps. If not than please wait patiently for the updates because summary isn't my thing.

All i ask if for you to read it nothing more nothing less, however if you leave a comment I'm graciously thanking you right now for taking the time in doing so.

I was inspired by all the other stories therefore I'm writing this one and hopefully a few more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing nadda, zero, zelch...I simply write that's all

Now on to the story. I know it's short but you gotta start somewhere. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue **

He sat up the moment he noticed the doctor enter the room. Curious about the diagnosis he calmly asked, "Yohko be straight with me child, how does it look?"

He noticed Yohko slightly shake her head in disappointment before answering, "Half a year at most. If we would've caught it sooner things might have been different."

Exhaling he spoke up, "Nonsense these things happen because they happen and it's not like I'm getting any younger."

Yohko had a hard time believing he was joking about such an illness, ready to give him a scolding when he sternly said, "I'm not to worry about it. It's just how she'll take it that makes me nervous."

"You're nervous about telling her," Yohko stated as though the remark was outside his normal character which was one of pose. She looked at him closer studying her patient, realizing his usual façade of authority was no where to be seen rather for once as his doctor she saw him like a human with emotions.

"Yohko you know how my granddaughter is. She's not your typical lady. I just don't know how she'll take it not to mention after I pass away." He exclaimed in agitation.

"So when are you planning on telling her." Yohko asked.

"Well she has her own thing to do and I really don't want to bother her, she likes her freedom. I'd really just wish she'd have found that perfect someone for her when I'm gone." He sadly stated.

"Isn't she seeing someone?" Yohko ask recalling a visit but her thought was left unfinished when her patient answered, "Last time I talked with her it would seem so, but we hardly ever talk and when we do it's only when neither of us are too busy which isn't very often in my line of work."

Yohko nodded in understanding being that she was the patient's doctor she knew he was a busy man to begin with suddenly realizing she had kept him longer than necessary she said, "You should tell her as soon as possible."

The man got off the infirmary bed posing him self to leave he hesitantly stated, "You really think I should tell her."

Yohko nodded, "In my opinion. Yes."

The man softly smiled in understanding but continued pestering Yohko, "Wouldn't it be better to wait. I mean I really don't want her to worry let alone add more stress to her already hectic life."

Sighing Yohko answered, "Like I said it was my opinion the choice is really up to you."

"Ignorance is a blessing is it not," the man commented.

Yohko shook her head in disappointment, "Dying is not a blessing though."

The man nodded in understanding, "Thanks again Yohko, just let me know when it's time for my checkup so I can work everything else around it."

"That would be most suitable sir." Yohko answered as she placed his medical records on the table so she could assist him outside.


	2. Lifes Choices and Obligations

* * *

Still new to how this all works so bare with me if I goof up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelch... I just feel the need to express myself.

Note to readers: _'Italics is personal thoughts' _However I'm writing this kind of like a book so it should be self explanatory but if not I hope it helps.

My story will have a lot of hidden plots here and there, but i do hope to tie all lose ends when this is completed, so if at times your left wondering what is going on THAT is my intent. :) However if you're a thinker when you read and would like to share your thoughts as to what's going to happen next feel free to leave me a comment in the reviews.

I had to change the rating because there is going to be some colorful language through out the rest of the story.

Well here's the next chapter. A bit longer than the first but not quite, hopefully my next one will be longer. As always ENJOY!

* * *

She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment number. The day had been a strenuous one and she was glad that it was at long last over. Within a months time she would have her two master's in business. Pulling out her keys, grabbing her bag she got out of the car. After locking her car she made her way to her room glad that she lived on the bottom floor because she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it up the stairs. It wasn't that she was tired she was simply drained and did not wish to exert any more strength to do what was required unless the situation was necessary.

Approaching her door she noticed a figure standing in front of it. She was not in the least bit alarmed by someone dressed in a well clad suit. Coming from a rich family she had, had her share of being around them thus when she entered college she had broken away from her family, if only for a few years she had wished to live normally. However things never seemed to go as planned especially for a Fujino.

She paused in her stride when the man approached her, a heavy voice asked, "By chance are you Miss Shizuru granddaughter to Mr. Sumo Fujino?"

Shizuru studied the man before her noticing his lack of composure as he fidgeted under her gaze '_Ara, must be a new hired help'_ she thought than decided after a few minutes of silence that she had tortured the man enough replied, "It would seem that I have not been properly introduced."

The man cleared his throat answering rather intensely, "Miss Fujino you should not worry yourself about who I am rather there is something more important that requires your utmost attention."

"Ara…" was the only thing Shizuru could say. She wasn't use to lack of introductions especially if it was a hired help. Whatever the matter was is apparently too great for even introductions.

The man noticing his fault quickly apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't tend for it to sound so harsh. It's just that there are matters in which we need to discuss immediately in private if you don't mind."

Shizuru looked at the man pondering what to do than she spoke, "I require proper identification that you work for my family before I'll willingly accommodate you in my personal place. I do hope they've trained you about that."

Shizuru saw the man flinch as though he'd been slapped for his mistake than he quickly retrieved a necklace hidden beneath his clean attire. Shizuru noticed the Fujino emblem. Only those under employment with utmost loyalty to the Fujino's or held a high position within the Fujino's ever wore a necklace with an emblem of a seven headed snake.

Shizuru didn't need to take another look at the emblem to know that it was the real deal. Each emblem was unique to its owner so there was no way of copying such a thing, not only that but as soon as the owner to the emblem passed away or dismissed from the Fujino's the emblem simply turns into ash. Shizuru could never understand the reasoning behind such tactics and to why it was necessary. The process in itself was too complicating to understand so she simply accepted it after the second attempt of explanation made no sense. It wasn't that she wasn't smart it was simply because she did not find it interesting at such an early age so she couldn't wrap her mind around it, which was fine by her for she had other things she had to focus on during those years that seemed more important.

Moving pass the man she unlocked the door than opened it allowing the man entrance to her domain for the past 6 years of her college life. She motioned for him to have a seat while she retrieved two twelve ounce can of green tea from her fridge. Dropping off her bag on the counter she went back to the man who had chosen to remain standing in the middle of the room. She studied him for a moment than noticed that he was doing the same with her so she held out the cold can of tea to him. Shizuru noticed the man shook his head. She didn't push him to take it simply sitting it down on her coffee table or to her, a tea table. Taking a seat on the couch she watched as the man knelt on the other side of the tea table.

There was a few seconds of silence when the man spoke. Shizuru knew better than to interrupt until the information was relayed. She learned when she was younger that interruptions only lead to misunderstanding which was time consuming. So as she slowly sipped her tea she listened to what the man had to say. When the man was finally finished after a five minute explanation Shizuru was shocked but did not show it, oh no she had been trained well in the art of masking ones emotion.

Nonetheless the information she just received was mind-boggling thus causing her to repeat what was said in a simplify version for her shocked brain to comprehend, "If I am assuming what you have told me is fact than I am correct to say that if I do not get married before my 25th birthday I will not inherit any of the Fujino assets. Not only that but my grandfather is ill and will pass away within the next few months and wishes for me to be by his side for his last few months of life."

Shizuru noticed the man nod every time she made a remark that struck true. After verifying such circumstances of her grandfather's will she was curious about something, "Forgive me for asking but what would happen if I refuse to inherit these assets or can't simply get married before my 25th birthday."

Shizuru noticed the agitation in the man when he weakly responded, "Than I'm afraid the Kanzaki's will force control over all of the Fujino's holdings. You must understand how the Kanzaki's work, jobs will be lost and the economy itself will be in trouble."

"Ara…that would be most unfortunate. However is there nothing in the will that says I can inherit the Fujino assets without getting married?" Shizuru asked because marriage was a big thing especially when she had oh a little less than a year to find a suitable partner, unless Shizuru started pondering something when the man answered, "No your grandfather requires you to find a partner in order to run all of the Fujino's assets properly and…" he paused realizing he had gotten her attention than continued, "Your marriage cannot be a sham. You are required to be wedded for at least a decade. If you should divorce before than you will lose all heritance and assets of the Fujino's. Your grandfather does not want you to rush into the wedding only to receive all of the Fujino's holdings."

Shizuru gently shook her head she could not believe what was being asked of her, it wasn't like she was looking to inherit all the assets but she wouldn't simply let the Kanzaki's take over, that in it self would be detrimental to everyone. Making up her decision she stated, "I will not be able to return to Fukka until the end of the month. I have classes to attend to and I will be a graduate soon. I hope you can relay this information to my grandfather as well as letting him know that I miss him and will upon receiving my certificate rush back home to be by his side till his time."

The man stood up simply nodding in understanding knowing full well the discussion had concluded. The man notice Shizuru ready to stand when he spoke, "No there is no need for you to see me out. I thank you for your time and I look forward to seeing you at the beginning of next month. If anything urgent should arise we will contact you."

Sitting back down Shizuru said but two words, "Thank You." That in itself was all that was required as the man left Shizuru's apartment.

Shizuru sat back and closed her eyes she had this feeling that starting next month it was going to be chaotic until her 25th birthday. At least she had a month left to enjoy whatever little freedom she had left for once she returned home. Shizuru opened her eyes she didn't want to think about it any further and decided to focus on her studies which would occupy her thoughts at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knocked on the door and waited. When she heard the phrase of consent, "Come in," from the other side of the door she turned the knob opening the door. After stepping inside she closed it making her way towards the desk. Upon further inspection she noticed how organized the desk was with so many stacks of paper.

A voice addressing her caught her unaware causing her to state, "Sorry sir I didn't here your question?"

"Natsuki," the man stated caringly than continued, "You know when we are in private you can call me uncle. Your parents did leave you in my care."

"Yes Uncle," she replied than quickly getting down to business asked, "You wished to see me."

Natsuki noticed her adopted uncle nod, "Natsuki your tour of service ends at the end of the month. Please can you enlighten me as to what you have planned after five years of military duty? Now that you are elite what does Natsuki wish to do?"

It was not a hard question as she quickly answered, "I wish to continue on my tour of service as elite."

Natsuki notice her uncle shake his head when he responded sympathetically, "Natsuki you know as well as I do that rules and regulations forbid a family member to continue a tour of service after completion if a member of their family was killed in action. Your parents would be proud of you for doing such a thing but you must understand rules are rules."

"Stupid rule," Natsuki muttered than stated, "Can't I do something else that allows me to continue my service." Natsuki noticed the smile on her Uncle's face than without allowing him a response she exclaimed, "That doesn't require sitting behind a desk till I grow old."

Natsuki noticed the slight pain in her uncle's face and she added, "Uncle you're good at your job but what you do isn't for me. I need to live on the edge."

"You mean you need to face death," her uncle reworded her last sentence with a hint of slight disappointment in his voice.

"When you put it that way it makes it sound like I want to die. Please uncle death is not something I'd like to rush head on towards. If at all I'd prefer to avoid it. I've come close a few times if you recall uncle but those are memories I wish to forget." Natsuki stated recalling the time she had been captured and tortured for two months before she was able to escape nearly losing her life.

Her uncle realizing the discussion needing a change said, "Natsuki you still have a month to think about it. Let me know your plans but I'm pretty sure you have friends waiting for you back at Fukka."

Upon hearing the word friend Natsuki's mood brighten a bit, "Indeed it has been a few years since I last saw them. I suppose I shall think on this matter some more and give you my answer at the end of the month."

"That is all I ask Natsuki. In the mean time you have some punishments you have to give out. There is nothing further to discuss so you are free to leave." Her uncle calmly proclaimed as he returned back to his pile of papers.

After Natsuki left the office she thought about it _'one month, I've got one fucking month to determine what to do with the rest of my life. I can't stay here anymore because they can't take me even if they wanted to. I suppose I should go back home. Home, hmmm haven't used that word in such a long time. I wonder if I even have one anymore._

She was torn from her thoughts when someone called her name.

* * *

Well i hope you all enjoyed it. Kind of slow but as i said it's that kind of story, plot development, character build up...blah...blah...blah...

Sorry can't give you any info what so ever about the next chapter cause that's just the type of person I am besides it would ruin my story and I really don't want that. :)

Worry not I shall update soon. I've got it all laid out even how it's going to end so please be patient as I type till my fingers bleed, my eyes are shot red and coffee no longer works so I resort to smacking myself in the face. All for the sake of the readers...

-Whistles and walks away from the lab top-

I'm not that insane, but I promise I will update as quickly as possible. I even got this one up on the same day as my first chapter so I'm feeling proud of myself cause I tend to be lazy, however don't let that deter you away.

That is all carry on as though you haven't read this nonsense and thanks for the reviews and for reading, you've all made my day. ;)

* * *


	3. 10 Mnths left: Friends, Family and Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelch,... I wonder if a pie to the face without whipped cream hurts or not.

To the readers and reviewers: -bows down in gratitude-

To other authors of Shiznat stories: You writers are my motivators(hopefully that makes sense -ponders-), there are so many good ones i can't name them all.

**Note to readers:** Okay so the title of the chapter (that thing to the right hand corner labeling chapters allowing you to go to the next one and so forth on...)will give you the number of months left till Shizuru's b-day (which i got from wikipedia so i'm assuming it's her real b-day, 12/19) along with what the chapter is about. If I can't fit it on there I'll place it in the story or up here before the story. Hope that helps.

Okay, I'm done blah, blahing... On to the story, I said i would make it longer but I like this kind of length at the moment so bare with me. ENJOY!

* * *

She stepped off the space shuttle. The gravity on earth was a bit different than mars but she felt it wouldn't be that hard to adjust to it after being gone awhile. Ever since human colonized Mars, wars had broken out on all fronts, everyone had their own reasoning for fighting but the main one tended to be the claiming of mars as their own. So half a century ago First District decided to establish a base of military on Mars in an attempt to diminish such acts.

First District was a neutral organization helping only those in need or necessary of aid that were caught in-between the devastation of feuding organizations. However at times First District were seen as the bad guys and assaulted on different fronts.

The First District was a government based organization so operation funding was never short and military personnel were constantly available. The reasoning behind it was a simple matter of families fighting after losing those whom they loved to the wars; it was like a butterfly effect. Such a thing had been unforeseen and only until recently did the law and regulation of having a family member removed from duty if another of the members had been killed in action. The First District did not see the need to kill off families for the sake of being peace makers on a planet that was still so foreign and untouched.

Natsuki took a breath of fresh air, something different from the recycled oxygen on Mars. It had been a long while since she had felt the calm breeze and the bright sun. Indeed it was good to be back on earth. Making her way towards the exit of the shuttle port she decided to ponder whether or not her ride would be here to pick her up.

As she was in the midst of that thought a welcoming voice from behind her brought her out of her stupor, "Well it looks like the lone wolf has returned to us at last and thank the heavens still in one piece."

Natsuki turned around and was immediately embraced in a tight hug, "Chie, I thought Mai was going to pick me up."

Chie smiled letting Natsuki go, "Mai had some important matters to attend to being that she is the top notch chef owning a very highly recognized restaurant in Fukka." Chie gave Natsuki a moment to grasp the information than she continued, "It appears she was asked to meet with some wealthy family. Since a member of the family is returning home she was requested to provide the necessary edibles at the banquet."

Natsuki sighed for it was very typical of Mai to rush to any form of cooking if need be, "Mikoto is with her I presume."

Natsuki received a simple nod and that seemed enough of an answer as she asked, "So Chie how is the girlfriend doing?"

"Girlfriend, you should be asking how is the wife doing?" a voice stated from behind Natsuki catching her off guard she quickly turned around to see a smile upon Aoi's face.

Somewhat in shock Natsuki looked between the two than finally able to form words in her mouth stuttered, "How…um…when did this happen and congrats."

Chie chuckled, "Natsuki is dumbstruck love."

Aoi smiled, "I see that Chie but we should answer some questions for her to minimize the shock."

Chie looked at Natsuki than at Aoi sighing, "Natsuki we got married about half a year ago. We were going to inform you but being that your tour of duty was coming to a close we wanted to surprise you so…SURPRISE."

Natsuki's eyes widen '_of course I'm surprised but nonetheless it's about time'_ she pondered than decided to in a tone of playful anger, "It's about time you two got hitched. Surprise my ass. Please the only thing that would surprise me now is if that Tate actually got Mai pregnant."

Natsuki looked between the two lovers when she noticed the quietness wash over them causing her to quickly blurt, "You're joking right."

Chie smiled, "They're trying."

Natsuki shook her head one surprise was enough for her when she unconsciously stated, "I leave for a few years and look what happens to you people."

Aoi calmly informed Natsuki, "Well if I recall correctly the last time you came here you were not in a shape for bonding. Even after you recovered you simply departed without as much as a warning. Natsuki should know that we're here for her even after all these years. It's just we're glad to have you back for good now."

Natsuki felt that she had wronged her friends. The last time she had been on earth was for medical reasons. After being medically discharged she held only a grudge against those whom had harmed her resulting in her cold nature towards those few friend she had, yet after 2 years they were still there for her. She felt disappointed in herself, "I'm sorry there were a lot of things happening then."

Chie realizing this conversation was heading in a direction she didn't necessarily wish to visit at all or ever if possible stated, "Enough chit-chat Natsuki. You must be tired so why don't we take you to our place. You can stay with us or Mai and them, which ever suits you best until you find a place of your own."

The three departed the Shuttle port conversing in small talks about the past before Natsuki's departure to mars in pursuit of her goal.

xxxxxxxxx

The man approached the figure with caution handing the figure an envelope, "The details of the assignment are in that envelope your payment will be made upon successful completion of the task. Your only time limit is that you eliminate the target before December 19th of this year. You should know you're not the only one who's been given this assignment."

The man noticed the figure nod in understanding than taking the envelope the figure opened it to find but a single picture with a red x marked across it. Studying the photo quickly imprinting the image in its mind, the figure retrieved a lighter from the front of its pocket setting the photo along with the envelope up in flames. Satisfied that there was no more evidence the figure simply turned around and left the man who had remained steeled to his spot.

The man waited until he was positive he was alone than pulled out his mobile phone dialing a number. When someone picked up on the other line he quickly replied, "It's been done, the assassination has been ordered."

xxxxxxxxx

Shizuru was tired the long flight home was straining and she had gotten little sleep over the last few days because of her packing. She had fallen asleep during the drive to the estate but being that she was somewhat of a light sleeper she had heard the estate gates opening for the vehicle so she had awaken quickly to make her self presentable. She sighed at how much she really wished she could just let go and feel alive, but unfortunately she had an image to uphold simply because she was a Fujino.

When the door of the vehicle opened to let her out she was surprised to see a familiar face smiling at her, "Yukino how is my grandfather?" As much as Yukino and Shizuru wanted to embrace one another they knew where they were and had to act accordingly.

Yukino smiled, "Shizuru it has been awhile. If you'd liked to freshen up we can do so before you visit your grandfather or if you wish we can go directly to see him. I'm sure he'll like to see you."

Without a second thought Shizuru replied, "I'd like to see my grandfather, I've been away long enough and am rather anxious to see how he fares."

Yukino nodded in understanding and led the way. The two did not talk while they walk, instead they listened to the small conversations that were being made as they headed towards their intended destination.

Upon reaching the door Shizuru asked out of the blue, "How is Haruka?"

Yukino was a bit stumped by the question but answered nonetheless, "She's doing well, busy with matters but well."

Shizuru nodded, "I see."

Feeling awkwardness build in the air Yukino stated, "When the time is right we will do some catching up. In the mean time Shizuru your grandfather needs you."

Shizuru simply smiled than without further interruptions she knocked on the door when a man in suit slight cracked the door open. The man upon seeing who it was quickly opened the door, "Miss Fujino it is great to have you back."

Shizuru simply nodded to the man than politely asked, "Can I have some time alone with my grandfather."

The man in the suit nodded, "Of course if you need anything I will be right outside the door."

Before the door closed she quietly thanked the man and Yukino. After hearing the door close Shizuru studied the bed her ill grandfather laid up on. She noticed that he had stirred when he heard her entrance.

"My dear Shizuru it is good to see you again." Her grandfather weakly exclaimed.

Shizuru raced to her grandfather's side as tears of grief quickly made their way down her face. Sumo Fujino was the only one who Shizuru felt she didn't need to be so composed around which was why he had loved her so.

"Dear you shouldn't cry for I am still here." He tried calming her.

"Grandfather you should've told me sooner that you were ill." She sniffed after wiping her tear stained face clean. Grabbing hold of her grandfather's hand she sat down on the side of the bed continuing, "I would've returned a lot sooner."

"You're studies were important to you and I wanted you to achieve something that you at least wanted to do on your own. Your parents would've been proud." Sumo Fujino stated.

A bit relieved to hear that even after all these years her grandfather was still so compassionate and understanding she had to ask, "Why me? I mean can't Takeda take over the assets and inheritance. He seems to be doing a swell job at it."

Ah yes Takeda was Shizuru's older brother by two years. The two had lost their parents at a young age due to conflicts from other corporations but their deaths had been ruled out as an accident. However Shizuru knew what went on behind all the big corporations vying for a place to stand beside the Fujino's or to simply knock them off the top. Some organizations were simply power hungry presidents seeking out to hurt more innocent people than benefiting the economy.

Takeda had inherited his father's genetic trait and Shizuru had undoubtedly inherited her mother's genetic trait. The two looked nothing alike yet they were siblings nonetheless.

Shizuru returned her attention to her grandfather when he spoke a mixed of anger and sadness in his voice, "Takeda has no say in this for in my will I have left him nothing."

For some reason Shizuru could not understand why her grandfather had despised Takeda so much. Indeed she had been gone for six years and did not know much of what happened but four years ago something happened which had caused a drifted between the two man.

Shizuru tried reasoning with him, "But grandfather what you ask of me is marriage. I can't simply find someone within such time frame."

Shizuru's grandfather sighed, "I thought you had someone you loved."

Shizuru was a bit dumbfounded by the statement apparently her grandfather was still assuming that she was still with her. Her grandfather was an understanding person and when she told him her sexual preference he had supported her unlike her brother and a few others who thought it was simply unmoral even though same sex marriage was accepted by society there were a few who still found it wrong.

Shizuru lowered her head, "I thought I did but it would seem my love was not enough. I found out she was cheating on me and I had to end it."

Shizuru had a hard time finding people who would accept her for her and not simply for the fact that she was a Fujino. At first when people didn't know who she was they had accepted her but when they found out she was a Fujino they became a bit too demanding and if she didn't meet there demands well that was something she simply had no time to compromise for. It seemed that was how all her relationships had ended.

Sumo Fujino noticed the expression of betrayal, hurt and defeat on his granddaughters face causing him to speak up, "That does not mean you should simply give up on love. I have faith in you child. You will unbeknownst to yourself find love perhaps your other half before your 25th birthday. I cannot change the Will child I am sorry, had you already been twenty five and unmarried the Will would not have affected you and you would have inherited the assets."

"I understand." Shizuru answered. She had seen a copy of her grandfather's Will while on her way back home and understood why he did what he did.

Sumo Fujino decided to drop the subject all together, really not in the mood for conversing in an argument about his Will he stated, "Why don't you lie down beside this old man to keep him company for awhile, besides you look tired."

Shizuru smiled without responding she edged onto the bed lying on top of the covers. When she was smaller her grandfather had tucked her into bed every night making sure she was asleep before he left. Shizuru waited patiently dawning on her memories of the past when she realized her grandfather had fallen asleep, she got up slowly not to disturb him. Bending down she kissed him on the forehead wishing him a good slumber before departing his room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_State your name and rank you dog of first district." The man holding a weapon in his hands questioned._

_When there was no reply she felt pain as the weapon made contact with her ribs._

_The man holding the weapon smirked, "If you know what's best for you, you should answer, unless being tortured is your kind of thing."_

_She had simply smirked at the man causing him to be furious with her attitude thus causing him to pull out his gun as he chuckled, "Oh this will be interesting."_

_She felt the cold metal of the gun against her knee cap than BANG_

Natsuki sat up in bed sweating the nightmares were still plaguing her even after all these years. Being tortured for two months was not enough but she had to relieve it in her dreams. Oh she had gotten her revenge but the memories were still there and they came and went whenever they saw fit. She had gotten counseling for the incident which did little to ease the memories, but eventually she had gotten use to them and they had lessen to a point but the scars on her body were a reminder of what she had to endure.

Rubbing her temple she swung her feet off the side of the bed, getting up she made her way towards the fridge, opening it she rummaged until she found her source of relaxation.

She wasn't a big drinker but a couple of beers calmed her nerves enough to allow her a sense of tranquility if you could call it that. Taking her beer she stepped out onto her friend's porch. Mai was wealthy but not rich. She had a decent place and after a few nights over at Chie and Aoi's place she decided to give the two love birds some time to themselves deciding that Mai's place was more suitable for her and was a lot more spacious.

Natsuki like Mikoto if she were ever around lived on the bottom floor while Mai and Tate lived on the second floor but the two were connected with one big kitchen, dinning area and living room to Mai's taste and needs to accommodate many guests if necessary.

Natsuki was spacing out staring at the stars in the sky when the light flickering on caused her to turn around. Natsuki noticed an exhausted Mai walking into the living room.

Mai upon realizing Natsuki was standing outside the porch diverted her route to include her friend. Mai smiled causing Natsuki to raise an eyebrow before asking, "You're out and about late. I wonder what Tate would say?"

Mai ignored the second remark than questioned, "Working. You on the other hand are up late or couldn't sleep."

Mai noticed Natsuki turn her back away from her realizing she had hit the target. Sighing she made her way to the side of Natsuki, "Nice night out."

"Just memories that's all." Natsuki muttered in an attempt to answer.

Mai knew Natsuki wasn't one for revealing all her secrets, pain and suffering let alone her emotions so what ever she got she was grateful for. Feeling the need to change the subject she asked, "So looking for any jobs that'll interest you or still trying to get the hang of being on earth again."

"It still feels weird being back after being on mars for a while." Natsuki answered her gaze never wavering from the night sky.

Another subject Mai did not wish to push causing her to change the topic yet again, "Hey Natsuki I need some help this weekend at the Fujino's Estate with the banquet and all. I could use your help."

Natsuki turned around stating, "What happened to Mikoto isn't she your personal guard."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Mikoto is not my personal guard besides she has training to go to and Tate is busy with other things, so I need a hand."

"I'm not your servant," Natsuki snapped than realizing what she had done calmly added, "But if you need help I'll be there. Just let me know time and place."

Mai yawned than quickly hugged Natsuki, "Thanks."

"Sure, now go to bed before you pass out and then I'll have to wake up Tate to carry you." Natsuki sternly stated pushing Mai back inside.

"Yes mother, you however try not to pass out there again. You've not even been back for a week and already you've picked up strange sleeping habits." Mai smirked, she knew well that Natsuki wasn't used to sleeping in a bed that was why the first night she had stayed there Tate had woken up to find Natsuki sprawled out on the porch which had caused him to panic in fear that something had happened to her. After Natsuki had cleared up the misunderstanding Tate had calmed down somewhat but dropped the matter completely.

Natsuki simply replied, "Whatever," and watched as Mai turned off the lights leaving her to her loneliness a thing she had adjusted to a long time ago.

* * *

Well i hoped you all enjoyed it.

Hopefully it's not too confusing as to what's going on, but if it is than...Muah Ha ha... -clears throat- I mean I'll try to clarify things.

I know, I know I'll update as soon as I can.

**Note to Reviewers:** Okay you recent reviewers who got a reply from me, I didn't realize Fan Fiction sends you an email when you receive a review (found that out when I checked my e-mail the next day) and so i kinda you know messaged you guys/gals (whatever suits you) and so next time i'll simply reply -turns away to hide embarrassment- the normal way...ummm sorry if you thought you got some crazed message. Like I said i'm knew to all this stuff. (If this doesn't apply to you ignore it...-ponders-...wait you've already read it.) -walks away shaking head for own stupidity-


	4. 10 Mnths left: Banquet Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelich...I wonder if a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with fries taste good.

**To the readers**: Thanks for your time in allowing my story to entertain you. Oh are you readers in luck, because yesterday was memorial observance day and i had the whole day to type away so I'm updating. grins -crosses finger that some readers will be happy about the quick update before reading on.-

**To the reviewers**: Please don't hang me after you read this chapter.

To TadAche: I was really tired when i finished this and just uploaded without fixing the actions from dialogs. To be honest i really don't know where to split it so hopefully it's not something to bad that one can't handle and it really makes it easier on me, but if you really want i can try it on the next one, sorry about it especially with this one being longer.

Okay here's the next chapter enjoy. -quickly runs away before reader's are able to comprehend what's going to happen in the story yelling- "It's a bit longer than the last one."

* * *

As they drove up to the Fujino Estate Natsuki couldn't help but comment, "Rich bastards probably don't even know how many people are starving in this world."

Mai shook her head, "Natsuki not every rich person you meet is an asshole, but on the whole majority of them are."

"I swear Mai they're all so lifeless or power hungry." Natsuki stated in disgust.

Before Mai could answer a figure came to the side of their vehicle causing Mai to step on her brakes, rolling down her window she asked, "Something the matter?"

The figure replied, "Nah we're just being precautious that's all. With the ailing elderly and a returned Fujino we're just trying to minimize any thing that might happen."

Natsuki couldn't help but state, "Assassination and so soon too, how sad life must be for them."

The figure upon recognizing the voice bent down and upon identifying whom the person was blurted,

"Natsuki, oh I'll be damn girl you're alive. Last time I saw you, you weren't looking so hot. But that's not something to talk about now, hell how are you?"

Natsuki turned around immediately after hearing the comment and her jaw dropped,

"You, shit aren't you suppose to be half drunk all the time, I thought you'd probably die of alcohol poisoning by now."

The figure cleared her throat, "Well it's good to see you too kid."

Natsuki laughed, "Like wise but what are you doing here, don't tell me you've become a personal guard."

The figure laughed but before she could respond Mai cleared her throat reminding the two old comrades that she was there. Natsuki quickly stated,

"Midori this is Mai she's here as the caterer for this event and Mai this is Midori an old comrade who completed her tour a few years back."

Mai took the hand Midori offered her and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you. You're the first person I met that served with Natsuki. One of these days you must tell us how well our Natsuki acted away from home."

Midori laughed than her face became serious, "I'll tell you the jokes we pulled off on her but there are things even I have no right to bring up."

Natsuki sighed than quickly diverted the topic, "So how'd you end up getting roped into this event?"

Midori sighed, "Friends I tell you, they use and abuse you. And for some odd reason if they can't persuade you they make your lover threaten you."

Nastuki gasped, "Well now that's something new."

Midori heard the remark stating, "Two years Natsuki, please I'll have you say she's one of a kind."

"Oh I see apparently she is, to be able to keep track of you like that." Natsuki smirked as she answered with a retort of her own.

Apparently the two did not hear the car behind them honking like crazy so Mai spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt your reunion ladies but there seems to be an impatient person behind us."

Midori stood up and looked at the car behind them after giving them the glare the honking stopped. She than bent back down after she pulled out her card handing it to Natsuki she stated, "Maybe sometime when we're both not working you give me a call. Heck even if you need a job let me know."

Natsuki nodded and Mai waited for Midori to allow them through the gate. Natsuki looked at the card and couldn't help but laugh. Mai had to ask what was so funny and Natsuki replied, "Oh nothing the card just reads, Midori service. We protect, serve and love what we do. What a motto. To love the one you're suppose to protect."

Mai couldn't help but state, "Well that's true people tend to protect the ones they love so it's understandable."

Natsuki waved her hand as though dismissing that thought, "Yeah, yeah. Don't get all love philosophical on me now."

Mai chuckled as she pulled into the parking area directly outside the kitchen, "Really Natsuki you need to give love a chance heck you need to find someone, maybe tonight."

Natsuki scowled, "Love is but a word and besides I don't mix work with pleasure."

Mai smirked, "So cold and emotionless yet underneath it all I know you."

Natsuki chuckled, "Hmmm right, anyways enough blah-blah time to work. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Mai nodded and the two went to work. By noon they had prepared the eating area. Natsuki stood beside Mai, "It looks great."

Mai nodded, "Yeah it does, now time too cook."

Natsuki looked at her an expression of you're kidding right was plastered on Natsuki's face. Mai knew well that Natsuki was not one for cooking so she couldn't help her self softly chuckling, "No you don't have to cook I just need you to help out with cutting some items for me that's all."

Natsuki nodded and the two went to work, half way through the chopping Natsuki asked, "Hey I don't have to stay for this whole thing do I?"

Mai stopped stirring her soup giving Natsuki a look of wonderment when she stated, "Well if you have plans you're more than welcome to leave after we've set the table. But if you want to stick around for awhile after that you're more than welcome. I'm pretty sure you might run into Midori again. A little catching up even if it's on the job won't hurt anyone. Besides you're training qualifies you as a guard and it'll probably be an asset to them if you stayed."

Natsuki looked at Mai quite shocked at the revelation she was presented, shaking it off she answered, "I'll stay for a few hours afterwards, but Tate's going to have to help you clean up. You know I hate crowded places."

Mai nodded and the two simply returned to their chores. It was barely after eight at night. Everything was ready to go so Mai dismissed Natsuki. Natsuki strolled across the mansion shaking her head at its size while she confronted guard after guard thinking to her self _'Looks like security is as tight as can be yet someone always get through and it's always the insane ones.'_

Making her way towards the gathering hall she was amused at the decorations as she heard someone hollering out orders to guards. She couldn't help but chuckle when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Natsuki turned around her alert high when she noticed Midori.

"Whoa there Natsuki, still tense I can see. Anyways what are you doing wandering around like this. The guest will be arriving soon." Midori stated as though she was the boss in charge.

Natsuki eyed her than stated, "Sorry I'm off work and just taking a brief tour. Besides you don't seem to be the one in charge. I heard someone yelling like a mad man awhile ago. So don't go giving me orders."

Midori laughed, "You were always the one more attuned to your surrounding and the only one I know of. If you're off you wouldn't mind giving me a hand, I promise only for a while until all the guest are properly seated in their respective seats."

"I'm no escort Midori." Natsuki exclaimed.

Midori chuckled, "Just keep you're head up that's all I'm asking, heck knowing you, you've probably done that already."

Natsuki smirked taking a look at the guest as they entered, "Perhaps, besides when is this Fujino going to be present."

"She'll show up after all the guest are present," Midori stated.

Natsuki walked with Midori towards the guest when Natsuki stated, "So your lover works for the Fujino huh."

Midori chuckled, "Yeah she's their personal doctor."

Natsuki laughed, "You fell for a doctor, who would've known. No wonder you're not a raging alcohol. One of these days you've got to introduce me to her."

Midori shook her head before stating, "She's actually here somewhere. She's been tending to the elder Fujino. It seems that his health isn't fairing any better that's why his grand daughter was called back."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the loud voice of the guard in charge exclaiming for her subordinates to tighten security. Midori sighed, "To work."

Natsuki smiled, "I'll stick around to keep an eye on you than I'm out of here. I've already got permission and I'm not sticking around longer than necessary."

The two went about inspecting the guest keeping the questions/interrogation to a minimum. Natsuki was getting bored and she had only done this for the past thirty minutes. It was going to be another hour before the guests were seated. She was wondering how she got into such predicament when there was a commotion at the front gate. Midori was preoccupied so she decided to see what it was.

Making her way over she noticed that it was slightly raining, shaking her head in disappointment she noticed that the guard was in a very awkward position. Her body was on alert when someone jumped over the fence. The figure quickly rushed passed her but Natsuki's reflex was really un-human do to all the training she'd acquired over the past years she grabbed the trespasser by the collar pulling them onto the ground.

"I'm sorry but you need an invitation to enter this pathetic excuse of a party." Natsuki stated looking down at the figure. By now it was raining hard something she'd not miss about being on mars for there it never rained. She wiped her eyes to rid the water from her face when the figure took this moment to attack.

Natsuki felt the coldness of blade slash across the left side of her stomach. The pain was nothing in comparison to what she was going to do to the intruder. Reacting she lashed out catching the intruder off guard. With a quick jab she got the intruder in the stomach and was a bit disappointed that she was wounded by such a pathetic foe. After a few hits the intruder was unconscious.

She looked at her torn out fit and sighed realizing the blood seeping from her wound she knelt down to inspect the unconscious intruder when she heard footsteps running in her direction. Before she turned around Midori asked, "What happened?"

"Well it seems someone was intent on getting in without a proper invitation, but I handled it rather well. However I think that guard might need some medical attention fast." Natsuki stated.

In a few moments the place was littered with guards. Natsuki shook her head about to make her leave when Midori grabbed her by the shoulder, "You need to have Yohko look at that."

"Who?" was Natsuki's only response, Midori did not answer she simply dragged Natsuki off into the direction of where ever it was her lover was.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru was sitting on the side of the bed looking at their personal doctor tending to her grandfather. She sighed about to ask a question when there was a knock on the door. Looking at the doctor than at the door she got up opening it she asked rather agitated by the interruption but didn't hint it in her voice, "Yes."

The guard informed her, "There was an intruder but he has been subdued." Than continued after the information had sunk into Shizuru's consciousness, "There are two options Miss Fujino which is plausible at this moment, to cancel this banquet or to continue on as though nothing happened."

Ignoring the suggestions Shizuru asked somewhat concerned, "Was anyone hurt?"

The guard answered, "A gate guard was wounded but he's fine and the civilian that subdued the intruder was last I checked or heard un-hurt."

Shizuru sighed, "That is good, but we will continue with the banquet. Such a thing can not be enough to deter me in canceling this event, if it's my grandfather who had asked for it. Just give me a minute."

The guard nodded than closed the door. Shizuru composed herself walking back to the side of the bed she didn't sit down rather she looked towards the doctor, "Yohko tell me what's his condition."

Yohko shook her head, "Not good but I've lessen the pain for him. I give him a few weeks. That's all I can say at the moment Shizuru. Try to enjoy the night your grandfather would've wished for it."

Shizuru nodded than turned around to leave. Opening the door she joined the guard allowing him to lead as she followed.

Unbeknownst the two crossed passed for the first time in that corridor, Natsuki being defiant and dragged by Midori to see Yohko. Shizuru following the guard to attend to the party in her honor on behalf of her ailing grandfather, the two did not pause or notice one another for they were both deep within their thoughts. But for a brief moment when the two where side by side as they passed time seemed to have stopped in that instant. However the two did not notice the happenings as they continued on their perspective way.

xxxxxxxxx

Yohko was checking Sumo Fujino's vital signs to see if there were any abnormalities when there was an urgent knocking on the door along with cursing and yelling. A bit curious as to what all the commotion was she made her way towards the door, immediately after opening it she noticed Midori dragging some person into the room. Realizing the noise they were making Yohko cleared her throat scolding them, "Please you two if you can not keep your voices down I will throw you out."

Midori sighed which caused Yohko to shake her head but her attention turned towards the furious raven haired girl when she noticed blood seep from an open wound. Yohko as a medical doctor quickly grabbed her hand than medical supply pointing to a chair ordering, "You sit."

Natsuki stared at the doctor for a moment than stated, "Sorry I don't know you and you have no right to tell me what to do."

Midori chuckled causing both women to look at her giving her glares of what's so funny. Feeling the gazes intensify she finally explained with introductions, "Love this is Natsuki a long time comrade of mine, she got hurt during the incident that just occurred." Than turning to Natsuki, "Natsuki this is Yohko my lover or partner what ever suits you. She's a doctor and your wound needs tending to, besides you're bleeding all over the place. Now just do what she tells you to and than you can go on your merry little way."

Natsuki folded her arms in protest and flinched upon feeling the pain, indeed she could feel the blood soaking through her clothing, good thing she had decided to wear a dark blue shirt. Shaking her head she took a seat when Yohko asked her to remove her shirt.

Natsuki stared at Yohko than at the figure sleeping in the bed, Yohko realizing Natsuki's un-comfort ness calmly reassured her, "You have nothing to worry about Mr. Fujino is asleep, his ailment is one that requires him constant bed rest. So please your shirt."

Natsuki didn't take off her shirt she simply rolled it up slightly passed the wound Yohko slumped realizing Natsuki's charming personality and went about cleaning the wound. After careful inspection she realized the cut was deep enough requiring a few stitches. Pulling out her sutures kit she informed the two ladies, "The cut is rather extensive but didn't break into your stomach, however I have to give you a few stitches. Now please lift up your shirt higher so I can tend to your wound."

Natsuki did as she was told she flinched every now and then when Yohko did her work. Natsuki kept her gaze away from the doctor, she hated watching people stitch her up cause it always made her queasy so her eyes glanced around the room and fell upon the figure in the bed once again.

Yohko upon finishing and bandaging the wound slapped it roughly to let Natsuki know it was all taken care of. Natsuki was caught off guard and she jumped causing Midori to chuckle.

"What kind of doctor are you hitting an injured person?" Natsuki blurted a little too loud.

Yohko held a finger to her lips to quite the outburst stating, "You were in la-la land and the only way to get you soldiers out of that thick head of yours is pain. I have plenty of practice from that one." Yohko pointed to Midori who only shrugged when Natsuki shook her head, "Bad example in comparison, I don't intentionally like the pain thank you very much. It comes with the job."

"You're welcome, now that you two are finished here, Midori don't you have a job to do and you Natsuki need to go home and rest." Yohko sternly stated allowing no protest what so ever from the two women.

Midori walked up to Yohko calmly stating, "Sure thing love, I'll see you after work."

Natsuki stood up rolling her shirt back down she answered, "Was planning on it anyways," than when she looked up she noticed the two lovers in a passionate kiss and exclaimed, "Oh for heaven's sake get a room."

Midori smirked, "Well genius look around you."

Natsuki just stared at them the thought of what Midori just said was unfathomably wrong so she made her way towards the door stating as she turned the door knob, "You two are fit for each other, just let me know when the wedding is, so we can all get shit faced together like old times."

As she was about to leave the room a soft whisper was heard, "Wait."

Natsuki turned around and was about to ask what when she noticed that the two lovers had their back turned towards her and their attention focused upon the bed. _'Okay this is weird I though Yohko said the old dude was asleep. Ah don't tell me he's been awake this whole time.'_ Natsuki was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Yohko quickly scolded, "Mr. Fujino you should be sleeping."

All three of them were caught off guard when the old man chuckled a soft one, "Nonsense, it's not every day a dieing old man is in the presence of three lovely ladies."

Natsuki was stumped blurting, "You crazy old man you're nothing but a pervert." Marching her way past the two still dumbfounded lovers she approached the bed asking, "So old man tell me how long have you been up, and don't tell me you just got up cause that might cause me to throttle you."

Sumo smirked, "You'd hit an ailing old man on his death bed."

Natsuki nodded, "Trust me old man you'd be asking for death long before I even lay a hand on you. Heck, ask those damn fool who tortured me." Natsuki paused realizing what she had just revealed so easily, shaking her head she went back to scolding the man, "So Mr. Fujino what's the problem didn't take your medication."

Yohko realizing where this was going stated, "Natsuki that's enough."

Midori was about to say something when Mr. Fujino spoke up, "Something like that, as you can see I'm pretty much at ropes end here what more can I do."

Natsuki shook her head, "Be thankful you've still got time with your loved ones old man. At least try to make your passing as painless as possible. Who they heck came up with the saying the elderly are wise people. What a joke."

All three of them stared at Natsuki as she went on her tangent, than Mr. Fujino finally stated, "You're right. Tonight is a special occasion the least I can do is attended to my granddaughter's banquet."

Natsuki smiled, "Well my job here is done, if the three of you don't mind I'd like to leave now."

Midori asked, "Where'd that come from?"

Natsuki shrugged, "It comes and goes, shit half the time I don't even know what I'm saying. For some reason it just makes sense to the people who I'm saying it to."

Before Natsuki could leave Mr. Fujino asked, "Would you consider working for me?"

Natsuki turned around, "Look old man no offense but being a nurse maid is not my thing."

Mr. Fujino chuckled, "No, that is not what I'm asking. I'd like you to consider being a personal guard for my granddaughter."

"I don't baby sit gramps," Natsuki retorted thinking who the hell this guy thought he was.

"Come here," Mr. Fujino asked.

Natsuki cautiously approached, "What now old man?"

Natsuki along with the two lovers watched as Mr. Fujino removed a ring from his finger handing it to Natsuki who looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. Mr. Fujino chuckled, "You're a good kid I like you even though we just met. You've taught an old man something about life and I appreciate that. On top of that you went out of your way today to do something courageous or stupid, either way you un-knowingly protected my granddaughter. That is something I cannot simply let slide by, besides your cold calculating ways is simply a part of your exterior. There's more to you than you think."

"Okay old man you're getting too personal on me now." Natsuki exclaimed interrupting Mr. Fujino. Than realization hit her she pointed an accused finger at Mr. Fujino, "You heard everything."

"Perhaps but I do wish for you to take this. Anyone who knows the Fujino name knows of my personal emblem, it's different from the family emblem." Mr. Fujino noticed the hesitation in Natsuki as he continued his persuasion, "It would do an old dying man great honor if you take it."

That remark had hit the spot as he watched Natsuki grab hold of the ring without looking at it she slipped it onto her ring finger chuckling, "Well at least this will keep unwanted men away from me."

Natsuki watched the old man smile a genuine smile of thanks than he turned his attention to Yohko, "Doctor I'd like to attend tonight's festivity if at all possible."

Yohko sighed realizing that when a Fujino made their mind there was no way of stopping them, "Sure thing Mr. Fujino just let me get the proper equipment. Midori and my self will assist you to the banquet."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you doctor and thanks for you know, as for you Midori try not to get too wasted." Natsuki stated feeling the need to leave the room all of a sudden.

Yohko chuckled, "She knows what punishment awaits her if she even takes one swig of alcohol tonight."

Natsuki ignored the two quarreling lovers focusing her attention back on Mr. Fujino, "So old man, enjoy your night with your grand daughter. It was an honor meeting the great Fujino."

"You've honored a dying man and that in itself has been a wonderful gift aside from my granddaughter returning home, thank you child." Mr. Fujino stated.

"It's Natsuki, gramps not child," grumbled Natsuki.

"Natsuki, My name is Sumo Fujino and I've heard that name somewhere before long ago," Mr. Fujino commented,

Natsuki simply ignored the statement not willing it to bother her more than necessary when she decided to leave closing the door behind her she looked at the ring on her finger. The emblem was one of a wolf howling and for a brief moment she felt a surge of pure emotion. Shaking it off she headed in search of Mai to inform her she would be going home.

xxxxxxx

Shizuru had seen to the welfare of the guard before attending to the massive guest who were greeting her. She hated this but if it was something her grandfather had wished for she would comply willingly to ease his last few moments. Shizuru was in the process of talking to a rather annoying man who was trying to make the moves on her when there was a commotion coming from the corridor. Not wanting to be rude and leave the man she waited until Yukino approached her.

Yukino was a bit stumped when she approached Shizuru and Shizuru noticed this quickly asked ignoring the man, "Yukino is not herself, has something happened?"

Yukino looked to Shizuru smiling, "Your grandfather is out of bed."

Shizuru's felt overwhelmed with emotion but would not show it to the mass of strangers, instead she excused herself following Yukino to where a crowd had gathered in front of her grandfather.

Sumo Fujino watched as the people parted to make way for his granddaughter. Upon seeing Shizuru he noticed the slight sorrow in her eye but her face remained stern as she spoke, "Grandfather you should not be up in your condition please I beg of you return to your quarters."

Turning to Yohko she stated, "Doctor you should not have brought him out in his condition."

Before Yohko could reply Sumo spoke, "My dear Shizuru can I have a moment with you."

The crowd upon hearing that dispersed simply watching as Shizuru and Sumo disappeared outside the ball room out onto the balcony. Shizuru stopped the wheelchair and knelt down in front of her grandfather grabbing his hands she asked worriedly, "What were you thinking?"

Sumo simply smiled, "I learnt that I should enjoy what little time I have left with those whom I love."

"That's absurd grandfather. How can you enjoy such times when it requires so much energy for you to simply remain awake, it is enough that you are still here. Whoever gave you that idea is rather foolish," stated Shizuru in irritation.

Sumo chuckled, "Apparently it would seem that the child was correct, I've worried you and can see that it has taken its toll on you. My Shizuru we shall not worry about my illness and enjoy what little time we have left as a family."

Before Shizuru could answer a man's voice broke through the night, "So it would seem the old man does value something after all. I wonder Shizuru if he has left anything in that will of his for you. We'll probably be cast aside the moment he dies."

Shizuru was speechless suddenly realizing that her own brother had not even seen the will. She was about to say something when Sumo stern stated, "My dear boy you've fallen off the path therefore I left you with nothing. Your sister will inherit the Fujino's inheritance and asset when she turns twenty five."

Shizuru could see the shock on her brother's face as she spoke trying to mend the broken bond between the two men, "Brother please, grandfather is not doing so well and grandfather he is still your grandson whether you like it or not."

Takeda scoffed, "I've been disowned I owe no explanation to the old man or hear any from the old man. Congratulations on your master's sister and I do hope you take better care of the Fujino's asset and inheritance than he has. My mood has been spoiled thus I shall make my leave, good night."

Shizuru tried to stop him but a firm grip on her wrist caused her to turn around looking at the hand holding her she noticed something was missing, the previous incident forgotten she questioned, "Grandfather what happened to your wolf ring emblem, did you lose it?"

Sumo placed his hands on top of Shizuru's hand, "My dear I gave it to some one who's more worthy of the thing than I am."

Shizuru protested, "But that ring has been something you've valued since you were a child. You once claimed that it defined who you were, so how can you simply give it away."

Sumo sighed, "I found someone who defines it better than I could. The wolf signifies ingenious for it is able to, if need be hunt properly even when by itself. The wolf will, no matter what protect its family till death and is loyal to the end. I've swayed and fallen off the path my dear."

Shizuru sighed, "Grandfather, don't speak so ill will of yourself. You've done more than you know but I am rather shocked to see you part with something so precious to you. I just hope that whoever it is you've given it to will understand its significance."

Sumo finding a sense of closure said, "Let us enjoy the night my dear that is all I wish for at the moment. To see you happy is good enough for me."

Shizuru smiled and lead them back to the gathering hall, the guest were waiting patiently and conversed with the three Fujino's even though one seemed to avoid the other two the night remained uneventful.

xxxxxxx

A figure outside looked in on the gathering and smirked when its eye caught a glimpse of its target. Another figure nearby asked, "Shall we commence tonight."

The figure simply replied, "No we wait for the old man's death and when she is in despair we will strike, putting an end to her life. Tonight we gather data that is all."

The other figure nodded than retreated out of sight. _'Soon'_ the lone figure thought as it turned around leaving the scene behind.

**to be continued...**

* * *

So ummmm... Should i continue running or simply pray for mercy.

-starts sniffling- please don't hate me that they weren't able to meet...well they did pass each other. :)

I told you this was going to be a slow story with hidden plots...so please don't hang me... -momentarily ponders than points at all the readers stating- you can't hang me cause if you do I can't finish this story. smiles happily

On a serious note: I really appreciate everyone for taking the time to read this story because I'm having a blast writing it and yes I will update soon. Cross my heart and hope to...umm yeah I'll just update soon. It seems like an every other day kinda update but that was the weekend so my updates might not come so quickly since the weekday is here. Sorry but you'll have to sit tight for a few days...blame it on work.


	5. 10 mnths left: The Decision Maker

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero zelch... -yawns- mmm...coffee sounds good right now too bad I don't drink coffee more for the rest of you coffee lovers.

**To the readers:** This isn't your typical falling in love at first sight type of story. Sorry if that's what you wanted. I like the more atypical way of love, which comes with stupidity and hardships as well as the little things that makes it oh so much sweeter. :) So if you like reading it stick around, and if not that's cool to no hard feelings.

**To the reviewers:** All of them are greatly appreciated...some have probably already hung me...but that's okay and I suppose ummmm you all motivate me to continue writing this faster...apparently typing till my hands bleed seems like the right thing to do at the moment. -chuckles-

Yep the chapter is longer I kinda figure you'd all like it that way since you've all been rather patient for the past few days...So Enjoy!!

* * *

Natsuki was drinking a cup of coffee lying on the couch in a position less painful for her wound, holding the newspaper in her free hand. She was reading something when a commotion from the stairs caused her too look up.

Mai tiredly greeted, "Morning."

Natsuki eyed Mai's wearied state, "Should you be up so early."

Mai yawned, "I'm use to these hours whether I like it or not I have to go to work even after such an event I've got to inventory everything and get the invoice out or I'll never get paid."

She made her way towards Natsuki and stole the newspaper from her quickly hitting her on the stomach.

Natsuki flinched in pain dropping her coffee cup thankfully she had drained it before the redhead approached her or else Mai would have to clean up the mess regardless of who spilled it.

A bit confused Natsuki snapped, "What the hell was that for?"

Mai slapped her forehead, "Natsuki forgive me I forgot about your injury. I was just in a good mood."

"What's so good about seeing me hurt, I can see what kind of friend you are," Natsuki stated playfully realizing Mai was truly sorry.

Mai slapped her with the newspaper again this time on the thigh, "Well I'm not the one who had to save the day, speaking of day. Last night Mr. Fujino was actually present at the gathering. I must say it was a good night. That is why I was in a good mood."

"You were in a good mood because some old man on his death bed was up and about. Mai are you sure you should be up." Natsuki stated.

Mai was about to hit Natsuki again when they heard the front door open. Natsuki sighed in relief that the red head woman was currently occupied with another matter.

Mai turned pointing the newspaper at Natsuki, "This discussion is not over yet especially when a certain loud mouth woman kept asking me about you."

Natsuki was left with no more information as Mai left the room to welcome Mikoto back home. Natsuki breathed an air of relief when she was left alone but she was still curious as to why someone had asked about her.

After a few moments Mikoto came into the room, Mai was apparently in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for everyone.

Mikoto looked at Natsuki when Natsuki stated, "So Mikoto how'd training go."

Mikoto shrugged flopping into a chair, "Training is training, nothing new what so ever. Sometimes I wonder why I go. Speaking of going I heard what you did yesterday, you should really consider going into some sort of services that…"

Natsuki interrupted her realizing where the conversation was going, "Not going to happen Mikoto, I don't risk my life just for anyone job or not."

Mikoto shrugged when she noticed a ring on Natsuki's left hand she blurted, "Yet you got engaged, since when?"

Natsuki couldn't help herself and laughed, "Please I wouldn't know what love is even if it smacked me on the head, besides I don't have time for such a thing. My life is complicated enough as it is."

"But the ring and also on your ring finger," Mikoto persisted with the question.

"Oh this thing I got it as a show of appreciation, I sort of like it. You don't see an emblem of a wolf on a ring very often." Natsuki stated.

Mai who had caught that last remark as she walked into the living room to inform the individuals that breakfast was ready remembered a rumor floating around at the banquet.

When if finally dawned on her she pointed, "So you're the one who got Mr. Fujino to get off his bed and attend to the banquet."

Than she jokingly accused Natsuki, "Why Natsuki I didn't know you threatened sick old men too."

Natsuki dismissed the comment, "I just told him to get of his ass and enjoy what ever brief moment he had left with those whom he loved. I mean come on if you know you're about to die wouldn't you want to see your loved ones happy rather than emotionally drained or lifeless and you being the cause of it."

Mikoto and Mai stared at Natsuki speechless. Natsuki looked at the two of them about ready to make a comment when Tate broke the awkward silence, "Breakfast."

Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki all turned and glared at Tate for breaking them out of their stupor. Tate swallowed hard, "I'll be in the kitchen love. Mikoto, Natsuki good morning."

Before Mai quickly parted to follow Tate into the kitchen she stated, "You should really give it a chance."

Natsuki looked at Mikoto as though the mere gesture was a good enough question as to ask what Mai was talking about.

Mikoto simply shrugged, "Don't look at me, she's your friend."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "And yours too."

The argument was halted before it even started when Mai yelled, "I know how you two are so come in here and get some breakfast already."

Food was all they needed to hear and Mikoto was out of the room, even after reaching puberty she was still a fulltime feeding machine being an adult didn't seem to dissuade her eating habits at all.

Natsuki stood up pondering Mai's comment, what could she have to lose, heck she wasn't even working. It might prove to be worthy of checking out. She still needed some time to figure things out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru was meeting in private with her personal assistant Yukino and the chief of Fujino's Security Haruka, both of them had been her long time friend.

Shizuru took a sip of tea than stated while zoning out at the hot liquid, "Haruka you've seem to have hired some new help. Can I ask you if such a thing is necessary?"

Haruka exclaimed, "Your grandfather rested it."

Yukino sighed, "Requested Haruka."

Haruka scoffed she had gotten used to Yukino making corrections for her and it had gotten to the point where she was irritated but no longer furious over the matter.

"Ara…I was not aware of this," Shizuru commented as she placed her tea cup down than continued, "I'd like to meet the hired help and guards once you've completed your thorough investigation of their backgrounds."

Yukino spoke up, "Your father also wishes for you to get a personal guard."

Shizuru sighed she was not a baby that need protecting she was well aware of her own capabilities and would not have someone risking their life to protect her. For Shizuru it just didn't seem right to justify one life for another regardless of the cause. Shizuru slightly shook her head, "I don't like that suggestion at all."

Haruka snapped, "It's not a suggestion it is requested that you have an able guard around you at all times or would you prefer a mob of guards."

Yukino and Shizuru realized that Haruka was seriously worried if she spoke without needing corrections, let alone when she ordered her subordinates around she didn't speak with any errors because she was in her zone.

Shizuru knew that whether she liked it or not she was going to be stuck with a personal guard. It was always expected for the guard to be picked out by the one who was protecting it, but Shizuru wanted nothing to do with it so she said, "I'd like you two to pick out my personal guard."

The two were about to speak when Shizuru calmly added, "Please if it were up to me I'd not pick any so I'm asking you two. Besides I have too much on my mind to be worrying about someone who is simply going to be tagging along." Her remark was enough to silence any rebuttal from her two friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man slammed his fist on the table furious, "An assassination attempt thwarted by a civilian of all people. These hired help are of no use to me."

"Sir these hired help will finish the job. You should not worry in time you will claim what is rightfully yours." The assistant stated.

The man raised an eyebrow, than calmed down a bit stating, "I suppose we should allow her some reprieve until Sumo Fujino's death. The banquet was less than a week ago surely the old man's time will soon be up. Yes inform everyone to let her have her moment of weakness than we shall strike when she thinks everything thing is in her control."

"And when will that be Sir?" The assistant asked.

The man laughed, "When she is most vulnerable."

The assistant nodded in understanding when there was a knock upon the door. The man dismissing his assistant allowed entrance for the guest, "Come in."

The man upon seeing who was standing before him stated, "You! What right do you have coming here?"

The guest calmly suggested, "I have a proposition that will interest you greatly."

The man chuckled, "Oh how low you've fallen comrade."

The guest didn't care for the insult when he stated, "I'm just taking the necessary measures to secure what is rightfully mine that is all and I will allow nothing to stand in my way Mr. Reito Kanzaki."

Reito smirked, "Shall we discuss this proposition of yours than Takeda Fujino."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki sat upon her bike pondering what exactly it was that the old Fujino wished to talk about. She had been stalked by men in suits to the point she had been irritated by their presence. Reaching the gate of the Fujino estate she noticed a limo passed her as her bike came to a stop.

The guard at the gate wasted no time asking, "Name and reason for visit."

Natsuki removed her helmet smirking at the man, "You make it sound like I'm entering a medical building."

When Natsuki noticed her joke was not taken she sighed, "Very well straight to business as always with rich folks. I'm Natsuki Kuga and was requested rather rudely to see a Mr. Sumo Fujino."

Natsuki watched as the gate guard called in to verify if her information was correct. After a few minutes the guard stated, "You may enter. Park your motorcycle at the entrance of the mansion and there will be someone waiting to escort you to his room."

Natsuki nodded than threw her helmet back on zooming into the loop. Shutting off her engine she hopped off her bike removing her helmet to see a young maid standing at the door. _'My escort'_ Natsuki presumed as she approached the maid who said nothing then simply opened the door allowing Natsuki to enter. The trip to Mr. Fujino was a quite one, when they reached the door the maid knocked on it. The two waited for a word of conformation upon receiving it the maid bowed leaving Natsuki to open the door on her own.

Natsuki was about to open the door when the door opened itself and standing on the other side was none other than Doctor Yohko.

Before Natsuki could ask anything Yohko stated, "I'll leave the two of you alone." Without further delay Natsuki entered the room closing the door behind her.

Natsuki noticed the old man in bed hooked up to a few new machines since the last time she saw him about a week ago, the banquet to be precise. Grabbing a chair she placed it by the side of his bed and sat down arms resting upon the back support legs placed on either side, "You want something old man."

Sumo chuckled, "You're a funny one aren't you."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood," Natsuki exclaimed, not wanting to stay longer than necessary she stated, "So what's the deal with all your punks stalking me for no reason or is there a reason."

Natsuki could see that the old man was not faring well when he spoke, "I have a wish to ask of you. Call it a dying man's last request or whatever you want."

Natsuki stood up a bit confused, "Hold up here grandpa. I took your ring and now you want me to do something else for you. I could simply walk out of here and there's nothing you can do to stop me so what makes you think that I'll consider whatever it is you're asking of me."

"Because you came here," Sumo answered wheezing.

"It's because I was being pestered by your pawns and why me." Natsuki questioned.

"I like you kid. You're spunky, speak your own mind when necessary yet you have the quality of a kind hearted person. I can tell you've got your own trouble but that's hasn't stopped you. You're one of a kind that's why I'm asking you." Sumo plainly remarked.

Natsuki took a step back, "Whoa hold on here pops, time out. It's Natsuki not kid and I didn't come here to play shrink and patient I came here to see what's up alright. This is not what I need."

Sumo sighed, "You're right kid. The reason I ask you here is to protect my granddaughter."

"Yeah you told me that the last time but it didn't budge me, so let me ask you why me." Natsuki wanted answers and she was going to ask until she was satisfied with them.

"It's because Shizuru is not your typical lady. She needs someone to confide in once in awhile and I can see her doing that with you. Call me crazy but it has to be you." Sumo stated matter-of-factly as though he would wager his life upon it.

Natsuki sat back down still confused, "Why me pops. I'm not your typical guard besides can't she confide with her own family."

Sumo answered the second question first, "Shizuru's parents passed away when she was young. She has an older brother but he seems to be too much of a hot head for his own good. He'll probably do something that'll get him killed one of these days and as for why you you've already answered that. You're not a typical guard."

Natsuki rubbed her head already feeling the headache coming on when Sumo said, "Please Miss Natsuki Kuga, I beg you to reconsider the position not because some rich fool or ailing old man asked but as one person to another. All I ask is for her safety until her twenty-fifth birthday which is in December. After that you're free to do as you wish."

Natsuki eyed the old man, "So you know my name, must have done some digging. I'm impressed, but what you're asking me is something I simply despise. A life for a life nonetheless is a sacrifice. No life is worthy of another unless they're lovers and as you can see love is a complex issue for me."

Natsuki could not understand why she had just revealed something secretive about herself to the dying man. _'This man is more than he seems. No wonder so many feared the great Sumo Fujino. Shit if he's this good at conversing with people I don't want to know what his granddaughter is capable of'_ Natsuki was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sumo chuckling.

She was curious so she asked, "I'm assuming I said something worthy of laughing about, please do tell."

"Ah, it is not that you said something funny but you seem to think along the lines of my granddaughter. She was in here a few days ago asking me why I requested her getting a personal guard. Her justification about life was along the line of yours." Sumo assured her that he was not insulting her in any way.

Natsuki shook her head but was amused by the remark. The two discussed little on family background and Natsuki found her self rather enjoying the old man's company. Their brief moment of interaction where disrupted by a knock. Natsuki went to answer the door and noticed that Yohko was standing there.

Natsuki arched an eyebrow, "Something wrong Doc."

Yohko stared at Natsuki in amusement, "Doc now eh… you should let me take out those stitches when I'm done giving Mr. Fujino his medications."

Natsuki stared at the ailing old man than turned her attention back onto Yohko whispering, "So what's the status."

"Excuse me," Yohko asked a bit loud.

Natsuki scrounged her eyebrows putting a finger to her lip motioning for Yohko to be quite. Yohko realizing that Natsuki was wondering about Mr. Fujino's health sighed, "A few days or by the end of the week."

Natsuki nodded but didn't say anything when she turned around a façade smile upon her face, "Hey gramps I'm going to have to part ways now. The Doc is kicking me out, but I'm thinking about it. Just don't be slacking off where ever it is that lies ahead of you. Parting is always a means to meet again. Maybe one of these days we'll be able to talk longer old man."

Sumo sighed a bit relieved to finally have a sense of closure, "You're a good kid Natsuki. Take care of things for me well you."

Natsuki turned around to leave after hearing the comment to noticing Yohko smiling at her as though she'd just lifted off someone's burden. She was mid stride out the door when the heart monitor of Mr. Fujino flat lined.

Yohko went into resuscitation mode immediately starting CPR. Natsuki rushed back into the room towards the side of the bed, "Come on old man I never said anything about taking the job. Shit fucking breath you damn fool. She still needs you."

Yohko broke Natsuki out of her tantrum, "I need you to continue the CPR can you do it?"

Natsuki got up on the bed and started the compressions onto Sumo's chest after giving him a couple of breaths she noticed that Yohko was gone from the room leaving her alone.

Furious she yelled, "Fine whatever old man I got it okay, I god damn get it."

Natsuki breathed into his mouth than upon going back to compressions she stated, "I'll take the fucking job I swear my life on it just give her more time with you."

More breathing than Natsuki exclaimed, "Come on not like this gramps, not while I'm here." After two more times Natsuki stopped when she heard a slight wheezing from the old man. She turned her attention to the heart monitor, noticing the slight heart beat.

Breathing a sigh of relieve she felt for some reason drained as she stumbled off the bed when Yohko came in with some new machine and a few unwanted guest. Yohko came to assist her but she gently pushed off stating, "I'm fine check on that damn fool first."

Than Natsuki chuckled, "Didn't realize CPR was so draining."

Yohko arched an eyebrow suspicious but did as she was told not before she noticed the slight blood stain on Natsuki's light colored shirt. Natsuki had not been in a mood to wear her bike suit so she had thrown on a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans before she came to the Fujino's Estate.

As Yohko went about her rounds checking on her patient she stated, "After this I'll have to take a look at your wound."

Natsuki stared down noticing the blood stain she sighed realizing whatever she did she had just caused her wound to bleed. She had not felt the need to bandage the wound today simply because she was not in the mood, her excuse was that she needed the wound to air out and now it had gotten her into trouble.

Natsuki was brought out of her mood when a loud voice exclaim, "So you must be Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki did a one eighty to stare at a very well built blonde haired woman. Not really in the mood she stated, "Who's asking and why?"

Yohko chuckled but her amusement of the conversation was ignored by the two women when Haruka stated, "I have a request of you."

"Look I hate to bust your bubble lady but I've already accepted the gramps proposal to protect his freaking granddaughter okay so I can't and will not take on any more jobs. So what ever you wish to ask of me you'll be greatly disappointed." Natsuki smugly answered.

Haruka nodded, "Great since that's taken care of we just have to add you to the payroll."

Natsuki was dumbstruck, "What, hold on one minute you're not even going to tell me what you wanted me to do let alone ask or beg me to reconsider your request. Wait payroll."

Haruka smirked, "Why when you've already accepted it. I had a few men following you in hopes to persuade you but I didn't expect you'd come willingly."

Natsuki lowered her head, "So that was you who sent the people. Damn me and my lack of patience. Whatever lady, just don't stalk me again or someone's going to get hurt."

"I don't see the need in that now that you'll be with us, and it would seem you've been working on behalf of the Fujino's even before you were hired, saving both of their lives without pay is rather noble of you." Haruka stated hoping to rile up Natsuki.

Natsuki was furious but didn't let it get to her rather she walked over to Mr. Fujino and calmly whispered, "I apologize for my previous accusations just don't do that dieing thing again, at least not on my watch okay gramps."

Than turning her attention to Yohko she stated, "Well now that I'm done I'll be leaving."

Yohko blurted, "Not without me looking at that wound. You'll go no where Natsuki."

The tone in Yohko's voice was stern and threatening so Natsuki yielded really not in the mood to argue with the doctor, "Sure I'll be down in the massive living quarters so seek me out when you've finished your rounds."

Turning to leave she was stopped by Haruka who stated, "I'll be seeing you soon I suppose."

Natsuki shook her head, "Yeah whenever the Doc says it's cool for me to have a nice long chit-chat with you I'll let you know."

Without waiting for a reply Natsuki left the room without assistance. Natsuki had already memorized her way around the mansion and upon reaching the living quarters she collapsed onto one of the couch. The couches were welcoming and within a few minutes Natsuki had passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru was irritated she had wasted three hours which could've been spent by her grandfather's side. Yukino had the doors opened when she walked in she paused turning her attention towards the maid she noticed a figure laid out upon one of the couches. She was about to ask the maid she was handing her bag to who the person was when she over heard two maids conversing as they passed by.

Dropping her bag Shizuru ran the length of the way to her grandfather's room and pushed the door opened to see the doctor tending to her grandfather. She sigh a bit relieved than noticed Haruka.

"Ara… Haruka your presence is unexpected. What brings you to these chambers?" Shizuru curious questioned.

Before Haruka could answer Yohko explained, "She was here to see your grandfather's guest speaking of whom, did you see someone with a light blue shirt on your way up."

Shizuru thought for a moment than recalled that the stranger laid out upon the couches had a light blue shirt on nodding she answered, "Ara, apparently they've decided to take a nap on one of the couches."

Yohko smiled glad that Natsuki had not taken off without proper attention, realizing her job was done here she smiled than parted ways with the other two ladies of the room reassuring Shizuru that her grandfather was stable before heading to see her other patient.

Shizuru grabbed her grandfather's hand as she sat down when she recalled something her grandfather said during one of their brief conversation, "Haruka who is this Natsuki my grandfather mentioned. I was not aware that my grandfather had another woman."

Haruka was caught off guard by the question but informed Shizuru as best as she could, "Natsuki is the civilian that subdued the intruder at your banquet."

"Ara, even in his state he's still able to acquire knowledge." Shizuru stated than added, "If you please Haruka I'd like to stay by my grandfather's side alone."

Haruka sighed there was no point in adding to Shizuru's state so she kept the information pertaining to Natsuki to herself as she closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Natsuki was sitting in front of Haruka and Yukino in a work room within the Fujino mansion. Natsuki studied the two women, Haruka was busy reading some information pertaining to Natsuki and Yukino was scribbling something and the silence was getting to her.

Clearing her throat Natsuki said, "Okay so what's the deal. I have to pass some test or what. I mean if it were up to me I wouldn't even be here."

Yukino softly whispered, "Than why are you here Miss Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki shook her head, "Look you'll have to ask her,"

Natsuki pointed to Haruka than continued, "because frankly I don't want to talk about it and second if this is a professional job I'd prefer to be called Kuga. No first name basis fair."

Haruka lowered her papers down, "So Kuga Natsuki it says here that you've completed your training. You're an elite and your record is quite expressive."

"It's impressive, Haruka," Yukino corrected.

Natsuki sat there stumped by the interaction between the two women than she couldn't help but smirk, "You two make a cute couple you know that."

Natsuki chuckled when she received glares from the two women than calmed her self before saying, "Oh you both should've seen your reactions it was priceless, but you know love is something you shouldn't run away from because it's not something that comes around often especially the real kind."

Yukino blushed and Haruka cleared her throat causing Natsuki to burst into a fit of laughter before she was scolded by Haruka, "I'm sorry Natsuki but our love lives are not up for discussion. However your job is."

Natsuki smiled, "Yeah I suppose but you should know Miss Armitage I don't go back on my words and it's KUGA to you guys now. We're not friends so no first name basis, that's just how I work."

Natsuki watched as Haruka pulled out something from a small box throwing it towards her with her reflexes Natsuki caught a necklace in her right hand. She looked at it and noticed the small emblem of a seven headed snake. She eyed it than looked at Haruka who upon noticing explained, "That's the Fujino's emblem and it lets people know that you're employed by the Fujino's. Be thankful only a few people have those."

"Oh I feel so special now," Natsuki joked than tugging at her ring she took it off her finger than asked, "I thought this was the Fujino's emblem, so what gives."

Yukino upon noticing the ring exclaim, "How'd you come by that, the only one in existence is owned by Mr. Sumo Fujino."

Natsuki placed the ring onto the necklace and watched as it slid down the chain stopping when it made contact with the other emblem. Taking the necklace she placed it around her neck and tucked the whole thing underneath her buttoned up shirt.

Than she returned her attention back to Yukino, "Oh that thing well it seems that gramps decided to give it to me why what's so special about it."

Yukino was about to speak up when Haruka stated, "You'll have to ask Shizuru about that for it's not our place to say if Mr. Sumo Fujino didn't tell you."

Natsuki shrugged she didn't really care about it she just thought it would've been cool to know the story behind it. Dropping the topic completely she asked, "So when do I start, since I've gotten the okay from Doc I need to know my hours."

Yukino spoke up, "You'll be required to move into the Fujino Estate by the end of tomorrow. You'll reside in a room across from Miss Fujino along with that…"

Before Yukino could finish Natsuki stood up, "Time out woman, I never said anything about moving in here, let alone baby sit a full grown woman and I'm no maid."

Haruka sighed things were getting complicated, "Kuga do you know what a personal guard is. It's a twenty four hour position seven days a week whether you like it or not."

Natsuki snapped, "What you're telling me I have no life anymore? Damn gramps he never said anything about this."

Yukino realizing the situation was turning down hill stated, "Miss Kuga please you'll still have your life. You're only required to assist Miss Fujino when she is outside the compound of the Estate. You'll get a detail schedule pertaining to her movements so you can at least plan around it."

"I sold my soul to the devil and I didn't even know it." Natsuki muttered underneath her breath.

Before another statement could be made from any of the three ladies a knock upon the door caused them to compose themselves when Haruka asked the maid to enter. The three noticed that the maid was a bit distraught, when they found out why they themselves were in utter shock as well even though they knew it was bound to happen.

"So Mr. Fujino has passed away." Haruka stated as though the mere comment would allow the fact to sink in.

Yukino simply nodded, while Natsuki looked at the three women in disappointment when she blurted, "Okay enough of this shit why don't all of us go there and try to at least be some sort of comfort towards your mistress."

Haruka snapped standing up yelling, "Natsuki Kuga..."

Natsuki smirked than interrupted before Haruka said anything stupid, "Glad to see you're all so full of life again. Now shall we see if we can I don't know be of some use to Miss Fujino."

Haruka had calmed down when she realized what Natsuki did but she was still angry so she left followed by Yukino than the maid. Natsuki was the last one to leave shaking her head in annoyance when it suddenly dawned on her how pathetic her life was going to be now. A full time military hotheaded junky to a babysitter, she couldn't fathom how far down she'd fallen but she had given her word to some strange old man and there was no turning back now nor ever till death. _'Wonderful'_ she thought as she closed the door behind her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

So what do you think...In some way I kinda figured this to be -shrugs- I don't know a filler chapter, but as I said you gotta have some slow parts in order to build up the suspense.

AND YES...they will meet in the next chapter...question is how will they meet...Have i got your attention yet. -smirks-

Oh and for being such great individuals I'll let you all in on a little secret...there's going to be a lot of surprises, I haven't even introduced all my characters yet. -grins- I'm already anticipating running and hiding when I introduce some characters but you'll just have to wait and see...so be patient if I write it they will come. -chuckles...Field of Dreams in a sense-

It's rather early at the moment -yawns- (but glad I got this chapter done currently working on chapter 6) so if it sounds like I'm not all there in the head than please don't be taken back by my stupidity. -bows in apology- now I'm going to go catch some zzzzzzz... to regain my sanity. :P

Thanks for dropping in and see you in the next chapter. Till than have a pleasant day, morning, evening or whenever you're reading this. :)


	6. 10 Mnths Left: Farewell and Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelch... The spring showers has brought with it the wonders of nature. -smiles-

**To the readers:** If you're new...welcome to the realm of...-ponders-...I'll get back to you folks on that one. To everyone else yep another chapter. Your welcome and tis my pleasure to entertain you.

**To the intellectual fan fiction writers who are reading this story:** Umm so this life thing when you load up your document...just curious does your document get deleted after 60 days cause that would be bad if my story went...-stupid here yep- so just wondering if i remove a chapter already on here to make way for another chapter will the chapters that are currently on here remain. -shakes head in confusion- If you don't understand what I'm saying than ignore this, cause I think I kinda lost myself too. -walks away scratching head- But if you're able to comprehend my gibberish than I'd greatly appreciate it if you could umm... assure me I won't lose my story when the 60 days are up. That would be great.

**To the reviewers:** I've taken in all of your suggestion and comments. Some of you have made my day -bows in gratitude- others have made me laugh -smiles- but all of them have been appreciated.

Okay I'll let you all get to the story now...Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I think its best if we let him go now. He'll only be in pain if we bring him back." Yohko stated as she turned off the monitors getting rid of the annoying flat line sound.

Shizuru nodded in understanding as she felt tears stream down her face, "Yes he would've wanted that."

Yohko had already sent some of the maids to retrieve the Chief of Fujino's security and Miss Fujino's assistant immediately. Yohko didn't quite know what to say to Shizuru so she remained quite keep an eye on Shizuru's emotional state, when the door burst opened causing both women to stand up from where they were sitting.

Haruka was the first to enter but stopped when it finally dawned on her where she was, Yukino paused beside her unsure of what to do at the moment. The maid didn't enter so Natsuki maneuvered around all three girls and entered deeper into the room. _'Geez it's like they've never seen a dead person before.'_ She paused in her thoughts when she caught sight of a brunette standing beside the bed tears streaking from her face an emotionally overwhelmed expression upon the woman's face.

'_She's going to need some time to cope with this' _Natsuki told herself. Turning her attention to Yohko about to say something she was caught in a fierce embrace causing her to falter onto the floor taking her would be attacker with her. Natsuki looked down at the brunette than looked up at Yohko about to ask for some sort of help when Yohko simply smiled shaking her head.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow then stared at the brunette this was not something she was used to. Comforting others was not a part of her protocol, let alone her nature. Yet for some odd reason she couldn't seem to push herself away to run as far from this place as possible, rather she found her arms wrapping around the brunette. Natsuki flinched from the slight pain but she didn't budge as her new charge gripped onto her waist in solace for her current grief, the lost of her grandfather.

Everyone remained where they were simply trying to comprehend the situation further. After about fifteen minutes Natsuki noticed that her soon to be charge had cried herself too sleep.

Natsuki inwardly chuckled, _'Even grownups cry themselves to sleep like a child would,_' no Natsuki wasn't going to blame her charge she'd told herself she'd cried herself to sleep many times before and there was nothing wrong with it.

Gently removing a strand of hair covering her charge's face behind her ear Natsuki smiled not really knowing why when she looked upon the slumbering face of her charge.

Yohko upon noticing this approached Natsuki kneeling down she quietly stated, "She's asleep now isn't she."

Natsuki nodded when something bugged her she asked, "Why me, I mean she doesn't even know who I am?"

Yukino spoke up from behind, "You were the closes person to her she could grab for comfort. Kuga you're not as bad as you make yourself to seem."

Yohko stated, "KUGA."

"We're on a working relationship so I'd prefer Kuga, however doc you can still call me Natsuki in private since you're familiar with an old acquaintance of mine and now what to do with her." Natsuki stated.

Yohko stared for a moment when the comment finally sunk in she said, "So I'm assuming I'll be seeing more of you than."

Natsuki nodded not bothering to comment on that remark as she gathered Shizuru into her arms she turned around to face Haruka, "Would you like to take her to her room or me. Either or I really don't care, because if I'm going to be here starting tomorrow I'd have to take care of some stuff."

Haruka held out her hands, "I'll take her you do what you need to do." Taking over the care of Shizuru she watched as Natsuki paced towards the bed.

Natsuki didn't really know what she was doing but for some reason she just had to say her farewells. Even though she hardly knew the man she had felt rather comfortable in his presence if only for a brief moment of time.

She whispered, "So old man you played me good. Rest assured I'll keep my end of the bargain I just hope something good comes out of this. If not I'll track you down when I wind up where it is you're at."

Than on impulse that would shock her self and those who were staring at her pondering what she was doing Natsuki bent down kissing Mr. Fujino on the forehead muttering, "See you around gramps."

When she stood up turning around she noticed that every expression in the room expect for the sleeping Shizuru were of shock. She shook her head stating, "What, I'm only human."

She heard a few chuckles coming from them then exclaimed as she made her way towards them, "I'm out of here, till tomorrow. Oh if you need anything tonight don't bother calling me, because I'm not working yet so you'll just have to deal."

"Playing a hard ass, Kuga," Haruka commented when Natsuki passed her.

Natsuki chuckled, "Why do you think I'm still here Chief."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki stood outside Mai's house her single bag strapped across her shoulder she was a light traveler and didn't have much on her when she came back from Mars. She had already sent all her equipment/weapons to the Fujino Estate.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Mai hugged her, "Let us know how things go."

Natsuki shook her head, "I'm not disappearing for good Mai. I'll just be busy and once I get this all figured out I'll give you a ring so we can hang out and chat. These past few weeks have been crazy."

Tate stated, "Just take care of your self Kuga."

"As if I'd let you worry about me, please. I don't think Mai would like that." Natsuki smirked.

Tate yelled in retort, "Natsuki you're asking for it."

"Anytime any place Tate, but than I'll have to deal with Mai's wrath and it's not worth it." She joked.

Mikoto came out from the house, "I'll spar with you once in a while if you need a partner to keep you in top notch since you seem to be out of it."

Natsuki scoffed, "Sure thing Mikoto, I'm just afraid I'll give you too good of an ass whooping that you'd quit being my partner."

Mai shook her head, she knew this was Natsuki's way of saying thanks for keeping an eye on her but sometimes things got a bit out of hand.

So she jumped in before they escalated any further, "Okay so give us a ring once in awhile to let us know what's up and you know where I work so drop by anytime."

Natsuki hopped on her bike putting on her helmet she turned to stare at the three people standing before her than tilted her head in parting as she started the engine. Taking off she waved her left hand without looking back.

Shizuru felt drained, tired, exhausted, sore, and simply worn out yet here she was having a discussion with Haruka and Yukino concerning the funeral procession for her grandfather. She was thinking about the previous day when she had embraced someone for comfort. It had felt awkward at first because it was not her norm but whoever the person was she had felt safe and comfortable with them. When she had came to she found herself in bed and it was already morning. She wanted to ask Haruka and Yukino but didn't feel the need to bother them when there was so much to do. Shizuru wished she could have such a feeling at the moment if only for a brief minute it would brighten her mood.

Shizuru was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a motorcycle causing her to ask, "Ara, a motorcycle, who here rides one."

Haruka spoke up, "The person would be a new hired help."

"Ara, ara… wouldn't it be dangerous on such a thing." Shizuru stated.

Haruka knew well who was riding such a thing but didn't wish to trouble Shizuru with the information yet so she answered, "You'd have to ask the rider."

Shizuru nodded indeed she would but she was getting off topic so she said, "This Saturday will be the burial. The casket will remain open starting tomorrow so anyone who wishes to pay tribute can do so."

The three were rudely interrupted when Takeda barged into the room demanding answers, "What is the meaning of hiring so many help Shizuru when the old man is already dead?"

Haruka snapped, "For your information Takeda the hired services are for your sister's protection or do you not care about her welfare."

Takeda glared at Haruka than calmly replied, "Of course I do but wouldn't they only become a burden to her."

Yukino explained, "There is nothing that can be done now so you'll have to come to terms with it Takeda."

Takeda answered somewhat peeved by the incident, "Well than at least take the proper time to train your new employees. Some of them have no respect at all especially that bike rider," and with that he slammed the door leaving the three of them alone again.

Shizuru expressed her thoughts out loud, "It would seem the bike rider has made an impression on my brother."

Haruka exhaled, "I'm just glad your brother didn't get beaten to a pulp."

Shizuru eyed Haruka suspiciously but didn't comment, in due time she would have all her answers pertaining to this bike rider.

xxxxxxxxx

"You wished to see me Sir," the figure addressed the man sitting behind the chair.

"Ah yes I do. I'm assuming you're aware that you tour of duty will be completed soon. I was wondering what you had planned after all this." The man stated.

"Well I don't know probably go back and see how my mom's doing. She's always hard at work so I'd probably like to spend some time with her." The figure replied.

"It seems you mother resides in Fukka am I correct." The man asked.

The figure eyed the man suspiciously, "What's with all the questions and yeah she does sir."

The man dismissed the tone of voice he was receiving when he said, "Can I ask you a simple favor."

The figure stared at the man answering, "Depends on what it is."

The man stood up handing the figure a few written notes and a picture before saying, "You've served with her am I correct."

"Yeah I have but what's the beef and what's it got to do with her." The figure asked placing the letter and photo back onto the desk.

"Well I've just been informed that she decided to take on a rather interesting job. I'd like it if you could just keep an eye on her. I'll even make additional monthly payments if necessary." The man informed the figure sitting across the table.

The figure waved her hand dismissing the idea when she said, "After that incident I owe her my life it's only fair that I pay her back, but what's this got to do with you."

"She's my adopted niece Miss Yukki and I'd like her to try living a life where she isn't going to die one way or another by being gunned down. Let's just say I'm trying to keep a promise to an old friend of mine by keeping an eye on her daughter for her. And I'd like it if you'd do that for me back on Earth for you can see I can't. You don't have to intervene only when necessary. Two of her friends are rather well informed about her situation so you should meet up with them when you return back to earth. They'll make things easier." Natsuki's uncle stated.

Nao stood up, "Sure thing sir just give me the detail when my services are over at the end of next month and I'll see what I can do, hell I'll even send you an update if you want."

Natsuki's uncle nodded, "Thanks, you're dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was early, early Saturday morning and Natsuki was walking the grounds of where the funeral procession was going to be held at. She had come here the previous night to check things out but her instincts kept bothering her so she couldn't sleep and had gotten out of bed to make her rounds. The first thing she did was check on her charge even though they hadn't been properly introduced she was fine with doing her job. Upon noticing the slumbering Shizuru she had left to walk around the mansion grounds till she was bored to death. Then deciding she needed to go for a ride she had gotten on her motorcycle and ended up at the grounds of the funeral procession.

She studied her surrounding jotting down places suitable for an assassination attempt by sniping. Taking her time she calculated all the possible places of a safe escape. She was in the middle of a thought when she noticed the sun rising. Suddenly feeling a calm surround her she stared at the fading night sky when two people conversing broke through the silence.

She was saddened to lose the moment of peace but duty was calling. Turning around she noticed one of them being Haruka the other was just some guard.

Haruka upon noticing Natsuki stated, "Couldn't sleep."

Natsuki shrugged, "Something like that so what's the deal."

The two took the time to walk the grounds again both conversing with each other to insure every ones safety. They both took the time to swap their information, but when one didn't agree upon the other they found a compromise which was best. Haruka was getting a sense that Natsuki was one who took things seriously and was rather relieved to know that she would be the one protecting Shizuru. Natsuki on the other hand realized that Haruka wasn't all just yelling, for Haruka knew what she was doing most of the time and even if she didn't she was willing to compromise.

The two finally ended up where they started when Haruka asked, "So what's your plan?"

"With all the guards, I'll be around but she's going to need her space and I'm not one for getting scolded at just because I'm doing my job." Natsuki stated.

Haruka would've preferred it if Natsuki was by Shizuru's side. However Natsuki had been stern when she made it clear that until Shizuru was aware of who she was and what she was doing there she wasn't going to bother. Natsuki then informed Haruka she was still going to do her job regardless for she had already sworn her life upon it. Natsuki had also brought up a point pertaining to Shiuzuru's emotional state simply put she knew Shizuru needed her space especially for this occasion. Haruka had conceded to the idea but added that after the funeral her job would require closer attention and Natsuki had simply nodded with an understanding.

xxxxxxxx

Natsuki was dressed in her dark blue suit, the one she had recently bought because Haruka had requested her to do so. Underneath her blue suit she wore a regular light blue button up shirt her shoulder length hair was tied up. Really she wouldn't have minded leaving it down but she needed to look presentable in a sense. So she had done just that if only to be safe from Haruka's scolding.

Her eyes were scanning the crowd so far there was nothing out of the ordinary. Natsuki had taken a spot not ten feet away from where Shizuru was at the moment giving her speech. All the guards had decided to wear purple flowers in order to establish them from the common people. At the moment there were four guards standing beside Shizuru two on each side.

As Natsuki glanced around the crowd she caught sight of Haruka who seemed to be doing the exact same thing she was. She noticed Midori and her hired help as well. Natsuki sighed turning her attention back onto Shizuru only to notice the girl's emotion hidden behind a well trained mask.

Natsuki was about to turn her gaze away when she noticed it, a faint dot. That was it as she reacted, "Down, Everyone down."

Haruka looked over when she heard Natsuki hollering out orders then a few shots were heard.

Apparently before Natsuki had reached Shizuru one of the closer guards had gotten in the way of the bullet. The other shots were fired aimlessly for reassurance and she was grazed by one of the bullets in her left arm. Allowing the others to assess the situation she turned her attention towards the crowd when she noticed the shooter. Pulling out the gun from her holster she aimed it with precision and shot.

Natsuki didn't take the time to see whether or not she had made the shot, she knew she did especially when she had her target insight. The gun she carried with her wasn't your typical gun once the gun was locked on a spot the bullet never missed. The technology on Mars in warfare had advanced far beyond that of earths and she had stolen. No, in a sense borrowed the gun when she left. No weapons were allowed to leave Mars do to the chaos it could bring forth on earth. The gun had belonged to her father thus she had kept it as a remembrance of who he was never parting with it. She didn't kill the assassin she simply wounded them for she wanted some answers and she knew Haruka would appreciate it as well.

Standing up she pushed her way through the crowd that was surrounding her charge. When she made her way through at last she noticed that one of the guard would not make it. The other was still breathing holding his side wound. She looked around for her charge that was apparently beneath the fallen guard. Acting quickly she removed the dead guard to find that Shizuru had fallen unconscious. Checking to see if there were any injuries she found none concluding that all the blood covering Shizuru was from the guard.

Quickly taking off her jacket she placed it over Shizuru gathering her into her arms she ordered the vehicle to be brought around.

Apparently Haruka was thinking ahead of her when she heard, "Move Kuga use escape route number three."

Without a response she sprinted off using one of the routes they had previously mapped out, upon seeing the limo with its door opened she jumped inside. Immediately after she closed the door the limo sped off. Natsuki noticed that Yohko and Yukino were inside the limo.

Laying Shizuru down on an empty seat she informed the two, "I checked but all that blood's from one of the guards. However you're more than welcome to make sure. I think she lost consciousness when she was tackled to the ground."

Taking a breather Natsuki slumped into the seat when she heard Yohko exclaim as she handed Natsuki some bandages, "Put that around your arm, after I check her out I'll take a look at it."

Natsuki was not in the mood for arguing so she simply nodded doing what she was told. The three remain silent the rest of the way back to the Fujino Estate.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sniper sat there waiting patiently for the right time but a commotion had interfered with the job. Packing up the assassin decided to try a different tactic for it appeared that there were others hired to do the same job. The figure smirked before parting things were starting to get interesting.

xxxxxxxx

She heard voices in the background and slowly stirred. The last thing she recalled was someone yelling then having been tackled. She had tried to remain conscious but had succumbed to the darkness when she felt the extra weight upon her replaced by something light.

Groggily she sat up scanning her surrounding she realized she was not in her room, "Ara…"

The moment that phrase came out of her mouth she noticed three pairs of eyes upon her. Yohko was the first one to speak of course being the doctor, "Glad to see you're up Shizuru. Apparently when you were tackled your head made contact with the pavement but you'll be fine."

"What happened?" Shizuru asked.

Haruka shaking her head in mild irritation spoke, "Well from what I gather you were nearly assassinated. Even the incident is a little sketchy at the moment because the person we need to question was apparently drugged."

Shizuru noticed Haruka pointing to the other bed. Shizuru raised an eyebrow when she noticed the figure. Turning her attention back to the three standing at the end of her bed she was about to ask something when Yohko stated, "It's not my fault she was being difficult. If she would've just let me look at the wound I wouldn't have given her the anesthetic. Besides it's not like a little rest would harm her."

Shizuru suddenly realized that she was being ignored when Yukino calmly stated, "She really did look worn out in the limo as though she hadn't slept all night."

Shizuru cleared her throat, "Who is she exactly?"

That apparently caught the three of them off guard as the room suddenly went silent. No one dared to say anything unsure of how it was going to be taken. A sudden whimper from the other bed caused all eyes to stare at the arousing figure.

Natsuki shook her head the effects of the drugs were still in her system but she was fighting it groggily threatened, "Yohko when I manage to get up I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Mars for what you did."

Yohko chuckled, "Well it wasn't like I did anything wrong."

Haruka shook her head, "Be thankful Yohko decided the compensational way of knocking you out cold Kuga or would you have preferred a fist.

"Conventional Haruka, and yes Kuga you need your rest." Yukino added.

Natsuki sat up in bed ignoring the eyes staring at her, "Please stop acting like a bunch of hens. I can manage fine."

After that remark it finally dawned on her. She wasn't exactly wearing what she had on about a few hours ago causing her to blurt, "Okay where the hell are my clothes."

"Well we couldn't really let you sleep in all that blood so we removed all your belongings. They're in your room and your clothes are getting washed." Yukino informed the struggling Natsuki.

Natsuki swayed on her feet her back towards her three tormentor and her charge, "Well thanks for your consideration but I'm fine so I'll be heading out now."

All three of them could tell that Natsuki was about to pass out again. No one was exactly sure on how to stop her until Shizuru spoke, "Ara, no introductions."

Natsuki turned around and swayed to stare at her charge that was getting out of bed. Natsuki's vision was blurring _'At least she's okay…damn drugs'_ she thought noticing a figure rounding the side of her bed to stand before her.

Natsuki smirked, "Sure nice to meet you Miss Fujino. I'm assuming our chief over there hasn't told you anything so how should I go about this."

"Ara, a name would suffice," Shizuru answered as she looked at Natsuki a bit amused that Natsuki was still able to stand.

Shizuru took a moment to study Natsuki. Her task was thwarted when Natsuki chuckled, "My name why would you want to know my name. I'm just…" _'Oh shit'_ Natsuki paused shaking her head then everything went black.

Shizuru was listening not really paying much attention when Natsuki simply faltered into her. Shizuru was caught off guard but she managed to grab the unconscious Natsuki when Yohko rushed to assist her.

After Natsuki was secured in bed Shizuru stared at the three women she spoke but one word, "Explanation."

Haruka took the next ten minutes to explain to Shizuru who Natsuki was without revealing too much of Natsuki's past along with her first name.

Shizuru allowed the information to sink in before answering, "So you're telling me she's my personal guard. Why didn't you inform me earlier?"

"You were busy and we both thought it was best not to give you anymore stress." Haruka exclaimed.

Shizuru protested, "I'm capable of managing my own safety. To see that is something I must live with. How many more times before it finally becomes fatal." Shizuru pointed to the slumbering Natsuki she really didn't want anymore people dieing because of her.

Haruka tried to explain the situation but Shizuru retorted every reasoning that was given to her with a simple flaw behind them causing Yukino to jump in on the conversation. The three were in the midst of finding some sort of compromise when they were halted by a scream.

Natsuki had sat up in bed, "Please don't."

The four stared at Natsuki who seemed so lifeless at that moment when she simply collapsed back onto the bed. The room was quite for a few minutes as Yohko checked to see what could've caused such an outburst.

Yukino suddenly spoke, "For just the briefest of moment she seemed so lifeless."

Her remark had three pairs of eyes upon her. She shied away but to no avail when Shizuru sighed feeling slightly awful for disapproving her new personal guard after what had happened, "Fine it's already been done anyway. As long as she doesn't bother me I'll allow her that position."

Haruka sighed, "Thank you for understanding Shizuru."

Shizuru was about to leave when Yohko stopped her in her tracks, "I'd suggest you rest here for the rest of the day."

Shizuru nodded really not in the mood for any more argument. She crawled into the bed lying down than stated, "However Haruka I want all the information pertaining to Kuga. I can't trust people I don't know about."

"I'm sure Kuga would feel the same way." Yukino stated.

Shizuru didn't answer letting her gaze fall upon the sleeping Natsuki _'Would you really feel the same way. By your reactions it would seem you'd prefer your life to be one of secrecy. Who are you Kuga and what drives you to want such a job for someone you hardly know.'_

Yohko cleared her throat, "Why don't we leave these two alone to rest."

The three parted with out further need for the exchange of words. Immediately afterwards Shizuru found her self succumbing to sleep feeling rather comfortable with a stranger she hardly knew sleeping nearby.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Isn't it a good feeling to know that these two love each other yet you're able to see their love grow. -smiles-

Huh...Oh sorry I was in one of my moments...-clears throat- SO what do you think.

I'm apologizing that there might not be an update till next weekend, due to family issues. So please be patient.

Till the next chapter...Peace be with you and DO go out to enjoy the beautiful weather...um when it's sunny or if you like the cloudy, rainy weather that's cool too. It's really a blessing thus one should seize the moment.


	7. 9 mnths left: Poison and Duran

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelch... mmm chocolate

**To the readers: **Thank you for waiting.

**To the reviewers:** I've taken the time to consider all your suggestions and comments. Thanks for dropping in a word or two even if it's just to tell me to update. -chuckles-

Without further to do...on to the story. ENJOY!

* * *

For the past two weeks Natsuki was in lock down for what reason she didn't quite understand. Haruka's excuse was to allow the wounds to heal, but Natsuki wasn't that stupid. From what she gathered it was more or less a way to allow Shizuru to get accustomed to her presence. Only recently did the two start attending to business matters outside the Fujino Estate.

Natsuki was restless and had been since she moved into the Fujino mansion. To her there were too many people. She needed her alone time and on top of that she couldn't sleep in the bed it was just too damn weird sleeping in something so big and comfortable. So the past few weeks she had either slept on a chair or the floor.

One time a maid had walked in and found her slumbering on the floor. The maid had told Haruka for what reason Natsuki didn't give a damn but Haruka had asked if something was wrong. Natsuki had lied that she had fallen off the bed and was too tired to crawl back into bed which Haruka had believed.

It wasn't that she didn't like it. It was that she wasn't use to it that bothered her. Sitting up in the chair she stretched. Looking at the clock sitting on top of one of the three drawers she never used she noticed that it wasn't even four in the morning yet.

She took a few minutes to stretch even though it was early she decided to start her morning routine. Natsuki threw on her jogging out fit which consisted of a tank top and shorts. Wrapping bandages securely around her ankles she then attached the 5 lbs weights adjusting them so they wouldn't agitate her ankles. Moving around the room she was satisfied with it when she did the same for her wrist, finally strapping on waist weights.

The difference between the gravity of Earth and Mars weren't that far off but sometimes she felt lighter on Mars so when she got back to Earth she had started training with weights. She loved that feeling of being light after removing the weights as though she was gliding. However the feeling only lasted till her body was accustomed to the weights being taken off.

The weather was still somewhat chilly so she threw on a light hooded dark blue sweater. She checked the time again which showed four o'clock in the morning. Closing the door to her room she opened the one across from her. Natsuki peaked inside noticing her charge was still asleep and she smiled. This was part of the routine that she found she didn't mind doing what so ever which she found odd but couldn't seem to understand why.

Her jogging path was a scenic route she had found while scoping the grounds of the Fujino Estate. She had found the path leading to a decent size pond shallow enough for one to see the fishes but deep enough one could seemingly swim in it if one so wishes to. The path then followed into a flower garden consisting of exotic orchids and wild flowers which looped into the forest of mixed hardwood and conifer. It than made its way back towards an open meadow and the Mansion. She took this path twice which took her roughly an hour depending on her mood. The Fujino Estate bordered a forest so Natsuki had taken the liberty of exploring the outskirts setting up traps here and there. She later had to inform Haruka because one of them was tripped.

Natsuki was on the path weaving partially into the forest when a noise from her left side caused her to pause. Calming her breathing and rapid heart rate she took a moment of reprieve to study where the sound came from. There was some shuffling of vegetation a small whimper then something came out from the forest. Natsuki was in defense mode but when she noticed what it was she relaxed. Strolling over to the animal she noticed that it had entangled itself into one of the traps she had set up.

Natsuki knelt down to remove the netting when the animal attacked biting her in the hand. She flinched but did not back away. Rather she waited till the little pup accepted her not wanting to frighten the poor animal any further than necessary.

Natsuki sat down realizing the wait could be awhile. She could feel the blood trickling from the bite wound but she wouldn't flinch from the pain, not without causing the little pup to grip down harder. So she remained motionless studying the pup, after about twenty minutes the wolf pup finally let go. The pup understanding that Natsuki was no threat to it started whimpering.

Natsuki chuckled quickly removing the netting off the wolf pup. "Okay go on now little guy." Natsuki shooed it hoping to persuade it to head back into the forest away from the fearful humans.

The wolf pup eyed Natsuki awkwardly then slowly approached her. Natsuki held out her hand to stop it which only caused the wolf pup to lick it.

Natsuki sighed, "Okay little guy I'll take you with me but I don't know what they'll say so why don't you wait while I bandage this wound of mine. You've got some nasty fangs on you for being so little."

The wolf as though understanding simply waited watching as Natsuki went about wrapping her right hand with the bandages surrounding her wrists. Standing up Natsuki felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Shaking it off Natsuki strolled leisurely back to the mansion the little wolf following beside her.

As they exited the forest they could see the open field leading to the mansion, "So what shall I call you." Natsuki asked into thin air then answered her own question, "How about Duran."

The wolf made a sound of acceptance causing Natsuki to chuckle as they got within a few feet of the mansion Natsuki sensed another presence, "Morning." She stated to no one in particular when a figure revealed itself from behind a bush.

"You're pretty good, the names Tomoe and I'm Takeda's personal guard." Tomoe stated.

Natsuki scoffed but didn't reply for some reason her body wasn't feeling quite right so she kept walking when Tome blurted, "Hey come on now, why don't we get to know each other especially you being Shizuru's personal guard, you must have some skills."

Natsuki ignored Tome but paused in her stride when she heard Duran growl, apparently she wasn't the only one who hated the other girl.

"An untamed beast like that needs to be on a leash," Tomoe stated glaring at Duran.

Natsuki was fed up, there was only so much insult she could take but when someone insulted something that was hers she couldn't let it go, "Okay Tomoe. What do you want?"

Shizuru could not sleep so she had gotten up a little after five to try getting some work done. She was interrupted by one of the maids rushing out of her room after delivering her tea without so much as a greeting. Curious she left her room and found that the mansion was some what deserted when she ran into Haruka.

"Haruka is it just me or does this place seem less crowded." Shizuru stated when she approached Haruka.

Yukino came from behind Haruka greeting Shizuru, "Morning Shizuru, it would seem that something of a bout is happening out back. Shall we go see what it's all about?"

The three ladies made their way outside surprised to see that most of the servants currently working the morning hours were standing around looking on as two people were going at each other.

Takeda approached the three ladies addressing them when he realized that his presence was not noticed, "Sister it seems that our personal guards are testing each other out."

Shizuru was disappointed for she did not have time for this quarrel between the two personal guards. She had enough to worry about as it was and this was not something she needed at the moment. Haruka sensing Shizuru's displeasure quickly made her way towards the two personal guards. As she approached she noticed that Natsuki was sluggish in her stance, furthering her determination to end this bout.

Clearing her throat Haruka hollered, "As personal guards you two lack the proper equities. I suggest you quit this nonsense before I decide to punish you both."

Natsuki had been feeling light headed when Haruka made that statement. She was a bit relieved by Haruka's interference but would not show it, so she simply paused in her stance. Tomoe deciding to push the fight a bit further sent a kick towards Natsuki's head causing Natsuki to react to the attack. With Natsuki's right hand she grabbed Tomoe's foot, the kick had enough force to it that caused her wound to bleed through the bandage.

Tomoe backed away upon being released from Natsuki's hold smiling as though she was triumph. She walked off huffing when she passed Haruka. Natsuki took a moment to catch her breath when she heard a slight whimper directly behind her. Ignoring everyone who was leaving and the three ladies approaching her she turned towards Duran. Natsuki knelt down to let Duran know she was okay, when she felt a wave of blackness wash over her.

Shizuru along with Haruka and Yukino approached Natsuki wondering why she had knelt down. Somewhat worried for the younger woman's safety Shizuru stated, "Ara it would seem Kuga is somewhat out of it."

Natsuki scoffed picking up Duran into her arms she turned around to see the expression of shock upon the three women's faces.

Ignoring them she turned her attention towards Haruka, "Hey Chief is the Doc in."

Haruka quickly shook off the animal Natsuki was carrying and asked, "She should be. Don't tell me Tomoe got you."

Natsuki chuckled, "As if, I just need to see her about something, and this little guy needs a checkup."

"Little guy you meaning that pup." Yukino stated.

"This little guy is Duran and it's a wolf pup for your information." Natsuki explained as she took a step towards the three ladies.

"That thing cannot be allowed within this confound Kuga." Haruka exclaimed stepping to block her path.

"Compound Haruka and Kuga she's right we don't know what kind of disease it's carrying." Yukino added taking a step back.

Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing and smirked, "Well in that case I really need to take Duran with me."

Shizuru was amused at how defiant Natsuki was being, "Ara, why is that Kuga?"

Natsuki shrugged, "Well for some odd reason Duran bit me," she saw everyone's reaction as she quickly added "No he only bit me because he thought I was dangerous. I mean look at him he's so… I'm not even going to say the word. Anyways I really don't feel so good."

Haruka understanding the situation suddenly said, "That's why you were so sluggish when you were fighting Tomoe. For a few seconds there I thought I'd had to send you back to training camp."

"Wow to be able to pick that up you must not be half bad yourself. You know chief one of these days we should have a little match." Natsuki jokingly stated knowing well that Haruka was going to get a bit annoyed by the remark.

However before Haruka could comment Shizuru stated, "You should see Yohko if what you say is truth."

Natsuki was hurt by the comment as if she would lie about her own health. Ignoring the remark she took a step forward and swayed.

Haruka was by her side in an instant, "Okay Kuga seriously what's up here."

Natsuki's vision was blurring everything seemed to be fading slowly her speech was slurred, "Weights Haruka, whoa…," Natsuki had a coughing fit and when everyone noticed a slight hint of blood Haruka half shoulder Natsuki to stand after her body had gone limp.

The little wolf pup having slid out of Natsuki's grasp was yapping a little when Haruka stated, "Damn Kuga I didn't know you weighed so much."

Natsuki even in her state found the remark funny slurred her response, "Train with weights."

None of them understood what Natsuki was saying so the three made hast back inside. As they entered the mansion Shizuru ordered one of the maid to find Yohko as quickly as possible when Natsuki muttered, "Down, Haruka put me down."

Haruka was weary but did as she was told when Natsuki started weakly pushing off. Haruka laid Natsuki against the wall. Natsuki was breathing heavily when she moved to take off her weights Shizuru spoke, "Kuga what are you doing?"

"Weights off, easier," Natsuki breathed trying to remove the weights on her ankle.

"Where Kuga," Shizuru asked a bit concerned for her personal guard's well being and she really couldn't fathom why she was getting so worked up for someone she hardly knew yet.

"Ankle, waist and wrist," Natsuki muttered suddenly noticing the darkness creeping up on her.

Haruka went to work removing the weights she was going to make a comment upon the weights when she was finished.

However, Natsuki's sudden figure sliding onto the ground caused her to grab Natsuki by the shirt, "Hey Kuga you there."

Natsuki opened her eyes, "Sorry mom I'm kind of tired here. Can't I just sleep a few more minutes I promise I'll be good?"

Yukino looked to Shizuru who looked to her their expression was one of stupor. When they heard Haruka exclaim, "You're not allowed to sleep solider that's an order."

Natsuki shook her head and Haruka realized she was slowly getting through to her when Natsuki answered, "Yes sir, but something's not right, sir."

Haruka was going to say something when she noticed Natsuki slowly falling back into slumber.

All three were caught off guard when suddenly Yohko questioned from behind, "What's the problem here ladies?"

Haruka turned around while Shizuru and Yukino stepped out of the way. Yohko knelt down in front of Natsuki. She called out Kuga a few times but when there was no response she slapped Natsuki.

Natsuki snapped awake, upon seeing Yohko she scrounged her eyebrows, "Abusive there Doc." Breathing heavily she continued, "Why'd you do that? I was having a perfectly fine nap."

Yohko shook her head answering, "Tell me what happened Kuga."

"Huh, something happened," Natsuki's brain was not functioning as she struggled to stand gasping in between breaths "Is Shizuru alright what happened. Why do I feel so numb?"

The four women knew something was wrong the moment Natsuki had asked that question. Haruka rather impatient grabbed Natsuki by the sweater dragging her to stand sternly asked, "Kuga explain to us what happened now."

"Duran, where's Duran, I don't know myself he bit me but it's not that it's…" Natsuki half answered than passed out.

Haruka was about to slap her when Yohko stated, "It's best if we run some test on both her and this Duran."

Than turning to look at the unconscious Natsuki Yohko asked, "Haruka can you take her to the infirmary?"

Haruka threw Natsuki over her shoulder suddenly realizing how light she was without the weights and started sprinting off. Yohko turned around to look at Yukino and Shizuru, "Find this Duran."

Without waiting for a response Yohko darted after Haruka. Yukino watched as Yohko disappeared around the corner then turned around to see that Shizuru was gone. Immediately she panicked when it dawned on her that Shizuru was probably looking for Duran.

Yukino found Shizuru trying to coerce the little wolf pup outside the mansion. Duran seemed agitated by the new comer but wherever his master had gone Duran wanted to go to. Slowly testing the trust he approached Shizuru pausing every few inches until Shizuru was able to ruffle his fur.

The way she rubbed him caused him to lick her hand waiting patiently as Shizuru picked him up stating, "Ara it would seem Kuga was right."

When they reached the infirmary part of the mansion they found Haruka pacing back and forth outside the room.

Shizuru spoke, "Duran is here."

Haruka knocked on the door when all three of them heard, "If it's the pup hold on to him until I finish with Kuga. All three of you sit tight I need to ask you some questions."

The three of them sat waiting patiently not sure what to do or say when they themselves didn't know what was going on.

After an hour they were getting restless wondering what was going on inside when they noticed the door opening. Yohko removing her mask stepped outside the room closing it behind her. She sat down in a seat pondering her findings and how to go about informing the three ladies. Haruka suddenly stood up walking over towards Yohko demanding to know what was going on.

Yohko hesitated a bit before answering, "Plainly put the signs were all there, slurred speech, lack of attention, numbness, losing consciousness, I'm surprise I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Yohko what is Kuga's condition." Yukino asked a bit softly.

"She was poisoned and if left untreated she would've gotten ill and overtime it would've been too late to save her. Apparently the slobber enzyme from that pup saved her life. It sped up the symptoms but the poison didn't spread far enough to cause any real internal damage yet." Yohko informed the three ladies.

Haruka shook her head in disbelief, "Damn Kuga has someone watching over her."

"Ara, why does Haruka think someone is watching over her?" Shizuru asked a bit curious.

Yukino spoke up, "Shizuru if you read her profile you'd understand why Haruka said what she said."

Shizuru hadn't read the profile but nonetheless she told herself she would get to it when Yohko stated, "She'll be fine a night's rest, a day off and she'll be good to go."

"In the meantime it's best if you cancel all your meetings for today and tomorrow. I can't allow you to go outside the mansion without Kuga by your side." Haruka stated.

Shizuru was amused that Haruka was telling her what to do like some child and calmly replied, "Ara, Haruka should know that I am not a child."

Yohko spoke up, "I agree with Haruka, Shizuru. Besides I was meaning to ask you about the last time you dined outside the mansion. I know you usually prefer to dine at home due to the fact that you tend to make your own meals."

Curious where this interrogation was going Shizuru replied, "It was about two nights ago. A supervisor for one of our companies asked to dine with me. I simply couldn't say no, however Kuga did something rather odd but I never got the chance to ask her."

Haruka questioned, "What did she do?"

"Ara, if I recall correctly she took my glass of wine before I could taste it. She drank it saying that it had an odd after taste no wine should have. After that she told the waiter to bring an unopened bottle of wine to the table."

It finally dawned on Shizuru as she stated, "My wine was poisoned and she drank it. Is Kuga asking for a death wish?"

"I highly doubt it, she was probably unaware that it was poison, none the less you can see why Haruka has asked that you remain on the Estate until Kuga is presentable again. She has her ways of doing things but she does them thoroughly Shizuru." Yohko exclaimed than added, "Now if you'll excuse me I've to return to the patient."

Shizuru interrupted, "Ara is Yohko not taking Duran with her."

Yohko shook her head, "Duran is Kuga's savior I don't think she'd appreciate it if we threw him out. I'll call a vet to come by today to give him a through check up. That's if you don't mind having a dog running around the estate."

Haruka quickly sized the opportunity and corrected Yohko, "It's a wolf Yohko."

Yohko was shocked stuttering, "But where I mean how did it come from?"

"Ara, Yohko is stuttering that is quite unlike her." Shizuru said keeping a firm hold on the now slumbering Duran.

Haruka shrugged, "Apparently Kuga found it lottery around the forest and it followed her back after it bit her."

"Loitering Haruka," Yukino corrected.

Yohko shook her head getting back on to the topic, "As I was saying I'll call a vet if you're okay with this wolf wandering around the estate."

Shizuru simply answered, "I'd appreciate that and I will cancel all my activities for today and tomorrow if it will stop making you three worry."

Yohko informed Shizuru that she'd let her know when the vet would be stopping by then she left to tend to Natsuki. Haruka stated some matters that needed to be discussed once Natsuki had awaken than said, "I suggest you learn a bit about your guard. Her background is rather colorful, and of the wolf."

Shizuru looked down at Duran than answered, "I shall keep it in my care until the vet gets here, and then figure out what to do with it."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hmm...so what do you think? -waits patiently for readers to comment- ummm... -three days later readers are still too engrossed by the story to comment- okay I'll leave you all alone.

Oh I forgot to mention in my title that Tomoe was also in this chapter...My bad...-whistles innocently- well I couldn't give it away now could I.

With my brain functioning properly again I'll update on a regular basis and if not I will update once a week.

Till my next chapter fair thee well.


	8. 9 mths left: Ara Kuga WHO?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelch... Laughter does the body good...loses calories too.

**To the readers:** I have a knack for switching than and then...sorry. I've tried I really do but I know I missed a few here and there. When I'm in my zone I tend to space out on those two words. On another note, I hope it's not to hard to pick out which is the profile information and which is Shizuru's thoughts. If it is then I'll apologize now. However Shizuru's thoughts should have the quotations _'blah..blah..blah'_ while the profile information should just be italicized.

**To the reviewers:** Thanks for pointing out my flaws xP ... I know, I know...than and then... I'll hang every reviewer who tells me I keep switching those two words. ;P

Onward to the story...Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuru was sipping her cup of tea in her work room. For her it had been another restless night. She had left the little wolf pup in the infirmary after it had found its owner, when an urge told her to see if her personal guard was doing well. Duran had curled up onto Natsuki's stomach and did not budge so Shizuru left him where he was when she departed.

The sun had not risen yet as she exhaled looking at the profile before her. Sitting down her cup of tea in hand she picked up the profile, _'Ara it seems Kuga is not her first name.'_ Shizuru pondered when she noticed a black mark before Kuga.

Scrolling down she read the date of birth, blood type and all the medical nonsense. She paused when she got to family. Reading on her mood became mixed when Shizuru read:_ Father killed in action, mother killed in action, brother died of incurable illness at the age of eight._

She read on to see the cause of their deaths _'I see where she gets her military support from. Both parents' are elites.' _Shizuru thought as she read:

_Mr. Kuga was pronounced dead at the site of a rescue operation after having retrieved a child. His team's mission had been carried out but he had defected from the group a few hours later, risking his life to secure the safety of a child. As for the reason behind his actions the answer will never be known._

Shizuru looked at the date of Natsuki's father's death, _'Ten years ago which would make Kuga 12 years of age at that time.'_ Shizuru concluded in her mind as she read on:

_Mrs. Kuga was pronounced dead at Marzo Medical Center on Earth after a failed mission attempt in infiltrating the strongest organization on Mars. The data gathered from her team was as such; before they were even to the gates of the compound they had been ambushed. Saeko as the captain of the team made sure that everyone was safe before she left the organizations compound. However they were outnumbered and during the process of retreat she had been heavily wounded after trying to help a gun downed team mate. Later investigation found that there was a mole within First District which caused the incompletion of the mission._

'_Both parents were proud people dying doing what they thought was right. I can see where Kuga gets her driven ambition and motivation from' _Shizuru contemplated then continued reading about Natsuki's younger brother:

_Saito Kuga died of medical complications at Marzo Medical Center after being brought in by his older sister. His illness was terminal and for him to have lived this long was a miracle._ Shizuru looked at the small paragraph but there was nothing to address what kind of illness it was.

She placed the file back down upon the desk and stood up pacing over towards her window. She looked out at the natural landscape in thought _'To lose those you love every two years for a span of six years starting at the age of ten. I wonder Kuga how you managed to handle such a thing. Indeed I've lost my parents at the age of eight and it was unbearable if not for the comfort of my grandfather and brother._' Shizuru was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door before it was slowly opened.

She turned around with her usual facade smile, "Ara morning."

The maid answered, "Morning Miss Fujino, I was told to inform you that breakfast will be served in an hour. If there is anything you need please let me know."

Shizuru simply replied, "I'm fine and if I need anything I can manage."

Shizuru watched as the maid bowed once in understanding then closed the door behind her. Shizuru turned her attention back onto the profile on her desk deciding it was best to continue. Sitting back down in her seat she flipped the page over noticing the bold title **SCHOOL/EDUCATION**, and now Shizuru was intrigued. However she found nothing of useful information explaining Natsuki's personality.

Skimming over it she flipped the page when the site of **MILITARY BACKGROUND** caught her attention. So she began reading: _... Kuga_ but paused when she noticed the black markings again. It was irritating but she would find out the reasoning behind it when she had time, so she continued on only to stop again. _'It would seem there are a lot of markings on the next few pages, must be Kuga's name'_ Shizuru concluded. Deciding that for every mark Shizuru would substitute Kuga in its place, for she really had no idea what Kuga's first name was.

Shizuru started from the top and read: _Kuga joined the military after successful completion of high school at the age of seventeen. She was placed through proper military training and upon completion had signed on for a four year tour of service with First District. By completing her tour of service Kuga has been given the name of elite as her parents before her._ Shizuru took a moment studying the paragraph a bit disappointed that it was so brief. However the next section caught her attention, **MISSION COMPLETION AND REPORTS.**

Shizuru looked at the ten plus pieces of paper summarizing every mission Natsuki had been on. Shizuru skimmed through them and after the tenth one she found that they all stated a few repetitive comments: _mission successful, infiltration successful, rescue operation successful, mission abort/terminated, mission objection changed and mission with drawled by commanding superior due to unknown circumstances._ Shizuru had flipped through all the pages noticing over a hundred missions. However there was one in particular that caught her attention, one that spanned more than two pages. Skipping the previous missions she paused upon it reading: _Mission abort/terminated due to capture. _ Shizuru paused feeling a sudden chill come over her as though the contents she was about to read were forbidden to human eyes.

Shaking the feeling off Shizuru began: _Mission objective_

_Kuga the commanding officer and her fellow five team mates were sent to infiltrate the largest organization threat to Mars, National Aggressive Givers of Independence also known as N.A.G.I. However First District lost contact with the team immediately after infiltration. For nearly two months the status of the team was left unknown, until contact by one of the team members were made. Upon their retrieval after their escape Kuga and two others were sent back to Earth for medical reasons. Two team mates were forever crippled and were honorably discharged. The other three are still serving their tour of service. The following is an account of what happened to the group during the mission._

_Everyone seems to recall that the mission was going smoothly until they entered the compound. For military purposes the names of the teammates will not be disclosed, rather each individual's account will be based upon teammate one, two, three, four and five. Kuga's account will be left out due to the nature of the mission and therefore is classified. _Shizuru paused apparently whatever this mission was it was so top secret that even the teammates weren't aware of it. A bit unnerved by that comment she decided to read on.

_Teammate 1, 2 and 3's account were similar because they were in the same cell until their escape. Their account was such:_

_The moment we entered the compound the sirens went off. In that moment I'm pretty sure everyone realized we'd been compromised and our only option would be to retreat. However within minutes we were surrounded, it was as though they knew someone was infiltrating the compound. We all put up a fight but after awhile we were out numbered, then something happened, something that caused us all to lose consciousness._

_They had used some sort of equipment that rendered one unconscious. All I remember before the dark enveloped me was a bright light followed by an awful sound._

_I woke up to slight whimpers beside me. For how long I was out I didn't know, all I knew was that whatever they were doing wasn't good. I counted and there was only the three of us, Kuga and the other teammates were no where around._

_For days it was just us three, we had no contact with the rest of the group. One of the teammate had been badly injured and the two of us tried tending to his wounds but it wasn't looking too good._

_The days consisted of feeding us, hosing us down to keep us from stinking up the place. We were provided with hourly bathroom breaks. After a few days the three of us lost track of how long we've been there. The wounded teammate seemed to have lost consciousness and would remain so until we were rescued._

_The only benefit to this ordeal was that we were able to maintain our strength so that when the other party had managed to escape we were able to help._

_I can recall the day of our escape so clearly because the image of the commander's state was something none of us could forget. Even I don't know what had happened and I didn't ask. Rather we followed the instructions she was able to pass to one of the other teammates before she lost consciousness._

_Even now after the events I can still not believe we all made it out alive including the commander. She should've been dead in her state. All of us owe her our lives, especially after what I heard she went threw in order to plan the escape._

Shizuru paused taking a sip of tea, whatever it was that happened had left a mark on that particular group. She took a moment to digest the information then continued on realizing the next account was rather short.

_Teammate 4's account upon regaining consciousness from the events of being captured:_

_I was in pain, that's all I knew. I tried to figure out my surroundings because that's the first thing they teach you concerning being prisoner. Rescue would come but you had to manage trying to escape if at all possible._

_The first thing I saw was the commander, she was in bad shape. Hell a better word was she was drenched in blood whether her own or not I didn't know. I don't know how long I was out as well. _

_My attention was thwarted towards my other teammate who was screaming in disgust at the commander, claiming she was a fool. I didn't understand much and soon lost consciousness._

_When I stirred awake again it was to a scream of agony I don't know what happened for I soon lost consciousness again._

_How long I was in and out during this ordeal I don't know the next time I woke up I was on Earth being informed that I wouldn't be able to walk again. _

_Even with all the advance technologies they weren't able to heal my broken vertebrae. It would require an extensive amount of time along with cybernetic parts to allow me to walk again. I'm just glad to still be alive, I owe the commander that much. So to be in this state really doesn't bother me._

_Teammate 4 was honorable discharged._

Shizuru didn't pause she continued on.

_Teammate 5's account: Due to the nature of language being used we tried minimizing such words, but was threatened that the nature of the language was necessary._

Shizuru was curious by the statement then read:

_Damn that Kuga, fucking righteous bitch. Okay I should take that back. She saved our lives after all, but I mean for crying out loud she was knocking on deaths door._

_Alright I'll get to the story and stop badmouthing the commander. Hell it's not like I hate her, she's got guts too much if you ask me._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah my account of what happened. Where to start. Should I talk about the torturing, or the commander's self righteous and undying principle, or about her ingenious to maintain sanity during the onslaught of the torture and was still able to get us out alive._

_From the beginning, you want me to start there. That's all a load of crap. Fuck I'll start where I regained consciousness how about that._

_Glad to know we can fucking agree on something sir. Anyways I was startled awake by a gun shot. Shit I panicked realizing I was bound helpless like a fucking animal chained for misbehaving. I looked around noticing one of my teammate looking like shit. Hell I wasn't sure if they were dead or not, but that wasn't what caught my attention it was what our enemy was doing to the commander._

_Kuga was bloody when I say bloody I mean bloody and a bullet to the knee cap doesn't do anyone much good, but damn that girl was fucking defiant. She was beaten to unconsciousness before the torturer left._

_Day after day they came for how long I lost track, all I knew was that I needed to talk to her so we could figure something out. But you can't really talk to someone who's walking on that thin line on the verge of meeting the reaper. There was even a time I thought she was dead until they fucking slapped her asking her for information._

_I mean who the hell wants to know what your name is. Apparently they had no luck in retrieving information from her and they were getting pretty piss off. I had gathered that after a few days they had found out she was our commander._

_The torture continued, with knives, electricity, breaking bones, fingers, shit you name it they did it. I swear Kuga has a love for pain or something because she never broke nope not once. Fuck she only cried out if it was pretty bad like with the gun to the knee cap. I even thought she had lost it probably beyond caring as though waiting for death to take her._

_But no I was fucking wrong, that day will forever be etched in my mind. Oh they came but they gave up on her. No they found someone else which was me, yet Kuga had to go and be the fucking commander._

_Apparently she was awake when they came, I don't know what's going on in Kuga's mind but she was fucking defiant. When she saw what they were about to do to me I don't know if she fucking snapped or what, but she broke, she fucking broke._

_I hate her for that, but then I owe her my life for speaking up when she did or I would've gone through the same shit she did. Hell I probably wouldn't last two seconds under torture and here I am wondering what the fuck was going on in her mind during all this shit._

_She told them she'd talk as long as they keep their distance from us. Oh they laughed one even commented about how self righteous of a bitch she was. Another made some remark about loyalty and the two tested their theory out._

_Those bastards cut me not to deep but deep enough for me to fucking grunt in pain. Kuga snapped or something happened because she yelled with more energy than I thought she had given her state. I remember her comment was rather colorful which caught the two torturers attention alright._

_Huh you want to know what she said. Alright I'll tell you. _

_Kuga said, "You mother fuckers, don't fucking think you can fucking get away with this shit. I'll tell you every god damn fucking thing you want to know about First District. Fuck, you want to know my name I'll tell you my fucking name if it's so god damn fucking important, It's … Kuga to you. Oh and you better remember it well."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that comment, shit I mean Kuga was still fighting and here I was sensing it was already over._

_The next few days they came and threatened not just me but everyone else on the team. I yelled at her for being a fucking dumb ass, when she gave them information about First District._

_She didn't say anything she remained quite after they left. I could tell her wounds were taking its toll and we had to get out fast or we'd all die. Little did I know that the information she gave them were useless. Oh no I found out when I got back to the god damn base._

_Shit, Kuga had been using her brain the whole fucking time, no wonder she was a bloody captain at her age. I tell you it had something to do with her parents, but that's none of my fucking business._

_The day before our escape she confronted me with everything, as though she had already determined her fucking fate, even told me to go on without her. I was impressed but there was no fucking way I was leaving without her. She even gave me a god damn fucking lecture which I zoned out on. So don't even ask me to repeat it. All I know was that she had already made up her mind about staying._

_So when we attempted our escape she was surprised when I went back for her. She fucking scolded me but I told her to fuck off and let me do my job. Hell it was the least I could fucking do after what she went threw for the five of us, shit make that the whole fucking organization._

_Damn right, all you people should have more respect for us soldiers. We put our lives on the line to bring some peace and order on mars, yet we get treated like shit. But I've got to respect her, that Kuga is something else._

_What do you mean what I think of Kuga. Are you asking me if I think she's sane? Fuck yeah she's the only one who's probably able to maintain composure if the world was going to explode. It's as though she's fucking doing what she's doing as a means to justify her fucking existence. I wonder if even death scares her or maybe she's looking for it somewhere._

_Why do I say that, I don't know, she just comes out as a cold hearted bitch, but there's more to her then you think. _

_Kuga's a fucking self righteous bitch if you ask me, but that's who she is and I got no quarrel with her. Nope she's fine in my book, even if her heart is frozen in ice, that you'd fucking die before you even touched it._

_What I can't say shit like that, well than forget I said it, are we done or what cause I've got to call my mom and let her know I'm alive and in one piece. She tends to worry especially if I don't call her every week and as you can see I haven't talked to her in… oh two fucking months. So are we done?_

_Oh yeah it's going to suck when she finishes her tour. Pity she can't keep on going cause I bet you she would. Hell, hopefully she finds something worthy to do with her life. All this shit can't be good for a person. I wonder if she'll even make it, knowing her she'll probably live longer than some of us._

_Kuga if you're fucking reading this, thanks bitch I suppose I owe you my life. Give me a holler if you need a hand, and for crying out loud you're not alone in this fucking world._

_She is going to get a copy of this report, right. _

_Good I want her to know that she's a little pup who needs to fucking do something with her life and dying isn't part of it. You got that Kuga. Don't make me track your ass down and give it a good kicking, because you know you can't spar with me and win. Okay so I keep losing, but I just can't help myself but make you look good because I know how sensitive you are._

_Shit if you don't want me to say these things in the report then quit fucking typing you moron. Damn stupid people I swear…_

_Other comments made by this teammate were irrelevant to the incident and were not recorded._

Shizuru was rather amused by the colorful language in the report. She suddenly realized she had better attend to breakfast or there were going to be some worried people. So she placed the profile back in its folder and stood up leaving it on the desk. For now she was content with the information concerning Natsuki but that only brought up more questions.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki had run away from the infirmary and was currently sitting in a chair reading the newspaper with Duran in her lap. She was any where but in her room or working area so people were finding it difficult to find her. However if they took the moment to look in the living quarters that no one hardly ever used, they'd find her taking it easy enjoying a much needed relaxing day.

"Damn that Kuga when I find her I'm going to polarize her." Natsuki could hear Haruka venting and could already hear Yukino correcting Haruka, with the word Haruka was aiming for, pulverize.

Natsuki chuckled finding the situation amusing. However her amusement was short lived when she heard the familiar voice of her charge.

"Ara, so this is where Kuga has been hiding. Kuga should know the mansion is in an uproar searching for her." Shizuru stated when she saw Natsuki.

Natsuki shrugged when Shizuru sat down on the couch across from her. There was silence neither knew what to say and the moment was just starting to get awkward when, "Kuga your ass is mine."

Natsuki scoffed, "Took you long enough chief. I tell you this place needs some serious routines for emergencies. You shouldn't worry I'll look into that when I'm fit and able to work again."

Haruka stood firmly, "You are supposed to be in the infirmary."

"Look at me, I'm peachy Miss. Armitage." Natsuki was simply trying to annoy Haruka and she was doing a good job at it.

Haruka commanded authority with her next statement, "Listen here Natsuki Kuga, I don't particularly like your antics. You've got the whole thing down and I'll approve you for that. However, I will not take you running around when you're not supposed to be. First and foremost you are my responsibility whether you like it or not."

That little speech caught Natsuki off guard and she was left dumbfounded. Shizuru had been caught off guard as well not by the speech but by the name.

"Ara, Natsuki…" she muttered loud enough that Haruka and Natsuki turned their attention towards her. Shizuru was suddenly thinking, _'Could it be that this is the Natsuki my grandfather was talking about, but this Natsuki isn't a civilian she's stunning. Ara…"_

Shizuru was brought out of her sudden revelation when Natsuki smirked, "By the look on her face you kept your end of the deal Chief. Thanks but you just blew it, however I suppose I'll allow you permission to address me by my first name."

Haruka scoffed, "Kuga I don't care much for your name, your safety as well as Shizuru is my responsibility. There are still some matters we have to discuss and I would like it if you would be more compliant."

Natsuki understood Haruka's position so she conceded to the point of being a bit undutiful answering with a simple nod. Haruka was in a sense relieved to know that Natsuki was willing to adjust to being a personal guard. Natsuki had voiced her opinion at the very beginning, but Haruka had told her it would take some time in adjusting to protecting an individual.

Natsuki wasn't used to focusing on a certain individual. She was more accustomed to following orders with regards to the safety of her teammates. The mere notion of being responsible for an individual's well being was something that brought up unwanted memories.

Both women were brought out of their contemplations when Shizuru questioned, "Ara, so what am I suppose to call you."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru than shook her head shrugging, "You're my charge call me whatever you want to. I really don't care."

Haruka muffled a chuckle already recognizing what Natsuki had done. Yukino shook her head walking into the living quarter when she heard Haruka, after failing to locate Natsuki when they parted to seek her out. Natsuki looked at the two then at Shizuru wondering what she just suggested.

Shizuru replied inwardly smirking, "So Kuga should not mind if I call her pup, then."

"I don't think so and where the hell did you get that idea. Oh shit you read my damn pro…" before Natsuki could finish her statement Shizuru suggested, "Ara how about dear or sweetie, perhaps honey."

"No, we're not lovers and there is no way I'm going to answer to that." Natsuki stated folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to prove her point.

For some odd reason Shizuru suddenly felt like being playful so she started with her antics softly sniffling muttering, "Natsuki doesn't think I can be a good lover."

Natsuki was in disbelief, because sitting before her she had just insulted her charge and now her charge was torn apart. Shit what kind of a protector was she.

Quickly placing Duran on the side of the chair Natsuki stood up, "Whoa hey, I was just kidding. Umm…, call me whatever you want I don't care. Besides you're probably a great lover, I mean… I'm assuming,"

While she was sputtering nonsense she was wondering, _'what the fuck am I saying. Shit, I can't even make sense of what I'm saying and why do I care… ah fuck is that a tear._'

And then she panicked, "Okay, Shizuru I get it. I'm sorry I didn't me to say that, shit just don't fu… I mean please don't cry."

Shizuru realizing her antics had gotten a bit out of hand quit, slightly feeling awful for the torment she was putting Natsuki through. Nonetheless she found it entertaining so she calmly answered, "Okay dear."

Natsuki heard Haruka burst out laughing, while Yukino tried suppressing her laughter. Turning her attention between the two women to Shizuru she noticed a grin upon Shizuru's face.

'_I was duped by my own charge how fucking embarrassing.' _Natsuki thought her face turning red.

"Ara…Natsuki is blushing," Shizuru exclaimed when she noticed the change upon Natsuki's face.

Picking up Duran Natsuki scoffed, "Whatever I'm going back to the infirmary if it'll keep me away from you three."

Shizuru had been too caught up in her teasing she'd forgotten all about a certain question pertaining to a ring. The three watched as Natsuki left grumpily muttering something about damn her and her damn sensitivity towards other people's damn emotions.

Shizuru was feeling a warm tingling sensation encasing her heart, something she hadn't felt in a while. It was soothing but that was short lived when her brother came into the living room with his personal guard.

Haruka had stopped laughing and moved over to stand behind Shizuru while Yukino sat down beside her on the couch. The three watch Takeda take the seat that Natsuki was just sitting in, Tomoe standing beside him.

"I see you're personal guard is doing well. I didn't expect the spar between the two of them to have taken such a toll on her condition. Tomoe is rather aggressive when it comes to fighting. I do hope she'll be able to do her job properly." Takeda stated while Tomoe smiled at the appraisal her gaze lingering upon Shizuru.

Shizuru ignored the stare answering, "My personal guard will be back by my side tomorrow so there is nothing to worry about brother."

Haruka was annoyed for she despised both people sitting before her but she had more composure than most people. She remained vigilant thinking back to what the attacker at the funeral had told them. It would seem that someone inside the house was leaking Shizuru's schedule. Her suspicions were only confirmed when Natsuki was poisoned, after doing what she had done while accompanying Shizuru to a dinner meeting.

Tomoe was furious by Shizuru's remark about Natsuki for she had wanted to be the one to protect Shizuru. Instead Takeda had suggested to her to be his, when Shizuru had stated her displeasure in getting a personal guard. Tomoe figured that as long as she was living under the same roof with Shizuru it was good enough. However now that she found out Shizuru had gotten a personal guard Tomoe was jealous so to say the least.

"Of course sister I do not wish harm to come to you but if you'd allow our guards to spar once in awhile it might do them some good perhaps learn from one another to better serve us." Takeda suggested for he knew about Tomoe's obsession with his sister.

He also needed a way to keep Natsuki occupied or alert at all times hoping to catch her off guard. Takeda was willing to go through any length to add more strain towards his sister's already stressful life.

However that particular raven haired woman guarding his sister had caught his attention. After the little spar between the two personal guards, Takeda had lectured Tomoe on not harming Natsuki again. He had taken a liking to her the moment he had seen her remove her bike helmet. Takeda could still recall the image of Natsuki but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ara, I would have to talk to Kuga about it. However I would prefer it if she were not overloaded with weights the next time you two decided to spar." Shizuru calmly informed the two before her.

Shizuru didn't feel it was necessary to disclose Natsuki's first name. In truth she really didn't want others to know because for some reason she felt like she wanted to be the only one to call Natsuki by her name.

Haruka grinned when she saw the expression upon their faces, indeed they were shock. Even Haruka her self was shocked when she realized all the extra weight Natsuki had on. Let alone Natsuki's health was not top notch and in her state she was still able to keep up with Tomoe. Haruka had concluded that there was no way Tomoe was Natsuki's equal or would ever reach her level.

"Well than please let us know. I'm truly sorry sister for not being around the mansion more but I've got a lot of things to worry about at the moment. I will see you at dinner." With that Takeda stood up adding a comment within his mind _'Enjoy your tranquility dear sister before it all falls apart.'_

Shizuru calmly answered, "At dinner then brother."

**To be continued...**

* * *

-laughs- I had fun writing this chapter...I still can't get over N.A.G.I. (National Aggressive Givers of Independence). Call me crazy but someone mentioned him in one of the reviews and I just had to use it when the thought popped into my mind.

So give me what you got...I can handle it.

To all who reads this story: Weekly updates work best for me at the moment so please be patient.

Until my next update enjoy the simple pleasures of life. :)


	9. 9 mnths left: By your side

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelch... But the brain is mine...

**To the readers: **-scratches head- I got nothing...okay maybe I do thanks for reading. :)

**To the reviewers:** It was an empty threat...seriously -hides noose behind back- :P Oh yeah everyone should thank TADACHE for mentioning NAGI in her review. Take a bow Tadache. (National Agressive Givers of Independence) -laughs- **I apologize for my mistake Tadache. I made the correction -**bows in apology-

And now the story... Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuru stirred awake, sitting up she stared at her room. It really hadn't changed much since her parents passed away. There wasn't much in her room allowing little speculation of who she was, which was what she wanted. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she got up throwing on her robe. She had spent the past few days cooped up inside the mansion because her personal guard was recuperating from the poisoning incident.

Leisurely making her way towards the desk she opened up her day planner and frowned. Shizuru had to reschedule a few urgent meetings to today thus booking her whole day. She was not one for discussing business all day but things couldn't be helped. Grabbing the comfort of her chair she decided to prioritize her agenda for the meetings.

Natsuki had stirred awake looking at the clock which showed it was a little past five in the morning. She dressed herself in a presentable suit for she knew today was going to be a long day. She had taken the time out last night to look over Shizuru's events for today and had planned accordingly to accommodate any possible mishaps.

Placing her gun in its holster she turned towards the bed when she heard the sheets rustling. Natsuki walked over towards the side of the bed uncovering Duran, who had immediately claimed the bed as his own. Natsuki didn't mind one bit as she picked up the wolf pup dropping him on the ground, she ruffled his fur before stating, "I'm sorry little guy, today's a busy day and I don't have the time to teach you new tricks."

Duran whimpered in disappointment causing Natsuki to chuckle, "Well, we do have a bit of time before Shizuru's first meeting. So how about we make our rounds and you tell me what you think."

Duran brightened up at the suggestion trotting towards the door. He turned around giving her a look of what was she waiting for, when he had reached it. Natsuki smiled as she grabbed her coat, once she left her room she didn't want to come back. Checking and double checking, Natsuki was satisfied that she had everything so she left her room.

Natsuki closed her door then took a step towards the door across from her. She slightly twisted the door knob to the room opening it to peer inside. It took Natsuki a few minutes to realize that Shizuru wasn't in the bed.

"Ara…" Shizuru stated when she heard the door open.

Natsuki opened the door further to look at Shizuru who gazed back at her, crimson orbs met emerald eyes. For the briefest of moment, time seemed to have stopped as the two peered into the depths of each others soul. Sadly there moment was cut short when Duran took the liberty of waltzing into Shizuru's room.

Natsuki had felt Duran squeeze in between her legs, causing her to look down when she noticed that Duran was already making his way towards Shizuru. Shizuru who was pondering _'Ara...What is Natsuki doing in my room'_ paused when Natsuki averted her attention downwards.

Looking down, Shizuru quickly noticed Duran approaching her and inwardly chuckled, but smiled, "Ara Duran is rather cheerful this morning."

Natsuki swung the door opened the rest of the way upon seeing that Shizuru had picked Duran up. She walked towards them apologizing, "I'm sorry it was not my intent to bother you this early in the morning. I was just making my rounds and didn't know you'd be up this early."

Shizuru ruffled Duran's fur as Duran sighed contently on her lap. Shizuru suddenly curious as to what Natsuki's rounds consisted of asked, "Natsuki's rounds consist of?"

Natsuki could feel the embarrassment upon her face when she answered, "My rounds consist of checking on you, the Mansion and its surroundings."

While her mind was pondering,_' what? Why, am I embarrassed? I'm just doing my job.'_

Shizuru noticed the slight change in color upon Natsuki's face as she inwardly smirked but calmly stated, "Natsuki should be more cautious when she makes her rounds for I could have been changing."

Natsuki could not come up with a reply. Her brain was trying to fathom what she had just been told. She stuttered with an excuse as she went to retrieve Duran, "I umm well you see. I need to make my rounds now. Since you're up…I'll umm see you when we must depart for your meetings."

Shizuru softly chuckled handing Duran to Natsuki, and then inwardly frowned when she noticed that there was no ring upon Natsuki's hands. She told herself, _'It would seem this is not the Natsuki after all.'_

Natsuki had picked up on Shizuru's change in mood cautiously asking, "Is something wrong."

Shizuru was a bit surprised by the question recovered smiling, "No, just disliking today's schedule. Natsuki should not let it bother her, for I know she will do her job thoroughly."

Natsuki felt a sense of gratification wash over her after hearing the comment. She nodded turning around to leave she said, "Today may be long but I'll be by your side so you shouldn't worry Shizuru."

xxxxxxxxxx

Takeda was sitting in his chair behind his desk when there was a knock on the door. He thought it was odd that he wasn't informed by his assistant that someone was coming to see him. Tomoe stood up from where she was sitting, a bit irritated that her peaceful rest was interrupted.

"Can I ask who wishes to enter," Tomoe stated with a tone of force from inside the office, her hands holding onto the doorknob.

"I'm a business lady and I'd like to discuss something alone with Mr. Fujino." The guest answered from the other side of the door.

Tomoe looked over towards Takeda to see what his reaction was. Takeda simply shrugged, "Tomoe can you please leave us. If you must, you can stay in the next room while I entertain our guest."

Tomoe could care less whether or not she was present when he was meeting with his guest. As long as he was alive she would be able to see Shizuru again, that was really the only reason she did what she was told. Without replying Tomoe left the room simply stating, "If you need me you know where to find me."

Takeda nodded in understanding, after Tomoe left the room he cleared his throat, "You may enter."

The figure opened the door walking into Takeda's office with an air of confidence surrounding her. She paused taking in the room before her gaze fell upon Takeda.

Takeda interested by her presence asked, "What brings you here and why discuss matters alone with me?"

The figure took the seat across from Takeda answering, "I was hired by the Kanzaki's to eliminate a certain someone. We all seem to have the same target, but there is something I seek. That is something I can not get form the Kanzaki's but from you."

Takeda was intrigued by the figure and this something he had that the figure before him sought. So he casually said, "Something you want. Do tell me what it is Miss…"

The figure finished Takeda's statement answering, "Miss Pierce, an assassin for hire. Why I do my job is none of your concern. So don't ask unless you wish to die."

Takeda nodded in understanding really not wanting to be at the receiving end of an assassin's weapon of choice. Miss Pierce realizing her intentions were understood pulled out a photo from her coat pocket.

Sliding the photo across the table towards Takeda she stated, "I want her to know what I've gone through for her."

Takeda was dumbstruck when he saw the photo it was not what he had expected, "What do you want with her. She's nothing but a personal guard."

Takeda noticed a slight frown upon the assassin's face which caused him to add, "But if what you seek is her, you have no quarrel with me. However she is at the moment preoccupied with serving…"

"I know that is why I am here Mr. Fujino. I want your word that once I finish the job you will not intervene with matters pertaining to myself and her. Is that clear?" Miss pierce sternly stated interrupting Takeda from finishing his statement.

Takeda took one more glimpse at the photo, lost as to why the assassin was interested in her, but he would not dwell on it. Returning his attention back to the assassin he really didn't want to wind up dead so he nodded answering, "Very well, when the task is complete you have my word that I will not intervene with your matters pertaining to her."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. I do hope that when this matter is resolved everyone will be happier." The assassin exclaimed as she stood up to leave.

Takeda asked curious, "How will I know when the task is complete and how do I contact you?"

The assassin stopped mid way though the office room. She turned around a smile of vengeance upon her face calmly replying, "Like everyone else Mr. Fujino, on the news. As for contacting me, I will do that. I can see you are a busy man and I wouldn't want you to lose your business now."

Takeda was not exactly sure what sort of deal he had just made. At the moment all he cared about was obtaining what was rightfully his regardless of the lost or damaged done.

He eyed the assassin for a few more minutes then shrugged, "I suppose that is the best way then. I'll wait for your successful completion Miss Pierce."

Takeda didn't hear a reply from the assassin he simply heard her scoff as if she was not amused by his remark. He watched her leave his office before he picked up the photo she left behind. He found it odd that an assassin would be after her, but anything was possible. Taking the photo he ripped it up so that there was no evidence left of their conversation. He tossed it into the trash while he told himself, _'Sacrifices must be made for my greater goal. Unfortunately you must be one of them. I didn't expect this, but if it must be then so be it.'_

xxxxxxxxx

Shizuru was trying to listen to the president of the corporation discuss the profit earnings for the previous year. But she was finding it hard to maintain focus when Natsuki who was standing beside her, kept slightly tapping her shoe.

The two had left the mansion by nine in the morning, after Natsuki had made her rounds leaving Duran to roam the massive estate. Natsuki had not spoken much to Shizuru, for she was focused on doing her job properly. Their drive to Shizuru's work place was rather quiet and uneventful, boring even in Shizuru's mind. Shizuru had even tried getting under Natsuki's skin by teasing her but she failed when Natsuki showed no hint of response towards them. She had given up when they were half way to the Fujino Office.

It was noon now and Shizuru could tell Natsuki was getting restless. It was the first long day they'd ever had pertaining to business. Usually their outings only lasted a few hours here and there. However today after finalizing all the major projects at the office, they still had to meet the Kanzaki's to discuss a certain merging concerning a project.

Natsuki was bored to death, she wasn't aware she had been tapping her shoe until Shizuru slightly flicked her on the thigh. Natsuki glanced around the room then diverted her attention towards Shizuru whose face was expressionless. Natsuki sighed pondering to herself zoning out on the meeting, _'Who would want to go into business. These meetings are so boring and long. Gosh I'm going to die of boredom. What a way to go Natsuki.'_

Natsuki who was beating herself up at the moment didn't realize that Shizuru had taken the liberty of asking for a break. The room was already half cleared when Shizuru realized that Natsuki was still standing there.

"Ara, does Kuga not want to take a moment of her time to even catch her breath. She is rather devoted to her job." Shizuru calmly stated as the room emptied out.

"Huh," was all Natsuki could say. Natsuki wasn't quite use to Shizuru calling her Natsuki and other names at the mansion to being Kuga out in public.

Shizuru smiled, "Kuga does not mind if I decide to use the ladies room does she."

Regaining a sense of her composure Natsuki answered, "Then I shall accompany you."

Shizuru was somewhat stumped by that remark replying, "Natsuki does not need to see me to the restroom, I'll be fine."

Natsuki shook her head as she followed Shizuru out of the room, "No Shizuru it is my job and responsibility to see to it that nothing happens to you while you are outside the Fujino Estate."

Shizuru understood that, but she really was fine with going to the bathroom by herself being that the restroom was a single room. Natsuki had not been paying attention when Shizuru stopped at the restroom. Natsuki took a moment comprehending what was going on, she felt somewhat stupid.

"I'll wait outside Shizuru," Natsuki stated standing watch as Shizuru disappeared inside.

Natsuki while waiting for Shizuru was mentally arguing with herself, _'Stupid, stupid Natsuki. She's my charge I have to watch her where ever she goes. Yeah but did you have to go with her to the bathroom too. I'm an idiot my job is to protect her. I need to focus, but it's so boring.'_

Shizuru had already finished and was simply taking a moment to study her personal guard when she heard Natsuki sigh in irritation.

"Ara is Kuga not happy here? If she wants to, she can wait outside the meeting room while the meeting is going on." Shizuru calmly suggested really not wanting to bother Natsuki more than necessary.

Natsuki slightly shook her head suddenly realizing she was acting un-accordingly which was causing her charge to ponder over her actions. Composing herself she answered with a new found understanding of her position, "Shizuru should worry about the profits of sale towards the Fujino Corporation for this upcoming fiscal year. I'll be fine, like I said I will be by your side regardless of the circumstances."

Shizuru was caught off guard by the remark, answering, "If that is what Kuga wishes."

The meeting lasted another good two hours before it was finally over. Shizuru looked at the time noticing it was past one in the afternoon. She had a lunch meeting planned out with her brother so that was where they were headed to next, before they went to see the Kanzaki's.

xxxxxxxxx

Takeda was looking at his watch noticing it was past one in the afternoon. His lunch date with Shizuru was for one o'clock but he wasn't sure whether or not she would make it. She had told him that she'd let him know if she wouldn't be able to make it and now it was getting close to one thirty.

Tomoe was rather restless waiting in anticipation to spend a lunch with Shizuru even if there were two people present there at the time. She'd spend her time taking in the majestic essence of Shizuru as much as possible until she'd have to leave with Takeda again. Tomoe turned her head scanning the crowd when she spotted them. Tomoe frowned but she would not let Shizuru's personal guard's presence deter her from her precious moment.

Shizuru was just glad that she'd made it to the restaurant before her brother left.

Natsuki was irked knowing she'd meet the two people she detested the most. However she remained vigilante especially when they were no longer confined with a building. The possibility of an assassination attempt was ten times higher so she was mentally calculating things out within her mind.

Takeda stood up to pull out Shizuru's chair for her hoping Natsuki would catch his gesture but he was disappointed when her attention was elsewhere. So he gave up realizing Natsuki was doing her job. Sitting back down he started a conversation with Shizuru.

Tomoe wasn't paying attention to anyone but Shizuru, while she discussed the meeting that they just had with Takeda, along with what she had planned out for the Fujino Corporation.

Natsuki was standing behind Shizuru her gaze scanning the surrounding ever so often the conversation at the table was lost to her. She didn't even realize it when Shizuru called her name.

Shizuru was ordering some food when it dawned on her that perhaps Natsuki would like some lunch as well. She called out Kuga but when Natsuki didn't respond she glanced at her. Shizuru was speechless by the way Natsuki was carrying herself within that surrounding. She had an air of duty, honor and pride surrounding her. Sensing that Natsuki would prefer to do her job Shizuru diverted her attention back to her menu.

The lunch meeting lasted an hour and when they were done Takeda along with Tomoe had bid both of them farewell.

As Natsuki scanned the surrounding of the limo she opened the door for Shizuru when Shizuru curiously stated, "Is Natsuki not hungry. If she wants we have a few hours before meeting with the Kanzaki's. She is allowed to eat."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow a bit stumped by Shizuru's concern, but she shook it off, "You need not worry Shizuru I am fine."

Shizuru smiled but inwardly sighed Natsuki was being stubborn so Shizuru got in the Limo. The ride started out quiet until Shizuru noticed that Natsuki kept glancing back at her so she said, "Ara if Natsuki keeps looking back here she might cause an accident."

Natsuki slightly shook her head, which didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru as she stated, "Is there something on my face that Natsuki is not telling me about."

Natsuki exhaled chanting in her mind, _'She's just trying to get on my nerves, she's just trying to get on my nerves, don't fall for it. She's…'_

Shizuru inwardly chuckled finding the situation amusing thus adding to her previous remarks, "If there is something Natsuki wishes to ask of me she should know all she has to do is tell me. I don't bite."

Natsuki focused on the road her brain sorting things out _'My charge is going to drive me nuts. You have a job to do Natsuki. You must protect her at all cost. You gave the old man your word, and you don't go back on your word.'_

Natsuki was too lost in trying to remain collected that she didn't hear Shizuru until Shizuru said, "Natsuki dear."

"Huh," was all Natsuki could say her focus returned back to Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled calmly exclaiming, "Natsuki missed the turn to the Fujino Corporation business building."

Natsuki pulled over taking a deep breath her mind made up, _'I have to focus on my job. Shizuru's life is at stake here, lots of people depend upon her.'_

Doing a U-turn Natsuki apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware of that. Thank you for pointing it out Shizuru."

Shizuru sighed a bit disappointed by what she did, but she had missed the little moments of seeing Natsuki for who she really was. Natsuki on the other hand was pondering how exactly was it that Shizuru tended to operate so collected during a business meeting, to casually when she was with those whom she considered close. Natsuki took a quick glimpse at Shizuru and could tell that Shizuru was straining herself.

Natsuki couldn't understand why that for a brief moment she felt like simply parking the limo, jumping over the seat to comfort Shizuru. Perhaps even tell her that things would be alright, but she couldn't. Natsuki had a job to do and she was going to do it. Exhaling in irritation she returned her attention towards the road.

xxxxxxxxx

Reito Kanzaki was talking on the phone with one of his corroborator pertaining to a certain matter, when there was a knock upon the door. Reito didn't bother acknowledging his employee rather he simply looked at his clock, realizing what time it was. Standing up he grabbed the necessary files for his meeting.

He finally answered once the knocking became an irritation, "Yes I am aware of my meeting with Miss Shizuru Fujino."

Reito made his way to the conference room collecting him self. This was the first time since Sumo Fujino passed away that he would have the opportunity to discuss certain business matters with Shizuru. In a sense he was looking forward to it, because he wanted to know how she was fairing with all the added stress and attention.

Reito walked into the room quickly apologizing for being late which earned him a smile. It was a smile of pleasantry which agitated his previous mood. He studied Shizuru then her personal guard and was disappointed at how well Shizuru was handling everything.

Handing Shizuru a copy of the objectives for the meeting he took a seat across from her starting the discussion. After a moment of briefing Reito stated, "So you can see why we'd like to try our hand in advancing the medical capabilities on Mars."

Natsuki was zoned out on her job not really paying attention to the meeting until she heard Reito's remark. Natsuki eyed Reito studying him rather closely. She was thinking in her mind that it was a wonderful thing to have the technological advance of medical facilities over weaponry, but everyone had a motive. What Natsuki wanted to know was what, was Kanzaki's Corporation's motive for his sudden interest in Mar's medical technology.

Shizuru thought about Reito's comments and suggestion but when she felt a slight shift from the figure standing beside her. It dawned on Shizuru that Natsuki would be interested in this matter as well, especially with her background. Shizuru decided it was best not to answer Reito, for she wanted some time to think upon the matter too.

Reito looked at both women realizing that it had gone quiet, too quiet for his liking so he broke the silence, "It's simply a suggestion that I gladly know would benefit both the Kanzaki and Fujino business and on Mars."

Natsuki raised one of her eyebrow inwardly shaking her head in thought _'So he finally reveals his motive. Figures, people are only after what benefits them in the end anyways.'_

Shizuru cleared her throat, "Perhaps you are right Reito but, we have much that still requires our attention here on earth. However I require some time to think upon this subject."

The two discussed other matters which were irrelevant to the technology on mars. After a few more hours Shizuru was suddenly feeling the strain of a long day. She kindly ended the meeting, which was gladly received by everyone there.

Natsuki followed Shizuru out of the building somehow managing to pick up on Shizuru's current state carefully stating, "Shizuru if you need to we can take a rest."

Shizuru was in her thoughts not really paying attention to the stairs she was descending. Upon hearing Natsuki she halted her shoe missing the tip of the next step in the stair.

Natsuki had picked up on this and was by her side within a blink of an eye she sighed, "Shizuru you should pay attention to where you are going."

Feeling Natsuki steady her so she could stand upon her own again Shizuru chuckled, "No need to, when Natsuki is constantly by my side."

Natsuki quickly let Shizuru go, never leaving her side just in case the incident should repeat itself. The two safely made it back to the limo without another incident. Both of them were beaten, exhausted and simply didn't wish to bother each other for the drive back to the Fujino Estate.

The two felt comfortable in each other's presence unable to admit that there might be some thing more to it. Neither knew what the other might think or say so both remained quiet, allowing the calm silence to linger until they reached the mansion.

Natsuki pulled into the loop letting Shizuru out first, before parking the car into the garage. Natsuki watched Shizuru go when she mentally told herself, _'I'll stand by your side Shizuru.'_ Somehow Natsuki felt that perhaps the old man was on to something, when he had asked her to be Shizuru's personal guard. However the thought seemed too awkward for her mind to comprehend so she shook it off.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Hmmm… I had a hard time trying to write this chapter…There were so many ways to make them interact with each other so I hope you as readers aren't disappointed with it. I liked how it worked out though. Yet there feels like something was missing… -ponders- That's it….

I wonder what if… -starts typing the story differently-

What would you all think if I put something like this in the chapter.

_Takeda stood for a moment behind his sister after being the gentlemen in pulling out her chair for her. He smiled remembering the past before everything went wrong, then on impulse turned towards Natsuki grabbing her by the collar, he roughly pulled her into a kiss. His mind telling him 'Sometimes you just have to take the chance.__'_

_Shizuru who was sitting there stood up unable to process what had happened when she noticed Takeda on the ground Natsuki yelling, "Fuck you do that again and I'll kill you whether or not you're Shizuru's brother."_

_Shizuru inwardly told her self, _'_I suppose he deserved it…but why Natsuki. She's mine…Ara_'_ Shizuru was suddenly aware of her rather possessive nature towards Natsuki and couldn't fathom out why when she barely knew her._

_Tomoe who had witnessed everything happening before her decided to follow her charges example. She inwardly told herself, 'A bruise upon the face isn't all that bad if I kiss her_.'_ She turned Shizuru around kissing her._

_Natsuki's mouth hung opened unable to fathom what was going on telling herself, _'_These two are fucking crazy._'_ She grabbed Tomoe stating, "Shit are you two on drugs or what," before punching her. Natsuki didn't know why she punched Tomoe but she just felt it was the right thing to do and so their lunch meeting was cut rather short._

Would it have worked better if I placed that in there, but I'm thinking that it might not work out in the future chapters…Oh well if you enjoyed this scene rather then the other one it doesn't bother me. –chuckles walking away-

**A/N:** I'll be out of town for awhile next week so I won't be able to work on the story or update until the following weekend. I apologize, please be patient.

Till the next chapter… a mere smile can make a difference. :)


	10. 8 Mnths left: Teasing and Shizuru's Ex

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelch...-sighs- I wonder sometimes what if I did...what if...

**To everyone who enjoys reading this story read the author's note at the end.**

Onto the story now...without delay. Enjoy!

* * *

Natsuki woke up in a sweat breathing heavily she got out of bed, staring at her clock she shook her head. The clock read 3:15 in the morning. Her sudden alert had caused Duran to stir as well. Natsuki was slowly adjusting to sleeping on the bed because a certain little pup continually bothered her when she slept else where but the bed. The little guy had not left Natsuki's side since he bit her, as though he had marked her as his master. She still had the bite marks to prove it as well.

Walking towards her closet she threw on more comfortable clothes a t-shirt and sweaters, not really in the mood for working out today she made her rounds within the mansion by first checking on Shizuru. For some reason that little task seemed to brighten up her day when she noticed that Shizuru was still sleeping she closed the door and continued on.

She spent half an hour strolling around the quiet mansion running into a few security guards on patrol. She yawned when she reached the living quarters suddenly feeling sleepy. She figured it wouldn't hurt if she slept on the couch as long as she made sure to be up before she was caught. Natsuki wasn't too worried about it, for if a maid came along and saw her sleeping there, they'd make it their responsibility to wake her up. She'd found that out when she had fallen asleep on her work desk in her office. Lying down she placed Duran on the inside of the couch and dozed off.

Shizuru was restless as she sat up in bed to stare at her clock which read 4:40 in the morning. So she was up a little bit earlier than usual. She got out of bed and dressed feeling the need to take a walk around the mansion just to check up on things, maybe even grab some tea. Being that her cravings were driving her, she had made it to the kitchen as her first stop. Grabbing a decent size cup of tea and the morning newspaper that had just been carried inside she was pondering where to make herself comfortable within the mansion. Just as she passed by the living quarters, she noticed a figure sleeping upon it. Curious she approached it and smiled in amusement to see Natsuki sleeping soundly with Duran curled up beside her.

For some reason feeling the comforting aura of being within the same proximity as those two, she took the reclining chair and sat down. While she read her gaze glanced towards Natsuki once in a while when she heard Natsuki grunting.

The sun had risen and Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was still sleeping. Shizuru was wondering the reasoning behind it when a maid passing by caught her attention.

The maid paused when she saw Shizuru she softly greeted, "Morning Miss Fujino. Should I wake her?"

Shizuru thought for a moment then gently shook her head, "It's alright I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, but could you tell me what time it is?"

The maid looked at her watch than answered, "Thirty minutes till seven. Today being a weekend everyone usually gets in at around seven or eight, so breakfast should be ready at around eight thirty."

Shizuru smiled in understanding then dismissed the maid as she went about reading her newspaper ever so often wondering what Natsuki was dreaming about, cause she caught Natsuki jerking in her sleep ever so often.

Natsuki was still sleeping when a loud voice exclaimed, "Kuga what in heavens name are you doing still sleeping and here of all places."

Natsuki went into defense mode not use to the wake up call. When she regained her bearings upon hearing a soft chuckle and more scolding she sat back down on the couch.

"Chief do you have to be so loud on a weekend and in the morning too." She stated then it finally dawned on her that she had been caught, she shot up, "What? Oh shit..., time. What time is it?"

"Ara it would seem Natsuki overslept." Shizuru playfully stated.

Natsuki blushed but exclaimed, "Damn maids usually wake me up if I end up sleeping somewhere other than my bed."

Natsuki not realizing what she had just blurted, until Shizuru playfully stated, "So Natsuki likes to sleep around."

"Huh." Natsuki hadn't quite figure out what was said until Haruka laughed and it sunk in, "NO, shit NO. I don't… You know what I'm leaving."

Shizuru pouted as Natsuki walked passed her, "How come Natsuki never sleeps with me?"

Natsuki's face was beyond red as she stuttered to reply, unable to do so she stopped in mid-stride contemplating the current situation only to answer with a single name that seemed to be the cause of the matter at the moment, "SHIZURU."

"Ara so loud in the morning Natsuki, I suggest you get ready for breakfast." Shizuru winked at Natsuki than walked off. Natsuki was dumbfounded for she didn't realize that Shizuru had snuck up behind her while she was in a daze and now she was stumped and she couldn't fathom out why.

Shizuru softly chuckled when she heard Natsuki yelling her name. Yukino had found her and had asked why Natsuki was so loud but Shizuru simply smiled without responding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mai she is going to drive me crazy. I can't ever tell whether she's being serious or teasing me just to get on my nerves. It's been like this for the past two weeks ever since she read my profile." Natsuki grumbled while squeezing some mayo onto her meal.

Natsuki had found the time out of the day to head over to Mai's restaurant while Shizuru was in a meeting back at the mansion.

Mai chuckled never having seen Natsuki so distressed yet oddly relaxed so she answered, "Does it really bother you?"

Natsuki choked on her food when she felt a hand patting her back a voice teasingly saying, "The mayo getting to you Natsuki."

Natsuki grabbed her glass of water chugging it clearing the obstruction in her throat she gasped turning around, "Well if it isn't the detective and her lovely wife. What brings you two here?"

Aoi shrugged then sat down across from Natsuki, Chie following suit when Mai asked, "The usual."

Aoi frowned, "Do we come here that often."

Mai chuckled, "Often enough so I'm taking that as a yes. In the mean time you two can give Natsuki some company."

Taking the last bite of her meal Natsuki scoffed, "As if I need company."

Chie smirked, "Oh Natsuki quit playing the ice princess and let that little heart of yours thaw for us."

Natsuki couldn't believe it she had left to get away from the teasing only to wind up with more teasing. Natsuki annoyed retorted, "I'm not even going to bother and I'm not going to stick around to have you three give me more of a headache than I need."

Mai chuckled, "Natsuki you know you love it when we tease you and besides it's our own way of showing you that we love you. Technically we care about you but I don't know about Miss…"

Natsuki quickly blurted interrupting Mai's almost finished comment, "Don't even say it if you value your life MAI."

Mai laughed causing Chie and Aoi to glance between the two when Aoi questioned curious, "Natsuki's got a lover that we don't know about."

Before Natsuki realized what she was about to say the words came out, "She's not my lover she's my charge and it's my responsibility to protect her."

Everyone had an "O" expression on their face causing Natsuki to shake her head in disappointment, "Don't even say it guys."

Chie smirked playing dumb, "Say what Natsuki."

"Yes what is it that you're thinking of that you're not telling us." Aoi stated playing along.

Mai adding the final touch, "Okay whatever you say Natsuki."

Natsuki snapped, "I know what you guys are trying to do. You want to know if there's anything more to it."

Natsuki paused realizing what she had just stated, grabbing her portable mayo bottle she glared at the three ladies before turning away hearing Chie ask, "Is there," than Aoi and Mai.

Natsuki just held her right fist into the air as though threatening them to quit pestering her if they knew what was good for them. As Natsuki walked out of the opened door she heard Mai yell, "There is isn't there Natsuki."

And Chie hollering, "I'll get answers Natsuki I always do." Aoi didn't feel like bothering Natsuki anymore, like the other two so she remained silent a smile on her face.

Natsuki shook her head as she put on her helmet fuming _'Leave it to those three to get the wrong idea'_ she pondered before starting her engine revving it.

Unbeknownst to Natsuki as she left the parking lot of the restaurant there was a car following in the distance. The car unbeknownst to them, there was another figure who had seen it all. Yet she only smirked thinking _'This is going to be interesting'_ before noticing the beeping of her watch signaling that it was time for her meeting.

The figure jumped out of her hiding place composing her self. She made her way towards the restaurant, as she entered the restaurant she immediately recognized her contact from the photo.

Chie was still smiling when she noticed the figure approaching her and she greeted, "You must be Nao Yuuki."

Nao studied the lady speaking to her. Her gaze scanned the lady beside her contact, when she saw another figure she tilted her head up to look at the red head. Nao wasn't aware her contacts were three people, but she didn't really care as long as they provided her with what she needed.

Mai noticed Nao studying them suspiciously so she spoke up, "Nao is it then, I'm Mai Tokiha, this is Chie Hallard and her wife Aoi Senoh we're all friends of Natsuki Kuga."

Feeling good about the introductions she continued, "However I'm not the contact these two are, I'm just the chef so welcome to my restaurant. What would you like to eat?"

Nao's jaw dropped opened by the sudden awkward friendliness from three complete strangers. _'Damn that pup how the hell did she find these nut jobs.'_ She thought as she answered, "Sure anything's fine as long as there's no mayo on it."

Nao felt somewhat relieved to find the three girls laughing. At first she was suspicious but if they really knew Natsuki, then they'd also know about Natsuki's Mayo addict. Sure enough they understood the comment that was made, so in a sense she could rely to some point that they were telling the truth.

Chie finally spoke after pausing from that laughter, "You just missed her though Nao. She would've been surprised to see you I bet."

Nao smirked, "I know I saw her fuming in anger when she left the restaurant."

Then it finally sunk in, "wait, that was you three?" Nao pointed as she finished her remark.

Mai shrugged, Aoi looked away and Chie chuckled, "Guilty, but we like to keep her on her toes and let her know she's not alone especially with her background. We're simply trying to thaw the ice princess's frozen heart."

Nao couldn't believe what she had heard and chuckled, "Ice princess that's a good one. Oh I'm going to have to use that one on her the next time I see that pup."

All three girls stared at Nao. Nao shook her head reading what they were thinking waving her hands dismissing the idea right off the bat, "No I don't swing that way and if I did I'd be all over her, but I don't. Besides I call her pup because she looks like a lost pup trying to figure out were she belongs and on top of that I have no clue what her sexual preference is any ways."

They all looked at one another, when it finally dawned on them that none of them were really aware what Natsuki's sexual preference was let alone if the girl knew what love was.

Mai finally spoke up breaking the unnerving silence, "I'll be back with your food so why don't you three do some swapping. I'm pretty sure a detective, solider and spy have a lot to talk about. As for me, I'm simply a simple chef and your terminologies are way over my head."

Nao sat down where Natsuki previously sat and started the conversation pertaining to her side job along with exchanging each other's data.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki swung the door shut as she barged into the mansion not aware that someone was sitting in the living quarters doing some work as she blurted, "Damn her daring to call me ice princess. I'll show her what a frozen heart looks like when I get my hands on her next time."

"Ara… ice princess that's a new one." Natsuki swung around her face flushed red in embarrassment then she saw the person who just made that comment smiling at her a hint of amusement showing in her eyes.

"Shizuru what are you doing down here, I thought you were having a discussion with important people in one of those meeting rooms." Natsuki stammered trying to change the topic.

Shizuru smirk knowing what Natsuki was doing so she played along, "I did but the meeting was very boring so I simply made it short. We finished it thirty minutes after it had begun."

Natsuki's jaw dropped _'She was bored so she cut the meeting short, damn this woman must hold some fucking authority if she can make a half day meeting into a thirty minute meeting. I've misjudged her, shit I've been underestimating her this whole time._

Natsuki was brought out of her thought when she heard her name being called as she muttered, "Huh."

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle _'She looks like a lost puppy, Ara so that's with the nickname her teammate came up with…it's rather suitable I think'_ she thought before answering, "If Natsuki keeps her mouth opened like that she'll catch a bug."

"Huh," Natsuki muttered again when the statement sunk in and she added, "Oh yeah sure."

Shizuru inwardly smiled deciding to test the waters of Natsuki's trust or her lack of comprehension towards the situation at the moment, "Natsuki who's calling you an ice princess and why?"

Natsuki scoffed not really thinking about the question in length, "Damn Chie what kind of friend is she calling me that."

And so Natsuki started her ranting, "Ice princess. Please as if my heart is frozen in ice so what if it is. It's not like it's something I can do about. Damn people and there ideology of love. It's not that I'm incapable of love it's just that I…"

Natsuki slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized who she was venting to. _'Oh shit Shizuru must really think I'm insane now._' She thought then realized the only way to keep her from talking is if her mouth was full, so she pulled out her bottle and squeezed it into her mouth.

Shizuru had been listening while thinking _'I've never realized how deep Natsuki was.'_ She paused when she realized she was feeling something weird, something she hadn't felt before and it was digging its way into her chest. As quickly as that feeling came it faded when she noticed Natsuki had squeezed some thick white substance into her mouth.

Shizuru's face suddenly contorted into disgust as she asked, "Natsuki is that what I think it is."

When Shizuru noticed Natsuki nodding she answered, "Ara but that can't be healthy Natsuki and don't tell me you like that thing."

Natsuki swallowed, "What there's nothing wrong with loving the taste of Mayo."

Shizuru was about to gag but held her composure, as she was ready to make a suggestion, there doorbell rang. Natsuki turned around ignoring Shizuru ready to open the door when a maid rushed passed her.

Natsuki shrugged being content standing where she was, when she felt a presence beside her and noticed Shizuru was there. Natsuki was dumbstruck _'shit I didn't even notice she was there let alone sense her. Damn you Shizuru you're screwing with me, why can't I ever sense you sneaking up on me.'_

Natsuki was jerked from her thoughts, when a person came barging into the mansion immediately after the door was open exclaiming, "Shizuru dear I've missed you."

Natsuki reacted stepping in front of Shizuru fully alerted to the guest in front of her, regardless of her acquaintances to Shizuru.

Natsuki then heard a soft voice behind her exclaim, "Anh, what are you doing here?"

Natsuki mentally told herself she was the protector, so she remained where she was, until Shizuru told her otherwise.

Natsuki stared at the figure before her, when this Anh person stated with a slight tremor in her voice, "I was wrong for what I did. I realized that after you left me. Please Shizuru give me another chance. You'll see I've learned from my mistake. I can still... No, I'll only love you and no one else."

Natsuki felt a stab of pain but couldn't exactly understand from what and why. The comment had caught her off guard, but there was suddenly this heavy weight upon her frozen heart if it was ever really frozen. Staying her ground she remained between the two ladies when Natsuki heard Shizuru exhale, "I don't know Anh, what you did made me noticed what a fool I was."

Natsuki felt the weight upon her heart intensified as though someone just threw an elephant upon it, when she noticed the emotion of hurt in Shizuru's voice. Natsuki glared at the guest before her, but the guest was paying her no mind what so ever. Ahn's sole purpose at the moment was making amends with Shizuru.

Anh pleaded, "I know what I did was wrong but I promise you that if you let me I'll show you what I took for granted which was your love for me. Please Shizuru."

Natsuki tensed when she felt Shizuru's head upon her back, as though through that mere gesture Shizuru's emotions were being safely locked away.

Natsuki inwardly shook her head _'I'm such a dip shit all this time I've been giving her grief about her façade when she's already gotten enough. Oh fuck gramps I've only just realized what you asked of me. Shit you just didn't want me to protect her from all those crazy people. You wanted me to protect her sanity her very essence that makes her who she is. Was that why you were so persistent about me taking this positions. Come on gramps what the fuck do you expect me to do?'_

Natsuki was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Shizuru softly say, "I don't know Anh. I really don't know if I can go through that again."

Before anyone could make another remark, the front door swung open, another figure entering the scene. Natsuki looked over towards the now closed door and noticed the figure she had come to despise the first day he had approached her on her motorcycle. She thought she had taught him a lesson pertaining to fuck off but no he wasn't taking the hint.

Takeda smiled and Natsuki turned her attention back towards Anh the other guest. Takeda shrugged when he noticed who was standing before Natsuki, "Anh Lu, is that you Anh. Damn girl where have you been. Oh you're here to woo my sister like you always do, in hopes to sweep her off her feet."

Anh dropped her sudden thought turning towards Takeda she smiled, "Actually I'm here to ask your sister for forgiveness."

Takeda was going to seize the moment allowing himself to prove what a wonderful older brother he really was in front of the raven haired woman he adore softly shaking his head, "You broke my sister's heart didn't you."

"On the contrary she broke my heart," Shizuru was about to protest when she heard that comment but Anh continued, "After I broke her heart. I've flown all the way from Windbloom to make amends with your sister. A little help here Takeda would be much appreciated."

Haruka along with Yukino had over heard part of the conversation and knew that the last person Shizuru needed to see was Anh.

As Haruka came into view of the group she barked, "What is going on here?"

Haruka could see Shizuru's distress, Natsuki's tension and alertness, Takeda's pure stupidity and Ahn's motives.

Anh sighed sudden realizing her goal would not be achieved today. However she wouldn't relent. Oh, she would come back until her goal was met so she stated "I was just about to leave, however I haven't given up on us Shizuru."

Haruka watched as Anh left the Mansion, then she directed her attention towards Takeda who simply shrugged, "I came back for some lunch, don't worry I won't be here long. However Shizuru, Anh was truly begging for you to reconsider. If I were you I would've forgiven her."

Natsuki was furious about how stupid Takeda was. _'Shit what kind of brother backs up the person who hurt your fucking sister. You have some fucked up issues Takeda or you're just fucking blind. No wonder gramps hated your guts.'_

Natsuki turned her attention on Haruka upon hearing Haruka scoff, "Takeda you're a damn idiot. Leave before I decide to have Kuga beat you to a bloody pulp."

Takeda was pissed but he didn't show it, no he'll reap his reward later oh so much later and it would all be worth it.

Natsuki realized Shizuru was still behind her. When she informed Shizuru that everyone was gone she was not expecting Shizuru to bolt. Natsuki slump her shoulder in disappointment her gaze turned to Haruka and Yukino asking what to do.

Haruka crossed her arms when she saw Natsuki looking towards her, "You're her protector Kuga so that makes her your responsibility."

Natsuki couldn't believe it she was being left to drown, turning her attention to Yukino she gaped when Yukino simply nodded. Natsuki shook her head walking off she commented, "If I were in charge I'd fire both your asses, so be thankful I'm not."

Haruka laughed, "Don't tent me."

Natsuki chuckled when she heard Yukino sigh, "It's tempt, Haruka."

Ignoring the two's drowning argument she found her charge leaning against her bed room door. Clueless as to what to say or do she blurted, "So you swing that way huh."

The response she got was a door slamming in her face _'Oh you're a fucking genius Natsuki. So you swing that way huh, fuck you just pissed her off way to go'_ Natsuki scolded herself, then grabbed the doorknob realizing it was unlock she opened it _'Must not be that pissed or too pissed to have locked it'_

"Um I didn't mean to say that," Natsuki attempted in an apology.

"Yes I swing that way meaning I prefer woman Natsuki," Shizuru replied shocking Natsuki into muttering, "Huh."

Shizuru inwardly chuckled as she approached Natsuki, "Ara it would seem Natsuki and I are alone in my bed and I just told her I prefer woman. Natsuki are you planning on doing something naughty."

Natsuki was thickheaded but not that dumb to realize Shizuru was trying to forget everything that had happened as though it didn't matter. Acting as always without first analyzing what she was doing Natsuki embraced Shizuru scolding her, "Idiot, I'm your bloody protector and you're my responsibility so please don't run off like that again."

Shizuru was speechless, she was dumbstruck but she felt so comfortable, warm and safe in the embrace a feeling she felt before, but when she couldn't quite remember, when her playful nature crept upon her. It was something she found she enjoyed doing when she was with Natsuki.

"Ara does Natsuki wish to woo me into bed." Shizuru smirked satisfied with her handy work after Natsuki quickly let go, turning away from Shizuru her face flushed red.

Shizuru missed the embrace but wouldn't admit it, when she suddenly noticed that Natsuki was at the door holding it open to leave. Oh how Shizuru would wish for Natsuki to just comfort her, but she had no reason and she was capable of handling her own situations or so she told herself.

When Natsuki didn't hear a response she calmly said, "If you need anything I'll be in my room, just across the hall."

Shizuru sigh in disappointment but her thoughts were suddenly bombarded by Anh and her plea for forgiveness. For once after her grandfathers death she wished he was still here to support her or to simply seek guidance from.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone I hope you're all fairing well, where ever it is you're at when you read this. I just wanted you all to know that I won't be able to work on the story as much as I did the past months. I have to do some relocating and I'll be away from the internet and writing for awhile. Fear not when I get the chance I'll write. My updates will be scattered. However I hope this last chapter has and will keep you waiting for the next chapter.

Many thanks for reading and reviewing.

Till the next chapter... Be patient


	11. 7 Mnths left: A Past Which Haunts Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelich... -eyes the room- Hey where'd everyone go.

**TO the REVIEWERS: Thanks for reviewing...my apologies I have not the time to reply to them. I appreciate the time and effort you put into each review...**

**To the Readers: You readers keep reading...thank you for taking the time out of your day in reading these crazy random thoughts that I've somehow jumbled into a story.**

And now for what you've all been waiting for...THE STORY...must continue! ENJOY!

* * *

For Natsuki the past few weeks consisted of the usual routine, to work, meetings, and other necessary gatherings nothing out of the ordinary expect for a new annoyance, that annoyance was named Anh Lu.

Anh Lu had been rather persistent in being forgiven and given a second chance by Shizuru. Whatever the case was a few days ago Shizuru had relented, whether it was to stop the pestering or something else she wouldn't know or cared as long as Shizuru knew what she was doing which seemed like she did.

Shizuru was spending the day with Anh at the mansion so Natsuki had begged no argued to leave the mansion, stating that if they should leave the mansion Haruka should call her. After some nonstop pestering by Natsuki, she had been allowed to leave.

Natsuki sipped her mayo smoothie in Mai's restaurant. Mai seeing the sour mood Natsuki was in didn't feel like bothering her so she left Natsuki to her thoughts.

Natsuki breathed suddenly feeling drained, physically and mentally. Taking a look at her watched she frowned when she noticed the date. The problem had lightened over the past few years but it was still a problem nonetheless. If things got out of hand she would find Yohko to help her. She had no choice in the matter especially if others were going to be involved with it.

"Well if it isn't the lone wolf pup." Natsuki sat up straight turning to see the person who had voiced that comment.

Natsuki smirked, "You know Duran would be offended if he heard that comment, Nao."

Nao was a bit surprised by that remark but didn't show it so she played along, "So the lone wolf pup isn't so alone anymore huh. Find a nice guy to keep you company on those lonely nights."

Natsuki rolled her eyes typical response for Nao's thinking, "For your information Duran is a wolf pup that I happened to have adopted."

Natsuki paused for a moment wondering whether her statement applied for Duran as well. It wouldn't surprise Natsuki if Duran thought the same of her as being the adopted one by him. She merely shrugged it off not wanting to bother with trivial matters.

Nao smirked feeling the need to, after so long give Natsuki a hard time, "Oh for a second there I thought you were going to say you swung the other way."

Natsuki chuckled for some reason not really offended by the comment, "Please I don't swing any way Nao. Shoot me with cupid's arrow and I wouldn't even know what love is."

Nao scoffed, "So you say."

Natsuki was getting irritated which so she switched the topic, "Nao what are you doing here?"

Nao shrugged mentally patting her back for successfully irritating Natsuki, before taking the seat across from her. While ignoring the glare she was getting, "I live here pup. My mom works at one of the hospital here in Fuuka."

Natsuki's eyes widen by the information, she wasn't aware that she hadn't known Nao's residence was also in Fuuka. Natsuki merely exhaled in disappointment, "I see, must be good to be back home, speaking of which, how long have you been back?"

Nao answered as though the information was irrelevant, "Oh about a month give or take since my tour of service was completed."

"An elite eh, so what are you doing now," Natsuki asked curious as she played with her half melted smoothie.

Nao answered casually, "Oh a few side jobs here and there. Since the First District still pays us even though we're done. I manage with some mediocre tasks to keep things interesting."

Natsuki smiled, "Glad to know one of us is taking it easy."

"Speaking of taking it easy how about a drink to completion of services and as elites?" Nao suggested feeling the need to consume alcohol.

Natsuki waved her left hand dismissing the idea, "Can't, working and for your information it's a twenty for hour job seven days a week."

Nao shrugged already knowing she would be declined because she was already aware of Natsuki's job even if Natsuki herself didn't know that she knew, "That's some commitment."

Natsuki than went on to explain to Nao about her job and the two decided to do some catching up and the hours sped by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka was sitting at her work desk when the door swung open a figure unknown to her stated in greeting, "Yo, so this is the Chief's office doesn't look like much compared to the rest of the mansion, but still rather decent."

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to barge in like that." The maid apologized.

Haruka dismissed the maid then looked at the woman before her pondering how she managed to get this far inside the mansion without causing an alarm. Figuring she'd learn later she asked, "Who are you exactly?"

Nao smirked, "The names Nao Yuuki. Kuga is a fellow comrade and I've come here to make you a proposition."

Haruka decided to play along if only to amuse this stranger who introduced herself as Nao, "What kind of proposition and why should I care about it?"

'_Now we're getting down to business'_ Nao thought then stated, "Well for your information it concerns a raven haired woman and a brunette who's safety is rather of utmost importance."

Even if Nao didn't say their names Haruka knew who Nao was referring to which caught her interest, "I'm listening."

Nao went on to explain the situation and what needed to be done during the so called going to happen event for a certain raven haired girl regardless of anything for it had happen before.

"But I… Natsuki never disclosed this information," Haruka exclaimed in defense after just receiving the information pertaining to Natsuki.

Nao scoffed, "Of course not. It's not as though she's going to go around yelling it. Besides it's in her medical records, but seeing that you haven't read it, that means it's confidential. Only the doctor caring for her knows about it, which means if anything she'll at least go to one person for help"

Haruka was confused, "What do you mean for help?"

Nao shook her head, she hated explaining shit but if it was necessary she did to make things simpler for her, "Look you should know by now, Kuga's not one for saying hey help me out here I'm bleeding to death in front of a group of people. She'd rather slink away to some secluded place and probably bleed to death or tend to her own wounds. She hates making people worry so she won't confide in people who don't know about her situation."

Haruka asked, "And you, you seem to know a lot about her situation."

Nao retorted, "There's nothing neither I nor anyone could do to help her. The first time this happened people tried to help and she locked herself away for almost a month. As the years passed the condition was bare-able. She'd merely disappeared until they'd calmed down or she's somewhat been able to manage them when they occur around this specific date. So my idea is give her some space until she asks for help. However if the matter gets out of hand I'll have to intervene."

Haruka eyed Nao oddly then sighed, "Now, you want to work as her replacement till the event is clear."

Nao nodded, "It's the least I can do for the pup."

Haruka suddenly stood up about to say something when Nao smirked realizing what Haruka was intending on asking and she nodded. Haruka didn't ask she had her answer the moment she received that nod of acknowledgement.

"I'll give you credit for picking up on that little word after only reading the profile." Nao commented.

Haruka grew serious after she determined that it was her, I mean who would go around calling another person pup unless they knew that person. Haruka stated, "So you'll inform Natsuki and I'll let Shizuru know."

"Don't tell her." Nao stated sternly.

"Tell who what?" Haruka asked confused.

"Don't tell this Shizuru about the pup's condition that's all I ask." Nao replied.

"I'll try but Shizuru isn't one for liking to be kept in the dark especially if the person is her personal guard so I can't guarantee it." Haruka stated truthfully.

Nao noticed no hint of lie or deception and she slightly shook her head thinking _'Pup of all the people you picked to protect it had to be a damn Fujino'_ then said, "I'll take what I can get."

Adding as she handed a piece of paper to Haruka, "Give me a call when something happens, I'm pretty sure it's started but within a few weeks it'll probably get to her. I won't know how long it'll last but it won't be longer than a few weeks. We'll just have to trust her judgment."

Haruka nodded, "I'll give you a call, and she's my responsibility as well."

Nao arched her eyebrow, "Oh I can see there's something there you're not telling me, but I won't pry, yet." Nao then waved her hand leaving only to make one last comment, "Looking forward to working with you CHIEF."

Haruka shook her head in annoyance then pocketed the phone number, standing up she needed to confide in someone who might be able to help with the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki was outside playing with Duran on the job because Shizuru and her former lover Anh were having a picnic. Ever so often she heard Shizuru laughed and she thought _'That laugh is so lifeless. Why do you put up such a façade around her, are you trying to find something that'll let you mend that broken heart. Shizuru hopefully you're not putting yourself out there to get hurt again.'_

Natsuki was snapped back from her thoughts when an intense memory flooded into her mind causing her to gasp. It had been a week since she saw Nao. Natsuki suddenly knew why Nao was around. It was the simple fact that Nao knew about her condition, the one no one else knew except for the Doc and anyone who did a proper background check on her medical records.

Shizuru wasn't really listening to what Anh was saying because something else caught her eyes. Shizuru smiled when she saw Natsuki playing with Duran like a happy child would with its most prized toy. Duran had gotten bigger so they kept him outside which seemed to keep unwanted people away. Apparently he had appointed himself as the guard of the estate. Anyone that seemed a threat to Natsuki or Shizuru got a swift assault not deadly but it left a mark, and Tomoe had learned the hard way when she had toyed with him. After the incident Tomoe was furious ordering that Duran either be put down or leashed. Natsuki had defended Duran, with little deterrence on behalf of Natsuki Tomoe had yielded leaving the two alone. Natsuki had gotten a good laugh out of it but the matter was quickly dropped when no one else got hurt. Natsuki had taken it upon herself to feed Duran after the incident which Shizuru didn't mind because it happened before she was awake and after she slept. How Natsuki feed him remained a mystery to even Shizuru for there were no typical dog bowls anywhere in sight.

Shizuru's day dreaming was quickly halted when she noticed Natsuki falter to her knee. Standing up she smiled at Anh who asked concern hinting in her voice, "Something the matter Shizuru?"

Shizuru answered calmly no hint of emotion in her voice, "Nothing at all Anh. I remembered I need to ask Kuga about something," but her mind was thinking, _'Something's not right with Natsuki.'_

Shizuru apparently wasn't the only one worried about Natsuki's well being. Shizuru upon approaching the two noticed Duran whimpering in distress pacing circles around Natsuki. Shizuru gently placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder when she reached her. Suddenly remembering a time she had snuck up on Natsuki scaring Natsuki into flipping her over. No one was hurt but the joke had been on both of them when their friends and the rest of the staff found out.

Natsuki tensed when she felt the hand on her shoulder, but upon hearing, "Something wrong Natsuki," she relaxed realizing it was only Shizuru.

Natsuki stood up keeping her composure she nodded, "Just got the wind knocked out of me by Duran." Quickly changing the topic she added jokingly, "Leaving your girl for another one and so soon."

Natsuki smirked realizing she had gotten a good one on Shizuru when another wave bombarded her moment of triumph she winced.

Shizuru was about to make a sly remark but the moment she notice Natsuki wince she thought better of pestering the girl, instead she worriedly questioned again, "Are you sure. Natsuki doesn't look to good."

Natsuki shook her head, "I'm fine just probably dehydrated from running around the whole time with Duran." Feeling the sudden urge to disappear before she lost her self composure she added, "If you two don't need me at the moment I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Natsuki notice Shizuru shake her head a bit disappointed without a reply so she stated, "I'll be back."

Shizuru eyed Natsuki adding a word she was getting used to hearing from Natsuki, "Promise." Natsuki was one for keeping her promises when she said it and Shizuru was hoping that Natsuki wasn't lying when she said she was fine.

Natsuki frowned softly answering, "I'll be back."

She then turned to leave, for she didn't want to see the hurt upon Shizuru's face. Quickly Natsuki rubbed Duran's fur to let him know she'd be fine before she darted a safe distance from them only to stop upon entering the Mansion.

Shizuru was in a state of shock when Natsuki didn't say the word she wanted to hear her mind suddenly racing, _'You're a liar Natsuki? Something's not right, you're not right. Why is it so hard for you to trust me? Do I come off as uncaring or is it simply that you hate confiding in others.'_

Shizuru was thrown from her daze when Anh had approached her asking, "Kuga alright, she ran off in a hurry."

Shizuru smiled hiding the slight pain she felt for it was something she was unaccustomed to when it was pertaining to her guard, she turned around answering, "Ara I didn't know you were behind me."

Shizuru heard Anh chuckle, "I was always able to sneak up on you weren't I."

"Yes you were, shall we continue our picnic." Shizuru stated but her mind was wandering else where.

After about fifteen minutes Shizuru stood up excusing herself, "Anh you wouldn't mind if I went to the ladies room would you."

Anh smirked, gently shook her head, "I'll wait for you here unless you'd like me to accompany you, because you do have such a rather spacious house."

Shizuru softly chuckled playing along with Anh, "Ara… indeed you are correct, but I wouldn't want Anh to loose her appetite."

Anh frowned and Shizuru knew she had succeeded in keeping Anh were she was because the truth was she wasn't going anywhere near a bathroom.

Natsuki had made her way without causing suspicion towards her self to the hallway where her room resided. She slumped onto the ground breathing heavily after exerting energy to keep her mind calm. When she left Shizuru she had decided she needed to get away, she had already concluded that Shizuru would not be in harms way because Anh was here and they hardly if ever left the estate when Anh came, because Shizuru was not yet accustomed to having her around again. So Natsuki felt that she could grab her helmet and make a clean break for at least an hour to clear her head of the sudden surge of memories from that incident.

She closed her eyes trying to calm her beating heart when the memories flared up again. Natsuki took her hands grabbing her head with slight pressure as though the mere action would cause the memories to fade.

"Natsuki," The way Shizuru had spoken that word had caused everything to blur, then there was nothingness as Natsuki looked up feeling a stab at her chest when she noticed Shizuru's worried expression.

Shizuru continued having gotten Natsuki's attention, "You lied to me Natsuki. You are not well at all are you?"

Natsuki spoke up before Shizuru could ask anything further, "It's just a headache and I went to see Yohko but she wasn't in and probably won't be back for a few hours so I was going to take a short nap. I'm sorry I lied to you I didn't want you to worry when you have a guest to entertain."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru slightly smiling hoping she accepted the excuse. When Natsuki heard Shizuru sigh saying, "Ara Natsuki worries too much about my guest when she should be more concerned about me worrying for her."

Natsuki was dumbstruck _'Did she just say she was worried about me'_ when the thought ran through her head while Shizuru inwardly gasped, _'Did I just tell her I was worried about her.'_

The two stared at each other both lost in their thoughts when Natsuki grabbed her head grunting slightly causing Shizuru to slightly shake her head stating, "I'm not leaving the estates at all today so Natsuki should take a nap. Hopefully Natsuki will feel better and when Yohko comes back I'll have her check up on Natsuki."

Natsuki was being overwhelmed with emotions she hadn't felt before along with the onslaught of memories she simply nodded, when she felt someone gently slid their hands over under her shoulder. No longer able to focus at the moment she went along with Shizuru who assisted her into her room and onto the bed.

Before Natsuki could say anything Shizuru stated as she covered Natsuki up with a blanket, "I'll be back to check up on Natsuki in an hour. Natsuki should get some sleep."

Sleep was the last thing Natsuki needed. The memories would overwhelm her in her sleep only to arouse her to a screaming wake. Not wanting Shizuru to worry she nodded and waited till the door closed before jumping out of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru and Anh had made their way into the dining room after she had left Natsuki only half an hour ago. She was conversing with Anh when she noticed Yohko talking to someone she'd never met before.

Yohko noticed them and approached the two ladies along with the mystery guest when Shizuru said, "Ara, Kuga said you weren't going to be back for a few hours."

Yohko was confused, "Was I suppose to go somewhere I wasn't aware of."

Shizuru stood up suddenly feeling uneasy, "Kuga said you were gone," she paused suddenly realizing she had been lied to again by her protector, "Ara Kuga lied to me again."

Shizuru stared confused when the mystery guest blurted in a rather colorful language, "Damn that bitch, I should've known she would jet the moment she had the opportunity to. It would seem Fujino's leisurely day today allowed her the opportunity to leave. When I get my hands on her I'm going to throw her off a bridge. It'd save me a lot of trouble."

Anh was at a lost to what was going on but she understood who the conversation was about so she calmly stated, "Well she's bound to come back at night so why so worry. Kuga seems like a tough lady and someone who handles herself well in any given situation."

The mystery guest scoffed, "As if in her condition. Shit I have to track her before anything happens."

Shizuru was curious now after the little converse questioned, "What condition?"

The mystery guess stared at Shizuru for a moment noticing slight confusion, worry and something else, but she didn't have time to explain so she answered, "It's not my place to say, ask the Doc if you want to know or better yet just wait till I drag her sorry ass back and she'll explain to you herself."

Before Shizuru could ask for further information pertaining to Natsuki a voice hollered from the kitchen door, "What is the meaning of all this recluse?"

Everyone stared at her not really comprehending until Yukino corrected, "Ruckus Haraka."

"That's what I said," she exclaimed then turned her gazes on the mystery guess shouting, "Nao explain."

Shizuru looked between the two of them a bit shocked that they knew each other. She was about to question, when she was left out of the loop as though forgotten. For some odd reason she had always wanted to be left out of conversing in a large group, but she felt that she was indeed way out of the loop with this group and wanted in on the information concerning Natsuki.

"Sorry Chief no time to explain I have to catch Kuga before she decides to commit suicide." Nao smirked.

Shizuru in shock exclaimed, "Ara, Suicide why?"

Haruka shook her head "Shizuru she was joking?"

Turning to look at Nao she glared at her stating threateningly, "Weren't you."

Nao sheepishly replied, "Yeah only joking, sorry but I really have to find Kuga." When Nao notice Shizuru staring at her she added, "Introductions and information later Fujino."

Haruka curious asked, "Where exactly are you going to look?"

Nao winked at her, "I've got my ways and rather reliable sources. So are you going to let me go or keep pestering me all day, when Kuga might be you know losing it somewhere, where she shouldn't be?"

Haruka nodded, "Just bring her back in one piece, unharmed, intact and breathing as in alive."

Nao scoffed, "Why would I want to hurt her. Others maybe… but me, well not at the moment, I'll inform you of my progress as it occurs."

Then Nao turned towards Yohko sternly stating, "You are not to leave this mansion until I return with Kuga."

Yohko looked at Nao, "Where would I go, I practically live here."

Nao smirked, "Such a big happy fucked up family. No wonder Kuga likes this place so much."

"Nao," Haruka scolded in a tone that demanded authority.

"Going, Chief," Nao shouted as she darted pass the two ladies still standing in the door way.

The room was quiet no one knew what to say when, "Ara, it would seem someone or some people have some explaining to do." Shizuru had addressed the remaining three ladies then turning her attention to Anh she apologized, "Anh I have to figure out what's going on here. I'm sorry could we enjoy each other's company another day."

Anh nodded, "Sure anything for you. Just let me know how things go."

The room went back to silence after Anh left. Everyone looked at one another waiting to see who would speak first.

Realizing no one was going to say anything Shizuru spoke, "You all have your reasons but if I have to I will find out what's going on here."

Haruka finally answered, "We can't."

Shizuru couldn't believe it she had been refused by her own friend, which just intrigued her even more to find out what was going on with Natsuki, she answered hurt, "Ara I've been abandoned."

Yukino quickly answered not wanting the conversation to end up sour, "You haven't it's just that we can't tell you."

Shizuru gaped, twice she was refused, "Ara, now I've just been stabbed."

Yohko shook her head in disappointment, "Please try to understand Shizuru it's not our place to tell you."

Shizuru finished Yohko's statement for her, "And the person I have to ask is Natsuki am I correct."

All three of them nodded without saying anything further. Shizuru realizing this was going no where at all calmly stated, "Very well,"

She noticed the expression of relief upon the three ladies faces when she added, "But," which cause their attention to focus on what Shizuru had to say next as she continued, "If I don't know what's going on. How am I to know what to do? I'm supposed to pretend Nastuki is healthy when we all know she is not, so what good would that do for her? Are we going to help her when she needs it rather than letting her suffer through this alone? As my friends not my employees please tell me that I'm wrong if I turn my back on someone when they need a hand the most. If I turn away when I can help, what does that say about me as a person?"

Haruka, Yukino and Yohko were speechless, not once had they ever heard Shizuru speak so passionate about something let alone to such lengths, that they could not respond for they honestly didn't know what to say.

As the seconds ticked by the silence was each woman's enemy, because the problem just kept nagging into their personal self being, emotionally overwhelming them. The silence was suddenly broken when a voice was heard as the figure barged into the room, "Hey love I was told that you were here. Can we talk for a moment I need to ask you something about Natsuki?"

Midori took a step back when she noticed three pairs of eyes glare at her wishing her to vanish right on the spot when a curious voice asked, "What is it that you wish to ask about Natsuki Yohko's lover."

Yohko turned to Shizuru by the way she had addressed Midori, it was true the two had never been properly introduced, but they had meet each other on plenty of occasions as casual business partners.

Yohko than turned her eyes towards Midori pleading for her not to say anything, but it was too late as Midori said, "Oh I just wanted to ask if Natsuki talked to Yohko about her post traumatic stress incidents."

Just a moment too late to stop Midori, Haruka blurted, "Stupid, Yohko don't you tell her anything."

Yohko spat in defense, "I thought Nao did."

"Nao is back in town, shit when did the girl get back?" Midori asked surprised.

"I swear you elites never have any sense of keeping in contributions do you?" Haruka exclaimed.

Yukino corrected, "Communications Haruka."

Haruka didn't answer rather she was just wondering how her day had gotten out of hand, when Midori answered, "Well it's obvious, truth be told no one knows if we'll ever live long enough to see each other again. It's part of the job we live on the edge, and once you've done it as long as we have you tend to find it hard to readjust unless you have someone who's there for you,"

Midori then turned towards Yohko, "Right love."

Yohko nodded and when Midori didn't here a response she continued, "But for someone who went threw half the shit Natsuki did, it's hard to be sane. She's a tough chick or her hearts frozen solid."

"Ara, why would you say that?" Shizuru asked realizing this was the second time she had heard the mentioning of Natsuki's heart being frozen, and was curious to find out the answer once and for all, especially when there was someone willing to explain.

Midori not knowing what was really going on answered, "Well if you think about it Natsuki was a captain at a very young age I mean the girls not even 23 yet. If you add family deaths, comrade deaths and torture you can say she's had her fair share of pain. Any person would lose it but she manages to keep walking especially after the incident where she nearly died from being torture. Damn I would have nightmares for life but she managed to keep it to a minimal, but it's not a pretty sight when it happens."

Midori had paused trying to figure out how to explain the events when Yohko stated, "Midori." In a tone of voice Midori knew she had done something terribly wrong and she only ever heard it when she got drunk, when she wasn't supposed to.

Midori studied the four ladies before her and then it hit her like a sack a brick, "How was I suppose to know Natsuki didn't tell her. I mean what kind of an idiot doesn't tell their own charge she's got personal issues once a year in order to cope with what happened," realizing what she was doing she added, "And now I'm going to shut up."

Midori looked at Yohko an expression of we're in trouble upon her face. Midori turned her attention to Yukino who was expressionless as though still trying to fathom what was going to happen next, and then she saw Haruka shaking her head in disappointment her arms across her chest. And lastly her attention fell upon Shizuru who was trying to make sense of everything she had just heard.

The silence that was slowly creeping up on them didn't quite make it when Shizuru said, "Ara it would seem I have been indeed left out of the loop, but I should thank you Midori for informing me."

"I don't know if I should be thanked being that you weren't suppose to find out at least not by me. Speaking of, where is Natsuki?" Midori answered.

"Nao's tracking her she left about an hour ago." Yukino replied.

Everyone turned their attention towards the door when a person surprisingly answered, "Yo someone call me." Nao looked at the people in the dining room than scoffed, "You three are still in the same spot since I left."

Noticing a familiar figure she turned towards Midori, "How's it hanging comrade? Wish I could do some catching up but I'm in need of your lover at the moment."

Yohko's mouth hung opened. It seemed no one cared about formalities anymore, realizing her reaction she quickly closed it, when it dawned on her that Nao was standing before them. Yohko immediately questioned, "Where's Natsuki, what happened? And why are you back here so fast? You just left about an hour ago."

Nao held up her hands in defense for being bombarded with so many questions, "Okay hold it there for a minute. One question at a time lover girl."

Nao took a deep breath before answering, "I found her barfing her fucking brains out not to far from here on an abandoned road."

Haruka interrupted, "How'd you find her exactly?"

Nao shook one finger at all of them, "One question at a time and I'll answer them but at the moment someone really needs tending to Doc. And after I leave her in your care I have to go back for her damn motorcycle."

"Ara why is that?" Shizuru asked curious.

Nao shook her head, "Didn't I say one question at a time," then she smirked, "But being that you're her charge I suppose I can tell you. Natsuki loves that bike with a passion if she even knows what love is."

Nao paused shaking her head, "I'm getting off topic here," she stated before continuing, "Anyways it's a part of her life and makes her who she is just like her job. I mean you should've realized it by now Fujino. Natuski's life is defined by the simple things that surround her. She hates when things are complicated, but I don't want to embarrass her when she's not here because it's just no fun. So enough chit-chat."

Turning towards Yohko she said, "I'll lead the way Doc because you have a patient to tend to."

Shizuru didn't say anything she watched as they left, Midori following behind to help out if need be and she was alone with her long time friends when she softly muttered, "I don't know anything about Natsuki at all Haruka, Yukino."

Haruka and Yukino turned their attention towards Shizuru, when Yukino replied, "She'll let us know when she wants to."

Before Shizuru could protest to the remark, a familiar head poked back in scolding them, "You guys going to stand there all day looking like a bunch of morons or are you going to come along and lecture Kuga when she wakes up."

Haruka shouted, "NAO."

But it was too late Nao had already left, and for the briefest of moment Shizuru felt relief to know Natsuki was safe. She wasn't quite sure what was really going on so she'd have to wait to get her answers from the only one who might be able to answer them. How to broach this subject with Natsuki was something she needed to think upon.

**To be...continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **I thought about going into Anh and Shizuru's relationship but then I realized...THIS IS A STORY ABOUT SHIZURU AND NATSUKI...I wouldn't do them justice if I got distracted from writing about them. Some months will have more chapters then others...Don't worry just read the story and the pacing will seem fine. -holds a rope- There are no objections right. :P

Fear not everything about Anh and Shizuru's relationship along with all those random character's purpose (if they have one) will be answered when my story is completed. Do bare with me as my pacing has slowly dwindled to when I'm only allowed to write if I'm not dead tired from work.

Till next chapter... :)


	12. 7 Mnths left: Awkward Moments

-walks in to the room clears throat-

**Author's note:** please read…especially -Trinity- of April Beauty.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter –pauses in thought slightly shaking head- this story to Trinity…she's been there for me even if it's only been abruptly…I want to thank her for her words of encouragement, support and strength because it has allowed me to take this previous big step in my life with confidence… -approaches you (TRINITY) and grabs your hand- You may be far away from where I am but I just want you to know that you've become apart of my life and will always be…even if we are a world away, you'll always be here –places your hand gently on my chest where my heart resides-...-looks at you and smiles- THANK YOU Trinity…for allowing me to be me.

–looks around- Hey what are you people still doing reading this you should be reading the story.

Disclaimer: -yawns- after all this if I still get busted for not putting up a disclaimer I'm going to hang someone...-sighs- FINE I DON'T OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZERO, ZELICH...better to be safe then sorry.

**To Readers and Reviewers: –lowers head in gratitude- please continue doing what you all do best.**

And now the story continues...

* * *

_Natsuki opened her eyes everything was a blur, she pondered 'where am I' when the sharp pain from her battered body caused her to remember her tormentors. Yet she thought it was odd that they had not come by to seek information from her. Had she succeeded in holding out that they'd given up. Her brief moment of triumph was muffled by a sharp grunt from across the room._

_Natsuki forced her eyes opened and felt anger boiling up inside her when she saw what was happening before her. Her tormentors hadn't given up they had decided to toy with someone else, someone not her. She could already hear her comrade's screams of agony while the tormentors asked the questions, "What's your name and military status? Who sent you here? What was your mission?" and they would continue until she snapped._

_Natsuki clenched her fist, she was the captain, her job, her responsibility was to see that everyone got out alive regardless of her own safety. For a brief moment she closed her eyes pondering what to do when a gun shot was heard she snapped fearing the worst had already happened._

"Noooo," screamed Natsuki as she sat up heaving for air, sweating as though she was sitting in a sauna.

Natsuki looked around the room trying to recall where she was when not one nor two nor three but eight people barged into the room one expression upon their face, concern.

Natsuki stared at everyone _'I'm dreaming because there are a lot of people staring at me and I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable. I should go back to bed… Yes sleep, this is all a dream.'_ She told herself as she took one quick glance at everyone then laid back down closing her eyes. Natsuki had fallen back asleep thinking she had been dreaming.

Everyone had rushed in when they heard Natsuki's scream, their attention upon Natsuki the moment they stepped into the room. After she had simply dismissed their worries lying back down upon the bed, they waited to see if something was wrong. As the minutes slowly ticked by and nothing happened one of them got bored stating, "Well that was melo-dramatic, but I'm out of here."

The one in charge stated, "Wait we have something to discuss Nao."

Nao looked at everyone then scoffed, "Not in here we don't, in private yes but I don't think your lover will approve."

When there was no reply Nao Inwardly chuckled before suggesting, "How about over some dinner?"

One of them perked up at the mention of dinner suggesting, "Since I'm here why don't I cook."

Her companion gleefully smiled, "In that case I'll help Mai."

Mai cheerfully answered, "With Mikoto's help dinner will be done or gone in half an hour."

Mikoto huffed in defense, "I'm not half as bad as I use to be Mai. I've learned some manners." Mai simply chuckled pushing Mikoto quickly out the door, before anyone could ask them what they were talking about.

As the door swung close behind Mai and Mikoto, Haruka quickly signaled Nao towards the door causing Nao to smirk, "What about your lover, Chief?"

"For the last time Nao she is not my lover?" Haruka huffed not realizing she had yelled.

Nao looked over towards the so called lover of Haruka to see the expression upon Yukino's face, but all she got was a shrug causing her to exasperate her remark, "Ouch I just think you broke her heart Haruka."

The comment caused Haruka to turn around which in turn made Nao burst into laughter, "Lovers in denial."

Haruka pushed Nao through the door as Nao blurted, "What about Fujino don't we need her in this discussion as well."

Haruka didn't answer it was Yukino that did, "Nao even you understand that some people would prefer a bit of quietness once in a while to reflect."

Nao shrugged the thought simply seemed stupid. The notion of reflecting over what, she didn't know or care. _'If you're going to do something do it, don't idle around or its going to disappear…I mean what's there to think about exactly if life itself is a learning process._' Nao mentally explained to herself before slightly shaking her head, "If you say so."

The three walked towards the dining room conversing about stupid things that would've been weird to all three if they didn't seem to have gotten to know each other over the course of the last few weeks.

During the whole ordeal amongst the group, Shizuru had zoned out their distractions, finding an empty seat. Shizuru sat down beside Natsuki gently soothing her by playing with Natsuki's hair and combing it with her hands like a mother would a sick child. For some odd reason she had found it had the same effect on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki groggily woke up to the sound of an irritating voice, "Pup hey pup, wakey, wakey."

Ignoring the constant pestering by Nao, Natsuki sat up trying to blink the tiredness from her eyes and somewhat confused she asked, "How long have I been out Nao."

"Oh since I found you barfing your brains out on the road about four days or something like that ago." Nao answered uncaring.

Natsuki grabbed her head moaning, "Ah shit I have a headache." When she realized her hands were lightly bandaged. Natsuki looked at them at a loss on how she acquired such wounds.

Nao had noticed this and decided to speak up, "You had a little incident last night. Had the lot of us pretty worried about how to subdue you but lucky you Fujino was able to calm you down."

Natsuki raised her head surprised by the comment, "What," and as the information slowly sunk in Natsuki panicked, "Oh shit I didn't hurt her did I, fuck me and my damn…"

Nastuki paused when she saw Nao holding a finger to her lip motioning for her to be quiet before scolding her, "Calm down well you, besides we can't have her waking up."

Natsuki turned her attention to where Nao had motioned and saw Shizuru sleeping on the bed _'Oh shit I've killed her'_ Natsuki was shocked in to thinking.

Nao quickly noting this reaction chuckled, "No you didn't kill her. Fujino decided to keep an eye on you. Well after all she was the only one able to calm you down without the use of violence. Had she failed we would've knocked you out cold regardless of the consequences."

Natsuki was relieved but furious she questioned, "What'd I do?"

"You really want to know?" Nao asked when she didn't here a response Nao shrugged realizing there was no point in hiding the information anyway, "Well sometime around ten last night you just went berserk. I suppose you could say you were in pain or anguish one of the two but you were also rather pissed off and started hitting the walls. By the time we found you your hands were covered with cuts and dripping blood. Don't worry, the Doc say's you've got no broken bones, just some minor cuts that should heal by it self, no fancy technology required. Hence the bandages, pup."

Nao paused catching her breath while allowing the facts to sink in for Natsuki before continuing, "Mai tried reaching out to you but you snapped at her muttering something incoherent. Haruka tried subduing you but you punched her, don't worry she's fine. Seeing that no one really wanted to try anything further that might agitate you, shit I wasn't going to try it. When you turned your back on us as though we were annoying you, Midori took the initiative suggesting we all attack at once."

Nao allowed some time for Natsuki to comprehend the new information, when Natsuki asked impatiently, "How'd you guys managed then, if I was so uncooperative?"

"Easy we didn't do anything," Nao exclaimed holding her right hand with one finger pointed at Shizuru's sleeping form, "She did all the work, if you can call it that."

Natsuki arched an eyebrow curious but hesitant as well stated, "What…Shizuru…How..."

Nao smirked realizing how bent up Natsuki was going to get when she found out but unable to keep it to herself she stated, "Well we were about to knock you senseless when she barged in saying something like that wouldn't work, we'd only wind up getting hurt and something else that I zoned out on. What surprised me was, Fujino simply walked up to you and held you."

Nao then went into details, "Fujino placed her hands around your waist pulling you close to her calmly soothing you with words of its okay you're safe, no one's going to hurt you and all that bull. We panicked for both her safety and yours."

Nao paused allowing for the dramatics of anticipation as to what happened next settled in before continuing, "You know what the funny thing was pup? You caved like a little child crumbling into her and she had to hold onto you, so both of you wouldn't fall on your asses. She cradled you in an embrace until you stopped muttering incoherently and lost your senses to the dullness of sleep."

Natsuki was shocked by the way Nao had commented on how she had acted shaking her head in disagreement, "I'm a fucking moron."

Shizuru had awaken the moment she heard Natsuki yelling but feign sleep, Nao had picked up on this but decided to play along being that if Natsuki wasn't all there she was as clueless as can be.

Nao smirked putting her plan into action, "Yes you are but I must say is there something going on between you two that I'm unaware of."

Natsuki in defense stated, "I'm her guard you fuck head."

"Language there pup." Nao said before throwing a glance over at Fujino, indeed this would get interesting so she causally continued, "Well like I know what your sexual preference is? You can't blame a girl for assuming can you?"

Shizuru suddenly recalled something _'Ara could it be that she's_' but her thought was cut short when Natsuki snapped, "My fucking preference is none of your concern, Nao."

Getting worked up over nothing Natsuki took a deep breath of air then in a softer tone she added, "Besides with me as screwed up as I am love is but a word to me."

Nao waved her hand dismissing the comment, "Ah is the pup in denial."

Natsuki scoffed, "Denial my ass, unlike Nao who takes what she wants."

"Damn right pup, you got to unless you're running away from something." Nao knew she had hit a nerve when Natsuki yelled, "What the fuck are you getting at and why are you here?"

Nao answered, "I'm your substitution for awhile." Natsuki was about to ask what was going on when Nao continued, "But it seems like your yelling has woken Fujino up."

Shizuru was caught so she played along with Nao, "Ara such colorful language this morning Natsuki."

Shizuru calmly stretched while sitting up, she looked at Nao stating, "You must be teammate five."

Nao chuckled, "So you knew."

"Only just found out when you said pup," Shizuru calmly replied.

"Really… Then you know why I call her pup?" Nao asked hoping to get a rise out of Natsuki.

Shizuru nodded, "Ara I'm well aware of why you call her that," when she was suddenly curious asked, "You two…could it be…"

Nao shot up in protest ending Shizuru's question, "Fuck no, I'm ten thousand percent sure I'm straight. I only pester Nastuki because I know in a way she enjoys the torment, keeps her on her toes."

Nao quickly turned towards Natsuki as she smirked, "But you'll have to ask her about her sexual preferences."

Natsuki was being ignored by them and the last comment both of them made pissed her off to no end, so she fell back on the bed turning away from them scoffing.

Nao chuckled at the sight, "Ah we made the pup mad," then turning to Shizuru she teased, "I suggest Fujino that you kiss her wound and maker her feel all better."

"Ara, do you think that would work." Shizuru stated playing along.

Unknown to the two ladies Natsuki had ignored their constant teasing finding that their conversing was oddly having the opposite effect, soothing her back into slumber like a lullaby.

Nao arched her eyebrow when she heard Natsuki muttering incoherently causing her to exhale in disappointment stating the obvious, "Seems like our pup went back to bed."

Shizuru was about to respond to the comment but the door swung open and Yohko walked into the room, a tone of threat in her voice, "Nao what did I tell you about pestering the patient."

Nao stood up realizing her cue to leave she smiled smugly as she passed Yohko saying, "Just doing my job."

Taking one last nod at her handy work she turned around to addressing Shizuru, "I'll see you later Fujino, you're aware that you have a meeting at ten today don't you."

Shizuru nodded, "I am aware of that Nao."

Nao smiled at Yohko before leaving the room. Yohko walked over towards Nastuki ready to make her rounds as she stated causally, "Seems to me she's doing better, and was she awake."

Shizuru nodded, "Natsuki just went back to sleep before you came in."

The room went quite as Yohko went about her duties while Shizuru pondered the conversation that just went on feeling something deep within her stir as her mind ran over what Nao said. In her mind she asked herself, _'Could she be in love with Natsuki and what of Anh,'_ when she recalled that her grandfather had wanted her to meet a Natsuki. Turning to look at the slumbering figure she pondered _'I had forgotten to ask Natsuki about that…, But one does wonder if she is the Natsuki grandfather was talking about, the civilian who had ended up foiling an attack at the banquet, and had received grandfather's ring.'_ She paused in her thought looking towards Natsuki and again she didn't notice any ring let alone a necklace with the Fujino emblem upon her. She sighed in disappointment for it would seem her answers where not going to come forth anytime soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nao was leaning against the back of the wall watching her surrounding as well as her charge and her date. The two had ordered and were waiting for their orders when Nao noticed the waiter pouring an opened bottle of wine for the two ladies.

She shook her head, _'How stupid can people be'_ as she approached the table taking both wine glasses into her hands handing them to the waiter she said, "I'd like to new glasses along with an unopened bottle of red wine."

The waiter looked at her as if she was mad but nodded not wanting to bother a Fujino when they were dining. After the waiter left Shizuru stated a bit amused, "Ara, that was quite similar to what Natsuki did, but unlike you she sipped the wine."

Nao recalling the story she heard pertaining to Natsuki getting poison, inwardly chuckled but professionally replied being that they were out in public, "Unlike pup I have my own methods."

Nao couldn't understand what was going on, here her charge was having a date with an old lover that cheated on her when she was worried about someone else _'These two are so dense, what does it take to make them see they're in denial about their feelings for one another.'_ Testing her theory she non-chantedly stated, "Natsuki will be back by your side tomorrow Fujino."

There it was Nao saw it, if only for a brief moment she saw it as she casually turned her attention towards Anh she smirked, "Don't worry you'll forget about me but I'll be around Fujino." Apparently neither of them understood the remark so Nao simply shrugged leaving them to their date.

On the drive back to the mansion Anh was dropped off at the hotel she had been staying in when she came to visit Fuuka, which had been often since her sudden return into Shizuru's life. Nao had ignored the two embracing each other until things got a little heated. Nao eyed them suspiciously when Shizuru broke the kiss off gasping, "I'm sorry Anh you know this is all just too soon and I've told you why."

Anh sighed realizing that was one of the many reasons she wanted Shizuru back in her life, "I know you want to wait till you're ready and sure. After what I did, I suppose I can wait forever if necessary as long as you'll be mine."

Shizuru turned away which caused Anh to tighten her fist in frustration by the mere gesture, "Just give me some time Anh. I have to sort these things out, okay."

Anh suddenly worried asked, "You're not backing out on our picnic date in the park next weekend are you."

Shizuru turned around surprised by the comment answered, "No of course not Anh. You know I don't mind being around you."

Anh quickly embraced Shizuru seizing the moment as she muttered, "You know I love you."

Shizuru wanted to look away but she remained steady nodding, "I know."

Anh quickly pecked Shizuru on the forehead saying, "Goodnight love," before letting Shizuru go.

Shizuru answered, "Goodnight Anh," then returned back to the car where Nao was waiting. Shizuru was surprised to see that the passenger side of the door was opened and not the back.

"Ara is Nao trying to seduce me." Shizuru playfully stated, she knew Nao wasn't into women but she still found it fun to tease the girl as much as it was teasing Natsuki, however their reactions were rather different from one another.

Nao scoffed, "Just get in Fujino."

Shizuru got in and buckled up waiting for Nao to situate herself in the driver seat, immediately after Nao started the engine up she said, "It's easier for me to keep an eye on you there then having to keep looking behind me. Having a kink in your neck is a bitch, Fujino. Besides if anything were to happen I can push you out the door before this vehicle blows up."

Shizuru wanted to toy with Nao even with Nao being sarcastic in her remarks. However Shizuru knew Nao was in work mode and would not be deterred by any of Shizuru's antics unlike Natsuki. Shizuru was suddenly aware that she had been thinking a lot about Natsuki since finding out more about her, but she wanted to know something pertaining to Nao so she asked out of the blue, "Nao why are you so protective of Natsuki."

Nao chuckled, "I wouldn't say protective. You make me sound like her mom."

"Ara does Nao wish to be Natsuki's mom," Shizuru playfully said.

"Fuck no, are you mad. I just screw around with the girl…" Nao paused realizing her choice of word she corrected it before Shizuru could say anything, "I just fuck…" no that wording didn't seem right. Frustrated she blurted, "I owe the Kuga's my life and someone asked me a favor to keep an eye on her."

Shizuru was inwardly chuckling by Nao's use of words when something caught her attention she mouthed, "Kuga's."

Nao shook her head ignoring Shizuru, "You know you're being nosy Fujino but rest assured you can look all you want but you won't find anything about my past. It's vanished except for maybe my birth record and random info about my mom."

She paused allowing Shizuru to intake the information before tapping the side of her forehead exclaiming, "All of that is in here, so you got to ask me and if I don't want to I'm not talking. Feel free to torture me but I'd rather die then tell you, squat."

"Ara… you soldiers tend to protect your privacy and past with such passion." Shizuru said realizing she wouldn't get any information from Nao.

Nao exhaled, "You have to if you've got things to protect. Natsuki however is a different story."

That was the first time Shizuru had heard Nao say Natsuki's name and it was stated in a tone of emotion that Shizuru could not really comprehend and suddenly she found that Nao really cared for Natsuki like one would a family member. Shizuru smiled as she thought _'Natsuki if you'd only see there are so many people who care about you.'_

Shizuru was driven from finishing her thoughts when Nao asked her something, "What about you Fujino. You got something to hide?"

"Ara… Is Nao interrogating me now for being nosy," Shizuru answered with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Nao scoffed, "Please if I wanted to I could find out anything I wanted about you, since I've got rather reliable informants. I just prefer the easy way."

"Well then tell me what you think." Shizuru challenged Nao.

Nao arched her eyebrow, "Don't tempt me Fujino, I'm a good guess at characters and you're not that hard to read, even if half the time you're emotionless except for the smile on occasions but even that has no emotion."

Shizuru was caught so she decided to let things go seeing what Nao could tell her about herself, "Do enlighten me Nao."

Nao laughed, "Okay you asked for it."

About ten minutes later Nao stated, "So I'm not far off am I Fujino. I can see it in your eyes."

"Ara, are you sure you don't swing our way, because one would think you're trying to hit on me." Shizuru playfully stated inwardly nodding that Nao wasn't half bad at guessing about a person but she didn't know all the facts and that was where she went wrong.

"Please not this again. Like I said if I swung that way I would've jumped the pup along time ago, but seeing that she's still innocent I can only image what her love life is like." Nao exclaimed.

Shizuru was confused, "What does Nao mean by innocent, I thought…" she didn't want to finish her sentence.

Nao knowing what she was asking explained, "Tormentors torment to get information but if they break you they lose their jobs. Taking advantage of your victim is a big no, no especially when your boss wants information, not some traumatized individual who'll never speak again." Then realizing Shizuru had understood she smirked, "Waiting for that special someone aren't you, is that why she cheated on you."

Shizuru couldn't believe what Nao had asked and she didn't feel the need to answer so she remained silent causing Nao to chuckle, "Damn right I hit the spot."

Nao continued to be an annoyance, "So why her? I mean come on you can do better, from the vibes I was receiving you were rather distant when she wanted to continue. What's on your mind Fujino?"

"Ara, ara… it would seem someone is being nosy now," Shizuru snapped softly.

Nao shook her head, "Oh please you started it."

Shizuru smiled. "Now, Nao is acting like a child."

Nao laughed, "Damn that Kuga rubbing off on me."

Nao calmed down a bit when she heard Shizuru softly chuckling and couldn't help but comment, "You should do that more often."

Shizuru composed herself, "Ara why is that?"

Nao shrugged, "Just a suggestion, Natsuki would probably open up more to you if you did so as well. Can't really be in relationship where only one person reveals their darkest secrets now can you."

Shizuru repeated, "Relationship."

Nao scoffed, "No doy, you two are so dense." Then parking in the garage she turned off the engine excitedly saying, "Home at last, well you can find your way fine and I can assure you no one will try killing you here not with two pups running around."

"Thank you Nao," Shizuru stated as she got out of the car.

"Don't thank me. I hate all that crappy mushy stuff," she said before adding casually but in a tone of warning, "Just don't hurt her she's in enough pain already."

Shizuru arched her eyebrow unsure of why that last comment was made because she herself wasn't really sure what she was feeling for Natsuki.

**To be continued...**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it...I'm doing my best to get these up as quickly as I can...rushing a story is not always a good thing. The story must come from within...only then is it enjoyable to read...over and over, without being boring. Sometimes I re-read the chapter a few times adding or taking some parts out before posting it...which also causes some delays, but it all works out for the best.

I know** LOTS OF ARA's** -shrugs- but you know Shizuru is to Ara's/tea/Natuski as Natsuki is to teasing/mayo/shizuru. **;P**

Till my next chapter...grab yourself a good book and read it till I update or just roam around on this site reading all the other great fanfic stories written.


	13. 6 Mnths left: What happened part 1

Disclaimer... blah...blah...blah...blah...blah... I own nadda thing...

**Readers: **Keep on reading a good read... I hope this chapter is self explanatory but if need be **when the text looks like this** it means that it's being written down on a piece of paper not spoken by the characters...OKAY...Hope that helps if not you can scold me in your reviews... :P

**Reviewers: **Many thanks...and if I didn't reply to your review my apologies I will try to for this next chapter. To you anon reviewers sign up, even if you don't write you can read all you want and it allows us writers to thank you personally unless that's not what you want. :( But if you're just being lazy and not wanting to login...shame on you...tsk...tsk...tsk... :P

**What will become of Shizuru and Natsuki as the story continues...  
**

* * *

Natsuki was staring out the window of the infirmary when she caught sight of a vehicle parked in the distance. She couldn't make out what the side said, but she would get down to the bottom of things now that she was back to her usual self. The memories still plagued her but they were simple reminders of who she was as an individual or so she told herself which lessened the strain of dealing with them.

Shaking her head to rid such depressing thoughts, she turned around upon hearing the door swing open to see Yohko's smile in greetings, "Natsuki what brings you here?"

Natsuki looked at Yohko with a frown before answering, "You told me to check with you after a few days of going back to work to see if things were alright."

"Glad to know you remembered," Yohko stated in an attempt to cover up, realizing she'd forgotten.

Natsuki smirked, she wasn't angry but she wasn't going to simply forgive Yohko as she casually said, "You forgot, I wonder what Midori would say. Perhaps I should go drinking with her tonight and casually ask her why you'd forget a previously arranged appointment with a patient."

Yohko's eyes shot up, "You wouldn't"

Natsuki chuckled, "No I wouldn't but I'd prefer it if you'd tell me the next time before you forget."

The two looked at each other both confused by that statement when Natsuki waved her hands, "Forget I said anything."

"It would seem you're not all there in the head yet," Yohko stated before asking, "You sure you're fine going out this weekend."

Natsuki didn't really care and she didn't really want to see the two former lovers getting reacquainted with one another in front of her. For some reason she was feeling uneasy every time she had gone out with them on their little outings and it was getting to her on a deeper level. She couldn't quite grasp why, simply shrugging, "If I can't Nao can go in my stead."

Yohko stared at Natsuki carefully observing her remark, "There's more to that statement then you're letting me to believe Natsuki. Something you want to talk about."

Natsuki snapped not realizing it, "You're my doctor not a shrink," realizing what she did Natsuki quickly apologized, "Sorry I just got a lot on my mind and that damn vehicle isn't making things any easier."

Yohko walked over towards the window noticing the vehicle she stated, "It's been there for a few days."

Natsuki turned around her expression was serious, she glanced around the room before quickly questioning, "Oh really do you know why?"

Yohko was a bit worried by Natsuki's sudden change in demeanor, "Something about fixing the broken cable or electricity line not to far from here."

Natsuki's brain went into over drive as she calmly replied, "Okay, I'll check it out later."

Yohko went through the proper checkup and gave Natsuki a clean bill of health. Yohko watched not sure what was going on when she noticed Natsuki writing something on a piece of paper.

Natsuki handed the paper to Yohko calmly stating, "Thanks Doc, I'll see you around if I got a fever or something."

Yohko grabbed the piece of paper and read it: **Something's up possible bugs, keep vigilante. I'll be busy for a few days, don't know about this weekend yet.**

Yohko frowned not understanding the note in its entirety; she mentally told herself she'd have to ask Midori about it later. So she folded the note up and stuck it in one of her medical shirt's pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru was in the car waiting for Natsuki to come so that they could head out to pick up Anh before heading to the park.

She was surprised when she heard a voice not Natsuki's but Nao greeting her, "Yo, sorry I was informed late." Nao noticed Shizuru's slight disappointment which was quickly covered up. Nao wouldn't bother with annoying Shizuru so she got into the driver's seat stating, "Ready to go."

"Ara I've been waiting for awhile." Shizuru smiled.

Nao scoffed, "It's not my fault if you want to scold someone scold the pup." Nao then started the engine pulling out of the garage ranting, "Damn pup calling me at three in the morning asking me to come in to work on a weekend. I swear she never sleeps, maybe that's why she's so screwy in the head, didn't sound like she was in a peachy mood this morning after I told her to fuck off. Wonder what's up?"

When Nao had stopped Shizuru said, "Ara is Nao done ranting?"

Nao glared at Shizuru, "Be thankful I'm doing this for her Fujino for if it were me and I were the pup I'd have taken you away from that woman along time ago."

Shizuru's eyes widen, "Ara is Nao sure she does not swing our way."

Nao laughed, "Keep it up Fujino and you'll wind up all alone wondering why I didn't return your love."

xxxxxxxxxx

Haruka was talking with Yukino when they noticed the oddest thing; Natsuki was going around tearing furniture and knocking over things when she stopped pocketing something.

Thinking the worse Haruka yelled, "Kuga what in heavens name are you doing?"

"No time to talk," then she whispered as she passed them, "Fujino's in danger."

Yukino noticing the state Natsuki was stated, "You don't look to well Kuga."

Natsuki laughed and she knew she was tired as hell but answered anyways, "Haven't slept in awhile but you know how working goes and I feel great, never been better."

The two watched stumped when Haruka remembered what Natsuki said and immediately she went into commander mode.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sniper sat ready perched in a well covered area waiting for its target when a voice came over the intercom, "Sniper 1 are you ready, target shall be there in less then fifteen minutes. I repeat shoot only the target no bystanders are to be harmed."

The sniper replied, "Copy that, what of the guard."

There was silence for a few seconds before a reply was made, "Must not be harmed target only, orders from above, good luck over and out."

The sniper shrugged waiting patiently for the task to be completed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Anh was teasingly walking ahead of Shizuru who held the umbrella just in case the sky started to shower. Nao was pacing a couple feet behind the two, close enough to react but far enough to allow them their privacy. In some way she was praying that it would rain so she could take them back to the mansion and she would then be allowed to go back to sleep.

The two had stopped to stare at the rapid moving river below them, so Nao had seized walking as well. Nao glanced around the area before noticing that Anh still kept her distance and thought it strange that Anh would. Unless Anh was actually complying with what Shizuru had kindly requested, which was some much needed space after their dinning a week ago. Nao raised an eyebrow pondering if that could be the reasoning behind their lack of affection today.

Nao turned her attention away from Shizuru when she heard a familiar voice screaming her name, immediately noticing Natsuki looking like she hadn't slept in days charging towards her.

Nao took a few steps towards Natsuki crossing her arms, Nao was about to give her a piece of her mind when Natsuki dashed passed her muttering but two words, "Nao sniper."

xxxxxxxx

The sniper spoke into the microphone, "Target sighted, visual clear, no obstructions, as requested two shots to confirm elimination of target for possible miscalculations." While the sniper relayed the information, in their mind they were thinking, _'Two shots…do they think I'm some amateur. Matters not once my task is complete I can look forward to dealing with that personal guard…goodbye SHIZURU FUJINO.'_

A replied voice was heard in the ear piece, "Copy that permission granted."

xxxxxxxxx

Nao reacted within seconds after Natsuki passed her, only to scan around as she heard two shots go off in the near distance. She paused long enough to see two figures falling off the ledge of the rail and into the river below. Nao ran towards the edge looking for any signs of them but the rapid water had already washed them down. Cursing herself she pulled out her phone when she heard a loud voice demanding answers along with over three dozen guards, "Nao what the hell happened."

Nao exhaled, "I don't know Haruka but we have to act fast or we could lose both of them. I don't like not knowing things, especially if both of them were shot."

Haruka calmed down when Nao addressed her by her first name something it seemed she only did when the situation was serious so Haruka took charge, "First thing first, we close off the perimeter for evidence. If possible find out where that sniper was shooting from."

After yelling out orders she paused when it started raining, "This is not a good sign Nao."

"Haruka you need to get the people you trust with your life and meet me back at the mansion in two hours. I'm getting my people. We have to find out what went down today. No non-personnel can attend this meeting unless you or I can vouch for them." Nao stated going into elite mode.

Haruka nodded, "Fair enough I'll handle this craziness and meet back with you at the mansion in two hours."

As the two parted ways they didn't notice a couple holding hands pass them, for if they had been paying attention they would've noticed that this couple appeared from a nearby bush. However their current worries at the moment were of the two that were swept away by the stream.

Concerning the other party that was with Shizuru at the time of the incident, she was simply ignored, by both parties even after her persistent demand of offering to help out in any way that she could. She was ordered by Haruka to return to the hotel in which she was staying and to wait for further information as it became available. After her constant refusal Haruka asked a guard to personally escort her back to her hotel, so that no misfortune would come to her.

xxxxxxxxx

Natsuki had stepped in front of Shizuru when the bullets hit, she wasn't sure where, when she felt herself falling holding onto something that she later found out was Shizuru. Shizuru had a gash on her forehead as Natsuki pulled them out of the river. She inspected Shizuru and notice the only injury was to the head concluding that she must've gotten it when they fell off the railing.

Natsuki quickly inspected her self shrugging at the pain in her left shoulder and right thigh, nothing she couldn't handle especially with all the adrenaline coursing through her body at the moment. After ripping off her button up shirt to stop her bleeding she wrapped one around Shizuru's head before lifting Shizuru up into her arms, her first concern being shelter since the sky started to pour.

Natsuki looked at her surrounding and was amazed to see that they had been washed further down stream outside the city limits then she had calculated. Shrugging that information off Natsuki started walking her goal remaining the same, shelter.

After half an hour of walking steadily away from the river, Natsuki came upon a torn down house. Part of the roof was gone and leaking so she made her way towards the most suitable dry spot. Natsuki studied her surrounding noticing the place had been looted and there wasn't much to work with. Laying Shizuru down upon a rug Natsuki went in search of items.

She found half a first aid kit which she could work with, some cloth, torn towels and a queen sized blanket which was oddly left untouched inside a closet. After she made her way back she got down to business. First order was to get them dried off, once that was done she placed the blanket on top of Shizuru then laid out their clothes in hopes that the air would suffice in drying them. Then with the half first aid kit she bandaged Shizuru's head wound. Satisfied by her handy work with what was provided she moved along.

The Second order was to remove the bullets from her body. Natsuki gathered her items, pulling out the pocket knife lodged in her shoe, she was thankful that she hadn't brought her gun which would've probably fallen out. Looking around she noticed a half bottle of alcohol in the corner littered among many others, which she told herself could be used to sanitize her pocket knife. Gathering the towels and cloth she placed it close by for retrieval before she picked up the half first aid kit pulling out the left over gauzes, and bandages.

Making her self as comfortable as she could against the wall only a few feet away from Shizuru she tried calming her nerves for the incoming pain she was about to experience.

"Here goes," she muttered to herself as she grabbed a towel biting down upon it.

She grunted when she stuck the knife which she had sanitized with the alcohol, into her thigh being careful not to hit an artery and bleed to death. Having opened the wound enough she used her middle finger digging into her thigh as she bit down upon the towel stopping a scream of pain. After a few minutes she was able to pull out the bullet.

Natsuki was tired, exhausted, in pain, and just wanted to sleep but she continued on, spilling some alcohol onto her wound to wash it and hopefully stop an infection from getting in. She cursed inwardly, _'Fucking crisis that stings like a mother fucker.'_

After she had bandaged her thigh wound she tied one of the cloths around it tightly slowing down blood circulation hopefully enough for the blood to clot over the wound. Spitting out the towel she exhaled suddenly realizing she was covered in sweat and blood. Natsuki looked at her shoulder wound wincing, _'Oh that's going to suck, lucky me it didn't hit a bone or I'd be screwed.'_ Taking a deep breath she took the towel and stuffed it back in her mouth. She repeated the process, but it took longer because it was in her shoulder and every time her left hand twitched she gasped in pain.

When she was finally done bandaging the wound she was beyond exhausted. Her body would not respond rather it had become numb. She noticed her vision blurring, her last thought was _'Shizuru's going to freak when she wakes up.' _Natsuki had succumbed to the darkness and didn't realize that her body had slid sideways down the wall onto the ground.

xxxxxxxxx

There were about ten people in the room where they had suggested meeting. Everyone looked at each other because there were some new faces among the group. Nao noticed everyone's expression, suddenly realizing the first round of business was introductions.

"Okay the weather's looking crappy and it doesn't seem that it's going to let up anytime soon. So here's the deal I'm Nao and I'm pretty positive as of this moment I'm the only one who knows everyone here. So I'm going to do a brief introduction so that people don't simply call each other Hey or Yo, because that's my line."

Nao exclaimed then realized something, added, "I'm only doing first name basis due to the current situation. We can get to know each other later on."

Pointing she started the introductions with a little bit of a smirk, "These people are more familiar with Natsuki. Mai the top notch chef, Mikoto the crazed personal guard/assistant to Mai, Chie is my informant, Aoi is Chie's lover my other informant and that's Midori who's Yohko's lover un-engaged, drunken fool and fellow comrade."

She paused while everyone took the moment to interpret the information whether it was getting pissed off or in shock by the introductions. Nao didn't care as she continued rather enjoying it a bit too much, "Okay now we have Shizuru's people. Haruka the loud mouth chief also Yukino's lover un-engaged both in denial."

"NAO," Haruka yelled.

Nao ignored her continuing, "Yukino is Shizuru's assistant and we all caught the last bit of information so I'm not going to repeat it. Yohko is the Fujino's doctor but she takes care of everyone cause she a freaking doctor. It's just like the Fujino's to hog her and last but not least you all know me."

Everyone scoffed and Nao busted out in chuckles then calmly said, "Alright the ShizNat rescue group has been compiled, let's get down to business."

After her comment Nao noticed everyone staring at her like she was a crazed woman who had lost it. Who could blame her, getting woken up at three in the morning being told to work on a Saturday?

However she looked at them hurt explaining, "What. Shizuru and Natsuki you smash it together and you get ShizNat, duh."

When no ones expression changed Nao sighed, "Fine ignore my brilliant work."

For once everyone followed that advice, Haruka stating, "We need to figure out what happened before the incident."

Yohko remembering something reached inside her pocket glad she still had the piece of paper with Natsuki's note written on it. Pulling it out she placed it on the table surrounded by the Shiznat rescue group exclaiming, "Natsuki was acting strange when she came in for her check up and left this a few days ago. I was going to ask Midori what it was but I spaced out not think much on it."

Nao grabbed the paper before anyone else did and her eyes widen when she read it. Getting up she walked around the room rummaging for something and everyone had taken notice of this wondering what Nao was doing.

Nao having retrieved her items walked around the group placing a notepad and pen in front of them. Those who knew what she was doing mouthed an 'O' while the rest sat there dumbfounded. Nao finally sat down stating as she wrote, "Natsuki was high on drugs when she gave you this note, bugs crawling up my ass."

When she held up her note pad that read: **The house has been bugged. They can here everything we say.**

Nao looked around the room and everyone was shocked but their expression soon changed when they saw Natsuki's note which was passed around.

Nao held up her note pad: **We have to make it look like we're still clueless and believable too****.**

Everyone looked at her like she was asking for a lot, which Nao ignored when she spoke up, "So this is what we're going to do, the weather is shitty as hell and I don't know how we're going to send out a search party. I suggest we gather everyone and wait till the weather calms down."

Nao's note pad read: **Chie knows where they are so we leave as soon as this meeting is over****.**

Haruka stood up stating in anger, "The hell they could be bleeding to death."

Haruka held up her pad: **How exactly do they know where they are Nao?**

Nao quickly scribbled down on hers holding it up: **Nice one and we placed a tracking device on her****.**

Mai stood up yelling, "YOU WHAT?"

Nao shook her head, "Cool your jets down Mai we don't know where they are especially if the river took them. They could be anywhere with the rapids moving as fast as they are, and now with the rain who knows."

Chie held up her pad: **Nice recovery Nao****.**

Mai sat down realizing what she had just done, she sighed, "You're right I'm sorry I snapped." But on her note pad it read: **Natsuki is so going to kill you.**

Everyone looked to Nao with a simple nod while Nao simply shrugged, "Okay change of plans. I suggest we gather up as many people as we can and head out as soon as the weather lets up."

Nao's note pad read: **Chie and Aoi will retrieve Shiznat and head over to the safe house****.**

Everyone glared at Nao when Midori exclaimed, "What if the weather doesn't let up but gets worst genius what are you going to do then let them die."

On Midori's not pad it read: **Why not all of us and Safe house why not back here.**

Haruka's note pad read: **We have to make it seem like they're both missing and presumably dead until we figure out who bugged this place.**

She flipped over the pad continued scribbling: **And if we all leave it will be suspicious****.**

Yukino spoke up, "Nao we can't wait till morning if we search we do so tonight regardless of the weather. Who knows how far they've been washed down stream."

Yukino's pad read: **What if they need Yohko?**

Nao's pad read: **Yohko will leave after Chie and Aoi, her excuse family problems.**

Mikoto finally spoke, "So what are we waiting for lets go."

Midori exclaimed, "And where are we going to start looking if we don't even have any idea of where to start."

Mai held up her note pad: **Who else is going to the safe house****.**

"I suggest we get started. Haruka we need maps of the river and where it flows." Nao exclaimed loving the feel of bossing Haruka around, but her note pad read: **We'll rotate everyday. I'll figure out the schedule****.**

"Nao please don't boss Haruka around like that" Yukino said while her note pad read: **How long are we going to keep this up Nao?**

"Fine but we need information now." Nao stated in irritation while her note pad read: **For a couple of days a week at the most then..****. **

Flipping the page over Nao scribbled: **We'll make it seem like someone else found them.**

Aoi scribbled on her pad: **We need to go now TIME is ticking**, flipping her page over she added: **It's going to take Chie and me sometime to find them in this weather and who knows about their condition.  
**

Mikoto groaned, "Mai I'm hungry?"

Nao arched her eyebrow, "I think Mikoto's right we need to have our heads on and we can't be having Mikoto hungry all the time." While her note pad read: **Chie and Aoi leave when we do, pretend something came up.**

Mai stated, "My restaurant is closed and there's plenty of food so we can figure out the proper search patterns there." When Yohko held her note pad up: **We can't all leave.**

Yukino answered that question, "As Shizuru's personal assistant I'm obligated to stay behind just in case there's information on their whereabouts."

Aoi spoke up, "Sorry but I have some personal matters I must tend to. Please let myself and Chie know as soon as something comes up. Nao knows our number."

Chie quickly added, "As soon as we're done we'll join up with the rescue group." While her notepad read: **We'll inform you when we've retrieved both of them.**

Nao held up her pad: **WOW you guys are good****.**

Everyone stared at Nao and she shrugged, "Its settle, Haruka the maps. Yukino call us if anything comes up. Mai and Mikoto will prepare the food for the rescue group and everyone participating in this search. Midori, myself and…"

Nao was interrupted when Yohko's phone rang causing Yohko to utter, "Excuse me."

Yohko looked at the number then at the person who was calling her sitting across the table. Yohko eyed Midori who simply smiled holding her note pad up: **Hello love it's your mom on the phone.**

Everyone quickly picked up on it and Yohko rolled her eyes when she glanced at what Nao's note pad read: **Damn who needs to talk when we can communicate like this****.**

Yohko played along pretending it was her mom going through all the emotions and everything as though something horrible had happened at home to one of her family members. After five minutes of bullshitting she hung up the phone exclaiming, "Sorry love and everyone something's happened at home and I've got to run soon. I'll probably be back by morning but if not you can call me on my cell phone. Today has indeed been a very shitty day, first them and now my family how much can a person take."

Yohko looked at everyone who was gaping that she had said the "s" word. She shrugged when she noticed Mikoto's scribbling: **You were way cool.**

Everyone nodded surprised by the acting and Yohko shook her head in disappointment when Nao decided to finish her statement, "Midori and myself will coordinate with the authorities and if the weather doesn't let up we start at seven tonight. That'll give us enough time to plan things out."

Chie and Aoi knew that last remark was addressed to them so Chie scribbled: **Plenty of time to work with****,**while Aoi's read: **And we'll inform every one of the safe houses coordinates****.**

Haruka exclaimed, "Time to move people. We can't screw this up but we also have to think of the other passivity."

Everyone looked at her and Yukino sighed, "Possibility Haruka."

Yohko stood up, "I'm really sorry but I have to grab some stuff before I go."

Following suite, everyone stood up to leave carrying the note pad when Nao scribbled something really fast yelling, "Wait, I hate to say this but Haruka's right we have to also consider this other possibility and discuss it over at the restaurant." However the pad read: **Your notepads give them to me. I must destroy the evidence.**

Everyone shook their heads in irritation realizing Nao was having too much fun with the current circumstances, filing out of the room handing their note pads to Nao who inwardly congratulated her self for a job well done.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Part two will be updated as soon as possible...I have to do some more editing upon it before I post it...so please bare with me.

I hope you all enjoyed it... I found their communication method rather interesting... :P

Till my next update... Enjoy the rest of your summer as it dwindles down...


	14. 6 Mnths left: What happened part 2

Disclaimer: -slumps her shoulder and walks away- I own nothing...nothing...

Readers and reviewers: You all have my respect.

**And now for what you've all been waiting for... THE END... -chuckles- NOT FOR A LONG WHILE YET... okay... on wards to the story...**

* * *

Shizuru stirred awake when she felt something hit her face. Groaning in pain she touched the liquid, not really knowing what it was exactly, her only thought was _"Ara.."_ Shizuru blinked a few times allowing her eyes to adjust their focus in the dimly lit room due to the weather's overcast, realizing it was only water.

Shizuru had a terrible headache and couldn't understand why or the possible reason behind it. When she placed her hands upon her temple attempting to soothe the pain away, she halted feeling something along her forehead. As if that was the trigger everything that recently happened came flooding back to her mind. She sat up only to pull upon the sheet in an attempt to cover her body, after she felt the gusty wind mixed with the dampness of the falling rain, causing her to slightly shiver. She peeled back the blankets dumbstruck as to why she was practically nude, when suddenly another thought pushed her shock of nudity away.

Shizuru quickly glanced around the room when her heart dropped at the sight of Natsuki. Natsuki was slumped over lying on her side stripped down to only her bra and panty save the bandages upon her wound, covered in blood a few feet away from her. Ignoring the pain in her head Shizuru reacted in haste making her way over towards Natsuki's side taking the sheet along with her.

Immediately when Shizuru touched Natsuki's hand and felt the freezing cold upon them, her first thought was that Natsuki was dead. However as Shizuru reached out, her heart feeling a slight sting, to grab the younger girl by the shoulders, Natsuki grunted in pain.

Not realizing she had held her breath Shizuru exhaled it in relief as she took her place beside Natsuki. Carefully Shizuru gently moved Natsuki so that Natsuki's upper body was partially in front of her own, with Natsuki's head softly resting on her body, before she covered them both with the sheet.

Shizuru held onto Natsuki as though she were the only life line Natsuki had left in the world when Natsuki softly uttered a few words, "Mom….warm."

Shizuru smiled not realizing the pain that was lingering in her heart had vanished, simply replaced by reassurance. Shizuru with her free hand used it to comb through Natsuki's slightly tangled up dampened hair, causing Natsuki to sigh contently.

Shizuru sighed before she softly stated to no one in particular, "What was Natsuki thinking and what am I going to do with Natsuki?"

Natsuki shifted in her sleep as though trying to get comfortable causing her own self to grunt in pain, but that wasn't what Shizuru heard. No, what Shizuru heard was a familiar noise of two metal objects clashing against one another. Shizuru slightly uncovered Natsuki noticing the necklace and a ring. She had been too preoccupied with Natsuki's well being that she hadn't realized it was there until Natsuki moved causing the two items to hit one another.

With her free hand she held up the necklace so that she could cover Natsuki back up, in an attempt to keep them both warm with their body heat and the blanket. She knew immediately what one emblem held and signified, but when she saw the emblem upon the ring so many of her unsought questions were suddenly answered.

Placing the necklace upon the sheet she looked down at Natsuki who had rolled her head towards Shizuru's body as a source of warmth. Shizuru was suddenly overwhelmed with so many emotions. Little did Shizuru realize she was in...tears?

Natsuki was in a state of blissfulness when she tasted something salty on her lips. She slowly stirred upon feeling something wet sliding down her face. Unsure whether she was dreaming or not she pried her eyes opened with much effort to find Shizuru crying. At first she was confused even in utter shock, but her mind slowly dwindling back into slumber lead her only to one possible answer, _'Must be dreaming cause Shizuru never cries.'_

Suddenly acting on pure instinct to comfort her charge, even if she had concluded that it was but a dream in her mind, Natsuki raised her unwounded hand to the side of Shizuru's face gently cupping her cheek she smiled weakly, "Shizuru you're okay, I'm not going anywhere, promised gramps I'd be there for you."

Shizuru gasped when she felt Natsuki's tender hand upon her face and heard her voice. The only thing that came out of Shizuru's mouth was, "Natsuki."

Shizuru's answer from Natsuki came as a surprise when Natsuki's hand slipped from her face. Quickly acting Shizuru caught it holding it to her chest embracing Natsuki tighter in sense glad to know where her grandpa's ring resided. Shizuru only eased up when Natsuki grunted from pain. Not releasing the power of her embrace she relaxed her grip muttering, "I should've realized you were the Natsuki gramps wanted me to meet. I'm sorry for not trusting you sooner, Natsuki."

xxxxxxx

She slammed the door to his work room open while in anger shouting, "You never told me she was going to get hurt Takeda."

"Please, calm down…" Takeda was unable to finish his sentence when the woman smacked her hands upon his desk causing him to sit up.

"She's your sister. You'd kill your own sister." The furious lady stated.

Takeda remained composed, "Yes if it gets me to my goal."

"But what about our deal," She asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Things have changed," Takeda answered.

Takeda watched as the woman before him paced back and forth when she finally stopped to say, "You know Takeda if she dies, I'll talk."

Takeda stood up furious by the remark, "You will do no such thing."

The woman acted as though she wasn't threatened by him, but she wasn't sure what he was capable of yet so she continued, "Pray then, that your sister is alive."

"You forget your place and the reason why you are here." Takeda stated coldly.

She was pissed but she remained composed, "I need my space to think, but you should know Takeda that if she dies I won't be the only one looking to kill the killer, which will eventually lead back to you."

Takeda watched as the woman left slamming the door behind her. He slumped back into his chair picking up the phone he dialed a familiar number.

The person on the other line picked up, "Hello."

"We might have a problem," Takeda stated without greeting.

The voice on the other line scolded, "Takeda, why do you go around recruiting people you can't seem to keep on a leash. You need to have more authority over your employees or do I need to find someone else who can handle this job."

"I'll handle things but I'll have to wait till everything blows over depending on whether my sister is dead or not." Takeda responded to the comment a bit angered by the threat he just received.

"Whatever you do it's your responsibility not mine. We agreed that you'd be the one to deal with your sister and in return I would allow you half owner of everything. If that is all I'm hanging up," The voice on the other line stated before the line was disconnected.

Takeda looked at the phone then placed it back into its proper holding place. He needed answers pertaining to the current situation so he stood up walking towards the door he grabbed his coat noticing the sudden down pour. He shook his head in disappointment realizing his destination was home, the last place he needed to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru stirred feeling oddly comfortable and warm as though she was sleeping in a bed, _'Must be dreaming'_ she told herself recalling her fits of light slumber and wake, but the light was starting to irritate her so she slowly opened her eyes.

The whole surrounding was new to her, but what caught her attention was the simple fact that she wasn't holding Natsuki anymore as she stated, "Ara…" a bit confused.

Yohko upon hearing Shizuru walked towards her bed, "How are you feeling Shizuru?"

Shizuru looked around to identify where the familiar voice was coming from when she noticed Yohko checking her vital signs, she answered oddly, "Ara I must be dreaming if Yohko is here."

Yohko softly chuckled to herself, "You're not dreaming Shizuru. Actually Chie and Aoi found you two after pinpointing Natsuki's location. It was a good thing they found you two when they did because you two where reaching the point of hypothermia."

"Ara…" was all she could say still trying to grasp all the information she had received, while another part of her kept telling her she was dreaming.

Yohko decided to take things slower after noticing Shizuru's reaction, "What was the last thing you remembered before waking up here?"

Shizuru explained to Yohko what little she could recall, before she gasped having briefly forgotten about the one person she was concerned for, "Natsuki."

Yohko pointed towards another bed causing Shizuru to turn her attention in that direction, when she noticed Natsuki upon it, "So I'm not dreaming."

Yohko smiled, "No you're not, Shizuru."

Regaining her senses Shizuru worriedly asked, "Yohko, How is Natsuki?"

Yohko reassured Shizuru, Natsuki would be fine before asking, "Did you remove the bullets by chance, I only realized they weren't there when I removed the bandages to take care of the job with the proper equipments."

Shizuru slightly relaxed glad to know that Natsuki would be fine after some much needed rest, as she responded shaking her head, "Natsuki handled her wounds and mine by herself."

"Skilled as always, defiant too probably pushed herself to her limits," the comment caused Shizuru and Yohko to look at the new guest, who upon realizing her presence was known, closed the door behind her.

Shizuru was suddenly interested in getting information so she asked, "Nao, how long have I been out?"

"About a day since they found you two, freezing your asses off," Nao casually replied.

"Ara, they…" Shizuru commented when a voice from behind Nao exclaimed, "That would be us."

Shizuru watched as two new people entered the room introducing themselves as Chie and Aoi friends of Natsuki.

Curious Shizuru asked, "How exactly did you find us?"

Chie turned towards Nao, "You should answer that, for I will not take the credit or the punishment when a certain someone finds out."

Nao slightly shook her head over the notion that everyone was making such a big deal out of something so trivial and scoffed, "I asked them to put a tracking device on Natsuki's pendant because that's practically the only thing on her all the time."

Shizuru raised her eyebrow amused, "Ara, Natsuki's going to kill a certain someone."

Nao shrugged while everyone chuckled, but a sudden cry of agony caused everyone to divert their attention towards the noise.

Nao sighed, for the information of Natsuki's distress while she slumbered was nothing new to her, "She was never one for sleeping peacefully."

Chie slightly shook her head worriedly but agreed with Nao, "More like she was never one who could sleep without nightmares."

Aoi added to the comment pondering out loud, "Maybe she just needs someone to hold her while she sleeps."

Everyone turned to look at Aoi and expression of bewilderment upon their faces, when Yohko stated, "Could it be that simple."

They turned their attention back towards Natsuki who was slightly twitching every few seconds, when Nao honestly answered, "I wouldn't know, never thought of it before." And oddly enough everyone thought the exact same thing that was voiced by Nao.

Yohko continued with her medical explanation of the possibilities, but no one was listening because Shizuru's movements caught their attention. Yohko paused with her terminologies and theories when she noticed the lack of attention. Yohko turned around to see what the matter was when she caught sight of Shizuru carefully sliding into the bed in which Natsuki was currently sleeping upon.

Shizuru gently slide one hand underneath Natsuki's waist pulling the younger girl closer to her, careful not to arouse or cause Natsuki any pain. She then used her free hand to gently remove the fallen strands of hair on Natsuki's face before placing it protectively across Natsuki's shoulder and softly whispered, "We're all here for you, Natsuki."

Shizuru paused for a moment before adding, "Natsuki should know I'm here."

Everyone in the room watched in anticipation their breaths caught in their throats as Shizuru did this. They all stood there in awe amazed when they noticed Natsuki's ragged breathing calm down and her twitching had slowly diminished till it completely stopped. Everyone was quiet as though a sudden noise or movement would shatter the tranquility that was within the room at that moment.

They watched the scene unfold so passively then were quickly dumbstruck when Natsuki suddenly snuggled into Shizuru who gasped unprepared by the action, "Ara…"

Nao was going to make a sly remark when Natsuki softly muttered, "Mom… love… you."

The room being as quiet as it was, those few words spoken by Natsuki was heard by them all, causing Nao to slightly chuckle before remarking, "She thinks you're her mom oh how I'm going to give Natsuki a hard time when she wakes up after this. The pup's never going to live this one down."

Shizuru ignoring the argument that had suddenly erupted from Nao's comment softly whispered in Natsuki's ear, "I know your mom loves you too my Natsuki."

Natsuki was in a dream like state but she felt so calm, peaceful, warm and loved that she wanted to know why. She stirred but only slightly enough to open her eyes. She caught sight of crimson eyes staring at her before the overwhelming peacefulness engulfed her again after she managed to stutter, "Shi…zu…ru."

Shizuru's heart fluttered when she heard Natsuki say her name, she couldn't help her self and placed a kissed on Natsuki's forehead while smiling.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by a certain individual, when Nao proclaimed, "You have my blessings child."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief while Nao simply shrugged exclaiming, "What! It's not like the pup has anyone to…"

She was startled when Shizuru interrupted, "Ara…Nao is forgetting that the pup has all of us."

Nao stood there speechless causing Chie to chuckle, "Your loss Nao, but she's right we're her family."

Then turning towards Shizuru she stated, "And Nao's right as well Shizuru you have our blessings. Not just anyone…," she paused for a moment before rephrasing her statement, "Okay, make that no one, can calm her down so quickly. Believe you me when I say we've all tried and we've been around her longer then you have so we know."

Aoi nodded, "We're all just looking out for her and she seems to have something for you even if she doesn't or won't admit to it. Usually she'll do what's best when she realizes the circumstances. She's just stubborn or too dense to realize things so just give her some time."

Nao being Nao just had to add, "The question is, what you are going to do Shizuru, now that you know what the possibilities are between the two of you?"

Yohko realizing this was turning into an interrogation cleared her throat, "Okay that's enough now. The patients need their rest."

Yohko shooed them out when Nao stated casually, "Fujino the pup's 23rd birthday is in a few months, just thought you'd like to know."

When everyone was gone Yohko calmly said, "Shizuru."

Shizuru spoke up knowing what Yohko was hinting at, "I think I've fallen for her Yohko."

Yohko smiled, "With love you don't think you show it the only way that you can," when she remembered a certain person she added, "What of Anh?"

Shizuru's mind was already made up, she had wondered if there was anything to salvage from her relationship with Anh being that Anh was the only one she'd ever truly let into her heart. She'd forgiven Anh for cheating on her, but a part of her realized the hurt would always remain even if things were mended. For some reason their current actions just seemed to make things worse for her. Shizuru was betting it was the same with Anh so she calmly answered Yohko, "I'll tell Anh. I don't want to hurt Anh, but it's the right thing to do."

Yohko relaxed but had to ask, "And Natsuki?"

"Ara…" Shizuru stated knowing full well how Natsuki might react, "Even if things don't go as planned I'll still cherish these feelings I have for Natsuki and if they become more I'll hold them dear, because Natsuki will still be protecting me. I believe Natsuki promised my grandfather that much."

Yohko arched an eyebrow in surprise not expecting to hear that last remark coming from Shizuru, "So you know."

"The ring gave it away Yohko. Grandfather's ring was a part of him and for him to have given it away only means that he trusted the person whole heartedly to have done so. I can't ask for more of a blessing then that when it comes to grandfather. Sometimes I wonder what he was thinking when he gave the ring away to Natsuki. Natsuki is a rather interesting individual if I do say so myself. I think I'm beginning to see what grandfather saw in her, Yohko." Shizuru calmly replied as her attention focused upon the person currently being discussed about.

Yohko simply nodded in understanding, not really wanting to go into depth when it concerned Shizuru and her emotions on certain topics so she left the conversation where it was.

Shizuru's expression softened when she noticed a small smile on Natsuki's face, her mind thought _'Natsuki you look so beautiful when you're sleeping so calmly. You should smile more often and no matter what I'm not leaving your side. Whether you like it or not you're stuck with me, Natsuki.'_

Shizuru didn't realize that Yohko had left her alone with Natsuki, and she simply allowed her mind to wander in her own thoughts. As the minutes ticked away she somehow found the peaceful calm of their beating hearts soothing and yawned, slowly succumbing to the exhaustion of their previous incident. After a few minutes Shizuru fell into a light slumber her hold upon Natsuki never loosened.

Nao popped her head back into the room and chuckled upon noticing the two slumbering individuals, inwardly thinking, _'What is up with these lovers in denial. I must say the pup looks rather happy with Fujino. What do you think old man? You okay with her falling for a woman…yeah I know your only wish is for her happiness. Well she's happy from what I can tell…worry not I gave you my word and I intend to keep it, even with these rather new developments…now I just have to let old man Yamada know of these…'_ Nao was unable to finish her thoughts when she was suddenly yanked by the collar from behind, the door slowly swinging shut.

The scolding and argument outside the room was unheard by the two patients inside of the room and quickly faded away, as the person making all the ruckus was slowly taken from the vicinity. Nao was relieved of her duties until further notice, being that the protector was already with her charge.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to wish Natsuki a belated Happy Birthday... it says on wikipedia that her birthday was august 15th.

-looks around- I hoped you all enjoyed how it ended...yes it is finished...done... -laughs- kidding there is more to come... oh lots more...lots...lots more... just be patient... and I'm not done with the ring yet... it has many more secrets to reveal... but that will have to wait... as Natsuki and Shizuru become more comfortable around one another.

Till my next chapter... peace be with you. :)


	15. 5 Mnths left: A loss brings two gifts

Disclaimer: -yawns- I own nothing...nothing I tell ya... besides... I got something else better in my life now so I am not complaining. -smiles-

**To the reviewers: I apologize for not having replied back to anyone. I've been rather occupied -smiles- in a wonderful way, but I will reply to your reviews for this next chapter for it is a longer chapter... -pauses- actually i think it's the longest one I've had yet. So do not think I've forgotten about you all. Thank you for taking your time in leaving a simple comment, suggestion or random thoughts. -lowers her head in gratitude-  
**

**To the readers: yeah another update... -slowly backs away- I really don't know when I'll get a chance to update again so ummm... yeah. I've just been -smiles wide- spending my free time with the one and only love of my life. I heart you beautiful. Worry not I will not leave this story it means a lot to me to get it finish, because it's a piece of me to my special someone who's touched my heart. So rest assure that even if the updates are sporadic this story will reach its full conclusion. I just hope you as readers will not be disappointed. Ah... yes if some of you are wondering the scifi part of it will come shortly in the later chapters. I have not forgotten about it yet. It just requires a lot of thought. anyways... I have rambled on long enough so I'll let you all continue on your way...**

ENJOY!!

* * *

Natsuki was limping around the mansion somewhat annoyed. Only recently did the reporter's surrounding the mansion thinned. Everyone wanted to know if there was anything else to the incident that happened about a few weeks ago. Since returning back to the mansion after falsifying how they had been found Natsuki had been cooped up in either the infirmary or her room, maid waiting on her everywhere she went and she was getting irritated with it. She hated the attention and needed her space so she snuck out of the mansion, but she didn't go unnoticed.

Nao had provided Shizuru with a miniature tracking device on Natsuki's whereabouts within the compounds and surrounding area of the estate, so that Shizuru knew where Natsuki was even if Natsuki was not by her side. Shizuru smiled when she noticed the dot locating her outside the mansion. _'Ara, Natsuki is outside, possibly with Duran.'_ Shizuru inwardly smiled wishing she was out there with them as she went about her meeting. Since her return she had been going to meetings after meetings at the mansion, because of what happened all her meetings for the time being were held there for her safety. Shizuru hated the meetings but they needed to be done in order to run the Fujino business smoothly. She was thrown out of her thoughts when someone asked her a question.

Natsuki took a breath of fresh air the weather was perfect for a bike ride however at the moment her mind was wondering where Duran was. She called out to Duran, who had grown rather quickly over the past few months. After failing to call Duran in twice she started to worry, usually he came back after hearing her call.

Natsuki had noticed his odd behavior but didn't think much upon it, she assumed he had learned the art of hunting which she had encouraged him to do when she fed him, and in a way it would ease her mind knowing that Duran could feed himself when she wasn't around.

Natsuki gave one final call, "DURAN…DURAN."

Natsuki's shoulders slumped for she really wanted to play with him to pass the time, but she decided if he was busy she would find another way to spend her day. Her mind was suddenly busy with the notion of cruising on her motorcycle. The only problem at the moment was sneaking the motorcycle off the compound without being caught.

Natsuki turned around to leave a plan already meshing itself together when she stopped thinking she heard something. She waited for a few seconds then slightly shook her head deciding it was just her imagination. She started walking again and this time she heard a long howl in the distance as though it was calling out to her.

Natsuki turned towards the forest a sudden feeling of fear washed over her. _'What is this I'm feeling?'_ She tried reasoning with her self when she heard the howl again this time softer and shorter _'DURAN'_ a simple thought caused Natsuki to act running towards the last place she heard it from ignoring the pain in her thigh.

Natsuki worriedly called out, "DURAN, hey boy where are you?"

Natsuki paused at the edge of the Fujino estate unsure of where to go, without a response she wasn't sure where to look. "DURAN come on boy tell me where you are?" she yelled.

A weak howl was heard in the distance, which was all Natsuki really needed when she jumped over the fence running towards it hollering, "I'm coming boy, just let me know where you are?"

Natsuki stopped the moment she sensed it in the air, her heart tightened when she noticed a blotch of blood on a nearby tree. In panic she softly said, "Duran, hey boy you here?" Natsuki knew the possibility when she noticed the blotch of blood turning into a trail leading her further away from the Mansion. Natsuki quickened her pace up again the moment she heard a soft howl and whimper close by, her heart started beating rapidly anticipating whatever she was about to confront.

Meanwhile back at the Mansion Shizuru had asked for a brief break. She told Haruka and Yukino she was going to see what Natsuki and Duran were up to. However the truth was she just wanted to be close to Natsuki cause it made her feel happy, safe, comfortable and relaxed which was something she needed at the moment. So she took out her tracking device a smile on her face while she made her way out of the mansion as her mind pondered _'Ara Natsuki and Duran are playing out rather far from the Mansion today, I wonder why?'_

Shizuru was in a dilemma, if she went after those two she wouldn't make it back in time before the meeting resumed, but she hadn't seen the two very often lately and decided the meeting could start late. At the moment Shizuru was thinking of the expression upon Natsuki's face when she would surprise the younger woman out in the woods. An expression of mischief on her face Shizuru walked towards the blinking dot on her device marking Natsuki's location.

Natsuki's heart skipped a beat when she noticed a wolf, its chest gently rising and falling but with each passing second it was growing fainter. Natsuki approached the wolf realizing it was not Duran, she breathed a sigh of relief yet she felt a pain of sorrow for such a majestic animal to die in agony. Natsuki soothed the older wolf knowing there was nothing she could do except to ease its suffering. She studied the wounds upon the animal realizing they were inflicted by a gun, but she didn't hear any shots. Being elite Natsuki became alert the moment she gathered that information.

After a few minutes Natsuki stood up for the wolf had passed away, her focus was on locating Duran. She studied her surrounding concluding that she was quite a ways away from the Mansion and if Duran was hurt it'd take her at least 20 minutes to get back, if she ran she could make it in fifteen but with the pain in her leg sprinting was out of the question. The wonders of technology had healed her wounds but the pain lingered on for a few weeks, which was the downside to technological healing. Natsuki didn't mind much as long as she knew she wasn't still bleeding with bullet holes in her body she was fine with having to deal with the pain.

"Duran," Natsuki called hoping he'd let her know where he was.

Natsuki heard a whimper from behind her causing her to turn around. Again she was devastated to see another wolf limping towards her. She froze unsure what the wolf might do but then she noticed the wolf simply phased her out as it found its way towards its target the other wolf.

Natsuki stood there a sudden feeling of pain shot through her chest _'Could it be that they were…'_ her thoughts where distracted when she heard the wounded wolf howl in agony. Natsuki faltered to her knees the moment she saw blood gush forth from the animal's mouth as it cried out. Her heart quickened a beat when she heard a strong howl close by.

'_Duran'_ her mind told her but she could not confirm it as a nearby noise caught her attention. Natsuki stood up when she heard, "Thought I got them all apparently there's still one running around here."

Natsuki recognized that voice and she snapped, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?

The figure shrugged stepping out from behind a tree, "Taking care of a pest problem if you can't already tell."

"You're the only pest around this fucking place. What the fuck did they ever do to you Tomoe?" Natsuki stated in anger her hands clenching up into a fist.

Tomoe causally stroll towards Natsuki stopping a certain distance away shrugging, "Well actually I wanted to teach that little pest of yours a lesson for what it did to me, so I followed it out here one day while you and Shizuru were still missing. You wouldn't believe what I found not one, not two but three pests roaming freely. I couldn't let this go on so I did what I had to."

"Tomoe you bitch what gives you the right?" Natsuki yelled in hatred.

"What gives me the right, what gives me the right, "Tomoe repeated before laughing insanely, "I should be asking you what gives you the right to place yourself as Shizuru's personal guard. That position was mine I tell you mine."

Natsuki was stumped she wasn't sure how the topic had changed from the wolves to Shizuru, Natsuki confusedly asked "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Tomoe looked at Natsuki stupidly as she bluntly said, "Oh please don't play dumb with me. You don't think I know what's happening. It was suppose to be me not you"

Natsuki blurted, "Shit Tomoe have you fucking lost it working for Takeda."

Tomoe exhaled, "Actually I see everything rather clearly, if I take care of you now I can become Shizuru's personal guard." Tomoe paused smiling contently before continuing, "Yes I can already see it now. Your death will be mourned but she will get over it and I will be the one to help her."

Natsuki eyed Tomoe suspiciously her body tensed into defense the moment she noticed Tomoe had no hint of lie seeped into her comments. Natsuki would not go down like this, she's been in tougher situations and if by some circumstances today would be the day she went down she was going to go down taking the person with her. Calming her nerves of anger and frustration down she explained, "You massacred these wolves with a silencer, so tell me how exactly are you planning on taking me down if you have no bullets left."

Tomoe smirked pulling out the silencer, "Well then I should tell you I was saving this one bullet for that little pest of yours but I guess you can take his place."

Natsuki stared Tomoe in the eye, both knowing that Natsuki was unarmed, Natsuki was never armed when she was off duty or under specific instructions from the doctor to take it easy, which was pretty much the same as off duty.

Natsuki's eyes remained locked with Tomoe's as she calmly said, "You honestly think you can get away with this."

Tomoe chuckled, "Yes I do" then wickedly voiced, "Goodbye Natsuki."

Natsuki saw a blur pass her as the trigger was pulled, when she heard a whimper. Everything had happened so fast, the moment she saw Duran fall upon the ground she cried out his name but Tomoe quickly seized the moment to attack her with a blade. Natsuki could not tend to Duran as she glanced away from his fallen body to doge the incoming stab.

The two fought roughly for about ten minutes both emotionally overwhelmed. Tomoe was in a haze of anger unwilling to surrender until her task was complete regardless of the outcome. Natsuki was slowly getting tired, her body was not to its full capacity and she had drained half of it in an attempt to find Duran. She could handle the attacks it was the reaction time she was worried about.

Natsuki rolled away, dodging a back handed swipe. She stood up leaning against a tree breathing heavily she noticed Tomoe was eyeing her, studying her trying to finish this off. What both of them were unaware of was that the next attack would catch both women off guard.

Shizuru had been strolling at a leisurely pace getting closer towards Natsuki but when she heard the howling, she knew something was wrong so she had quickened her pace. And when Shizuru heard Natsuki calling out Duran's name in distress she had ran.

Shizuru had stopped the moment she saw two figures's fighting trying to figure out what was going on. She hadn't noticed the three wolf bodies yet, her total attention were focused on the two figures, when they halted in their attacks and she gasped realizing who they were. Shizuru didn't have the time to think for the next instant she found herself running in between the two screaming, "STOP IT NOW."

Tomoe was in the zone and didn't register that Shizuru was standing there. Natsuki took notice of this and reacted, her mind going into overdrive realizing she would not be able to push Shizuru out of the way in time. Natsuki did the only thing she could, with her right hand she grabbed Shizuru by the waist ignoring Shizuru's shock pulling Shizuru as close to her body as possible while her left hand extended as far as she could catching Tomoe's blade with it.

Natsuki winced the moment the blade slid through her hand. She held it off but she'd forgotten about the wound in her shoulder and the strength Tomoe was applying upon it was weakening her hold. That's when she heard Shizuru's cry of pain as the blade impaled itself along with Natsuki's hand into Shizuru's left shoulder.

Tomoe snapped back to reality when she heard Shizuru's cry, letting go of the knife faltering backwards looking guilty, she muttered, "I…I…this…you…no," before she turned around and ran off disappearing into the forest.

Natsuki held onto Shizuru as they fell to the ground, Natsuki shook her head in disappointment mentally scolding her self for having allowed Shizuru to get injured, let alone placed her in harms way. Quickly shaking her head she realized now was not the time to beat herself up so she calmly assured Shizuru, "I'm sorry I should've never let this happened, everything will be okay. I'll take you back, I promise." before worriedly asking, "Does it hurt."

Shizuru was in pain as she answered, "Natsuki…," but she was suddenly more worried about Natsuki the moment she saw the three wolf corpses. Her breath caught in her throat as she painfully whispered, "Duran."

Natsuki picked up on Shizuru's change in tone, allowing her gaze to fall upon his dead body. Natsuki didn't realize that she had leaned her head upon the nape of Shizuru's neck when she said, "There's nothing we can do about it now. I suppose I'll have to give them each a proper burial after I get you taken care of."

Shizuru nodded feeling the trickling of blood down her shirt. She looked at her wound only then noticing Natsuki's hand impaled with the blade into her shoulder causing her to worriedly blurt, "Natsuki, your hand."

Natsuki took a deep breath ignoring the pain in her hand as she answered, "It's alright," pausing to gather her wits she added, "I don't know if this will hurt you or not but I have to try it."

Shizuru was a bit curious as to what Natsuki was implying when she herself was in pain, but she would not admit it. Shizuru knew it would only make Natsuki worry and she was probably sure Natsuki was hurting as well so it would not do any good to complain, as she calmly asked, "What is Natsuki planning on doing?"

"Do you trust me?" Natsuki asked realizing what she was about to do next might shock Shizuru, perhaps even anger her.

Shizuru didn't need to think about it as she quickly replied, "Ara… of course I trust my Natsuki."

'_Did she just call me…_' Natsuki quickly shook the thought away returning to the situation she exclaimed, "I can't reach the blade with my right hand so I'm going to ask you to hold onto the blade applying some pressure to it so I can do what I need to do. If it hurts too much when you apply the pressure then just hold it steady for me okay."

Shizuru didn't know what was going on so she did as she was told nodding only when she was done answering in slight pain, "Okay Natsuki."

Natsuki of course noticed this, mentally telling herself to work quickly, exhaling she stated, "You're hurting yourself Shizuru."

Shizuru shook her head grinding her teeth pleading, "Natsuki should quickly do what she needs to do before I pass out."

Natsuki took that as a hint that Shizuru wouldn't admit she was in pain even if Natsuki begged. So Natsuki needing a distraction from what she was about to do next asked, "Shizuru what's going to happen to Tomoe now?"

When Natsuki noticed Shizuru was distracted in her thoughts her eyes gazing out into the woods pondering that very question. Natsuki acted, quickly maneuvering her hand through the blade, splitting it as she bit down hard on her teeth, to prevent any sounds from escaping. During this moment Natsuki's head was buried into Shizuru's neck, her breath raspy and heavy with pain.

Shizuru's thoughts of the question, was interrupted when she felt a slight jab then pain in her shoulder before it stopped. Suddenly she felt a trembling wet hand on top of her right hand which was holding the blade.

Shizuru heard Natsuki raggedly say, "You can let go of the blade now."

Shizuru did as she was told but gasped when she saw Natsuki's bloody torn up left hand. She let go of the blade, but both her hands immediately went to grab Natsuki's wounded hand. While Shizuru was in a state of shock at what Natsuki had done, Natsuki had taken the opportunity to carry Shizuru into her arms already moving quickly back to the mansion.

Natsuki's hand was throbbing because Shizuru was holding onto it with quite a bit of pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Shizuru suddenly regained her senses when the sun's ray hit her face as they came out of the forest, she worriedly questioned, "Why did Natsuki feel the need to do this to her hand when she could've just pulled the blade out."

Natsuki didn't look at Shizuru already mentally seeing the worried expression upon her face she answered, "I didn't want you bleeding to death especially when I had no idea where the blade hit, so I did what I thought was the best solution at the time. Please don't be angry."

Shizuru couldn't be angry with Natsuki, she was only worried as she conveyed her thoughts, "Natsuki should know I could never be angry with her, not after everything she's done for me."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru a soft smile on her face their eyes briefly meeting and Shizuru could see in Natsuki's eyes a sense of gratitude for having faith in her. Natsuki noticed the trust and something else lingering in Shizuru's eyes but she tore her gaze away before she could grasp what it was when she heard a loud voice, "Shizuru where the…" a quick pause then, "What in hell's name happened to you two."

Haruka was going to scold the two of them when she saw them, she even started but when she saw red upon their clothes her mind told her it was blood and she couldn't help but ask what happened.

Natsuki ignored Haruka, her only concern was Shizuru's welfare and Haruka was not the person who could help her at the moment. Shizuru knowing this calmly addressed Haruka as they walked passed her with out pausing, "Haruka where's Yohko? It would seem we are in need of her assistance."

"In the infirmary," Haruka answered then quickly darted ahead of them realizing she'd need Yohko to be ready when they came in.

xxxxxxxxx

Yohko was setting up a schedule of the yearly medical examination for all fulltime employees working in the mansion when Haruka slammed the door opened yelling, "Yohko Shizuru's got a blade in her left shoulder and from what I can tell Natsuki's hand is in pretty bad shape. I don't know the detail's my self but they'll be here in a few minutes. I'm here to help if you need me."

As soon as Yohko stood up after receiving the information Natsuki entered the room carrying Shizuru. Yohko quickly ordered Natsuki to lay Shizuru on the bed when Shizuru exclaimed, "Yohko Natsuki's hand is bleeding terribly. I suggest you do something about it first."

Natsuki shook her head, "No you're the one with a knife in your shoulder Yohko needs to tend to you first."

Shizuru was going to be defiant, "Ara… Natsuki should know that when she's around me I'm fine."

Natsuki could not believe they were having this conversation/argument at a time like this, "Bleeding to death is not fine even when you're around me, Shizuru."

Yohko and Haruka could not believe the two bickering as to who should be taken care of first. Realizing she should step in she grabbed Natsuki by the neck collar towards the other bed sternly ordering, "Stay put."

Natsuki sighed sitting upon the bed watching as Yohko grabbed a roll of disposable bandages. Yohko came back to where Natsuki sat, took her left hand quickly wrapping it she said, "This will do for now until I finish with Shizuru, Fair. After words we'll have to do something about it, but only when you've rested. You know how those healing sessions are."

Natsuki nodded suddenly realizing she was exhausted and fell down upon the bed turning her attention towards Yohko who was currently accessing Shizuru's injuries. Natsuki didn't know how long she was staring or when she passed out. The last thing she saw was Shizuru smiling one of relief and something she noticed earlier but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Shizuru turned her attention towards Yohko the moment Natsuki had fallen asleep quickly asking, "Yohko please be straight forward with me, how does it look."

Yohko looked at Shizuru a small smile on her face to reassure Shizuru as she stated, "Not that bad actually. Could've been worse if it was deeper but it'll heal nicely when I apply the nanomites to do the microscopic mending, you'll be fine. In the mean time I'll stitch it up, however you did loose a bit of blood so you'll have to take it easy for a few days. Now care to explain to me what happened."

Haruka upon hearing that agreed, "I'd like to know that myself as well."

Yukino opened the door interrupting Shizuru from her explanation a similar question was voiced, "What happened?"

Shizuru was about to speak when Yukino was gently pushed inside as another familiar face barged into the room letting the door close behind her. And the colorful language started, "Fuck I came here to give the pup a hard time and I end up finding you two were already having a fucking hard time. Please, do fucking explain what happened?"

"Ara, is there anyone else we should call before I start my explanation," Shizuru teasingly stated even in her condition which caused everyone to glare. Nao simply scoffed and made herself comfortable by sitting on the edge of the bed, everyone waiting.

Shizuru finally explained everything that happened from when she left the mansion to when she encountered the two fighting. After she was done Haruka quickly left, her only statement was, "Takeda is going to get an ear full and that Tomoe is fired."

Yukino hurried behind Haruka if at all possible see to it that nothing escalated to where blood was drawn. Her only comment before she left was for both of them to get well. Nao stayed behind to help out as Yohko stitched Natsuki's hand up.

"The pup must've been devastated." Nao calmly said handing Yohko a wet cloth to clean the stitched up wound.

Shizuru nodded but would not comment for she just didn't feel like it at the moment because she was devastated herself, to find out that Duran was no longer going to be with them, when she finally remembered something.

Turning towards Nao, Shizuru asked, "Nao can I ask you a favor." Nao looked at Shizuru then nodded when she realized Shizuru had paused to get a response from her, Shizuru then continued, "Can you bury the three bodies. I don't want Natsuki doing that with her hand the way it is."

Nao looked at Natsuki who had turned in her sleep and was now laying on her back her bandaged up hand lying upon her chest her breathing was heavy but calm. Nao returned her attention back to Shizuru answering, "Sure thing I just need to know where it is."

Shizuru wasn't exactly sure where they were but she answered to the best of her knowledge anyways, "I can't be positive of the location but the trail of blood will lead you there."

Nao knew what she had to do so she walked over towards the door before parting she replied, "I'll take care of it today."

After Nao had left Yohko had suggested Shizuru get some rest while she tended to Natsuki's wound. Shizuru had quietly obeyed closing her eyes suddenly realizing how tired she was as she quickly fell into a light sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Takeda was furious slamming his fist onto the table. _'How could she just up and leave after everything he had done for her. Was it not her intention to be with Shizuru.'_

Takada collapsed into a chair when there was a knock on his office door. "Enter," he stated irritated that someone would bother him. His face was contorted the moment he saw who walked in.

"Reito of what do I owe this pleasure for your presence," Takeda stated not really in the mood for lectures.

Reito sat down rather coolly ignoring the comment he stated, "You've gone too far, to have your own personal guard attack your sister. Even I have standards."

Takeda stood up shouting in anger, "How the hell was I suppose to know she had gotten jealous of Shizuru's personal guard. I should've seen it but I was too preoccupied."

"Where is your personal guard now?" Reito asked curious as to how Takeda was going to solve the matter before adding, "And please sit down for your anger will not solve anything."

Takeda did as he was told before exhaling in response, "She never came back. To be honest I don't know where she is. The Chief Security Haruka has all the authorities on alert to notify her if anything should come up pertaining to her."

"Does she know about your little escapade of ridding your sister," Reito asked trying to pry Takeda for as much information as he could.

Takeda thought about the question for a moment then hesitantly replied, "I don't know. She was furious that she wasn't there when the incident at the park happened."

"So you're not sure whether she knows what your intentions are." Reito stated casually then shook his head when Takeda simply nodded.

Reito stood up realizing there was nothing he could do at the moment pertaining to the incident so he said, "Takeda you should rethink your plan for you have less than five months left till your sister's 25th birthday."

Takeda did not reply he simply watched as Reito left while in his mind he mentally smiled _'Things are going according to plan Reito...yes they are.'_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki grunted as Yohko removed the bandages from her hand. Natsuki was in a foul mood because Yohko had told her it would take a few months for her hand to recover some of its sensations. And then another few more months before her hand would function again properly even with the microscopic nanomites having mended her tissues flawlessly. Natsuki had only mellowed down when Shizuru snuck up behind Natsuki embracing her and soothing her worries with a simple everything would be fine.

Yohko noticed this and chuckled inwardly on how such a tough girl like Natsuki was so vulnerable when it came to Shizuru. When Yohko was done with both girls she ordered them to remain in the infirmary. Neither complained because they really didn't want to be anywhere else at the moment, since they were already in each others company that's all they cared for at the moment, even if they wouldn't admit it, neither knowing the other thought the same.

Yohko was in the process of throwing the bandages away when the door burst opened Nao joyful exclaimed, "Fuck pup you won't believe what I found."

She paused taking in the scene she smirked, "Am I interrupting anything."

Natsuki went beet red trying to worm her way out of Shizuru's grasp but Shizuru held on despite the slight pain in her shoulder. Natsuki stopped when she heard Shizuru slightly grunted in pain

Natsuki a bit worried calmly asked, "Shizuru can you please let me go."

"Ara, but I like holding on to my Natsuki," Shizuru teased then continued before the information could sink into Natsuki's brain, "Nao seems a bit overjoyed about something, now."

Nao noticed the phrase but didn't say anything she was too thrilled about her find to trouble the two ladies so she calmly answered holding up a box, "I found these pups?"

"What'd you find Nao?" Natsuki asked the remark having been misunderstood.

"These two pups," Nao answered irritated.

"Two what?" Natsuki asked confused and slightly irritated, Shizuru however realized what Nao had found. Shizuru was simply waiting for Natsuki's reaction when Natsuki would finally grasp what Nao had found.

Nao snapped, "Damn Kuga I found these two wolf pups after I buried the other three. I thought I was hearing noises, but even I know I haven't gone off the deep end. Hell you'd probably go before I do."

Natsuki didn't register that last comment towards her self, her thoughts were trying to gather what it was Nao had just told her _'Pups, wolf pups. Duran must've known they were there. Pups, two of them._'

Shizuru spoke when she felt the slight twitching of Natsuki's body as though the younger girl was still coming to terms with Duran's death, "Can we see them."

Nao smiled, "Sure they're only a few months old a lot younger then when Kuga found Duran."

Natsuki turned her attention towards Nao the moment Nao placed the cardboard box onto the empty bed being that both woman where now occupying Natsuki's bed. Shizuru was leaning against the head board still holding onto Natsuki by the waist when Nao revealed the two small wolf pups explaining, "I found them just recently after spending the whole morning looking around. I thought you'd like to take them seeming that you'd taken Duran in."

Shizuru noticed Natsuki had tensed the moment Duran's name was spoken causing her to pull Natsuki closer to her. Natsuki feeling the comfort didn't pull away rather she was too lost at the moment to even register what Shizuru had done.

Nao held the two pups' one in each hand as she approached the two ladies, Yohko simply watched the scene unfolding. Natsuki held out her hands and the moment she held the pups in her hands, she brought them to her chest not realizing the tears rolling down her face.

Nao took a step back in utter shock this wasn't the reaction she was expecting, and one she didn't realize Natsuki could even express. Shizuru noticed Nao's expression of shock as Nao tried to utter something but words would not come. When Shizuru heard the sniffling she understood Nao's shock. Gently lowering her head onto Natsuki's right shoulder, she looked down at the two wolf pups Natsuki was cradling close to her body, while her tears softly dropped upon their fur. The sight was too adorable and Shizuru could only comprehend a little of what Natsuki was suddenly feeling.

"Is Natsuki alright," Shizuru softly asked a hit of concern in her voice.

Natsuki nodded trying to calm herself down but she couldn't as she muttered in between sniffles, "I'm fine…I…just…I…didn't realize it…sooner." Natsuki was currently filled with happiness so much of it that she was crying because of it, _'Duran, you found one didn't you. Even though you were alone you managed to…and you died protecting them.'_

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the warmth of Shizuru's right hand caressing her left cheek. Natsuki turned her upper body around to stare at Shizuru's crimson eyes when she heard Shizuru curiously questioned, "Realize what Natsuki."

Natsuki lowered her gaze burying her head underneath Shizuru's chin which cause Shizuru to stiffen unsure what was going on when Natsuki muttered happily, "He found a family. Duran found a family, Shizuru. I'm happy he was able to…" Shizuru couldn't understand anymore when Natsuki nuzzled into her chest mumbling incoherently.

Nao smiled turning around she decided to leave the two alone sneaking her way out only after she had caught Shizuru smiling at her, causing her to arch her eyebrow before huffing in response. Yohko following suit only a moment afterwards mouthing softly to Shizuru that she would be back to check up on them later.

Shizuru being alone with Natsuki who was calming down now, couldn't help herself so she kissed Natsuki on the top of the head saying, "Is Natsuki okay now."

She could feel Natsuki slightly nod her head, being that Natsuki's head was upon her chest she sighed as she encircled her arms around Natsuki again ignoring the slight pain in her shoulder. Natsuki looked up blushing when she realized what Shizuru was doing she softly mouthed, "Shizuru."

Shizuru couldn't help but tease, "Ara Natsuki is blushing. What is it that Natsuki is thinking?"

Natsuki buried her head back into Shizuru's chest not realizing what she did because she simply wanted to hide her embarrassment from Shizuru. Shizuru didn't mind one bit, she was enjoying the moment when it occurred to her that Natsuki was still holding the two pups she asked, "What should we name them Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't look up she replied, "I'd like to name the little guy Duran you can name the other one if you want to."

"Natsuki likes that name...hmmm" Shizuru stated smiling when Natsuki simply nodded before a name came to her mind, "How about Kiyohime?"

"Kiyohime," Natsuki mouthed softly liking the ring to it she smiled, "I like it."

Shizuru placed her head onto Natsuki's, "Than Duran and Kiyohime it is."

Shizuru heard Natsuki yawning and was about to suggest Natsuki sleep when Natsuki stated rather calmly, "You know Shizuru the beating of your heart is so soothing?"

Shizuru had come to learn that when Natsuki was tired or exhausted she was more open, tending to careless about what other people thought either that or she wasn't aware she was doing so.

Shizuru smiled inwardly she was happy that Natsuki thought her heart beat was soothing so she casually answered, "Ara, Is Natsuki being lured to sleep by it."

Natsuki huffed closing her eyes when she heard Shizuru chuckle softly, a sudden memory flooded back into Natsuki's mind for a brief moment causing her to wonder. Not really caring for the consequences if any were to be given because she was rather comfortable she softly spoke, "Shizuru do you mind if I do something?"

"Ara," Shizuru wasn't expecting that kind of question but she quickly recovered, "Natsuki can do whatever she wants as long as she doesn't leave me all by my lonesome self."

Natsuki ignoring the comment not comprehending it as a tease shook her head answering, "I told you I wasn't going to leave your side so stop saying that already Shizuru."

Shizuru recalled Natsuki had said that after she had regained consciousness from the park incident. Turning her attention back on Natsuki she stated, "What does Natsuki wish to do?"

Shizuru watched as Natsuki acted without answering. Natsuki held onto the pups lowering herself onto Shizuru's lap she laid her head upon it feeling satisfied that she had done so, in a way she felt safe. Shizuru's breath had hitched when Natsuki laid her head upon her lap, but when she heard Natsuki breathed a sigh of content she realized what Natsuki was doing a simple word was uttered from Natsuki's mouth, "Comfy."

Shizuru smiled but inwardly chuckled at how adorable Natsuki was, with her free hand she started playing with Natsuki's hair causing Natsuki to mutter, "Mmm sleepy Shizuru."

Shizuru calmly replied, "Ara does my Natsuki like that."

"Mmmhmm…" was Natsuki's only response, her mind was slowly fading all she knew was the blissfulness of being wrapped safely in Shizuru's warmth something she only ever felt with her parent's that's why she had decided to do what she did. When she was younger her mother always soothed her to sleep after she had gotten upset over little matters.

Natsuki simply answered, "Mmmhmm," when she heard Shizuru say something not realizing Shizuru had told her that she adored her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

So ends another chapter... Hopefully many of you were not disappointed by this chapter cause I liked it. -smiles-

Till my next chapter... cherish those who make you happy and let them know the joy they bring you by sharing it with them. :)


	16. 5 Mnths left: Meeting each others family

Disclaimer:... hmmmm... well... you can read the last 15 chapter of this section if you really, really want to. However I highly doubt that is why you're reading this story in the first place, and if it is then... -stands up- I'm innocent... It was their fault I tell you... -points to an unfortunate victim and watches as they get dragged away- ...opps... -yells an apology- So I own nothing unfortunately...

**To the Reviewers: **I apologize if I did not reply to your review personally. I try to reply cause I really appreciate the time and effort one takes in leaving a simple comment. So thank you and I will try my best in the near future... okay this chapter too.

**To the Readers:** -backs away- Easy now I know it's another chapter and the story is slowly but surely growing into an art work of masterful proportion. -smiles- well I'd like to think so. :P

**A/N:** There is a section in here where I must give acknowledgment to another author, for after having read their story a while back I liked an aspect of it a lot and so I used the general notion in my story just in a slightly different way. The author of that story is a genius and I hope they continue with their story. -looks for the author's name and story- I found it... The title is called "OUR LIFE" by AnimeJock. I do hope she continues writing her story in the near future.

And now onwards to the story...

* * *

Natsuki paced back and forth outside the room. For the past week she had been on nerve, her entire body was asking her for a moment of rest. She had not slept much the past few nights. It was not because she could not, she simply did not feel like it. Her mind was racing about that day and finally it had arrived. She needed to leave for the day, because her destination was a three hour drive located on the outskirts of Fuuka.

Composing herself she knocked on the door without waiting she stated, "Haruka I'm taking the day off, whether you like it or not I have personal matters I need to tend to. Nao has already agreed to fill in for me."

Natsuki waited momentarily and when there was no response she decided to turn the knob on the door only to pause upon hearing a familiar voice, "Ara..., does Natsuki not wish to accompany me today."

Natsuki swung the door open immediately noticing Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru sitting there rather camly. Natsuki quickly ignored Shizuru's comment while watching her sip her tea so gracefully, but her thoughts were suddenly preoccupied with other matters as she answered, "I'm sorry I can't."

Natsuki turned her head away when Haruka asked, "What is it that you're going to do?"

Natsuki shook her head answering, "Its personal so don't ask."

Shizuru sighed having thought they'd come along way already. So she was a bit disappointed realizing they still had a long ways to go, causing her to speak up, "If Natsuki is busy today then I suppose I'll have to go to Fuuka cemetery alone."

Natsuki looked around the room her attention focused upon the three women, _'is this some kind of joke' _she mentally told herself, did they pry into her personal life just to find amusement in discovering out who she was. Natsuki was about to snap when Yukino stated, "We should buy some flowers for your parent's graves along the way Shizuru."

Natsuki felt a pain of guilt as she realized she had jumped to conclusion, but she could not believe that there was coincidence with today's date so she cautiously asked, "You're parent's died today."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki not knowing how to answer that question, Haruka noticing Shizuru's agitation quickly answered, "Natsuki you…"

Haruka was interrupted when Shizuru spoke up, "It's alright Haruka."

Shizuru calmly smiled turning her attention back upon Natsuki answering, "Yes my parents were involved in a fatal car accident on this day when I was eight years old."

She paused before adding, "I do not wish to bother Natsuki with my problems. If Natsuki has personal matters she must attend to, then it's quite alright that Natsuki tends to them."

Natsuki saw the brief pain in Shizuru's eyes and heard it clearly in her voice. She didn't know what to do, in truth she was an emotional wreck already and this newly acquired information was suddenly overwhelming her.

While the three conversed about the visit to the graves, Natsuki was pondering on what to do when she heard Haruka exclaim, "Then it's settled. We'll wait for Nao to get here before heading out, if you say Takeda has already departed then we don't need to wait for him."

When Natsuki noticed them getting up she abruptly shouted, "Wait I'll go." Not really understanding why she needed to go with them when she could as easily go on her own meeting them there. For some reason going with them would do her some good, it would seem that even if her conscious mind was not thinking her subcouncious mind had already made the choice.

All of them stopped turning their attention towards Natsuki, Shizuru suddenly pondered what Natsuki was doing to herself, so she stated calmly, "Natsuki does not need to go if she does not wish to."

Natsuki shook her head, "It's not that Shizuru. It's…I have to go there too."

Natsuki noticed the silence in the room no one daring to speak up so she continued, "It doesn't say on my personal record but my brother passed away today. I just didn't realize that your parents had passed away today as well. If I would've known I wouldn't have made things so difficult."

"Natsuki," Shizuru softly commented while in her mind she told herself, _'I wish I could just embrace you right now and comfort you my Natsuki' _before continuing, "Natsuki should know that she doesn't make things complicating especially when Natsuki cares more for other's welfare than Natsuki's own." Shizuru could see that Natsuki was emotionally worn out and was oddly surprised to see her standing there in her current state.

Haruka noticing the issue was resolved sighed, "It's decided. I'll let Nao know so why don't you two get yourself ready then we'll head out."

Yukino added, "Well grab some flowers for your brother and parents as well Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded leaving without saying anything further because she didn't really know what to say to people who were being rather understanding of the situation. Natsuki was still getting accustomed to this different lifestyle but she welcomed it as much as she would allow herself to.

An hour later they were in a limo heading towards the cemetery grounds. Natsuki had found her own empty seat, while Haruka sat next to Shizuru and Yukino. They were only fifteen minutes into the drive when Shizuru notice Natsuki was dosing in and out of sleep. After about another fifteen minutes Natsuki had snapped awake when her head had fallen down.

Shizuru thought it was adorable that she was trying so hard to remain awake, but given the state she was in Shizuru knew Natsuki needed to catch some sleep. Shizuru deciding to take matters into her own hands got up to seat herself beside Natsuki, who was oblivious to this action because she was shaking her self awake.

Shizuru teased, "Natsuki can lay her head on my lap if Natsuki wishes."

Natsuki snapped her head around, "When did you, how…" when it dawned on her she added, "Shizuru."

Shizuru chuckled calmly stating, "Natsuki should sleep because it would do Natsuki some good."

"I'm fine Shizuru." Natsuki blurted but the truth was she was dead tired and the offer seemed too pleasing at the moment to refuse but she remained somewhat composed. She was still on duty even if they were going to go visit their family's graves.

Shizuru exhaled realizing Natsuki was being difficult so she continued to do what she thought was necessary. Shizuru laid her head upon Natsuki's lap stretching her body on the seat causing Natsuki to jerk yelling, "What do you think you're doing?"

Natsuki glared at Haruka and Yukino who laughed at the scene. Natsuki ignored them returning to Shizuru who was unresponsive as Natsuki called out her name over and over again.

Shizuru finally muttered, "Shhh… Natsuki I'm sleeping."

Natsuki huffed turning her attention away from Shizuru to stare out the window. She didn't know how long she had spaced out looking at the scenery but when she looked down at Shizuru she noticed Shizuru had fallen asleep. Natsuki inwardly smiled at how peacefully Shizuru looked thinking _'I could stare at her all day and never get bored.'_

Natsuki shook her head realizing that she really did need to catch up on her sleep. She ignored the two women who were looking at what she was doing. Natsuki lifted Shizuru up, mentally telling herself if she was going to sleep she was going to sleep comfortably. Natsuki had moved so that she could cradle Shizuru on top of her while she slept on the bottom her head resting on the seat's shoulder rest, while Shizuru's laid upon her chest. Natsuki satisfied that she had managed to move Shizuru without waking her sighed contently when she heard Haruka make a remark, "And I thought they said Kuga had a heart of ice."

Natsuki sneered in irritation, but with the blissfulness of the moment she didn't answer, rather she closed her eyes her arms instinctively wrapping around Shizuru protectively.

Yukino smiled feeling the need to make a remark as well, "And Nao said we were in denial," which apparently went unheard by the two sleeping women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki kept hearing her name repeated over and over and it was starting to get annoying so she muttered sleepily, "Mmm just five more minutes then I'll do whatever you want, please."

Shizuru softly smiled realizing Natsuki was really tired if she added a please, because she only tended to when she really meant it or on occasion by mistake. Shizuru decided to try a different tactic because she was still in Natsuki's embrace even after she had awakened in between the trip. Even during those times Shizuru had remained where she was because she did not want to wake the slumbering Natsuki from her deep sleep. Shizuru was enjoying this very much but Shizuru needed Natsuki to get up for they had reached their destination fifteen minutes ago.

Shizuru tilted her head up softly whispering, "Ara, can I kiss my sleeping beauty awake then."

"Hmmm," Natsuki muttered not registering what was said and when she finally did she sat up abruptly stating, "Shizuru."

Not noticing Shizuru was looking down at her blissful face their foreheads smacked into one another. Natsuki crumbled back onto the seat, Shizuru groaned rolling onto the inside of the seat rubbing her forehead.

Natsuki felt a throbbing in her head when it dawned on her that if she was in pain Shizuru was feeling it too, she quickly sat up allowing Shizuru to do the same. Natsuki inspected Shizuru's forehead gently rubbing it apologizing, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there."

Unbeknownst to Natsuki, she started ranting, "You idiot what were you thinking, Does it hurt at all? Really if you were going to wake me you could've just punched me in the shoulder, or slap me in the face. Shizuru…"

Natsuki stopped when she felt Shizuru's hand on her forehead rubbing it, "Ara, if I'm hurting then so is Natsuki and Natsuki should know I don't like hitting"

Natsuki removed Shizuru's hand blurting, "Idiot."

Shizuru pouted, "Natsuki, meanie not letting me take care of her when she's taken such good care of me. Natsuki doesn't trust me to care for her like she does for me."

In an attempt to calm Shizuru down not realizing it was a ruse Natsuki stuttered, "No… Shizuru you mustn't think like that. Of course I trust you with my life. You can take care of me whenever you want to I promise."

Natsuki paused realizing what she had just said, when she noticed a huge smile upon Shizuru's face. Before Natsuki could say anything Shizuru gleefully repeated, "PROMISE."

Natsuki lowered her head in defeat nodding for she knew there was nothing she could do once that word was spoken. Shizuru smiled happily when she noticed Natsuki looking down she lifted Natsuki's head up kissing her on the forehead stating, "There all better now."

Natsuki's stared at Shizuru in utter shock her mind racing _'Did she just. Shizuru just…She did just…I'm not dreaming am I… She…Shizuru…my…forehead…with a kiss…_' Natsuki was brought back to reality when Shizuru asked, "Ara is my Natsuki still not better does she wish for another kiss."

"SHIZURU," Natsuki stammered out in embarrassment.

"Hai, Hai Natsuki dear that is my name." Shizuru teasingly commented then added, "We're here."

Natsuki looked out the window but her face caught sight of two woman who where having a hard time suppressing their laughter, Natsuki huffed then threateningly stated, "Not one word of what happened here gets out of this limo or I'll hunt you three down."

Natsuki's comment caused both woman to burst out in laughter while she slumped her shoulder. She diverted her attention when she heard Shizuru calmly with a hint of sorrow in her voice "Shall we go now Natsuki. I'd like to introduce Natsuki to my parents. Perhaps when Natsuki feels like it Natsuki can introduce me to her parents."

Natsuki looked away for a moment then turned back to Shizuru shocking Shizuru and herself by kissing Shizuru on the forehead answering, "Sure thing Shizuru after I meet your folks I'll introduce you to mine, I'm pretty sure they'll like you."

She didn't wait for Shizuru to regain her composure as she got out of the limo her gaze ran upon Haruka and Yukino who wore the same shocked expression as Shizuru. Natsuki smiled but chuckled inwardly _'See I can have the same effect too'_ before she turned her attention towards the figure standing alone in front of two graves. She suddenly realized it was Takeda with Tomoe no where in sight. Shaking her head she told herself things were going to get complicating.

Shizuru held onto Natsuki's hand as they stood before Shizuru's parent's grave. Haruka and Yukino remained vigilante by the limo allowing the two their space. Takeda had left only ten minutes after they arrived. He still wasn't able to face his sister for what his personal guard Tomoe had done. The two spoke only a few words before he apologized leaving them alone.

Natsuki allowed Shizuru the comfort she needed when she knelt down, not letting go of Natsuki's hand causing Natsuki to kneel down as well. Shizuru sighed with sadness, "Mom and dad I'd like you to meet a wonderful lady I've come to know. Grandfather had the chance of meeting her and he's already approved. This fine lady is Natsuki Kuga and she's my personal guard." Shizuru mentally added _'and so much more if she'll allow me to be apart of her life.'_

Natsuki smiled before nodding towards the grave answering, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fujino. Shizuru has not told me anything about you two, but to have met you is an honor and privilege. I just hope I won't disappoint gramps. If you see him wandering around up there tell him I understand."

Shizuru didn't feel the need to say anything. The two remained there for another few minutes before Shizuru calmly said, "Does Natsuki wish to see her family now."

Natsuki took a deep breath keeping her emotions in check answering with a simple nod before gently sliding her hands out of Shizuru's grasp. Shizuru noticing this inwardly frowned, but didn't say anything, only watched as Natsuki stood up and walked towards her family's graves.

Natsuki paused after a few minutes realizing Shizuru was not beside her. Turning around she noticed Shizuru standing where she was, which caused Natsuki to inwardly smile, _'She was waiting for my approval. Shizuru you're an odd one, especially when you can have what ever you want to, if you simply asked.'_

Natsuki strolled back and gently grabbed Shizuru's hand causing Shizuru to stare at Natsuki who simply smiled, "Let's go meet my parents and brother, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled allowing Natsuki to lead the way un-realizing her hand-holding with Natsuki had turned into Natsuki's whole left arm.

Before they reached the grave Natsuki stopped gently stating to Shizuru, "Can you give me a moment."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki then nodded in understanding which caused Natsuki to smile mouthing, "Thank you."

Shizuru was seeing a side of Natsuki no one if anyone had ever gotten to see. Natsuki seemed so fragile, that at any moment she would shatter if someone did something slightly wrong to her. In that moment Shizuru wished she could just embrace Natsuki and hold her forever allowing her self to become the protector.

Shizuru was drawn out of her daze when Natsuki called out her name. Natsuki smiled stating to the tombstone as Shizuru approached, "Mom, Dad, and dear brother I'd like you to me Shizuru Fujino. She's an odd one at times but a fine lady. I promise I'd look after her for someone, so help me out a little if I falter." And she mentally added, _'She also makes me feel safe and happy. I like her…'_ she paused suddenly realizing what she was saying then mentally continued, _'I like her mom, dad and Saito.'_

Shizuru introduced herself to the Kuga family, "Mr. and Mrs. Kuga it's a pleasure to meet you. It's also a pleasure to meet you Kuga's brother. I'm sure all three of you are proud of what Natsuki has become. Those who know her are happy that she's become a fine young lady, even if she is an ice princess at times."

Shizuru couldn't help herself so she just had to add that last comment causing Natsuki to blurt in protest, "What…Now hold on just a minute Shizuru. I'm not an ice princess…"

Shizuru smiled, she was simply teasing Natsuki, but more importantly she was trying to rid the air of sadness surrounding the two of them and she calmly said, "I know."

Natsuki stopped in mid thought answering, "What?"

Shizuru chuckled, "Does Natsuki need hearing aid. Natsuki seems to be asking a lot of questions."

Natsuki frowned, "Shizuru quit trying to change the topic. What exactly do you know?"

Shizuru smiled slowly stepping backwards stating, "Oh I know that Natsuki has a heart not of ice but of L-O-V-E."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow but she could feel the beating of her heart quicken as she chuckled, "So says Shizuru Fujino."

Shizuru smiled and chuckled in response, "Natsuki is not denying it."

Natsuki shook her head simply walking pass Shizuru, "I'm not saying anything to you about that comment Shizuru and there's nothing you can do to make me say anything."

Shizuru laughed, "My Natsuki is being childish now. Did I say something to disappoint Natsuki?"

Natsuki huffed not realizing what she was about to say, "Your Natsuki is not being childish, she simply does not wish to answer."

Shizuru inwardly smiled upon hearing that, knowing Natsuki didn't realize what she said, so Shizuru simply didn't make a comment upon it, rather she continued her teasing, "Natsuki is too being childish."

Natsuki protested, "Shizuru I'm not being childish."

Shizuru chuckled, "Then why won't Natsuki answer my question."

Natsuki continued walking while Shizuru followed behind, "Because I don't want to."

Shizuru calmly sighed, "So Natsuki is saying she has a heart of ice."

Natsuki paused turning around a bit irritated, "I don't have a heart of ice because it's beating rather fine and it's not frozen or I'd be dead."

Shizuru inwardly chuckled, nodding, "So Natsuki has a heart of LOVE."

Natsuki paused for a moment studying Shizuru before slightly shaking her head answering, "Shizuru you're just playing with me aren't you."

Shizuru realizing she'd been found out softly chuckled in apology, "Sorry Natsuki I couldn't help it. Will you forgive me, Natsuki?"

Natsuki eyed her for a minute before exhaling, "You know I can't be mad with you, even if I was, you'd still give me a hard time. So there's really no point. You don't have to apologize. It's not like you were doing anything wrong."

Shizuru smiled, "So Natsuki doesn't mind me teasing her."

Natsuki shook her head pondering what she had gotten herself into by calmly answering, "Shizuru if you don't be quiet I'm going to knock you senseless and carry you back to the limo."

Shizuru laughed, "Natsuki would hurt me simply because I was being bothersome. Natsuki meanie."

Natuski couldn't believe it, mentally telling herself _'Who's the one being childish now Shizuru.'_ However much she wanted to say that she wouldn't. For Natsuki to see apart of Shizuru no one if hardly anyone ever got a chance to see was something she didn't mind one bit.

Haruka and Yukino were waiting by the limo when they heard Natsuki exclaiming Shizuru's name in frustration while Shizuru was simply laughing. The two looked at each other some what oddly confused about what the other two were discussing, but their argument was in a way their own comfort so nothing was said.

Haruka calmly stated as the two approached, "I hope everything went well."

Shizuru smiled, "My Natsuki was being a baby and I had to console her."

Natsuki stood there dumbstruck before she smugly answered, "Shizuru was the one who wouldn't let go of me."

Shizuru chuckled, "Because I was consoling my Natsuki."

Natsuki shook her head quickly changing the topic, "Time to go home."

All three of them looked at her before she opened the door of the limo commanding, "In now!"

Without further words spoken everyone entered the limo and within minutes of leaving Natsuki was fast asleep her head in Shizuru's lap. Shizuru was calmly combing her hand through Natsuki's head when she mentally told herself, _'Natsuki is such a child at times…My Natsuki is so adorable when she sleeps like this.'_

Haruka and Yukino simply looked at one another both pondering what Shizuru was thinking at that moment for her expression was one of happiness, something they hadn't seen in a very long time.

**To be continued...**

* * *

So there you have it another chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter and in a way tried exploring the other sides of both Natsuki and Shizuru, I just hoped you enjoyed how their characters came out.

Till the next chapter... Fall is in the air... -smiles-


	17. 4 Mnths left: Natsuki's Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing I tell you

To the readers: Thanks a bunch for sticking around even though the story has taken a slightly relaxed atmosphere as the two develop deeper feelings for one another. Worry not the story shall pick up pace soon enough.

To the reviewers: Thanks for leaving a simple comment behind. I tried to reply to everyone and if I didn't reply to you thanks and do not feel like you've been forgotten. I've just been busy with life, love... love and more love. -smiles wide-

And now onto the story...

* * *

Natsuki paced back and forth inside her room, today was the day. Only a few people knew about this day but they tended to make a big deal out of it. Natsuki couldn't understand why they would make such a big deal about a person turning another year older. To her it was just another day. Natsuki looked at her watch, it was two in the morning and she couldn't sleep, rather she was worried. She wasn't sure what today was going to hold, so she was in a sense rather petrified, for she knew the people who were trying to make today a special day for her, and now they had a few new additional members to the group.

Shaking her head she needed something to distract her. She left her room only to stop staring at the door in front of her. Slowly she turned the knob opening the door to peer inside. Natsuki stood there for a few minutes before walking into the room, grabbing a chair she placed it beside Shizuru's bed being as quiet as possible for she knew Shizuru was a light sleeper.

Natsuki sat down her gaze falling upon Shizuru's slumbering face and she suddenly felt calm, her worries evaporating. Natsuki crossed her arms upon the back rest of the chair placing her head on it, she hadn't real noticed how comfortable she was around Shizuru until now, as she yawned tiredly. Natsuki blinked a few times realizing she was falling asleep, yawning again she told herself she would wake up before Shizuru would or else. She really didn't want to ponder that thought at the moment so she scolded herself that she was just going to take a quick nap. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Shizuru stirred awake, she had always been an early riser as she stretched when something caught her eyes. Turning her head she saw Natsuki sleeping in a chair her arms folded with her head upon it, with a light drool from her mouth while she muttered incoherently. Shizuru was flabbergasted, she had always wanted to see Natsuki's slumbering face while she was actually asleep in bed or by her own will, but Natsuki had weird sleeping habits so she never bothered. The only other times she had seen Natsuki's angelic face was after comforting or forcing her into slumber and in the medical room.

Shizuru shook her head thinking she was only dreaming, but when Natsuki muttered, "Mayo" meshed with other words. That was enough proof to let Shizuru know she wasn't dreaming.

Shizuru decided to take up a good spectator position in watching Natsuki sleep. For how long Shizuru contently watched Natsuki, she didn't know or rather she didn't really care, until their was a slight knock on the door. Shizuru not wanting Natsuki to awaken just yet, as she wanted that opportunity to awaken Natsuki herself, quickly made her way towards the door prying it slightly opened.

The maid on the other side quickly apologized for interrupting her before the appointed time but there was something that she was told to inform Shizuru about.

Shizuru curiously questioned the maid, "Ara, what seems to be so important that would require you to inform me at such hours?"

The maid answered promptly, "A few individuals who have recently been around the mansion, told me the previous evening before last to wake you today and tell you that no matter what, Kuga is to stay on the compounds of the estate. I believe they said something about another year older."

"Ara," Shizuru said turning her attention back upon Natsuki, inwardly smiling before turning back to the maid adding, "I can not say I will be able to, but I can assure you Kuga has no where to go today for I am going no where outside the estate today."

The maid took a moment to register this then stated, "How odd, I checked her room and she wasn't there."

Shizuru nodded in understanding answering, "You should know she's probably making her morning rounds, I'm pretty sure she's around the mansion somewhere."

The maid smiled thinking that, that was simply the case. She quickly left not wanting to be more of a bother than necessary. Shizuru turned around her mind pondering _'Natsuki today is your birthday is it not. Ara I should wake her soon, but I rather like seeing her sleeping like this.'_ Shizuru shook the thought out of her head as she sat down in front of Natsuki gently calling out her name.

Natsuki scrounged her face when she felt something wet lick her face. She moved her head trying to get away from it, but every time she moved there was another lick and another. Finally at her nerves end unable to figure out what it was she opened her eyes, her mind went blank the moment she saw Shizuru holding the two wolf pups in her hands, their tongue still lapping at Natsuki's face.

Shizuru smiled happily that her strategy had woken Natsuki up, as she greeted, "Ara... Duran and Kiyohime wanted to wake you up."

When that didn't seem to snap Natsuki out of her stupor Shizuru continued, "Natsuki should know that if Natsuki wanted to sleep in my room she should've asked. I'm sure Natsuki had a good nights rest or did she not? Next time Natsuki should sleep in bed with me for it would be so much more comfortable than the chair."

"SHIZURU," Natsuki stammered only to knock herself out of her seat falling backwards onto the floor hitting her head. She remained on the floor her face red in embarrassment, she had been caught red handed so she laid there awaiting her punishment or scolding which oddly never came.

Shizuru having seen what happened had knelt down beside Natsuki. Shizuru quickly noticed Natsuki had spaced out again so she smirked, "Ara does my Natsuki wish for another kiss to make her feel all better."

Shizuru was waiting for that one word Natsuki was going to say but a loud voice from outside caused both girls to divert their attention.

"DAMN PUP ISN'T IN HER ROOM," exclaimed a voice they both knew all to well.

A softer voice exclaimed, "Maybe she was on to us and escaped."

Shizuru became aware when Natsuki suddenly started getting agitated, arching an eyebrow she curiously asked, "My Natsuki looks rather panicked is something wrong?"

"Your Natsuki is trying to hide or get away from those crazy people for the day," Natsuki explained too lost in her thoughts about what to do, she didn't realize what she'd suddenly was becoming comfortable in saying.

Shizuru smiled, "What is Natsuki going to do then?"

Natsuki quickly paused taking a look at Shizuru before kneeling down in front of her pledaing, "Hide me anywhere or tell them you haven't seen me if they ask, just for today please I'm begging you. If you don't they'll drive me nuts or to my death."

Shizuru had never seen Natsuki pleading ever and couldn't help herself, for she was rather enjoying a pleading Natsuki so she allowed herself to play the protector for once being that Natsuki was actually begging on her knees. Shizuru calmly stated already knowing the answer, "Would all this have to do with your birthday."

Natsuki looked shocked but was unable to say anything when there was a knock on the door, Natsuki's brain suddenly went into alert mode as she pleaded "I'll do anything I promise if you just make them go away. I don't care what you do. Tell them I'm not here or something, please Shizuru."

Shizuru sighed no matter how much she was enjoying this she didn't want to see Natsuki mentally unstable and from the looks of it she was getting there so Shizuru nodded, "I'll tell them I haven't seen you, after telling you I had something special planned out for your birthday."

Natsuki smiled not really registering what Shizuru had said, she was just glad that Shizuru had agreed to help. Quickly before Shizuru opened the door, she hopped onto the bed rolling off it onto the other side to hide her self from peering eyes. Shizuru inwardly chuckled when she noticed what Natsuki had done.

Shizuru opened the door to find Nao, Mai and Mikoto standing there.

Nao was getting ready to knock again but smiled asking, "Have you seen the pup?"

Natsuki calmed her breathing while listening intently to the conversation that started with questions of where she was to greetings. Natsuki started to worry already anticipating something would go wrong and she'd be found out. They had suddenly started talking about what they had planned for today and, Natsuki could tell Shizuru was trying her best to keep them thinking she was not in the room. Natsuki started panicking as she ran the conversation in her mind, she had to get out of here whether she could or not there was no way in hell they were going to make her do all that stuff.

In Natsuki's state of panic her thoughts were all jumbled up. When she saw the window she acted not realizing they were on the second floor of the mansion which was at least over a good twenty feet drop.

Nao knew what was going on so she randomly sputtered nonsense when she noticed Natsuki bolting upright from the other side of the bed causing her to smirk, _'Clever pup but not enough'_ before yelling, "GOTCHA PUP."

"Ara," Shizuru turned around just in time to see Natsuki jump out the window as she stated, "Did Natsuki just jump out the window."

Nao had managed to yell off, "Damn pup I was only fucking around with you."

All four women ran over to the broken window, peering down to see where Natsuki was, but there was no Natsuki in sight.

Nao shook her head, "I didn't think she'd actually jump."

Mai with her right hand smacked the backside of Nao's head, "Way to go genius. You just had to threaten dismantling her motorcycle as a game didn't you."

Nao retorted in defense slapping Mai's hand away, "What, it's not like we didn't know she was in the room. I just needed the pup to reveal herself."

"Ara, I suggest we find her as soon as possible," Shizuru stated in a calm tone, too calm at the moment causing all three girls in the room to tense up.

Nao was usually not one who felt threatened but for a brief moment she had seen her life past before her eyes, Nao swallowed chuckling, "Of course we will, you shouldn't worry about the pup too much Fujino. She's some what indestructible."

Shizuru nodded knowing how resilient Natsuki was when she calmly stated, "Ara… if I recall Natsuki is only so when she's not mentally or emotionally overwhelmed by something. Am I correct Nao."

Mai broke in realizing Shizuru's sudden protectiveness of Nastuki and that they were wasting precious time, "First thing first, we get everyone in the mansion to keep an eye out for her. Nao, Mikoto and I will track her. Once we have retrieved Natsuki, we will hopefully be able to celebrate her birthday."

Mikoto curious about something asked, "Does anyone know why Natsuki would hate celebrating her birthday so much?"

They all looked at each other each before shaking their heads, the answer unknown to all three women. Mikoto simply shrugged letting the question drop.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki was tired, sore, battered, bruised, bleeding, in pain, wet and hungry, she had spent most of the day if not the entire day avoiding everyone. She was almost caught in a few cases but managed to escape only to injury herself further more. Natsuki couldn't understand how they were able to find her so quickly after she had evaded them. It was as though they had her tracked. Natsuki shook her head _'They know better then to have me tracked.' _Quickly pushing aside that thought, she was glad they had abruptly stopped from chasing her, cause in truth she didn't know how much longer she could manage.

She struggled to stand leaning on a tree ready to collapse when a voice from in front of her caused her to tense, "Ara… my Natsuki does not look so good."

Natsuki didn't move she watched as Shizuru approached her warily unsure of what she might do. Natsuki couldn't run anymore she didn't want to, not when Shizuru was there. Natsuki for some odd reason suddenly had a feeling that everything would be fine so she took a step forward muttering, "I'm sorry Shizuru," before collapsing into her.

Shizuru was aware of this and caught Natsuki gently lowering the girl and herself onto the ground. Shizuru had ordered them to stop this nonsense when she had last seen Natsuki in her condition from a distance. She told them she would bring Natsuki back if they would only allow her, which they had all readily agreed upon.

Shizuru slightly shook her head, disappointed she had allowed this to go on for this length of time, especially now when she had a good look at Natsuki. Shizuru was calmly soothing Natsuki by running her hand through Natsuki's hair when she said, "I should've stopped this sooner Natsuki, I'm sorry."

Natsuki was still awake, rather she wasn't sleepy, simply worn out as she shook her head gently in Shizuru's lap heavily breathing, "It's not your fault or theirs it's just that I don't really like to celebrate birthdays."

"Does, my Natsuki want to talk about it," Shizuru casually answered unsure of the response. She received a simple shake from Natsuki's head and sighed, "If Natsuki does not wish to tell me I will not pry."

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's…I just necessarily don't want to remember it," She answered but in truth she would never tell anyone that the reason she hated birthdays was because when she was five her parent's had asked a clown to attend the part. The clown had apparently tramutized her causing her to have nightmares for the next two weeks. Natsuki knew that if anyone found out that, that was the reason she hated to celebrate birthdays they'd never let her live it down. So she had simply vanished or hid on her birthday in hopes to avoid such an occurrence again.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki had gone quiet but she knew Natsuki was not asleep so she casually said, "Natsuki should know we only wish to celebrate her birthday because we want to spend that special day knowing it was the day she was brought into this world and our lives."

Natsuki suddenly realized she was a fool all this time so she sat up stating, "You're right." Grabbing Shizuru by the hand with new found motivation she charged back to the mansion.

So they celebrated Natsuki's party well past midnight in the living quarters after Yohko had released Natsuki from the infirmary. However at roughly nine o'clock that night while the Karaoke was happening Natsuki had passed out a smile of content on her face her head leaning against Shizuru's shoulder. Duran Jr. and Kiyohime where curled up, one in Natsuki's lap and the other in Shizuru's lap, both pups were also sleeping . While Shizuru calmly sipped her tea watching her guest and servants entertain one another.

**The end... okay... okay... to be continued...**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short but the next chapter should be interesting.

Till my next chapter... Peace be with you.


	18. 4 Mnths left: Unspoken Words

Disclaimer: -yawns- If by now I still need a disclaimer I'm going to start shooting people. -smiles- See the first chapter... please.

**TO THE READERS:** Thank you for your patience.

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **A simple comment or suggestion is always indeed something to look forward to, so thanks a million for taking the time in doing so. :)

And without much further delay... The story shall continue.

ENJOY!

* * *

Shizuru was in another one of those boring meetings. Natsuki not wanting to stand idly around listening to a bunch of people advise Shizuru on how to run the business when the truth was; they were simply trying to make her do things their way. Natsuki restrained her self when she suddenly felt the urge to give them all a piece of her mind. She remained composed not willing to risk causing any trouble for Shizuru, so she left knowing Shizuru could handle things by herself.

Natsuki was pacing the mansion with the two pups playfully following her. She stopped once in awhile so the two could catch up. Natsuki paused in her stride for a moment, when she no longer heard the playfulness coming from behind her. Turning around she noticed Kiyohime looking down the stairs leading towards the Mansion's main door, also the general location of the living quarters.

Everyone currently employed at the mansion were able to differentiate Kiyohime from Duran Jr.. Kiyohime had a solid color of gray fur with a white tipped tail while Duran Jr. was a pure black wolf pup.

She paced back to the pups gathering them in her arms asking them, "You two want to go down there?"

Smiling she answered her own question, "It's a lot roomier down there isn't it."

Natsuki took the steps two at a time, halting to a stop at the bottom to let the two pups go on their little adventure. Within a few minutes they had disappeared into the living area, one chasing the other. She was about to follow them when the door bell rang. Making her way calmly towards it, she was astound to see a maid rush pass her.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow _'How does she manage to get to the door every time and so quickly. It's as though she stands around waiting hoping someone would knock or ring the door bell, so she'd have something to do.'_

While Natsuki thought this, an image snucked into her mind and she chuckled. Her attention back upon the pups, she diverted her path towards her destination, when someone suddenly greeted her from behind, "Kuga is it. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Natsuki turned around frowning when she noticed who it was, "Hmmm…?" Without Shizuru around she didn't really feel the need to be polite.

Natsuki watched as Anh ordered the maid to fetch Shizuru, as though it were a natural request she made often. Natsuki waited in annoyance when Anh turned her attention back onto Natsuki casually starting a conversation, "I'm pretty sure you'll be glad to return to your normal routine once Shizuru gets married."

"Married," Natsuki repeated some what confused and lost.

Anh nodded simply figuring the information was common knowledge to everyone who knew Shizuru, "Yes I'm sure you're aware that Shizuru's required to get married before her 25th birthday so she can inherit the Fujino's assets."

Natsuki was shocked her mind pondering, _'Shit! How come I wasn't aware of any of this',_ unable to state a response she could only question, "By who?"

Anh looked at Natsuki oddly but continued on, "Mr. Sumo Fujino left it in his will before he passed away. I'm well aware Shizuru is trying to figure out what to do. That's why I came back to let her know that I'd do anything for her. I hope, I can prove my love to her by asking for her hand in marriage."

Natsuki didn't know what was worst, the pain in her chest or the notion of wanting to throttle Anh into the next life. However, she wouldn't be able to do the latter when she heard Shizuru's voice exclaim in mild shock, "Anh what are you doing here?" The maid who had informed Shizuru that she had a guest did not tell her the guest was Anh. Of all the people she was expecting to see Anh was not one of them. She inwardly sighed and told herself, _"I have to do what's right. Postponing it will not solve anything."_

Anh drew Shizuru out of her thoughts as she quickly replied, "I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm assuming you've received the letters I sent you, explaining as to why I left. I was so worried about you after you fell into the river I wanted to stay till they found you." She paused looking away in guilt before adding, "There were matters at home I had to take care of."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru wondering if there was truth to all this matter of letters, which were confirmed when Shizuru answered, "I've received them, but I haven't had the time to look at them."

Natsuki felt like someone had stabbed her, she stared at the two women then calmly stated, "I'll leave the two of you alone, then." While her mind was in turmoil _'What the fuck is wrong with me. I can't…for bloody sakes I'm her guard I can't…I need to talk to Haruka about all this marriage crap. I need to clear my head, fuck I need to get away from all this.'_

Shizuru saw the distraught expression upon Natsuki's face as she called out to her, but Natsuki was too lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Shizuru. It pained Shizuru to see Natsuki looking as though she'd been cast out, but all she could do was watch as Natsuki disappeared around the corner. She turned her attention towards Anh mustering her courage, her decision had been made a few months ago and now she had to act upon it. She had to... she paused no she needed to move on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki didn't bother with knocking on the door. She opened it in haste making her way into the room before slamming it shut. Natsuki looked at the two women shuffling through paper work, who were startled by her unexpected entry.

Natsuki rubbed the bridge of her nose, in between her eyes trying to cool her frustration down before accusingly pointing her finger at Haruka, "YOU! Have some explaining to do?"

Haruka took a long look at Natsuki pondering what had gotten her so riled up when she turned to Yukino seeking some sort of an answer. All she got was a simple shrug and a shake of the head.

Natsuki had noticed this and exclaimed, "For fuck sake Haruka why didn't you tell me about this marriage crap?"

Haruka curious by the sudden inquiry calmly retorted, "What about it Kuga?"

'_Ah, is she stupid, god I want to throttle someone right now'_ Natsuki told herself before taking a much needed breath of air _'I need to calm down, shit what the fuck is wrong with me.'_ Unbeknownst to Natsuki her emotions were in turmoil with her work ethics and she hadn't quite figured it out yet.

Natsuki turned her attention towards Yukino when she heard her name being called. Natsuki recalling Haruka's response answered a bit annoyed, "Look Haruka I just realize I don't know what the fuck is going on here. I need to know what exactly all this marriage crap is about, if I'm going to protect her."

"You've been doing fine the past five or so months I don't see what's wrong?" Yukino calmly assured Natsuki that nothing was wrong.

"Well no shit, because I was doing my job, but…" she paused not knowing what to say.

"But what, Kuga," Haruka questioned in response.

When she heard no reply Haruka could tell that the marriage of Shizuru was the reasoning behind this outburst so she added rather loudly, "Natsuki if you're not going to tell us what, then get the fuck out so we can do our job."

Natsuki and Yukino stared at Haruka both in utter shock, to hear Haruka cussing when she was always so well mannered. _'The world is going to end'_ Natsuki continued to stare in disbelief. However, Yukino knew that Haruka only swore when she needed to get someone's attention, she just wasn't expecting the recipient to be Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed calming down a bit which was exactly why Haruka had cussed. Haruka inwardly congratulated herself for keeping Natsuki calm, then in a softer tone if even possible for Haruka she said, "Kuga what's really going on here?"

Natsuki was lost in her thoughts, pondering about simply disappearing for awhile in an attempt to figure out all these newly aquired emotions, when she heard Haruka.

Looking up she stated, "How would you…, like it if someone you know perhaps even cared for, deserves so much more." She paused momentarily to gather her wits before continuing, "But is currently at the moment, going to get proposed to by someone who's already broken their heart."

Just thinking about what Anh said was pissing her off so she started ranting, "Damn it, she can do so much better Haruka. She deserves more than all this shit. Fuck the Fujino assets and all that crap. Shizuru deserves to be loved and cared for. She's always hiding who she is so that others can see her the way they want her to be. Can't anyone fucking see she's crying inside for someone to just hold her and tell her she doesn't need to always be what others want her to be. She needs someone to tell her it's okay to be Shizuru and not a fucking FUJINO! Screw what everyone else wants."

Yukino and Haruka stared at each other for a brief moment before turning their attention towards Natsuki both speechless. Neither had ever known anyone who had ever spoken so much about Shizuru in such a caring way that they didn't know what to do, or grasp the notion behind the words that Natsuki had spoken.

Natsuki lowered her head her mind made up. She grabbed the pendant pulling it off her neck she exclaimed, "I need a few weeks Haruka to straighten myself together. I'll call Nao to see if she can take over for me while I'm gone."

"You're running away." Haruka coldly stated while standing up from her seat.

Ignoring Haruka, Natsuki chucked her necklace which still held the ring Sumo Fujino had given her. When she noticed Haruka catch it she turned around to leave causing Haruka to shout, "NATSUKI KUGA," in a tone which demanded obedience.

Natsuki turned around her face expressionless; she didn't want them to know what was going on. Simply with her right hand she calmly tapped her chest, where the beating of her heart resided answering, "Tell her I'm sorry, but I need to figure out what's in here. I'll be back I promise."

For the second time in less then a few minutes Yukino and Haruka were speechless, no words nothing could be said to combat what was just revealed to them. Unable to stop Natsuki they watched as she left the room.

xxxxxxxx

Shizuru and Anh were walking the path that Natsuki took while training in silence, neither knowing what to do or say. Anh finally broke the silence, "You found someone else."

Shizuru remained calm as she mentally told herself _'I have to do this for myself and Natsuki'_ before answering, "Ara…, how did Anh know."

"You seem like you're enjoying life more these days and you're happier. You were devastated when you found out your grandfather was dying." Anh answered before she chuckled softly adding, "I came back to propose to you, you know. I even told Kuga I was going to do so."

Shizuru's heart felt a pain of guilt comprehending the expression she had seen on Natsuki's face earlier, "Is that so, Anh."

Anh smiled oblivious to this, "Unfortunately I never got her opinion of what she thought about it. I also asked what she was going to do when you got married. I told her perhaps she could go back to living her life normally."

Shizuru's mine was racing _'Natsuki was that why you felt so betrayed. Natsuki that look on your face it pains me to see it. I feel you Natsuki. I'm such a fool I don't deserve you Natsuki. All I seem to do is cause you pain when you've done so much for me.'_ Shizuru stared at Anh when she felt hands upon her shoulder. Anh was looking at her worriedly as she stated, "Anh…"

"Shizuru what's wrong? You maybe good at hiding your emotions but I've been with you long enough to know when something is wrong," Anh asked patiently waiting for a response.

"You mentioning proposing to me just reminded me of my grandfather's will." Shizuru smiled hiding the fact that there was something else bothering her. Apparently Anh didn't seem to know her as well as she had thought, for Shizuru exhaled in relief when she heard Anh's reply, "You really shouldn't worry about that. Right now you should worry more about me not giving up on you."

"Ara," Shizuru was stumped as she muttered, "Anh I care about someone else." The honest truth and the statement running through her head was something along the line of _'I love someone else Anh and it's not you.'_ Yet she couldn't bring herself to say it and she couldn't understand why.

"You're hesitant, and you're not quite sure yourself. I'll give you some time and I'll be back. Hopefully next time you'll say yes." Anh placed a soft kiss on Shizuru's forehead then left, leaving Shizuru to ponder what was just said.

xxxxxxxxxx

Haruka had searched the entire mansion looking for Shizuru after Natsuki had bolted off on her motorcycle. She stopped in her stride when she saw Anh, it hit her like a sack of flour _'She had the nerve to propose to Shizuru'_ Haruka inwardly told herself while she questioned Anh, "Have you seen Shizuru?"

Anh looked at Haruka a smile upon her face, "She'll be back soon, tell her I had some errands to run, that I love her and I'll wait forever for her answer."

Haruka huffed in response while Anh simply shrugged leaving Haruka behind still fuming when Shizuru made her entrance into the room catching her off guard, "Ara Haruka looks as though she wishes to punish someone."

Haruka turned around ignoring the comment exclaiming, "Natsuki has left." before adding, "Hold out your hands Shizuru."

Shizuru held out her hands, the beating of her heart seemed to had stopped the moment she noticed what Haruka had placed in her hands. Shizuru muttered, "Ara…this is Natsuki's is it not."

Haruka exhaled not really knowing how to explain this to Shizuru but it had to be done so she started, "Natsuki has asked for a leave of absences, Nao will be her replacement until she returns."

Shizuru looked up from the pendant asking, "But why would Natsuki give you this if she is coming back."

Haruka shook her head for she didn't have the answer to that question, "All she said was that she'd be back something about finding her heart."

Shizuru turned her gaze back onto the necklace her mind overwhelmed _'Natsuki did I push you away. Will you come back, what of us, was there ever an us.'_ Shizuru turned around when she heard Yukino exclaim, "She promised she'd be back."

Shizuru felt relief but there was still doubt in that statement because she wasn't the one who heard it, _'If that is what my Natsuki wants then I shall respect her wishes'_ Shizuru decided before addressing her two friends, "Natsuki will return when she feels like it, all I can do is wait."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Report" Reito Kanzaki ordered, furious that someone had hacked into their system deleting all their business accounts, private information and even the back up files. He was getting so close in taking over the Fujino corporations and now this had to happen.

"Sir we just lost one third of our financial statements for the past two decades, if this goes on we'll be left with nothing." Reito's assistant answered.

Reito had to face the facts that the Kanzaki would have to start from scratch all over again, something he was not prepared for. Reito ordered, "Some one hand me a phone, I have to salvage whatever I can of the Kanzaki's business."

Takeda was smiling rather happily; when the phone rang he immediately picked it up, "Hello this is…"

The voice on the other line interrupted, "Takeda Fujino I have a proposition for you.

Takeda smirked _'Everything is going as planned'_ answering, "I'm listening."

"Forget the 50/50 split. You can take charge as long as Kanzaki gets recognition as an associate or partners on behalf of Fujino's corporation," the voice hesitantly stated.

Takeda smiled satisfied, "Of course Reito if I'm in charge of both Kanzaki and Fujino's Corporations I might need a hand in running them."

"Any opening position is agreeably accepted on behalf of the Kanzaki's," the voice on the other line stated in defeat.

"It's a deal then, goodbye Reito." Takeda hanged up before Reito could answer. He was simply enjoying the moment because everything was finally going the way he wanted them to, until a sudden voice broke him from his moment of joy.

"Tomoe you know that if you leave this place I cannot vouch for you." Takeda sternly stated.

Tomoe bowed in understanding, "Yes sir."

Takeda was disappointed of all the things he had to deal with; Tomoe was one of them, "Where did you go?"

Tomoe looked up before hesitantly answering, "No where sir."

"I have surveillance everywhere in this business building. So do not take me for a fool Tomoe." Takeda exclaimed irritated before pausing for a moment chuckling, "You went to the mansion didn't you. I'm not mad, please tell me how my sister fares."

Tomoe spoke up, "I heard that her personal guard was being replaced."

Takeda looked up at Tomoe a bit surprised, "Is that so, I wonder what my sister did to have Kuga run off like that."

Tomoe scoffed, "I could've killed her that time, if only Shizuru hadn't been there."

Takeda slammed his hand on his desk, "You will do no such thing ever again nothing must harm Kuga." before softly adding, "Once I take care of my sister I'll find Kuga."

"Your sister, take care of her," Tomoe asked confused.

Takeda realizing he had slipped quickly ordered, "Leave, Tomoe and do not step foot outside this building again. Next time I won't be so lenient."

Takeda watched as Tomoe left annoyed by his remark. He laughed when he ran everything in his head _'Oh everything is going as plan grandfather you were such an idiot you never saw my potential. In time the whole world will see what I am capable of, I'll show them for looking down on me, but first I must remove you my dear sister. I love you but I hope someday you'll forgive me for what I must do.'_

xxxxxxxxx

Nao burst into the room feeling something wasn't right, Natsuki had been gone for a week, a freaking week and she hadn't said anything besides a simple "Hey Nao I have to take care of some stuff. Cover for me while I'm gone."

Nao recalled the tone in Natsuki's voice was one of distress, but she didn't think much of it. Nao had brushed it off with a simple thought of Natsuki just needeing sometime to get away from the mansion but that had been a week ago.

Nao could care less whether or not Shizuru was in a meeting as she yelled, "Okay Fujino there is somthing fucking going on here and you need to tell me now or I'm leaving."

Shizuru didn't flinch she didn't say anything, she simply watched as Nao moved from the door to stand before her. The two stared at each other both testing one another to see who would be the first to break. Shizuru really didn't know what was going on so she remained locked on Nao.

Nao however realized this was a waste of her time turned around she shouted, "Everyone better fucking leave or I'm going to start shooting people in the leg."

"Ara, is Nao threatening my employees when she herself is employed by me, "Shizuru calmly exclaimed trying to figure out what was going on.

Nao returned her attention back to Shizuru slowly withdrawing her gun answering, "Fujino you don't employee me I'm working on behalf of NATSUKI KUGA."

She paused letting her annunciation of Natsuki's name sink into Shizuru's brain before continuing, "So where the fuck is she. It says on my tracking device that she's here, but as you can see she's not here. So tell me Fujino what the fuck happened."

Shizuru exhaled ignoring Nao's out burst while she addressed the employees of the Fujino corporations around the world, "I apologize for my guards' outburst. I have to postpone this meeting until I take care of this sudden matter, that has just presented itself to me."

Nao immediately noticed that Shizuru didn't say anything about her being the personal guard. Making her assume that things were still the same as before between Shizuru and Natsuki. Yet she couldn't figure out what was going on. Nao watched as the people in the meeting converse among themselves before slowly trickling out of the room.

Once the room was empty Nao sat on top of the table as the seconds ticked by, suddenly getting irritated she said, "Alright Fujino have it your way. I know some thing's up and I have to find her even if you won't."

Apparently that comment caused Shizuru to speak up, "Ara, why is Nao so protective of Natsuki and what if Natsuki does not wish to be found."

Shizuru didn't really understand why Nao always seemed so worked up when something happened to Natsuki. It was if they were lovers. However, Nao had already stated many times that she swung the other way. Yet Shizuru still felt a pain of something deep within her stirring, telling her Nao had known Natsuki longer than she had, and the mere fact of them serving together on Mars simply made things harder to come to terms with.

Nao noticed this brief pain of expression upon Shizuru's face causing her to shake her head as she cleared her throat, "Look Fujino if it will ease your mind that I'm not going to take Natsuki away from you, I'll tell you. Why, is it that you say I'm so protective of her, even when I give her more crap then I do in helping her."

"Ara is Nao going to reveal her past to me without me having to ask," Shizuru teased, she really couldn't help it since Natsuki wasn't there she figured Nao was as easy of a target to rile up.

Nao scoffed, "Listen Fujino I don't go around telling people this shit but if it will put your mind at ease I'll let you in on my big secret."

Nao paused allowing Shizuru to comprehend what she was saying as she stated, "However if after I tell you this information and someone else finds out about it I'll make your life miserable even if you are Shizuru Fujino and your so called other half happens to be Natuski Kuga."

"Ara… is Nao threatening me not to tell anyone, not even Kuga," Shizuru answered a bit curious.

Nao barked, "Especially Kuga, truth be told I don't know what she'd do if she found out."

Shizuru was interested now after hearing that comment, "Why exactly is that Nao."

Nao hopped of the table grabbing a chair she swung it around sitting in the same style Natsuki sat in, Shizuru noticed this and inwardly smiled at how she had wished it was Natsuki there instead.

Nao snapped her fingers in front of Shizuru, "Hey no spacing out on me. For a moment there you were somewhat your usual self, like when you're around Natsuki."

Nao waited for a remark when none came it finally dawned on her, "You miss her Fujino, don't worry we'll drag her sorry ass back wherever she is, after I tell you about Mr. Kuga."

Shizuru suddenly felt happy upon hearing Nao say that, but when she heard the words Mr. Kuga she looked at Nao in disbelief stuttering, "Natsuki's father."

Nao nodded, "Yes Natsuki's father. I'm assuming you read the facts as to how her parent's died right."

Shizuru recalled reading how Natsuki's mother had died from information leakage within the organization. Then she remembered how Natsuki's father had died and that was when it hit her, "Is Nao telling me that she was the little girl that Natsuki's father gave his life to save."

Nao clapped her hands standing up announcing, "Wow you're truly a Fujino and now that you know lets go find the pup."

Nao was at the door when it dawned on her that she wasn't hearing any footsteps following her. She paused for a moment then turned around in disbelief. Shizuru was still sitting in the same spot as though waiting for something more. Nao couldn't read Shizuru's expression so she stalked back to her seat, sitting down she asked, "Now what?"

"Ara, Nao hasn't told me anything yet?" Shizuru answered as though she had all the time in the world to converse with Nao at that moment, even though she truly wished she could be out there looking for Natsuki, but she was still curious to know why Nao was so protective of Natsuki.

"How the fuck does the pup handle you?" Nao blurted in frustration then shook her head, "You know what don't answer that. Tell me what you want to know so we can finally go find the pup."

"Nao was going to explain to me why she is so protective of MY Natsuki," Shizuru emphasized the word my.

Shizuru noticed Nao smirking, "Possessive there aren't we Fujino."

Shizuru didn't say anything she simply smiled causing Nao to shake her head, Nao really didn't know how to rile Shizuru up so she gave up feeling there was no point when she explained, "My father took me from my mother…no he kidnapped me from my mother, and left earth for Mars. He sold me to some people when I was ten on Mars. I got tossed around from people to people for about a year and a half till an organization took me in. I was close to twelve and they thought they could train me to become an assassin. To bad because that's when First District attacked and you know the rest of the story."

Nao looked at Shizuru who remained calm and collected waiting patiently like a child for the story to continue. Nao gawked at her to no effect so she continued, "Okay so Kuga's father decided to save me, because apparently I was around the same age as his daughter, and he hadn't seen her for awhile. I mean he worked on mars and the pup lived on earth so it's understandable that he would miss her. Anyways he got shot and he died while I lived, you happy now."

Shizuru tilted her head slightly one finger rose to her cheek her eyes stared at Nao, which caused Nao to twitch, "Damn you are cruel and I thought I was a bitch. Remind me to never piss you off."

Nao noticed a smile on Shizuru's face as she continued, "So after he got shot like five times I helped him out and while he was coughing up blood he kept muttering how he wished he could see the pup. He muttered some shit like, how it must've been hard for her to have been there alone when her brother died and how hard it was going to be after he died. I told that fucker to shut up and that things were going to be alright. Bastard kept rambling on about how she'd be so alone, especially with her mother still working on her tour. So I told him I'd find her, shit I don't even know why I said it, but I told him I'd look out for her if it'd ease his suffering."

Nao paused remembering the incident that happened so long ago yet the memory of it was still etched as though it were yesterday, before she continued, "That damn Kuga died a smile on his fucking face as though I had answered his god damn prayers. I found out a few years later that Natsuki's mother had died as well. Shit I was in the hospital visiting my mother when it happened. Fucking pup looked so torn. So ever since then I kept my distance, yet I kept an eye on her so that she wouldn't fuck herself over. The pups a strong person don't fucking get me wrong, but she's suffering a lot, keeps running from anything that seems comfortable or normal. I'm surprise she's with you still."

Nao took a breath as she looked at Shizuru, "So tell me what the fuck is going on. The pup seemed fucking happy here but when I heard her voice over the phone she seemed out of it."

"Ara," Shizuru answered before explaining in detail about the ordeal to Nao. Shizuru figured it was a fair trade of information, being that Nao just told her something she'd probably kill someone after wards, for having given them the information.

Nao stood up shaking her head, "Why couldn't I have been rescued by some dude who wasn't a fucking Kuga."

Nao took a deep breath before looking directly as Shizuru, "It's your fault she took off you know. The pups probably fucking torn up wondering what she's going to do and for her the best option is, to do what's best, which usually means run away."

"Why would my Natsuki do that?" Shizuru questioned interested by the comment and somewhat curious.

Nao sat back down realizing it was going to be awhile before they left as she answered, "You don't know what the pup did with her brother do you."

Nao saw Shizuru shake her head slightly so she explained, "Kuga came home to find her brother on the floor blood leaking from his nose, ears and mouth. She grabbed him and ran, she fucking ran all the way to the fucking hospital. It took her three fucking hours to get there. The shitty thing was not one person stopped her along the way to offer her a ride, not a single god damn fucking person. By the time she got there he was already dead. Unfortunately she didn't find out tell she woke up the next day, that's where I'm pretty sure she closed off her heart."

Shizuru felt a pain in her heart her emotions swelling by suddenly being aware of what Natsuki had gone through but she couldn't when Nao continue, "Then when her father died. She was alone at the funeral because her mother's shuttle had been hijacked. The pup looked like shit at the funeral. I saw her tear streaked face but when some one tried to comfort her she brushed them off. I think she gave up on people that day, but she had friends who stood by her. I think that's the only thing that kept her moving. After her mother died she joined First District after graduating from school and has been on mars since."

Shizuru exhaled trying to fathom everything that Natsuki had gone through when it dawned on her, she asked, "Nao was with her on Mars was she not."

Nao raised an eyebrow, "You're asking for a lot here Fujino."

Nao noticed Shizuru's smile and she rolled her eyes, "Let's just say Natsuki knows what it's like to suffer. Damn pup took it upon her shoulder to see to it that no one went through what she went through. She may have closed her self off, but she's still got heart. I think she wants to be that one person, that would've taken the time to stop and offered a ride. She went through a lot of shit, got some nasty scars, and even got a metal knee cap. Oh the wonders of technologies. So Fujino are you going to sit around waiting or are you going to get that pup back regardless of what the future holds."

"Nao is talking a lot today, could it be she misses my Natsuki too," Shizuru felt a sense of understanding. In a way she felt she understood Natsuki a bit more which stirred her desire to protect Natsuki and comfort her even more.

Nao huffed, "Don't push your luck Fujino. So, let's get the fuck out of here because I know in your heart you adore the pup. Fuck I'm pretty sure the pup cares for you as much as you do her, she just can't figure it quite out yet so you're going to have to show her especially after what that fucking Anh person said."

"Ara… but how is Nao going to find Natsuki when her tracking device is here," Shizuru stated pulling out Natsuki's necklace from her pocket.

"I've got other resources the question is will you go all the way for the pup." Nao asked for once curious to see what Shizuru would say.

"Is Nao thinking naughty thoughts about me and Natsuki," Shizuru chuckled softly.

Nao in shock stumbled out of her seat, "You know what you deserve the pup, shit lets just get the fuck out of here before I decide to strangle you with my wires rather then help you."

Shizuru stood up, "And where does Nao plan to go?"

This time Shizuru saw Nao smirk, "Oh I'm not the only one who's keeping track of the pup. You feeling hungry Fujino, because I know a great restaurant we can go to?"

"Ara…" was all Shizuru could say as Nao sped out the room hollering back, "Hurry up Fujino. So you can do all the nasty things you've dreamt of to the pup when you get her back."

**To be continued... :O**

* * *

Author's Note: The update progress will vary from now on out. Worry not I'm still writing when I have time. Please be patient.

On another note I hope you all enjoyed this update... so look forward to the next chapter.

Till next time... Enjoy the fall season cause winter is but a few months away.


	19. 4 Mnths left: Mars

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to the first chapter of this story. Thank you.

**To the readers and reviewers:** Thanks for taking your time out to read my story. I appreciate the comments, suggestions and apologize for not having personally replied to you reviewers. -lowers her head in apology- I will try my best for this chapter as I know many of you will probably be wondering where I am going with this story or perhaps some of you may even make some suggestions as to where I am taking my story. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Natsuki took a step off the military shuttle. She was glad she had chosen to take the military shuttle rather then the economic one. To begin with it was twice as fast and practically everyone in some way knew who she was.

She acknowledged the few people who called out to her in greetings. Natsuki only paused to converse with the few military personnel's she knew who had completed their tour of service, getting ready to depart back to Earth.

When she stepped out of the military shuttle port she was again captivated by what the human race had accomplished over the course of time on Mars. Natsuki wanting some time to her self had not expected to come back to this place, but here she found herself standing. She was wondering what she'd find by coming back to a place that had plagued her with nightmares while she slumbered. Not to mention it was this very planet that had taken away both her parents.

Natsuki slowly exhaled as the images of her parents and brother flooded her mind causing her to flinch in slight loneliness. She quickly shook it off taking a moment to look out at the vast technological wonders of Mars. There were over a thousand cities each supported by a dome shaped globe allowing humans to properly live. The cities were connected by an underground or above ground transportation tunnel big enough to allow three trains passing in either direction.

Certain cities were faring far better than others due to technological advancement in producing the proper consumption such as vegetables and meat for economical purposes. Other cities focused upon trying to better encompass a way to live on Mars without the necessary use of Domes to support the human life. The lowest cities were abandoned to outlaws and outcast who couldn't strive in the more demanding lifestyles of the other domes.

Sometimes she couldn't grasp exactly how it was that humans could breathe in the dome, when everyone was breathing the same air. The mere thought of technology gave her a headache so she allowed her brain some much needed rest, while she made her way towards one of the train departing for her destination, the capital of Mars, Mashiro.

As she entered the train with nothing but the simple pack on her back and the clothes she was wearing, along with her father's gun she heard someone call out her name. It took her a moment to find the person and when she did she raised an eyebrow.

"Natsuki, we weren't expecting you'd be back here and so soon." The male stated before calmly shaking his head quickly adding, "Ah… my apologies where are my manners. How has it been Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked him up and down briefly, before it dawned on her who he was and she calmly answered, "Takumi, on patrol I'm assuming."

Takumi smiled having figured his questions and remarks were going to go unanswered, it was nothing unusual when it came to conversing with Natsuki. He mentally told himself, _'It seems she hasn't changed much,'_ before he answered, "We just finished our patrol and are heading back to Mashiro."

Before Natsuki could comment on how the patrol went, another voice in a tone of frustration interrupted their conversing, "Takumi, you can't just leave trainees behind like that."

Takumi chuckled, "Ah, my apologies Akira I figured Akane and Kazuya would manage fine on their own."

Natsuki looked at the two as they argued momentarily, before two new individuals heavily breathing stumbled into the train collapsing across from her into their seat. In her mind she was thinking, _'It would seem they don't train new recruits like they use to… I do wonder what…'_ Natsuki was unable to finish her thought when Takumi exclaimed, "Oh, yes introductions."

Natsuki eyed the four as Takumi took command stating, "Akane and Kazuya, compose yourself properly. You two are in the presence of a elite. Natsuki here is one of the best elite we've had in a long time…"

Natsuki zoned out Takumi's brief informative achievements of what Natsuki had accomplished during her time on Mars, when a recollection of images pertaining to some of the critical missions resurfaced. Faces of those who had served with her but were lost during the course of the mission flooded her mind and she slowly closed her eyes trying to will the images of how they died away. Recalling the lost lives of her fellow comrades was the last thing she needed to do, while she scolded herself, _'Come on Natsuki you didn't come here to reminisce about the past. Pay the dead their due respect and quickly find out why you came here… what exactly, are you hoping to find on Mars. You know she's not here… so why did you come here…'_

Akane and Kazuya scrambled to stand making quite a bit of commotion in their exhausted state, causing Natsuki to loose her train of thought as she inwardly smiled. She could clearly remember the days of her own training. Those days were long and the simple notion of rest, seemed nonexistent, as they were continuously drilled over and over till everyone was beyond exhausted. When the day was finally over she had simply collapsed upon her bed without showering, falling into a deep slumber until she was rudely awakened by the morning crew for a fresh new start to another long day of training.

Akane and Kazuya saluted Natsuki both stating, "It is an honor to be in the presence of an elite such as your self. We hope to one day be able to manage that feat as well."

Natsuki didn't feel the need to say anything, she simply nodded her head in acknowledgment, respect and understanding.

She turned her attention back to Takumi and Akira stating, "You two seem well."

Akira suddenly went tense causing Takumi to chuckle, "So you've heard."

Natsuki simply nodded as Takumi continued, "I'm expecting you heard it from Nao. I wonder how she is fairing, probably traumatizing the men on earth."

He paused to chuckle momentarily before continuing, "It is true, we wedded shortly after you left for earth. We've decided to stay on and continue working for the organization. We highly doubt we'll leave Mars. If we do, it'll only be to visit relatives back on earth."

Akira interrupted suddenly wanting to know if anything interesting was happening on earth, "How is our cousin Mai doing and what of her husband. Is Mikoto still with them?"

Natsuki answered, "They're doing fine, and the restaurant is fine. Last I heard they are trying to have a child. Mikoto is still undergoing training to be a professional guard. The reason as to why, I don't know when she spends most of her time guarding Mai."

The three discussed matters as the train started to move towards the capital, while the two trainees dosed off forgetting that they were in the presence of an elite.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The small group was in the process of coming to a conclusion when Haruka stood up, "I will not allow you to go to Mars, Shizuru. It's too dangerous. We haven't yet figured out who bugged the house."

Shizuru calmly replied, "Haruka…," before she could finish, Haruka interrupted, "You are my responsibility Shizuru."

Nao sighed, "Look chief, you have to understand the situation here. And it's not like she's going there alone. I'll be going with her."

Haruka laughed, "That is exactly what I'm worried about."

Chie sighed, "You two both know arguing over this isn't going to give us an answer. If it will ease your mind why don't we all go?"

Everyone looked to Chie as though the mere thought was ridiculous, but as their minds slowly wrapped around the possibilities of it, one could see a faint nod here and there.

However there was a strong head that shook in disapproval as Haruka spoke, "It is highly unlikely for all of us to go. I have to tend to the mansion and Yukino has to take care of matters here, while Shizuru is gone."

She paused for a moment then looked at the group, "Midori has her service to tend to. Yohko has to tend to medical matters here at the mansion. Mai, her husband and Mikoto have to tend to the restaurant. You, Chie and your wife are currently busy investigating who were hired as assassins and also trying to get to the bottom of all this. Which leaves Nao."

Nao shook her head, "Hey now I have matters to tend to as well."

Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer, when Nao shrugged, "Okay so I have a lot of free time. It would seem that I am the only one who can go with Shizuru to Mars so it's settled. Worry not once we find the pup, there will be two of us to protect her."

Haruka slowly shook her head in defeat, "Just be careful. Kuga doesn't seemed like the type who wants to be found when she leaves for personal reasons." She looked around the room before realizing where Shizuru was standing, a face of longing showed upon it. It would seem that, while the group was trying to come to terms with what was the best possible solution, Shizuru had found her way to the window to merely fade away from the conversation.

Yukino stood up which caused the rest of the group to register what was happening. Slowly everyone cleared the room until Shizuru was by herself.

Shizuru didn't notice that she was alone in the room, for her gaze was focused on the sky in the direction of a planet she had never seen before. Her mind was racing about what it was like on Mars but her heart was beating a rhythm of longing, a rhythm that would only be soothed by a certain raven haired woman. She closed her eyes allowing her mind to drift to images of Natsuki.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki paused in her stride suddenly feeling a strong emotion of longing. She looked up at the massive universe in the general direction of earth her mind muttering but one name, _'Shizuru,'_ her thoughts were evaded when a voice stated, "Something wrong Natsuki?"

Natsuki returned her attention back to her uncle, "Nothing's wrong. I just felt…. Nothing… it's nothing."

Her uncle eyed her momentarily before pushing the notion aside stating, "Natsuki you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You've already finished your tour."

Natsuki simply smiled, "One's duty is never finished until one dies. Our duty in life is to live everyday to the fullest, the only way that we can. I'm an elite it's what I'm good at, uncle. If I can give a few people a moment of peace then I have accomplish apart of my duty for that day. Data gathering isn't that difficult so it'll be fine, and I'm not as reckless as I use to be."

Natsuki's uncle raised an eyebrow upon hearing the last comment as he asked, "Not as reckless... What has changed that reckless heart of yours all of a sudden?"

Natsuki inwardly smiled when an image of Shizuru slumbering face popped into her mind. However before she could answer some one interrupted, "Yamada, sir…" the individual suddenly paused upon realizing he had disrupted their conversation, "My apologies sir I didn't realize you were with someone."

Yamada and Natsuki turned their attention towards the newcomer as Yamada answered, "No apologies necessary."

The newcomer briefly relayed the information pertaining to the mission that Natsuki and two other members were going to carry out. After the newcomer had left Yamada looked out the window at the massive buildings of Mashiro.

"Natsuki, you know that with this new information it is highly possible you could get captured again. I must insist that you rethink this through," Yamada calmly stated his eyes never faltering from staring out of the window, as though the mere action would hide away his worries.

Natsuki could hear the slight hint of worry in her uncle's voice as she reassured him, "Uncle, I've done more than my fair share of these missions. It's not like we're going in without knowledge of what might happen. We're well aware of the possibilities, especially with this newest data." Natsuki paused for a moment before asking, "Uncle, if you can find someone who's able to finish this mission within two days time, then I'll relent and not go."

Yamada sighed voicing his thoughts out loud, "Natsuki you know the only other person who was your equal when it came to data gathering missions were Nao. As you can see that person is no longer here."

Natsuki smiled, well aware that Nao was the only other competition she ever really had when it came to missions. She placed a hand upon her uncle's shoulder trying to make things less worrisome for him, "Try not to worry so much. We'll probably get bruised up along the way but we always manage to pull through in the end."

Yamada looked at Natsuki, he found it odd indeed. Her demeanor was still one of poise, control and authority, but along with it there was gentleness to it he hadn't seen since her childhood days. Perhaps the information he had received from Nao about Natsuki falling for this Shizuru Fujino were the cause of this sudden softness. He shook his head scolding himself that now was not the time to be thinking about such a thing especially when Natsuki was getting ready to head out on a mission within a few days.

Natsuki eyed her uncle asking him, "Still worried, Uncle."

Yamada laughed, "Nonsense, I was simply thinking of the days in which you were still in your diapers."

Natsuki in shock yelled, "Uncle now is not the time to be bringing up such memories."

Yamada chuckle, "Yes indeed dear niece, but it has been awhile since we've last talked about those memories wouldn't you say."

Natsuki shook her head dismissing herself, "I've got better things to do then indulge you about my childhood, Uncle."

Yamada simply chuckled watching as Natsuki disappeared angrily around the corner. It would seem his tactic to take her mind off of his worried-ness had worked in the end. He calmed himself down and returned his attention back upon Mar's capital as his mind pondered, _'So many lives have been lost… how many more must be lost before there is a common union on Mars. How many more years? Dear brother and sister in law, it would seem your daughter has found a sense of hope once again. I pray it is ever lasting.'_

Yamada was about to turn around and leave when the watch upon his wrist started beeping. It was a device that very few had, a telecom and communication of sorts that was able to allow for immediate conversation between earth and mars. Communication technology was no longer considered an important aspect of humanity so it was simply tossed aside. Scientist and researcher were now focused upon the more vital necessities to humans, which included fresh air, water and food. War fare technology was abandon on earth, but was showing a significant increase on Mars. Some weapons that were confiscated were simply destroyed, if such a thing ever found its way back to earth, there would be mass power struggle and chaos. The humans on earth really had no idea, or were too ignorant to care what was happening on mars, which to Yamada was a fine notion. It was less problematic and stressful for him.

He pushed the flashing button on his watch causing a miniature screen four inches by four inches, to be holo-graphically projected from the watch, allowing him to communicate face to face with the individual. Yamada wasn't at all surprised to see who the caller was.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nao was pacing back and forth, until finally the connection was made. She smirked when she heard the recipient of the caller stated in greetings, "Ah, why am I not surprised the caller would be you."

Nao simply ignored the remark answering, "Yo, old man I need you to keep the pup at headquarters for another day or so. There is someone of importance that is traveling to see her. We should be landing on Mars by day's end of tomorrow."

Before Nao could continue on Yamada interrupted her, "Natsuki is departing on a mission by days end tomorrow. Can…"

"Shit, old man you have to keep the pup there at all cost." Nao blurted out causing Shizuru to look at her oddly.

Nao ignored the stare Shizuru was giving her as she calmly stated, "Okay old man here's the deal. I have someone who's traveled a very long way to see here. So it would be fucking wise if you would keep her there until we arrive. It would save everyone a lot of trouble as well."

Yamada heavily exhaled already having anticipated the language he would be receiving. In his situation there was very little he could do. He was pitted with two very stubborn individual who would not allow things to go any other way but their way. His option was one to tell Natsuki to delay the mission which was highly unlike to happen. Shaking his head he looked at his other option and decided it was the best choice at the moment to take.

Clearing his throat he calmly informed Nao, "There's really nothing I can do, Nao. You know how Natsuki is when she's in her mission state of mind. The mission will last but a few days. I'm assuming this important person is here for a reason and would highly return back to earth without first having sat down and discussed matters with Natsuki."

Nao was getting annoyed as the seconds ticked by, but what happened next caught her completely off guard. One minute she was about to give old man Yamada a piece of her mind, when suddenly her watch was removed from her wrist without her knowledge. She was in a daze of confusion when she heard a calm collected voice say, "It is alright that Natsuki is not around when I arrive. I will wait for her return."

Nao turned around towards Shizuru accursedly pointing a finger at her with her mouth hanging open, "When the fuck did you snatch that from my wrist Fujino."

Shizuru smiled at Nao but did not respond as she answered Yamada back with a simple, "Yes I am Miss Fujino and please just call me Shizuru. I look forward to meeting you in person as well. Yes, I will relay the message to Nao."

Nao went to grab the watch to yell at Yamada but when she did the connection was disconnected. She stared at the watch then at Shizuru then back at the watch before she took a deep breath, "Do that again and I'll cut your hands off Fujino."

Shizuru chuckled, "Ara… Nao is threatening the very person she is protecting. I wonder what my Natsuki would say."

"The pup can say whatever she fucking wants to. I do not like people taking my stuff from me without me knowing." Nao paused in her statement suddenly eyeing Shizuru with curiosity.

Shizuru smiled, "Does Nao wish to ask me something? And Nao was well aware that I had taken her watch, for she was present when it happened, am I not correct. So it would be wrong to say that I took the item from you without you knowing."

Nao paced back and forth before taking a seat across from Shizuru. She remained quiet pondering certain questions and was about to open her mouth, but those questions brought more questions, so she took a seat eyeing Shizuru carefully.

She remained sitting there until finally she blurted, "How the fuck did you manage..." Nao paused suddenly irritated by having been caught off guard, and of all the people it had to be the one she was protecting.

Shizuru remained where she sat waiting patiently when Nao stated, "You really don't need a personal guard at all do you Fujino."

She thought some more before adding, "You studied abroad for a few years without a personal guard. Now I'm curious about what sort of trainings you've taken. You're not as helpless as everyone makes you out to be are you Fujino."

Shizuru smiled, "Nao is not as stupid as she seems after all."

Nao scoffed, "Spit it out Fujino. I told you classified information pertaining to my well being so I say it's only fair you tell me something intriguing about yourself. Besides the pup would be devastated if she found out her Elite status holds an equal comparison to the training her personal charge had received."

Shizuru eyed Nao for a moment before stating, "Classified information, I was not aware of this when I received the information from you. My Natsuki will not be disappointed in a way it would be must beneficially that both of us can protect ourselves and each other when necessary, so I see no problems to her finding out about my capabilities."

Nao fidgeted with the gun by her side momentarily before stating, "Fujino either tell me about your past or I ask this military shuttle to turn around."

Shizuru thought about it for a moment before casually replying as though she didn't seem slightly threatened by Nao's remark, "Nao is rather persistent. Is this how interrogations and threats are done on Mars?"

Nao was never a really patient person to begin with so she decided to do what she normally did best. Nao pulled out her side pistol, pointing it at Shizuru, "This is how interrogations are done, Fujino."

Shizuru stared at Nao a simple phrase was ushered from her grinning mouth, "Ara…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

She waited patiently for the data pertaining to the whereabouts of the target, before she laid out her own course of action. She pulled out her device, useless she thought, but it was something her employer had given to her as a means of communication, due to the failed attempt of their last course of action. She shook her head, if it had been her who had carried out the task, the problem would have been solved and she would be pursuing another matter which was more important to her. Shaking her head she focused back on the small four inch by six inch glass screen as a message flickered into view upon it.

She took the device and read the information that was plastered on the screen:

_To all hired personnel_

_Target has entered the outer realms of Mars_

_Length of stay unknown_

_Course of action to be taken remains the same_

_Elimination_

_Use all necessary resources_

_Reward remains unchanged_

_Message will self delete in five seconds_

She watched as a number flickered below the message slowly counting down the five seconds, and when it reached zero the message was gone. It simply disappeared from the telecom device as though she had never received the message to begin with.

She turned off her device pocketing it where she always had it for easy access, her right shoulder pocket. She clipped the flap of the pocket over the device and looked around the shuttle port. The first course of action that was needed was for her to travel to Mars and here she was waiting patiently to board a shuttle from Earth to Mars. The length of travel was approximately two weeks between the two planets.

The first initial travel between the two planets were at length two months, but as the technological breakthrough on Mars kept coming in, the scientist were able to shorten the length in half. She looked around again and noticed a sign clearly labeling Military personnel only. She was well informed that the military organization First District on Mars tended to confiscate all the technological upgrades and inventions in advancement before allowing civilized people to acquire them as a necessary precaution, or so that's what they told the civilians. She also knew that the time it took on a military shuttle was half the time of that on a civilian shuttle.

She shook her head, telling her self now was not the time to rush things and get caught. She restrained herself from sneaking into one of the military shuttle when a familiar figure at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She quickly turned around and was a bit surprised to see the last person she had expected, standing in line at one of the port shuttle terminals, waiting to enter the shuttle heading to Mars as well. She smiled as she calmly told herself, _'This is going to be interesting… I didn't expect to see you here of all places. I can't allow such an opportunity like this to pass us by now can I?'_

She got out of her line and slowly approached the figure, studying the figure intently picking up signals of irritation, anger, loneliness, and hatred. She composed herself calmly before approaching the figure gently tapping the figure on the shoulder.

The figure turned around snapping at her, "What do you want?"

She inwardly smiled momentarily, thinking to her-self, _'You haven't changed one bit at all. Still stiff to the core and clueless to everything else around save getting what you want. Pity, how that one thing will be your greatest down fall my dear Tomoe.'_

She commented back, "Ah…, Tomoe… If I'm not mistaken? It's me."

Tomoe eyed this stranger who had interrupted her train of thought carefully. She inspected the individual closely, noticing the outfit the stranger was wearing was oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. The stranger's pants were black, sleek and fitted her body well with two pockets on the outer sides of both legs. Along with that she was wearing a torn if not pitiable dark bluish coat that should've been tossed away ages ago. However she was unable to finish her inspection of the stranger, when the stranger spoke yet again interrupting her thought process.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Tomoe I am Pierce. I don't know if you remember me for it has been a long while since we last met one another," Miss Pierce emphasized the word met, but she soon realized it was in vain because Tomoe simply eyed her with distaste.

Tomoe shook her head telling herself she didn't have time to talk to some random stranger, or old companion she had long forgotten, as she quickly responded, "Look Pierce, I don't remember you and I don't recall ever knowing anyone by such a name. If you'll excuse me I have more urgent matters to tend to."

Miss Pierce watched as Tomoe quickly dismissed herself from the conversation causing her to sigh in sadness, whispering underneath her breath to no one in particular, "But you do know me Tomoe. Are you telling me you've forgotten about me, Miya?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author's Note: I tried my best with the Scifi part of the story, rest assure there will be more science fiction to the story. They are in Mars and it would be wrong of me to simply brush the notion of living on mars aside. The rest of the story will encompass all of the characters. Shiznat will still be around, but all the awwwww -smiles- scences are done and now comes the climatic chapters that will lead to the one question everyone should be asking... I can't tell you that question. -grins-

Till the next chapter... Take a deep breath and say I just read one of the greatest chapters in this story... -chuckles- okay you don't have to say it but by reading it you kind of mentally said it. -smiles and runs off before anyone can hang her- alright, alright... peace be with you.


	20. 4 Mnths left: Persistence of Memories

Disclaimer: The respective people know who they are and know what they've got. Hey I'm not complaining... I've got something better. -smiles wide-

To Readers and Reviewers: *lowers my head in apologies* I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and do read the author's note or you will be lost.... I hope not, but it will help... I think. Ah... just read on.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is a section of this chapter that deals with the past. It should be self explanatory, but to be on the safe side I'm letting you the readers know in advance. -scratches own head- ummm... I think that's all I have to say.... -walks off pondering to own self-**

Onwards... to the story....

* * *

Chie was sitting in front of Aoi as they studied the information they had acquired over the last few months pertaining to the assassination attempts upon Shizuru.

Aoi exhaled tiredly when a cheerful voice boomed into their personal space stating, "How's the investigation coming along you two?"

Chie nudged the glasses upon her face, before replying, "It would seem she's being targeted by more then one individual. It's unfortunate that she's on rather bad footing and quite a few I might add. It's a bothersome task narrowing it down to one individual when all of them could most likely be co-conspiring to eliminate her."

"I highly doubt she's made any enemies during the course of her time. As a Fujino, Shizuru's always been a target, especially when the greatest victory would be to see the Fujino's immediate down fall. It's a pity most competitors can't seem to understand that, of the Fujino's, Shizuru is the strongest to have acquired, hold and maintain authority over the assets." A husky voice exclaimed from the entrance of the restaurant, causing the three ladies to turn around, at a lost as to why she was there.

Mai smiled, "Haruka it's a…," but paused when she saw Yukino entering behind Haruka and quickly reworded her greeting, "Haurka, Yukino is there something I can offer the two of you."

Haurka took a moment to study the restaurant and when she realized it was empty, well it was expected to be empty, especially at such an earlier hour. She turned her attention back to Mai, Chie and Aoi sternly saying, "I'd prefer it if you could close down your restaurant for a few hours, Mai. At least until we've finished discussing important matters pertaining to the Fujino's and Shizuru. This information might give you some insight into the marriage will that her grandfather left behind, and perhaps assist you, Chie and Aoi."

The comment merely made things more interesting to the three ladies. Chie nodded in agreement. To change the topic of the discussion was the best idea she had heard in awhile, and it would allow their already hectic brains to think upon other matters, perhaps even answer some of their many questions pertaining to Shizuru.

Mai quickly nodded ushering Haruka and Yukino to their seats, while she went to lock up the doors turning the illuminating OPEN sign off. She quickly made her way back and informed the group she was going to make something for everyone to eat, while the four of them discuss what Chie and Aoi had gathered so far.

Aoi stretched, "Well from what we can tell it seems they're also on the move. Information was leaked out that one of the Fujino's has taken a brief vacation to Mars. It's a good thing they're going somewhere, where Nao and Natsuki are well familiarized with, when it comes to terrain. Hopefully that'll allow them the upper hand if something were to happen."

Chie nodded, "Yes, it seems we've had a few sketchy individuals boarding the civilian ships to Mars." Chie paused momentarily before suddenly remembering something, "Ah, it would seem Tomoe has boarded a civilian ship as well."

Haruka stood up infuriated, "How is that possible? I've informed all the proper authorities that if she were to be seen they should contact me immediately."

Chie shrugged a small smile on her face, "Haruka it would seem we're not the only ones with the power to dictate what the authorities can or cannot do. We shouldn't rely upon them anymore. I'm pretty sure you'll be informed in due time, after the shuttle has already left the earth's atmosphere."

Before Aoi could comment, a loud banging on the restaurant's main entrance diverted their attention. Unable to determine who the individual could possibly be, Haruka was about to react when a voice shouted, "I want in on this meeting too."

Immediately after they heard the remark another voice calmly reassured the other person in an attempt to lower the other's voice down, "Will you shut up Midori. I should've never taken you out if I knew you were going to get wasted before we came here."

Haruka looked to Chie and Aoi when Yukino asked, "We're assuming you two were the ones who invited Midori and Yohko?"

Chie and Aoi looked at each other then at Haruka and Yukino calmly shaking their heads, when a cheerful voice came barging out of the kitchen stating, "Ah, it seems Midori and Yohko were both able to make it after all."

Chie, Aoi, Haruka and Yukino looked at Mai who eyed them oddly before stating, "Well I figured the more people, the more thought process which means quicker solutions."

Haruka shook her head in disbelief stating, "Let those two in before Midori makes more of a ruckus then necessary. For your information Mai, we are here to discuss and understand the situation we are currently in. In order for everyone to understand the situation we have to understand the matters which led up to these circumstances."

Chie eyed Haruka suspiciously before stating, "The Fujino's past… more importantly the marriage will and Shizuru's past I'm presuming."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nao was caught off guard when Shizuru simply, more like casually placed her forehead gently upon the bullet's exiting path sternly stating, "Does Nao honestly believe I fear death."

Nao inwardly gawked the only person she would've ever expected to have done such a thing was the pup. Nao was in utter disbelief, pausing momentarily before recomposing herself, retrieving the gun and placing it back into its proper place.

Nao took a calm breath before answering, "It would seem the pup is not the only one who has made a pact with death."

Shizuru smiled, "We do not make pacts with death Nao, it is a simple process that one undertakes and is a necessary part of our existence. It is the same of being born. If we are not afraid of being born then why should we be afraid of dying?"

Nao waved her hands dismissing the remark completely stating, "Please do not go into all that philosophical shit. I prefer to live in the moment. Besides you're trying to deter me off track here and it's not going to work. So spill your fucking guts out Fujino."

Shizuru slightly chuckled, "Nao should know my past is not as interesting as hers or Natsuki."

Nao scoffed, "Bull shit Fujino. Quit fucking stalling and tell me already."

Shizuru eyed Nao momentarily before saying, "Hmmm... I was born in…"

Nao shook her head, crossed her arms sternly looking at Shizuru as she yelled in interruption. It was a good thing that they were in their own compartment or they would've already attracted quite a bit of attention. "Look here Fujino I don't give a fuck when you were born or who your parents are. I want to know when you started training, why you started training and what's with the marriage crap."

Shizuru smiled, "Well then why didn't Nao ask that in the first place."

"Fucking Fujino you are starting to irritate me." Nao stated annoyed, trying to keep her cool.

Shizuru inwardly chuckled enjoying the entertainment, "Ara, but what reason would I have of irritating my guard. That would only cause me much discomfort if things were to go astray."

Nao crossed her legs and waited patiently for a few seconds before calmly stating, "Look here Fujino, in order for a guard to properly protect their charge they need to know the necessary information. So will you just fucking tell me already? The pup may have been stupid enough to promise to your dying grandfather to watch over you but I did no such thing. So spill, Now!"

Shizuru nodded answering, "However I highly doubt my past is entertaining?"

Nao calmly exhaled, "I shall be the judge of that, so start talking."

xxxxxxxxxx

Takeda was in the process of looking over certain matters when a firm knock was heard upon his door. He took a moment of thought, before stating, "Enter." Takeda didn't bother to look up. He speculated that if the individual wanted his attention they would address him.

Surely enough there was a deep voice of authority that caught his awareness, "Takeda, Takeda, of all the places to house your office this place is pitiable. You must really take into consideration upgrading once we've settled the matter."

Takeda looked up from his desk a sneer on his face, "Reito what brings you here? I find it odd that you would leave the comforts of your own residence to embrace me with your presence."

Reito didn't take the bait of agitation rather he calmly sat down in a seat overlooking the piece of art work named Persistence of Memory drawn by Salvador Dali. After momentarily studying it he stated in curiosity, "Tell me Takeda why you of all people would be the master mind behind your sister's downfall."

Caught off guard Takeda chuckled, before insanely laughing, "Shizuru, my dear sister..." Takeda paused for a moment as his gaze caught sight of the artwork Reito was appreciating before restating his thought process, "Reito that piece of work you're gazing so intently at was drawn by an expressionist Salvador Dali. I find the title rather intriguing."

Reito turned his attention towards Takeda curious, "Does Takeda care to enlighten me as to why this piece of artwork is so intriguing. I find it quite odd, how can you know what it's about?"

Takeda stood up from his seat turning his back upon Reito he stared out the window as memories of the past visited him, "The title of the artwork is called Persistence of Memory."

Reito turned his full attention on Takeda repeating the title, before stating, "That's an intriguing title."

Takeda chuckled turning around he walked over towards the artwork before settling down in a chair across from Reito.

"Our memories fade over time as we acquire new ones, but there are some memories that do not fade, no matter how hard you wish for them to fade, their persistence in plaguing you is, in its rightful mind, that you wish not to forget that memory. It's not because you want to forget it, it's because you wish for it not to be forgotten."

Reito eyed Takeda momentarily in silence before replying, "Memories that do not fade, simply because we wish for them to remain, yet at the same time we wish for them to disappear. Would you disagree with me Takeda, if I told you that those memories which plaque us are in a sense some of the hidden ambition that drives us to what we do in the here in now."

Takeda exhaled slightly surprised by the response but did not show it upon his face as he answered, "Reito there are some memories in which do not plaque us, rather we wish they would remain forever embedded within our minds, yet they seem to vanish over time. Do you know why these memories vanish over time Reito?"

Reito smiled, "They do not vanish they're simply replaced by better memories. However certain memories vanish because the individuals within those memories are no long in existence, therefore no matter how much one wishes to make new memories with them they can not. In the end they can only hold onto those few that remain."

The two men eyed each other, never having spoken so in depth about any certain matter before that either did not know where to continue. They sat in silence allowing their conversation to slowly sink into their train of thought.

Reito cleared his throat finding the topic suddenly interesting, "Where is it that you tend to go with this discussion Takeda. I see no point in talking about mere memories. I came here to discuss other matters that are of utmost importance."

Takeda laughed before stating, "The very memories and emotions one experiences drives them to become who they are Reito. My memories are simple reminders of my flaws, my joy, my ambition and the course of my action in the present."

Reito smiled inwardly congratulating himself in provoking Takeda, "A simple name comes to my mind when you speak with such distaste. Perhaps that name is none other then Shizuru."

xxxxxxx

It was at that very moment that the topic of discussion would be about Shizuru's past. Back at the restaurant her name was uttered. On the shuttle heading towards mars her name was mentioned and as if in unison the mere words were spoken of the past.

In Takeda's office he blurted in mere frustration, "Shizuru Fujino, my dear sister killed the only parents I ever had, ever loved, all because of her selfish need for them to be present at her martial arts competition.

At the restaurant at the exact moment Haruka sorrowfully stated, "The Fujino's, Shizuru and Takeda's parents were involved in an accident while on their way to see Shizuru compete in a martial arts competition."

While on the shuttle Shizuru calmly said, "I was the reason behind the death of my parents, simply because I was selfish. I wanted them to be present at my martial arts competition, even though they were away on business. They were involved in an accident only 4 miles away from where my competition was being held. I can still recall that day as if it were yesterday."

xxxxxxx

**_Flashback: A month before the Fujino's death._**

Hiroko, Shizuru and Takeda's mom was in the process of fitting her daughter into her martial art's uniform when a young Takeda runs into the room yelling, "Mom, dad just called and said he would be late. He wants us to meet him at the place where Shizuru is having her quarter-final Naginata-jutsu competition."

Hiroko smiled gently patting Takeda's head as she stood up, "Okay, Shizuru grab your stuff and follow your brother to the car. I'll meet you two there after I change."

Before Hiroko could dismiss the two individuals Takeda blurted out, "Oh, Mom I also forgot, gramps says some guy by the name of Daisuke wants to meet with you and dad next month. Gramps wants Junko to call Daisuke back immediately, says it's important."

Hiroko grabbed Takeda by the chin holding him so that mother was facing son when she exclaimed, "Takeda how many times must I tell you to address your father as father or dad not Junko."

Takeda took a step back falling out of his mom's grip smiling, "I know mom, but dad's name is funny, sounds like Junk. I can't help but say it, besides that's what gramps said so I'm only relaying to you what he told me."

Hiroko shook her head realizing the argument would be futile especially when the one she would be scolding paid her no mind at all. So instead of lecturing Takeda she cleared her throat, "Takeda if you don't help your sister get ready and in the car by the time I get there you'll have to answer to your dad."

The mere thought of answering to his dad wasn't what worried him it was the long lectures that came afterward, which had no end to it that terrified him. So without responding he nodded rushing out the door to tend to his task.

Hiroko was on her way out the door when she heard a deep voice, "Hiroko dear, did Takeda tell you about meeting with Daisuke and Aiko next month."

Hiroko exhaled slowly composing herself before turning around to address her father, "Dad, you know how I dislike arrange marriages."

Sumo shook his head, "My dear Hirko, there is nothing I can do when it comes to this matter. My hands are tied."

Hiroko was getting annoyed as she calmed her breathing, "I'll talk to Junko. However I'd like for you to consider another solution, besides an arrange marriage, father. It's absurd to have such a thing in this day of age. One would figure we've managed to overcome such simple things, but unfortunately we are still bound by it, no matter how much time has pass."

Sumo chuckled, "Hiroko will it ease your mind, if by some chance the meeting with the K…" Before Sumo could finish relaying his remark a young Shizuru opened the door interrupting their discussion.

Hiroko calmly exhale, "Father we'll have to discuss this later."

Shizuru looked at the two adults momentarily before stating, "Grandfather, are you coming to watch me?"

Sumo shook his head gently replying, "Not this time my sweetie. At the finals we'll all be there to cheer you on, though. So look forward to that okay."

Shizuru smiled when Sumo gently ruffled her head before stating, "Now hurry along before you forfeit for being late." He then turned his attention to his daughter, "We'll talk over dinner dear."

Hiroko nodded in slight disappointment but quickly covered it with a smile as Shizuru pulled on her hands leading them out of the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**_A brief moment prior to the Fujino's death  
_**

Junko and Hiroko were in their escort car on their way to Shizuru's final Naginata-jutsu competition. Hiroko looked at Junko asking, "Dear what did you think about this whole meeting?"

Junko briefly pondered before stating, "Aiko and Daisuke seem like decent people, but we'll have to get to know them better before anything can be decided."

Hiroko agreed gently nodding her head, before questioning Junko about another matter, "Tell me dear as to why you encouraged Shizuru to train in Naginata-jutsu along with other forms of martial arts when you wouldn't even let Takeda take a simple defense class."

Junko chuckled, "Takeda isn't the sort who would resort to using such methods when it comes to protecting those he cares about. He'd simply order those protecting him to do the job. Shizuru is different, she's rather self sustaining and would rather tackle the problem herself then allow someone else to handle the problem. I swear dear, that girl is going to be a handful when she's all grown up. Therefore I'd rather have her trained so if anything were to happen she would be able to handle herself."

Hiroko chuckled, "Shizuru will be a handful, and if things go according to father's wishes I only hope that Aiko and Daisuke's eldest child can handle her charm and personality."

Junko waved his hands dismissing the remark, "Shizuru will manage fine dear, besides we haven't even met their children yet. I think we should have a family gathering in a few months so the children can meet, perhaps things might go better then we expect."

Hiroko eyed Junko suspiciously before embracing him, "Isn't that how we met. Nothing seemed to be going right even after we continually bumped into each other, on so many occasions."

Junko laughed, "Dear you weren't paying attention I was bumping in to you to get your attention."

Hiroko chuckled, "Well in that case you weren't doing a good job of getting my attention, honey."

The two were in the middle of reminiscing about how they first met when another vehicle crashed into the side of their vehicle spinning their vehicle onto the other traffic lane, causing another vehicle to collide into it. The last thoughts they had were of their first moments together.

xxxxxxxxx

**_Back in the present_**

In the shuttle were Nao and Shizuru were, Shizuru calmly exhaled, "During this time I was continually wondering where they were. Even after the competition I couldn't understand why they would be late, when they promised me they'd be there to watch me. Only later did I find out they'd been in an accident. Takeda and I managed to get to the hospital, only in time to watch, as they were pronounced dead."

Nao raised an eyebrow shaking her head stating, "Ridiculous… Fujino you are an idiot to believe that you were the cause of their death. There is one thing you should be grateful for. That, Fujino is the simple notion, that they were on their way to see you kick ass. Yet you cling to the mere idea that it was your fault they died and you've allowed that to become the false truth blinding your clarity of vision from the real truth. You're as fucked up as the pup."

Shizuru chuckled, it was hard to believe that Nao could at times be so outspoken in her way of words. It was true that she had blamed herself all these years for the cause of her parent's death. Now as she looked at what Nao was saying she realized she had forgotten the reason as to why they had died, the mere reason was because they wanted to see her compete. By blaming herself for the cause of their death she had dismissed the simple truth of how parents love their children and would do anything for them even at the cost of their own lives. That was what she should've been seeing yet she had only been blaming herself dismissing her parents love for her, till now.

Nao inwardly congratulated herself for putting another moronic idiot in their proper place before curiously asking, "So Fujino did you kick ass."

Shizuru smiled, "Ara… Nao should know I always kick ass."

The comment caused Nao to burst out in a fit of laughter. Shizuru inwardly thanked Nao for her insight as she pondered about a certain raven haired girl.

xxxxxxxxxx

While back at the restaurant Haruka exhaled, "Shizuru blames herself for her parent's death. She doesn't seem to understand that it was a tragic accident, she doesn't want to accept that answer. That is why she does not appreciate people doing things for here, especially when it comes to guarding her."

Chie chuckled, "Sounds a lot like someone else we know. Two stubborn individual, who can't seem to understand that they rely upon each other more then they realize."

Yukino nodded, "I think Shizuru's grandfather saw this. Perhaps that was why he had asked Natsuki to be Shizuru's personal guard. In some way the two could relate on a level that we can't seem to even broach."

xxxxxxxxxx

In Takeda's office, Takeda stood up furious, "If she wasn't so persistent on them being present at her stupid competition they would still be alive today. Then things would've been different."

Reito eyed Takeda cautiously as he said, "So this is more of a personal matter between brother and sister."

Takeda snapped at Reito, "She couldn't see it, she never saw it. But I did, I saw how she was treated, how they loved her. I simply wished they would see that I wasn't as useless as they all made me out to be. Soon Reito, soon I will show them that I can be as great of a Fujino as she can."

Reito grabbed the bridge of his nose when it suddenly dawned on him that he had gotten himself into a mess he wouldn't be able to get out of. To top it all off it stemmed from a family problem one that was rooted too deep for him to do anything about. He knew now that he would have to bide his time and allow things to play out. The only thing he could do now was wait to see what the outcome would hold. The only question he was pondering at the moment was, _'In the end, I wonder who'll be the last one standing, and what of all those who are involved in this trivial family crisis. We are fools Takeda, merely fools.'_

_**To be continued....** _

* * *

Authors note: I know I didn't elaborate upon shizuru's past as much as most of you expected or perhaps hoped I would. Worry not Shizuru's past will come up again, when she spends quality time with... ahhhh.... -closes own mouth- I wanted to introduced the fujino's and other details that plays a role within the story.

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't as exciting or drama filled as most other chapters.

Thanks for reading and till next time.... Tis the season... :)


	21. 3 Mnths left: Change of Plans

**Disclaimer:** Tis the season. -smiles- SEE FIRST CHAPTER FOR DISCLAIMER

**TO:** ~Trinity of April Beauty~ -slinks my arms around your waist and snuggles into you- Happy anniversary love. I heart you.

**To readers and reviewer:** Whoot... another update. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Author's Note: ** Have a wonderful holiday season and a merry New years. Hope you're all enjoying the festivities during this time of the season.

On wards to the story...

* * *

Natsuki stood in her room as she organized her necessary equipment for the mission. Earlier that day she spent a few hours conversing with the rest of the team pertaining to the details of their duty and mission. She held up her gun, the very gun that belonged to her father and had saved her so many times before. Slightly she shook her head dismissing the painful memories, before they had the opportunity to sink into her thoughts, distracting her from her current task.

Her mission outfit was hanging in the closet, when she turned around to retrieve it. She didn't think she would be wearing the garment again, yet she felt a since of nostalgia as she ran her hands across the four letters of her name tag, which were hanging loosely from the hanger with the garment.

She packed up her equipment and her mission outfit into a duffel pack, before throwing on a plain navy t-shirt and fleece. During their briefing she informed her team, they would be meeting on the outskirts of the city tunnel. Yamada had already made arrangements to gather the proper equipment to successfully complete the mission. Apparently they were to meet at an old tavern known as Miyu and speak to an informant by the name of Alyssa.

Natsuki pulled up her right leg pant sleeve and tucked her gun properly into its hold. Smoothing the leg pant back, she stood up looking at the room she had spent during her training says, before she became an elite. She softly chuckled noticing that it was rather dull and barren. There was hardly anything on the wall. She mentally told herself, _'I was a busy person, didn't have the time to make this place homey…'_ She momentarily pause her train of thought, walking towards the window she placed her right hand upon the glass, staring out at a place she once called home.

She was disrupted from her wandering moment when there was a knock upon the door. Natsuki turned around exhaling as she grabbed her duffel bag, tossing it across her right shoulder, she approached the door and opened it stating, "No…"

The person on the receiving end stood their baffled by the comment as he uttered, "But… Kuga your…. I mean Yamada…"

Natsuki quickly interrupted the messenger, "My Uncle will have to wait until my return if he wishes to talk to me. If you'll excuse me I have to meet up with the rest of my members before our departure."

The messenger scratched his head stating in confusion, "But the… meeting time of the mission… well it's not till 0700 hours tomorrow."

Natsuki could see this discussion would continue for a length of time if she didn't think fast. Composing herself she made her voice seem rather serious as she explained, "The departure time does not necessarily coincide with the actual set time. It's set up so that only the group on the mission knows the exact time of departure. It's a safety precaution, and anyone who goes around asking what time a mission departure is, might start bringing up certain suspiciousness upon them. So if I were you I'd be vigilant, there are many around us who could be spy."

Natsuki inwardly smirk _'That should keep him occupy for awhile… Uuncle is going to have a field day when I get back, once word gets to him of my little spiel here.'_ She could see the expression of horror on the messengers face and slightly shook her head realizing she would be getting a rather lengthy lecture upon her return. The messenger was still too stunned to notice anything else, so Natsuki took the opportunity to slink away undetected.

Natsuki was cautious slipping past individuals here and there without being noticed. The last thing she needed or wanted was people stopping her, asking her as to why she was here or to greet her. The only thing at the moment on her mind was taking a nice long ride on her motorcycle on the empty streets of mars. The means of transportation now consisted of block to block teleportation within a five mile radius or hovering vehicles.

Natsuki didn't quite understand why they didn't just use teleportation as a means to travel between Earth and Mars. When she had asked her uncle about this, her uncle had told her that the project required a certain mineral that was limited. The mineral had a base property to it which allowed it to break up molecules before dispersing them, when the mineral was placed under extreme conditions. Scientist, were able to create a cellular barrier allowing the molecules that were broken up by the mineral to be reassembled after having been scrambled through a means of molecular attraction. How the negative would attract the positive allowing people to go from place to place without losing a limb here or there was still mind boggling to Natsuki. The amount of money that the scientist projected in order to retrieve these minerals were outrageous, so the government denied the project, which disabled their means of furthering the research. Natsuki shrug, it was just to complex and she really didn't care much for teleportation right now, because at the moment her mind was being occupied by a sleek dark blue Ducati waiting but a few feet away from her.

Natsuki could almost feel the freedom breeze while sitting upon her Ducati when a voice stopped her dead in her track, "I thought I sent a messenger to inform you Natsuki that the mission was no longer just reconnaissance."

Natsuki turned around and eyed her uncle carefully before stating, "He didn't say much, so I didn't receive the message."

Yamada took a moment to study Natsuki before calmly answering, "Your team is required to retrieve a certain artifact if possible."

"Why exactly are we retrieving this artifact?" Natsuki curiously questioned, but the only response she had ever received when pertaining to that question was, as she ran the statement in her mind, _'The information is classified. All you need to know is that the artifact needs to be retrieved at all cost.'_

Yamada cleared his throat, "Natsuki, that…"

Natsuki exhaled in irritation, "Look uncle, in a situation when lives could be placed in danger I really don't want to be risking it for a piece of fucking paper."

Yamada chuckled, "A piece of fucking paper, you've upped the value of the item to a paper. Last I recall you said a piece of fucking dirt."

Natsuki blurted, "Uncle, if there is nothing else I'd like to be on my way."

Yamada smiled, "Be safe and I promise I'll have something good waiting for you when you return."

Natsuki irritated replied, "All I fucking need is peace and quiet after a mission uncle. Peace and quiet, to regain my energy, but you never listen."

"But I was hoping to throw you a welcome home party Natsuki. Very well, I will have to think of something better then." Yamada exclaimed quickly turning around to leave, allowing that last comment to sink into Natsuki's mind.

Natsuki yelled as she watched her uncle retreat, "PEACE AND QUIET… that's all I ask."

xxxxxxxxxx

Nao groaned in utter frustration, she had told her self that she would never set foot upon this planet again, and for some odd reason here she was. The person who she was going to kill was currently not around, as for the cause of her being on this planet again, was standing right beside her dumbstruck in fascination.

"You know if you keep that expression up, you'll loose your status as a Fujino." Nao commented nonchalantly as she grabbed their bags.

Shizuru was impressed at the sophistication of the space station and how it was able to support all the individuals currently coming and going, she couldn't help but be unFujino like, if there were ever such a thing.

"Nao the technological advancement here on Mars is more advance then that of Earth. This planet is barren yet humans are able to strive upon it." Shizuru asked curious as she slowly did a 360 to take in the full depth of the structure.

Nao shook her head, she couldn't quite believe it, but in front of her eyes she felt like she was babysitting a child, a big Fujino child to be exact, "Look here Fujino. I don't have time to explain things right now. How about I take you to meet Yamada and he'll explain all this fancy technological bogus stuff to you? It's too much for my brain to handle."

Shizuru turned around calmly stating, "Ara… I was not expecting Nao to confess to me that she couldn't handle something. Very well if Nao cannot handle it, I completely understand."

Nao huffed, "Fujino I'm not a fucking moron. I know exactly what you're doing and I don't give a shit. So you're just going to have to wait till we reach headquarters."

Shizuru shrugged, she tried and apparently Nao wasn't Natsuki and wouldn't fall for such tactics. Shizuru decided a different tactic, because honestly she couldn't help herself sometimes, as Shizuru calmly asked herself, _'My Natsuki where are you? Nao's not being cooperative.'_

So Shizuru casually exhaled, "Does Nao know where she's going?"

Nao shook her head without responding she stalked off, "Fujino if you don't fucking keep up I'm going to leave you behind, regardless of what happens to your ass."

Shizuru softly chuckled, "Nao tends to be very observant of peoples asses, why is that if she does not mind me asking."

Nao simply ignored Shizuru already aware of what was going on, yet Shizuru always had a way of unnerving her as Nao mentally voiced her irritation, _'Damn pup, I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you. Must not strangle Fujino, soon…, very soon you'll be able to get rid of her.'_

xxxxxxxxx

"Fuck, we're going to die aren't we?" A first timer on the mission stated in utter horror as he sat crouched down with his knees huddled to his chest rocking back and forth.

A senior team member picked the first timer up, decking him in the face while exclaiming, "With an attitude like that you deserve to fucking die."

Another member shook her head, "Now is not the time to be arguing, we don't know what happened to captain Kuga and our other member. I suggest we retreat for the time being and head back to the safe house. That's all we can do."

The senior team member dropped the first timer, turned around and stared at the other member of the team, "Who the fuck gave you authority to tell us what to do. I'm the fucking senior member here and I say we charge in there and kill all those mother fuckers."

The first timer scooted away a certain distance in an attempt to find some sort of safe haven from the current situation, while the other member confronted the senior member, "Look I don't like this any more than you,…"

However before they could finish gunshots started blazing from the direction in which they had recently came from. The first timer grabbed his head, covering his ears yelling, "What the fuck happened? What went wrong? We're all going to fucking die?"

The senior team member went towards the first timer and was in the process of kicking him when a stray bullet buzzed through his right shoulder. The senior member turned around along with the other member, as the first timer looked up to see what was going on.

"I didn't expect to find out we'd have a traitor among us." Natsuki calmly stated as she faltered to her knees, the last member of the team catching her, steadying her back onto her own feet.

Natsuki grabbed her side, she had been informed that there was a traitor within the midst of the First District but she didn't expect the traitor would be among the few chosen for the mission. Her mind wandered as she asked herself, _'Mom it would seem I've followed in your steps.'_ She mentally scolded her self for getting shot even if they were outnumbered, while attempting to retrieve the artifact which was an old data disk containing the history of certain corrupted high members currently in power.

The senior member laughed, "I wasn't expecting the well known Kuga to be our leader. But it makes no difference, dieing will be the least of your worries. You'll wish you never came back to Mars, Kuga. I know all about that little two month period where you and your team were held captive. You were a stubborn bitch, but this time, oh this time they're going to break you."

Natsuki stood on her own two feet ignoring the wound to her side as she held up the gun. She looked the senior member straight in the eye stating, "The sun has no place on a cloudy day, but there's always that small streak that penetrates even the thickest and darkest layers of clouds. If I do die here, there will be others. But you, you will be no more."

Natsuki pulled the trigger as the senior member attempted to dodge out of the way, little did he know that the gun Natsuki held was one of precision and when her realized it he had already taken his last breath.

The rest of the members looked at Natsuki in shock, as she stated, "We'll attempt an escape, but we'll have to keep on high alert. The compound is well guarded and they know we're still here. On top of that they also know one of us is injured, so they're going to assume we'll be slowing down. What they don't know is that the injured person is me. We move as usual, hopefully we'll be able to catch them off guard, allowing us a chance of escape."

The rest of the members nodded in agreement. As the group readied themselves to depart one of the members approached Natsuki, with concern hinted in their voice, they stated, "We should get that bandaged up before we move."

Natsuki shook her head, quickly removing her long sleeve shirt she tied it securely around her wound, "No time, we'll tend to it when we've reached a far enough distance."

Without waiting for any means of protest from the remaining members, Natsuki started walking, ignoring the slight pain and trickling blood from her side. She paused to see if the rest of the group were following, as an image of Shizuru and the two pups walking towards her blurred her vision momentarily causing her to mutter "Shizuru," underneath her breath.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nao could not believe she spent the past three hours on a train with a Fujino. She stalked off ignoring Shizuru's gaze of constant bewilderment, heading straight for the main gate of First District without stopping.

Nao cleared her throat, "Yo, can you let Yamada know that Nao is here and that she requires his immediate attention."

The guard at the gate had no idea who Nao was, so he went through the proper procedure before allowing a guest entrance. He looked at Nao then calmly stated, "Miss, can I have your full name, the current location you are residing, the reasoning as to why you are here? Who you wish to see and how long you will be on the compound?"

Nao shook her head, mumbling to herself, _'This is pure idiocy… why… why… what did I do wrong to deserve this kind of punishment'_ Nao was drawn from her thoughts when Shizuru greeted the guard.

Nao grabbed Shizuru by the wrist stating, "Look Fujino, I didn't bring you here to make friends. I brought you here to see the pup. That damn Kuga, when she gets back tonight I'm going to hang her then drag her corpse back to earth and bury it along side her family. That way I won't have to worry about her sorry ass anymore."

Shizuru smiled, "Ara… I didn't know Nao cared that much about my pup. Nao should not worry so much Kuga can handle her self just fine."

Nao shook her head, "Fujino I fucking know that. I don't give a shit about that it's her fucking stubbornness that pisses me off."

Shizuru inwardly nodded in agreement but didn't say anything when the guard upon hearing Kuga's name quickly exclaimed, "Well if you're here to see Kuga she won't be back. Apparently something went wrong on their mission and we've lost contact with the group at about 0530 hours this morning."

Nao cussed grabbing the guard by the neck collar exclaiming, "Look I don't have time for this shit. I'm a fucking elite and I'm here to see Yamada. Tell him I'm on my way to see him with Fujino, so he better get his ass out of whatever meeting or place it's in and be in his office when I get there."

xxxxxxx

Yamada was currently on the phone talking to his informants acquiring as much information as he could pertaining to Natsuki's mission ,when the door swung opened and in marched Nao followed by Shizuru.

"What the fuck happened Yamada? I thought it was a simple reconnaissance mission, not some fucked up go get some stupid artifact mission." Nao exclaimed walking straight up towards Yamada's desk.

Yamada simply held up one finger and gave her a look of superiority, causing her to back down and take a seat. Shizuru on the other hand walked in and calmly took a seat waiting patiently to be informed about the current situation. In truth her heart was beating rather quickly while her mind was pondering, _'Natsuki please be okay, please… please be okay. I didn't come all this way to lose you. I need you, I love you.'_

Nao who had been studying Shizuru raised an eyebrow and blurted, "Bout fucking time you realize you love the damn pup. Dense I tell you, both of you are morons."

Yamada hanged up the phone and looked at Nao then Shizuru before stating, "Please to meet you Miss Fujino, but we must delay greetings until I've informed Nao about the situation with the mission."

Shizuru remained sitting there without budging, as Nao stated in annoyance, "Look Yamada whatever you have to tell me, she has every right to know as well, so out with it already!"

Yamada paused for a moment before stating, "At 0530 hours this morning…"

Nao interrupted, "Yes we know you lost contact with the pups group. Tell me where the fuck they are, what the situation is and what we're going to do about it."

Yamada shook his head suddenly missing the moments when there were no Natsuki or Nao around to cause havoc or do as they pleased. Yamada cleared his throat, "The last information we received upon the group was that they're still within the compound. One of them is injured, who it is we don't know. There was a spy within the group causing the mission to go astray."

Shizuru suddenly spoke when she recalled Natsuki's background, "Was that not how Natsuki's mom died?"

Nao went quiet not really able to respond or how to, as Yamada spoke up, "It was a misfortunate event. We were not aware of it until after the mission had gone astray. This time we were aware of the spy, but we didn't realize that the spy would be one of the team members assisting on this mission."

Nao stood up infuriated, "You allowed the predator to lead the prey straight into an ambush. What the fuck is First District on? Why is everything so fucked up?"

Yamada raised his voice demanding a sense of obedience as he stated, "Nao your anger will not solve anything. As of this moment we are getting a team of four together. They'll be leaving in two hours time in an attempt to aid the other team."

"I'm going and that's final," Nao stated in a tone that pretty much said there was no way in hell she wasn't going.

"I'm going too," Shizuru stated so casually that Nao and Yamada stared at her before she continued, "I will not be in the way. I simply wish to assist."

"You can assist by staying here Fujino. I don't want to have to watch you." Nao stated.

Shizuru smiled, "Ara… I believe I can be of use. I am a Fujino after all Nao."

The tone in which Shizuru stated that comment made the hair upon both Nao and Yamada's back stand up. Yamada really didn't want to interfere, but he really couldn't allow a civilian on a mission.

"Miss Fujino I understand your concern, but you must also understand that our…," Before Yamada could finish his statement Shizuru interrupted, "I know full well what your regulations state. However if you look at my background you can see that I am will trained in the arts of martial combat and military tactics. I'm no ordinary civilian. I can have the necessary documents to you within the next ten minutes if you allow me access to your computer."

Nao and Yamada were in shock, the mere thought of a civilian going on a mission wasn't what bothered them it was the way Shizuru was able to remain so calm at that moment knowing that Natsuki could be hurt. Yet she was still able to remotely accomplish other task as if it were an everyday ordeal.

Yamada sighed in defeat mentally thinking,_ 'If two stubborn strong headed women weren't enough, I am presented with one that is both Nao and Natsuki combined… what did I do to deserve this.'_ While he stated, "Very well Miss Fujino. If you show me the proper documents I'll allow it this once. After the documents have been verified, Nao here will escort you and properly equip you for the mission."

Nao shook her head, "Fucking spoiled Fujino. Well I suppose the pup will be happy when she sees you. So what's the departure hour Yamada?"

Yamada calmly answered, "The departure time is at 2000 hours. You'll be meeting up at Miyu. I believe you won't settle for less than the position of captain, so you're in charge. Gather two more team mates and report to me before departing."

"Oh I know who I'm going to take already, so we'll leave as soon as Fujino is verified to be placed in danger and the other members report to me." Nao smirked in response.

"Ara… Nao has already chosen team members for this mission, without first properly informing them of the risk presented." Shizuru stated in curiosity.

"Those two can't part from each other. Akira and Takumi work better when they're on the same team. Married couples tend to be more protective and vigilante when on a mission and that's exactly what we need. Besides when it comes to the pup those two have spent more time serving with her then anyone else. They in a way know what maneuvers she'll use, so I'm hoping that will be handy if necessary." Nao smiled proud of her fast thinking.

Shizuru zoned out the details of the mission as her mind wondered about Natsuki and her safety when she softly whispered, "Please be safe, my Natsuki."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hopefully this chapter was more entertaining and you all enjoyed reading it. -smiles-

On another note: Happy B-lated Birthing day SHIZURU FUJINO.

New Year's resolution: FINISH THIS STORY. :)

Till next.... -pauses- See you all next year.


	22. 3 Mnths left: Love as thou wilt

**Disclaimer:** -stretches- Last time I checked I don't own a thing...

**To:** Selena Taw -Jumps into your arms and kisses you- Happy Anniversary Love. I miss you like crazy. I heart you and I'll see you soon.

**To the readers:** Ummm... Hello.. -chuckles- Yes, Yes it has been awhile since my last update. I've been spending quality time with my special someone, but unfortunately she had to return home, so I hold onto those moments we've spent and cherish every minute of every second I had with her and continue to have (with the means of technology), even when we are so far apart. I look forward to holding her in my arms again. -smiles- And of course she is my strength each and everyday.

So if you've been wondering where's the update or if I dropped off the face of the planet -chuckles- well I was preoccupied, but now I'm back to typing and for sure I will have this story done before the year is over, even if I have to post all of it on new years eve. Look forward to more sporadic updates.

**To the reviewers:** Fill free to leave a comment if you want to and if not, no hard feelings. So far I haven't hunted anyone down.... yet. :)

And now onwards to the story.... Enjoy!

_

* * *

_Tomoe stepped outside the shuttle port, pausing momentarily to take in the scenery of Mars. She quickly turned around having felt odd, as though someone had continuously been watching her since the shuttles departure from earth. She calmly shook the feeling off, mentally noting to herself, _'You're getting paranoid for no reason Tomoe. You're here for one reason and that's to get Shizuru and kill that bitch Kuga.'_ Tomoe gleefully smiled in agreement with her thought, allowing that brief feeling of insecurity slip pass her defenses.

She had been following Tomoe cautiously, careful to remain hidden within the deeps of the shadows during the entire trip, so as not to be noticed. She felt at ease to know Tomoe was alright, that the years had been kind to her in allowing her the satisfaction of what she wanted. However, in that brief moment of thought she felt an ache in her heart. It was one of rejection, one that she had been unable to relent. She would not allow what they had, even if it was so long ago to slip by as if it were merely nothing. She was sure that Tomoe would remember her it was just a matter of time. She only hoped, she wouldn't have to resort to her last course of action. She closed her eyes mentally reassuring herself that everything would be alright, _'Don't worry you'll get your Tomoe back. She'll see how wrong she had been in letting you go. You've changed for her, and done so much. All you have to do is take care of one last task. In time the two of you will be together again, just like back then.'_ She opened her eyes and images of the past fleetingly flooded her vision.

_**Flash Back**_

A young Miya, hesitant and shy is being dragged along by her parents to some stranger's house because the meeting in which they were attending was apparently a rather important one. Miya had protested in not going and staying home by herself. However, at her age a five year old girl was not allowed to watch the house by their lonesome self. She was defiant but after a brief scolding by her parents she relented and here she was holding her mother's had, with her father beside her, waiting for someone to answer the door that her parents just ranged

Miya was expecting an adult to answer the door but was surprised when a girl slightly older then her opened the door and peered at the three of them. Miya studied this older girl to some extent as the older girl studied the three of them.

"Can I help you?" the older girl asked.

Miya's mom replied, "Of course child, can you please let them know that the Clochette's are here. They should understand the meaning behind our visit once you've told them who we are."

The older girl eyed them suspiciously, then shrugged answering, "Sure," The older girl didn't leave as Miya had anticipated rather, after the door was somewhat closed she heard a loud voice stating, "Mom the Chocolates are here to see you?"

Miya slightly chuckled as the older girl's parents responded unsure of what they heard and in that moment she received the name of the older girl. In her thought she uttered the name to herself, _'Tomoe, odd name,'_ she returned her attention to the door when finally the adults opened the door to see who was actually outside.

_**End Flash Back**_

Miya had never forgotten that day when she finally met Tomoe, the day her world changed. It was the day she knew in the depths of her heart that she had found someone she wanted to love, to cherish, to hold, to be with forever and for all eternity. It wasn't later on until she finally resolved what she needed to do to make Tomoe understand. The path she had chosen since then was one she had no regrets upon what so ever, because to her it was for a worthy cause. One of which was love, and of everything she had gone through she had done it for that notion.

Miya took a deep breath in an attempt to phase out the painful memories that came afterwards, returning her attention back onto Tomoe again. She noticed the simple movements Tomoe made, and was able to interpret the slightest irritation, or feeling that was running through Tomoe at that very moment. Miya closed her eyes and opened them again, brushing aside the need, the very desire to hold Tomoe in her arms and tell her all that she was feeling since that day they met and all the other times they shared with one another. But she knew she could not, not until she had cleared all the obstacles that were currently distracting her love, even if she was slowly wilting away inside without the presence of the one she cared for knowing how much she meant to her, she would preserve. She had come this far and she would go to the depths of all that was emptiness too, if only for a brief moment she was able to give Tomoe these feelings of hers. She was content upon that but she still hoped that in some way Tomoe might accept them.

Miya composed herself taking one last look at Tomoe mentally preparing herself, _'I'll see you again Tomoe and when I do I promise you love, we will be together for all times even in death. Just wait for me a bit longer.'_ Miya emotionally imagined herself blowing a kiss at Tomoe before turning her back and swiftly walking away without ever looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Nao what the fuck are you doing here" Natuski blurted, pushing her way pass the group ignoring the pain from her wound.

"Well a thank you would be nice. You see what I get for trying to help." Nao scoffed ignoring the question that was being thrown at her.

"Damn it Nao, I specifically asked you to watch over Shizuru. If you're here then…" Natsuki exploded in frustration and anger moving swiftly to intercept Nao in an attempt to get some answers. Was she really mad or was she more worried, which was causing this irritation to go slightly over board.

Nao interrupted purely enjoying taunting the pup, to her it was more entertaining then actually beating her when she was down, "Calm down you stinking pup. You're lover is right here."

Natsuki was a bit dumbfounded when Shizuru stepped out from behind Nao a big grin on her face. Natsuki was unsure of whether to kill them both where they stood, or to beat the crap out of Nao and embrace Shizuru. Unfortunately her irrational thinking had caused the wound in her side to cause her some slight discomfort. She went to poke at it but a hand caught her wrist. Her first thought was Nao, and she had a fistful just for her, but as she went to look up she was left speechless.

Shizuru had noticed the awkwardness of Natsuki's movements and she had spotted the stain on her uniform. Upon noticing that she had side stepped passed Nao. She was well aware that Natsuki was distracted by the wound and was unsure of what Natsuki was going to do. Unable to stand by doing nothing when Natsuki was injured she had acted.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with an expression of worry and so many more emotions beyond what Natsuki could make out, that Natsuki didn't know what to say or do, rather she just stood there in shock.

Nao chuckled, "The pup is lost in la, la, land. I think you should kiss her and bring her back to reality Fujino."

Shizuru and Nao looked at one another waiting for a reaction from Natsuki. When they realized that Natuski had not responded to Nao's little ploy, Shizuru took the initiative by pulling Natsuki to her, kissing her full blown on the lips.

Nao whistled while chuckling, "Wasn't expecting something this dramatic."

Natsuki's body reacted, at first she was about to defend herself, push off and beat the crap out of the person embracing her. However when she felt the lips upon her own and the calm soothing, non threatening more like, a warm, gentle feeling she was familiar with she allowed her other inhibitions to take over. Her lips pressed against Shizuru's warm silk lips allowing them to meld into one. Natsuki could feel the warmth of their kiss, the beating of their hearts, and the sensation of it overwhelming the rest of her senses. Unfortunately that moment was short lived when someone cleared their throat rather loudly.

Nao continued clearing her throat then blurted, "Oh for fuck sake, will you two at least wait till we get somewhere safe."

Natsuki suddenly remembered where they were and pushed Shizuru away, quickly composing herself. She quickly glanced around trying to occupy herself, "It's not safe Shizuru."

Finding the source of this little incident Natuski snapped remembering whom she was scolding before everything went awkward, " Nao why the fuck did you bring her here of all places."

"Long story short, I couldn't leave her behind and she's way more qualified to do this job then majority of the people at the organization. Besides I figured you might miss her, so I brought her along. Apparently my gesture is unappreciative. Remind me that the next time you decide and go play Rambo, to find your ass and drag you back kicking and screaming to Fujino. I'm sure she'll make it all better." Nao pretended to be hurt as she turned away, fully alert and scoping out the surrounding area. Her intuition told here that there was something a bit off but she just couldn't quite make heads or tails yet.

Natsuki shook her head, "Nao you're fucking pathetic, and no you shouldn't have brought her on a mission. She's a freaking civilian regardless of her background."

Shizuru was getting tired of the argument and decided to finally end it, because they needed to discuss more important matters, "Natsuki dear, Nao brought me along because I threatened her, along with your uncle. And besides I wanted to see my Natsuki."

Nao turned to stare at Natsuki then at Shizuru, then back at Natsuki as though waiting for a reaction, one that warranted her full attention, but none came. Natsuki just stood there baffled by Shizuru's comment. Nao shook her head, it was too pathetic to watch so she went back to scoping, and perhaps figure out what was irking her to be on edge.

After a brief moment everything started to sink in and Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by the wrist simply stating, "We need to talk. Nao don't fucking do anything reckless and stand watch."

Nao shook her head, as if her mere gesture stated, what the fuck do you think I've been doing, stupid pup. Nao ignored them as she continued analyzing their surrounding, when a thought popped into her mind, she couldn't help but chuckle, "Well if you're both gone too long we'll know what happened."

"NAO…" was all Nao heard as Natsuki was dragged into the distance by Shizuru.

xxxxxxxxx

She walked over towards the edge of the building where she was to meet an unknown contact for further details pertaining to the whereabouts of her target. She remained hidden in the depths of the shadows waiting patiently, having arrived there a few hours earlier to verify that the place was secure for her own safety. She studied the strangers who passed her, momentarily watching out for a specifically dressed individual. Looking left and right she took a moment to check the time on her watch noting there was less than five minutes till the appointed time. She mentally ran through what description she was given to look for, _'Your contact will be dressed in blue slacks, with a hooded dark green sweater.'_

When the time chimed 2100 hours she realized something was wrong, and quickly turned to mix herself amongst the crowd, when she felt a hand grabbed her by the shoulder exclaiming, "I've been waiting for hours for you?"

She turned around and when the two of them quickly glanced at one another their eyes couldn't believe who it was that was standing before them.

"You…again, I thought I saw the last of you at the shuttle port." The contact stated in irritation.

Miya was in a state of utter shock but recovered rather quickly as Tomoe was still trying to comprehend the situation. Miya cleared her throat going straight to business with little time for chitchat, "The information and I'll be on my way."

Tomoe shook her head answering in protest and curiosity, "What exactly is this information I'm providing you with. I was simply told by my employer that I was to give this to you and you alone. It was of utmost importance that you received this from me and me alone."

Miya was momentarily irritated that Takeda would go to this extent, but she cared not. In due time her task would be completed and she would receive her payment. She looked at Tomoe calmly stating, "You carried this parchment without knowing the contents of what's inside. That's mighty bold of you."

Tomoe glared at Miya, "Look I was told to give this to you so here, and now I'm going, so good bye. I don't have time to waste on the likes of you I have other matters to attend to."

Miya held her right hand out to retrieve the parchment and in that brief moment she allowed her fingertips to linger on Tomoe's hand, before it was quickly taken away by an impatient Tomoe.

Miya sighed, in sudden realization that Tomoe required something a bit more drastic before she would fully comprehend the situation. She briefly studied Tomoe's irritation mentally noting to herself _'My dear Tomoe you're blinded by your ambition you can't see the other pieces of the puzzles. I fear you will be greatly disappointed when you find out what you've been apart of. When that time comes I'll be there, I promise.'_

Miya raised and eyebrow, without opening the contents of the parchment she turned to leave upon noticing Tomoe paid her little heed. As she did so she cautiously hinted softly to no one in particular, "That in which you seek will be your greatest down fall my dear Tomoe. My target of elimination is none other then the one called Fujino."

Tomoe quickly did a three sixty but could not see her target. She looked every where and ran about the crowd, and in that moment it dawned on her what she had been carrying in her position the entire time. She was vaguely aware that Takeda resented Shizuru, but did not realize it was to this extent. Without wasting her time any further she departed the area. Little did Tomoe know a figure in the depths of the shadow watched as she urgently parted into the vast crowd of individuals.

xxxxxxxxx

Nao was getting irritated as she looked at the time on her watch. It had been nearly an hour since Natsuki and Shizuru departed from the group to have their little discussion.

Impatient she stood up from where she had been waiting and addressed the group, "Wait here I'll be back. I need to see what the fuck those two are up too."

Nao stalked off mentally telling herself that when she found those two she was going to pummel them first then scolded them. She paused when it suddenly dawned on her she had no idea in which direction the two had gone off to. She looked around suddenly feeling that her surroundings were somewhat off. The leaves on the trees had little to no movement at all. She took a brief minute or so and justified it in her mind, _'Damn environment, it's all so fake. That's why I hate Mars. No real wind, no real air. Right now I'm probably breathing someone else's exhaled and recycled breath. Fucking trees aren't even the real thing. They've all been biologically mutated to sustain life on this pitiable, pitiable planet. Fucking pup where are you and Fujino.'_

Oddly enough while she was walking and mentally conversing with herself she bumped into someone stirring her irritation even more, but when she realized who it was, she was a bit relieved, but didn't show it.

"What the fuck Nao, you couldn't wait for us to get back," a familiar voice stated in frustration.

Nao looked at Natsuki then at Shizuru and grinned, "Well if you two were planning on doing something. You were fucking taking too long. Besides we have to get moving. I despise this place. No make that this whole fucking planet."

Shizuru as her calm self asked, "What exactly is Nao thinking about when she says that my Natsuki and I are doing something. What is this something?"

Shizuru inwardly chuckled when Natsuki and Nao looked at her in utter shock by how calm she stated the comment. Natsuki turned to Nao and stuttered, "I think you're right we should get going?"

Nao chuckled, "Oh does the pup have cold feet when it comes to sleeping with Fujino."

All three of them simply looked at one another, unable to respond to the remark. Nao herself couldn't believe she had made the comment. Natsuki was dumbfounded that Nao would say such a thing and the thought of being with Shizuru that way hadn't really crossed her mind. Shizuru was a bit more composed then the other two for her brain activity and thought process was different then Natsuki's and Nao's.

The seconds ticked by, as the deafening silence slowly crept upon the three. Shizuru feeling the need to say something calmly exhaled, "Nao should not be thinking such thoughts. What Natsuki and I do on our own time has nothing to do with Nao."

Natsuki gaped, "Shizuru what the fuck are you saying?"

Nao looked at the two of them as they argued and it was just getting more and more awkward. This wasn't how they acted especially in front of her or in public. Something was eerily off but she couldn't quite pin point it. Shaking her head dismissing this little incident she stated in a tone of seriousness, "Look can we argue about this later. Let's fucking head out of here. We've been here way to fucking long as it is."

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at one another then at Nao. Natsuki shrugged, "What, the invincible Nao doesn't like talking about intimacy."

The moment that remark came out of Natsuki's mouth, Nao realized something was definitely fucking wrong. She did a quick three sixty trying to figure out what the problem was with the information she had acquired, before looking at Natsuki and Shizuru exclaiming, "Something's fucking off here. I've never known you two to act like this. You, fucking pup will never openly discuss any shit about your fucking intimacy."

Natsuki eyed Nao momentarily then stated, "What's so wrong about me doing it now?"

Nao was about to make a remark when a reflection off of something caught her attention. She scanned the surroundings again ignoring Natsuki when suddenly gun shots were heard in the distance. Nao turned around to warn Natsuki and Shizuru, but it was as though everything was happening in slow motion.

The blood splatter from the gun shot wounds on both Shizuru and Natsuki covered Nao's vision as they faltered to the ground, when she felt something pierce through her mid-section.

The next minute she was crouched down on her knees holding her mid-section feeling the warmth of her blood seeping from the bullet wound, wondering how the fuck all three of them got shot. As she mentally scolded herself, _'We're fucking elites. This shit doesn't happen to us. What the fuck went wrong?'_ Nao's vision started blurring as the blood loss had finally gotten the best of her.

Then all of a sudden she felt two strong hands upon her biceps shaking her, as she groggily try to push the pest away. She groaned a bit and felt weary, but there was no pain in her mid section, causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"Nao, Nao, damn it Nao wake up." A voice sternly stated while continuing the process of waking Nao up by shaking her.

Nao snapped wide awake jumping to a stand, quickly doing a scan of their surrounding before turning to face Takumi. Without waiting for a response she decked him, "Can't you be gentler, I'm a freaking woman for crying out loud. Is that how you treat Akira when you're waking her up?"

Akira turned her flushed face away full of embarrassment. She didn't know how to respond and Takumi simply stuttered, "I um… I well you… um.."

Shizuru cleared her throat as she approached the three of them, "Ara, but Nao, was making such a ruckus in her sleep and there was no easy way of waking her up than by force. We tried calling your name but you would not respond."

"Well fuck, you could've just slapped me." Nao retorted.

Takumi rubbed his sore chin replying, "It would've resulted in this." He pointed to his now bruised chin.

Akira sighed, "Oh Takumi, quit being such a baby. It's only a minor bruise."

Shizuru smiled, "We had a debate on who should wake you up and Takumi lost so he took the task. Very well done Takumi, now do tell us Nao as to what sort of dream you were having. You seemed rather restless in your slumber."

Nao brushed them off doing a double check on her-self and her surrounding to be positive that she was actually awake. Satisfied she started walking off, "No time for fucking talking we have to find the pup so that I can go back to earth."

The three looked at one another momentarily then quickly followed not feeling the desire to push the subject.

xxxxxxx

Natsuki sneezed, causing one of her team mates to worry, "You need rest Kuga. If you continue in your condition without proper rest you'll only get worst."

Natsuki sighed pondering about other matters as she responded, "Time is not on our side at the moment. Till then I will have to continue as I am. I am fine. We need to worry about our ammunition and how we're going to escape from this place."

The first timer came back to the group out of breath, "We… are… in… trouble…"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well there you have it the first update of the new year. I'll be better at updating or try to, but times are busy, busy, so bare with me and thanks for reading a bunch of mumbo-jumbo thoughts, that for some odd reason all accumulated into this here story.

Till next time.... peace be with you. :)


	23. 3 Mnths left: Race against time

**Disclaimer:.............................................................*clears throat*..ummm......yeah.....*mumbles*....Idontownnothingnothingisay.........................................................................**

**To you know who you are love: *WAVES* Hi honey... I heart you. *smiles***

**TO READERS: Read on..... read on...**

**To reviewers: *bows in gratitude* You're thoughts, comments, simple suggestion and words are much appreciated. Thanka much  
**

**Onwards to the story.... I say...!**

_

* * *

_She gazed at the figure of a dark haired girl who was currently unconscious with medical units surrounding her. A continuous beep every other second was the only means of knowing the girl was still alive. Unable to hold it in any longer she exhaled a breath of sadness. There were pieces of recollections running through her mind as she deeply inhaled while chastising herself of the events leading up to this very moment, _"Why was she so disappointed in seeing me."_

Shaking her head for asking such a question, she needed to think of something else to occupy her mind, _"It was pure luck we escaped in that situation. There was no way, no way even if we were as good as we were, we shouldn't be alive right now. That sniper, if it wasn't for that sniper and…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door swing open and a voice disappointingly stated, "You should be in bed with an injury like that. It still amazes me how stubborn you are Fujino. I mean the medical technology on Mars is beyond anything on Earth, yet you'd rather let time heal that wound of yours. If you ask me you're just hoping for some sympathy from the pup when she wakes, if she wakes."

Shizuru calmly exhaled, it was hard to rile her up, but at the current moment she was really in no mood to argue, "I do not doubt the medical accomplishments here on Mars Nao. However, I prefer dealing with the fact that I made a mistake and perhaps as time allows my wound to heal, I will be able to learn from it."

Nao choked on her breath not anticipating such a response, "Sure Fujino, whatever you say. I'm just telling you if the pup wakes up and finds you in a shit ass state I'm going to get bitched at. As it was I, who brought you here! I'm pretty sure you saw the expression on her face when she realized you were there with me."

How could Shizuru forget? It was and has been, the only thing occupying her mind since they got back to base. This wasn't what she had expected, but things weren't always as easy as opening a bottle of Mayonnaise. Suddenly she recalled what it was that Natsuki had told her when she caught Natsuki in the kitchen of the Fujino mansion opening a squeezable bottle of Mayonnaise. Shizuru had noticed that Natsuki was being rather delicate with it, but couldn't understand why when it was just a bottle of Mayonnaise, right. At least that was what Shizuru told herself. Natsuki had told her then as she remembered the exact phrases Natsuki used, _"You don't get it Shizuru, certain things require time and patience. If you attempt too much at one time you'll wind up with a mess, but if you gradually peel the top off and apply just enough pressure you can open the bottle with no mess at all."_ Shizuru couldn't forget the smile upon Natsuki's face when she had succeeded in opening the squeezable bottle of Mayonnaise without an incident it was an expression of accomplishment. One she had never seen before and probably might not ever see again.

"Yo, Fujino you kind of zoned out on me there. What's on your mind?" Nao asked when Shizuru suddenly went quiet after the comment she made. It wasn't Nao's place to pry but Shizuru just seemed so distant all of a sudden. Nao momentarily thought she had gone too far with her remarks. Not that she really cared or anything of that sorts, or so she told herself.

Shizuru smiled, "I was just thinking about the time I found Natsuki being so gentle with a bottle of Mayonnaise. I couldn't quite grasp why she was taking her time opening it. At that time I didn't understand it, but now I kind of see what she was trying to tell me in her own odd way."

Nao couldn't help but laugh, she had seen Natsuki opening a squeezable bottle of Mayonnaise before on many occasions and replied, "The pup never did have much luck with opening those squeezable bottles. I don't ever recall her opening one, without it ending up as mess. She would squeeze the bottle to hard or peel the protective cover off too fast ending up with the whole bottle on the floor."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and stated to no one in particular, "Was that why you were so happy when you were able to open that bottle back at the mansion."

Nao gaped, "You're kidding me right Fujino. She actually got it opened without making a mess."

Shizuru turned around and replied, "Yes, she did and she seemed rather exasperated about it, as though she'd accomplished one of her goals in life."

Nao took a deep breath slightly shaking her head, having missed seeing the pups' expression when she calmly said, "You know Fujino when the pup went to open one of those bottles up, she would always say, it takes time and patience. You can't be to rough, and too fast. Something along that line and every time she would tell herself that, but eventually she'd wind up getting frustrated and end up with a mess."

Shizuru simply nodded causing Nao to casually sigh, "Look Fujino just try to get some rest will you."

"Ara, is Nao worried about me," Shizuru commented. She couldn't help it, it was apart of her nature to be a tease, and the mood was slowly sinking towards depressing within the room.

Before Nao could reply someone barged into the room. The individual upon noticing who was in the room, quickly apologized, "Ummm, sorry I didn't know she had visitors. I'll come back later."

Nao took a quick look at the individual and it suddenly dawned on her as to who the person was, so she halted him, "Wait, you were in the pup's group when we found you guys. We haven't heard your team's side of the story, yet."

Nao paused pondering for a few seconds before continuing, "Well to be exact, we heard up to the incident where you guys got betrayed by one of your own comrades and the pup put him out of his misery, but other then that we don't know what happened afterward until we met up with you guys."

The guy scratched his head, "Um.., nothing much happened after that. That you already don't know about. We were pretty much in a jam and then you guys came and we all had to fight for our lives and now we're here. In a way I'm kind of amazed we're all still alive."

Nao was getting impatient so she interjected, "Yeah, yeah, it's a wonderful thing to be alive. If you haven't forgotten we have a few individuals who are still in critical condition. So be thankful you are still alive….umm."

The guy straightened himself up and oddly enough to Shizuru and Nao's surprise properly introduced himself, "My name is Sergio ma'am"

Shizuru inwardly chuckled at how Nao was able to intimidate him, while Nao simply shook her head, "Okay Sergio, talk now or I will personally find as many ways as I can to make your life miserable for the remainder of your training."

"Well, concerning my training, I've decided to resign after the end of this month. I'm not cut out for this. I realized that after what happened. It's a wonderful notion to protect people, but I just don't have the passion for it like Kuga there does. I saw it in her eyes when she was trying to get us back to base safely. I was more of a burden than anything else." Sergio calmly stated lowering his head.

Nao was dumbstruck and speechless for a few seconds before quickly clearing her throat, "Well if it's what you've decided then you should stick to it. So how about it Sergio give us your side of the story and we'll tell you how we found you guys."

Sergio perked up answering, "I've been wondering that myself. When you guys showed up I couldn't believe it, but I don't think Kuga was very pleased."

Shizuru cleared her throat in an attempt to stop Sergio from going off track. Sergio looked at the two lady's then stated, "Can we talk elsewhere. I mean if you two don't mind."

Nao sighed a little peeved that she had to wait a tad bit longer, "Fine."

With Nao moving towards the door Shizuru quickly stated, "Give me a moment and I'll be with you two."

Nao eyed her suspiciously then replied, "Sure we'll be on the second level in lounge room number 4. And if we're not there, that means story time was over and we left to do something else."

Sergio quickly stated, "Don't worry I won't say anything till you're there miss…"

"Fujino...," Shizuru added before continuing, "Thank you Sergio. And I will see you two there shortly."

Shizuru watched as they left and after the door closed she could hear Nao scolding Sergio, "You idiot I was just screwing around with her. Damn recruits these days have all gone soft."

Shizuru stood up and smiled before turning her attention towards the very person she had traveled to Mars to see. She gently sat down upon the side of the bed and peered at Natsuki, calming her breathing. There was an ache in the pit of her stomach when she saw Natsuki in this state; it reminded her of the time Natsuki had saved her from the river when she was on her luncheon with Anh. At that time she thought Natsuki had died, but was relieved to find Natsuki was simply unconscious, and now, now it was a different story. Shizuru leaned down allowing her face to hover above Nastuki's face and without another thought she pecked Natsuki on the lips, a mere thought came into her mind, _"Please, don't leave me Natsuki, not you too."_ Then she kissed Natsuki upon the forehead before whispering in her ear, "I need you my Natsuki, please come back to me."

Composing herself she stood up and strolled towards the door, taking one last lingering look at Natsuki before leaving the room. Before meeting up with Nao and Sergio she had one place she needed to stop by first.

xxxxxxxxxx

She paced back and forth furious at how things had ended up. She had everything planned out in her head, but she hadn't anticipated the enemy's reinforcements to show up at such a time. She had even scouted the area out counting the number of enemies there, long before taking action. She sighed, disappointed at her failure and now, now she was in this cell waiting to be shipped back to earth, as a prisoner.

"Damn it let me out, I've done nothing wrong. I saved your dumb ass people and this is how you treat me. I demand to speak to someone in charge." She yelled in anger and frustration.

"Tomoe is your name if I was told correctly by my informant," a voice stated as the figure stepped out from the shadows to stand before her cell.

"If you're not in charge I'm not talking," Tomoe sat down upon the cot that was provided in the cell room turning to face the figure.

"Whether I am in charge or not should be of no concern to you. I've been told by my informant what your intentions are and the incidents that have occurred on earth pertaining to you."

Tomoe scoffed, "Whoever this informant of yours is, they don't know anything. If I were you, I'd be wise and find someone who's in charge for me to talk to. I work for the Fujino's. I'm pretty sure you've heard of that name before."

The figure chuckled, "Ah the Fujino's, I'm well aware of who the Fujino's are. And for your information child, the Fujino's no matter how important of a benefactor they may be on earth for you, you should keep in mind you're no longer on earth. So if I were you I'd talk and hopefully when you do get back to earth the Fujino's will still be your benefactors. Of course after the proper punishment has been dealt."

Tomoe eyed the figure cautiously, suddenly realizing she wasn't dealing with just some individual, she was probably dealing with someone who was directly linked to Shizuru or Takeda. Calming herself down she stated, "Look I came here to find Shizuru Fujino."

The figure calmly added, "And."

Tomoe stood up, "And what?"

The figure calmly turned around allowing their back to face Tomoe asking, "There is no other reason other than that."

Tomoe snapped running towards the cell bars, a bit confused when she first got there as to why they were still using old fashion cells when the technology was so advanced the whole cell could be a force field.

The figure chuckled, "By the look on your face you're dumbfounded or perhaps intrigued as to why we prefer old fashion cells to say the more advanced forms of imprisonment such as say a force field."

Tomoe eyed the figure suspiciously, "You're idiots that's why."

The figure turned around a smile upon their face, "On the contrary, this is the best way to shoot someone without having to lower down any walls or force field."

"Look mister, I don't give a fuck about your ways of imprisonment. Let me out. I demand it or so help me I will bring havoc upon you and this organization of yours." Tomoe threatened, slightly irritated that their conversation was going no where.

The figure sighed, "Empty threats are useless, child. It would be wise for you to simply state the reason as to why you are here. All I ask is for that and I shall release you."

"Look I've told you. I came here to find Shizuru Fujino, she was kidnapped." Tome blurted.

"Kidnapped? Odd, the last I heard it was she who came here looking for a Natsuki Kuga and had with her an elite companion from this organization." The figure calmly exclaimed.

Tomoe took a step back, "She's here within the grounds of the organization. Look I don't care who you are but I need to talk to her. It's important, her life is at stake."

The figure shook his head, "You will not see Shizuru Fujino as she is preoccupied and you will be leaving back to earth in a few weeks time once we're positive you're not a spy from N.A.G.I."

Tomoe glared at the figure yelling, "Damn it listen to me, I came here to warn Shizuru. You have to believe me I'm telling you the truth."

The figure took a step towards Tomoe sternly stating, "And you have no other intentions other than that."

Tomoe proclaimed, "What other intentions do I have. I simply want to see to the safety of Shizuru Fujino."

The figure sighed turning around to walk away as Tomoe continued yelling, "You have to listen to me, her life is in danger. For fuck sake stop and listen to me."

The figure stopped without turning around he stated, "Your real intentions were to get rid of an individual known as Natsuki Kuga and claim Shizuru Fujino for yourself. However during your arrival you weren't aware of what it was that was in that parchment in which you were carrying and when you found out, your plans had to change according to it or you'd lose Shizuru forever."

Tomoe took a step back, "Who are you?"

The figure calmly answered, "Someone who knows you all to well dear Tomoe. Someone, who will complete the task that was given to her by none other than you!"

Tomoe stood there in shock as the figure vanished into thin air. She stumbled backwards falling onto the cot unable to comprehend the next course of action.

Outside a woman patiently waited as a figure materialized before her. When the figure was fully materialized in person she calmly asked, "Did you complete the task." The man smiled and nodded before stating, "My payment." The woman smiled then swiftly before the man realized what was going to happen, slit his throat. The man grabbed at his throat unable to talk as his hands were stained with the warmth of his own blood. While faltering onto his knees he gasped and utter words that were incoherent. The woman knew all too well what those words were, for she had seen the expression in which the man bore all too many times. Wiping her blade clean of the blood she sheathed it, then swiftly walked away disappearing into the depths of the shadows.

xxxxxxxxx

Nao groaned checking her watch she stood up. She was getting tired of waiting around, always waiting around and started towards the door when it swung opened. In walked the person she was going to find and drag back to the lounge regardless of the consequences.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Nao stated in frustration.

"Ara, Nao should know cussing is not proper for a lady." Shizuru calmly scolded Nao, rather it was simply done to irk her.

Nao stalked away answering, "I don't need a lecture from you Fujino. Now sit down so Sergio here can tell us what the hell happened before we got there."

Shizuru inwardly smiled then sat down when Nao curious asked again, "Where the hell, were you Fujino?"

Shizuru sat down then responded, "I went to see Yamada."

Nao was interested now and continued questioning, "What for?"

Shizuru eyed Nao suspiciously then answered, "I wanted to talk to Tomoe as to why she's here."

Nao shook her head, suddenly getting bored from the mention of Tomoe's name. She turned around directing Sergio, "Hey you, boy! Tell us the story, before I decide to let out some frustration. Since I can't hurt Fujino, you might end up getting the beating."

Sergio gulped when Shizuru stated, "Don't worry Sergio, she's simply upholding her image."

Nao turned around and glared at Shizuru then turned back towards Sergio who was trying to hide his laughter. Nao snapped, "Talk now."

And so Sergio started talking, "Well it all started when Kuga told me to scout out our surrounding."

_**Flashback**_

_Sergio panted as he got back to the group and stated, "We… are … in … trouble."_

_The other team mate answered, "Slow down there. Catch your breath first then tell us what you mean, by in trouble."_

_Sergio took a deep breath and slumped down upon one of the tree that they were using as a means of shelter. After calming his breathing and racing heart down he explained, "We're surrounded. I don't know how they found our location, but this is bad Kuga, really bad. It's like they're tracking us somehow."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Wait hold up, why are you starting there. That's were we found you guys, idiot." Nao stated in a pissed off tone.

Sergio took a moment of thought then replied, "Well nothing much happened before that. You already knew that Kuga shot the traitor and got wounded in the process of retrieving the data. Before we met you guys we were simply trying to find a means of escape."

Nao groaned, "Fine tell us what you know before we showed up."

Shizuru calmly added, "We'll try not to interrupt you again this time Sergio, please continue."

Nao eyed Shizuru momentarily then went back to staring at Sergio as though the story would just pop out if she stared long enough. Sergio cleared his throat and started telling their side of the story again.

_**Flashback**_

_One of the team mates stood up asking in a tone of urgency, "What do you mean?"_

_Sergio quickly replied, "I don't know what to tell you Kuga. But we're surrounded and out numbered."_

_The other team mate calmly exclaimed, "Then why haven't they attacked us yet."_

_Sergio looked at Natsuki and then at the other team mate, "That was the first thing I thought of as well. Then I remembered in our biotechnology training course about a specific technology that N.A.G.I. had created. Apparently no one's ever seen it but the organization says it's being used. However it's very limited as there are only a number of individuals who know how to create it."_

_That comment intrigued Natsuki so she asked, "What kind of technology is this?"_

_The other team mate gasped suddenly realizing the situation they were in answered, "This isn't good Kuga." _

_Natsuki eyed the other team mate when she noticed the expression of worry upon her face, but what caught her eye wasn't the expression it was where the other team mate was staring at. She followed the gaze as it fell upon her wound and that was when it dawned on her. Natsuki tried recalling the incident in which she had been shot._

_Natsuki's flashback_

_Natsuki had ordered three of the teammates to stand watch at the entrance. Another individual and herself had infiltrated the compound and retrieved the data. They were making their way back towards the entrance when they were spotted. While observing her teammate she noticed a laser ray aimed at the midsection of her teammate. Realizing by the time she yelled for her teammate to doge she would've been hit, so instead Natsuki had ran towards her teammate intercepting the shot with her own body. _

_End Natsuki's flashback_

_At the time she didn't think about it, but now as she pondered, she asked herself as to why the aim wasn't a head shot. She eyed her teammate the moment her teammate stated, "Nano-technology"_

_Natsuki gritted her teeth. The last time she heard of nano-technology it was just a myth and here she was now with the possibility of being infected by it. She slowly calmed herself down, as she knew it was pointless to get upset, "Explain."_

_The other teammate calmly answered, "Last I heard of it they had perfected it to the point where they were able to contain it in a bullet and use it as a form of weapon. The good thing about it is that they haven't been able to figure out how to contain more then one of those buggers in a bullet. Something about interference when there's more than one of them in a bullet."_

_Natsuki shook her head the thought of having one of those crawling in her blood stream was not something she wanted to hear as she continued listening to the explanation, "What we've been told is that the technology itself creates a signal like beacon so it can be tracked. The information also stated that once the nano-bug is in the blood stream it locates the central core of a human body and attaches itself to the link between a person's central nervous system and the body which is the base of the spinal cord and brain, the nape of one's neck."_

_Natsuki grabbed at the back of her neck, oddly feeling peeved that she was being violated within by some small technological virus, "How exactly do you get rid of it?"_

_The other team mate eyed her momentarily before sadly replying, "No one knows how to remove it. The last time I heard of someone removing it they were immediately died on the spot. They're not sure as to whether it's a toxin that's released into the body or an electrical pulse which screws up the circuitry of the body causing the body itself to seize functioning. "_

_Natsuki rubbed her forehead, the situation was not getting any better and now she had to worry about being injected with some toxin or electrical pulse that could kill her on the spot. She needed to think of a plan that would get them out of this place alive. She started pacing back and forth as she thought of the possible solutions._

_1- She would have her team continue on and she would remain behind regardless of the outcome. (While thinking upon this solution her heart lurched in pain because the outcome would undoubtedly end in her death. Death wasn't what bothered her, for some odd reason the thought of dying brought up an image of a crimsoned eyed woman and the question as to what emotions she would be feeling upon hearing the news that Natsuki had died.)_

_2- She could order her and her team mate to go out in a blaze of glory and take out as many people as they could during the process. (She shook her head upon this possibility, for the outcome didn't look too promising either.)_

_3- She would have her teammates continue on and she would end her own life before she succumbed to the nano-technologies demise or get captured. (Again this possibility brought forth a feeling of sorrow in the pit of her stomach.)_

_4- She could try to remove the technology and suffer the consequences. (This plan was wise but the outcome would probably result in her death, and again she felt the pain rising form the pit of her stomach.)_

_Whatever decision she decided to choose she had to make sure that the data was returned safely to First District. _

_Natsuki's teammates watched as she paced back and forth. None of them felt the desire to interrupt her train of thought, due to the stern expression upon her face. They all held their breaths in anticipation for their next set of commands. They knew that the moment Natsuki stopped, whatever decision Natsuki made would determine whether or not this mission was a success or a failure which also meant their well being._

_Natsuki turned towards them and sternly stated, "We split up. I will remain while the three of you continue back to base."_

_Two of them shook their heads in protest, but only Sergio stated his opinion, "No, that's absurd. You can't stay by yourself especially in your condition."_

_Natsuki eyed him suspiciously, finding it odd how someone who had little experience would stand up to her. Yet at the same time she found it rather noble, that he would voice his concerns for her. Natsuki shook her head continuing with her order, "I will remain while the three of you continue back to base. That is the only logical choice, being that I am the one who is currently being tracked. If the three of you remain with me your lives will be endangered. On top of that we have to deliver the data that we've retrieved safely back to First District. Stick together and you'll make it back in one piece. At dusk we split, before the enemy knows what's happening."_

_Sergio stood his ground, "I won't go."_

_Natsuki stalked up to him and punched him hard in the gut. One moment he was resisting and then the next thing he knew he had blackened out._

_**End Flashback**_

Nao groaned, "You're no help at all. You're lucky we ran into you guys a few hours before dusk."

Shizuru thought about it momentarily before stating, "So that's why Natsuki turned the gun upon herself the moment we safely got away."

Nao looked at Shizuru when Sergio spoke, "Precisely, your group probably thought she'd gone mad from your reaction."

Nao spoke up, "It would've been nice if you dumb asses, had explained the situation to us new comers."

"But there was no time and they could've found us again." Sergio stated in an attempt to justify Natsuki's action.

"Damn pup is lucky her gun is a precision gun or else she would've blown her brains out." Nao scoffed a bit irked upon remembering what happened.

Suddenly remembering how they got out of their situation Sergio stated, "What has me puzzled is that sniper. I hate to say it but if it wasn't for that sniper we would've never gotten out. That and the other lady…"

"Speak her name and I'll knock you out cold. She didn't help us one bit, she just made the situation more hazardous by being another corpse we had to get out safely." Nao interrupted in annoyance, yet she herself was intrigued and curious to know the identity of the sniper.

"Regardless of her being there, she came at a perfect time and she did help Nao." Shizuru calmly stated in a tone of indifference when it came to the individual that was in question at the moment.

"Speaking of rescuing how exactly did you find our location? We could've been anywhere in the city." Sergio asked suddenly curious to hear the other side of the story.

Nao smirked, "Skills boy, it was all skills. That, and a little bit of luck, of course."

_**Flashback**_

_Nao punched the guy in the gut then kicked him as he faltered to the ground groaning in pain, "I told you it would've been a lot easier if you would've just told me where exactly you last saw these people. I'm well aware that you work for N.A.G.I."_

_Takumi sighed then calmly stated, "Word of advice, if you don't want her to continue, you should start talking. She has a tendency to be rather brutal, trust me on that."_

_The man while clutching his gut groaned, "Fuck you."_

_Nao smirked, "Oh, trust me I will enjoy this, very much."_

_Nao picked the guy up at the collar and held him sternly before unsheathing her knife from its holding place. She placed the point and applied enough pressure to where it pierced his skin so that he knew exactly what she was about to do if he didn't speak._

"_Fuck you, bitch. You don't scare me. I've been through a lot worst." The guy sputtered spitting at her._

_Instead of stabbing him in the gut like she really wanted to, she slowly grazed his skin splitting it as she moved the knife from one end of his stomach to the other end just enough so that he could feel the pain. She smiled when he cried out, because she knew she was rather skilled when it came to torture. When she reached the edge she curved it around and drew the knife just inches from her previous cut making her way back. It was like a paper cut but a thousand times worst, as the pain would linger due to the closeness of the cut_

_The man cried out, "I'll never talk. You can't make me talk. You First District scum don't know what it means to torture someone."_

_Nao chuckled quietly then without warning she took the knife and plunged it into his left thigh just above the primary artery, "Oh but we do. We just prefer to give our victims the benefit of their freedom if they so choose to speak."_

_The man screamed in agony grabbing at his wound the moment Nao pulled the blade out. He faltered back onto the ground rolling side to side in agony cussing. Nao leaned down and grabbed him by the shirt glaring at him as she stated, "That was one, once I get to three you're dead. I'm not particularly patient when it comes to torture never have been, that is why they send me on missions, rather than placing me in interrogations."_

_The man took one look at Nao realizing the truth behind her words causing him to calmly utter, "We've been tracking them. We've got them surrounded about 5 miles from here."_

_Nao dropped him quickly standing up she said, "If we take a vehicle we can get there in less than ten minutes."_

_The man on the ground laughed, "You'll be dead before you can even get to within two miles of your comrades. That place is surrounded. They took something rather important and N.A.G.I. wants it back without damage."_

_Nao cursed underneath her breath, "Okay, we walk. It'll take us a while but we'll get there before dusk, and hopefully find them and get the fuck out of this place in one piece."_

_Before knocking the man unconscious they were able to obtain the exact coordinates of where Natsuki's group was and even took some things that could come in handy along the way._

_xxxxxxxxx _

_Natsuki stood up, pulling out the data, she handed it to the teammate she had promoted to command the group on their escape back to First District. Grabbing at her wound, she was glad it wasn't as painful anymore, unless she was moving and she would be doing a lot of that pretty soon, so she exhaled in disappointment. She mentally told herself, "It's going to be a long night." Little did she know how much truth those words held._

_The teammate took the data disk quickly uttering, "But… it's not dusk yet."_

_Natsuki smiled, "I know. That doesn't mean that I'm going to wait till dusk. You three wait here while I head out. Hopefully if they are tracking me they'll follow. When the coast is clear you make a run for it. In a few minutes that kid will be up so you'll be able to move quicker."_

_The newly appointed commander shook her head, "I don't like this at all Kuga. I don't like leaving you behind. What would Yamada say if he found out we left you?"_

_Natsuki eyed her, "You shouldn't be worrying about shit like that. You need to focus on getting out of here alive that's what counts. Yamada can kiss my ass. Tell him that when you get back to First District."_

_The newly appointed leader grumbled, "I'd prefer not to have to relay those words to our commanding officer but if that is what you wish then so be it. I will pass on your message to him Kuga. I honestly don't know what his reaction will be, but he is your uncle after all."_

_Natsuki smirked, calmly giving her teammate a gentle nod, to let them know she was about to leave. However, before she took a step to turn, a noise in a nearby brush caused the group to stand fully alert, weapons drawn ready to make their last stand._

**_To..............................................be.........................................................continued............................................................._**

* * *

Well there you have it. Another update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Till next time.... I wish I knew you before. :)


	24. 3 Mnths left: Memories forgotten

**Disclaimer: Click here..... 0pps forgot the link. :P**

**You know what... Let's just get on with the story.  
**

* * *

Slowly, her eyes flickered open blinking a few times she allowed her vision to adjust to the ceiling above her. Her body felt heavy, her mind felt blank save a phrase, _'I need you, please come back to me,'_ in which she could not recall anyone having directly stated it, yet it felt as though someone had recently said it to her. Gently shaking her head she allowed the thought to dissipate, due to the oncoming headache she was suddenly receiving. She slightly moved, feeling the ache through out her body while wondering why she felt like crap. The sensation and feeling was as bad as that one incident, something she didn't wish to ponder about at the moment. She was about to attempt sitting up when the door swung open causing her to thwart her attention to identify the individual.

The nurse had walked into the room on her usual task which involved checking the vital signs of the patient and adjusting any of the equipments as necessary. However, she paused the moment she took two steps into the room when she saw the patient move.

She turned towards the patient in utter astonishment when the patient spoke, "… Is the doc around or someone…"

Before Natsuki could finish her question the nurse bolted out of the room as though she'd just seen death itself. Natsuki gaped in utter disbelief staring at the door as it slowly swung close pondering to herself, _'okay… must've been something I did or she's got issues. Well I guess its back to trying to get your sorry ass off this bed Natsuki'_

Natsuki starting at her feet, slowly flexed every toe before moving on to the feet itself, stretching out the muscles as she continued working her way up her body, she realized how rigid her body had become and was quite displeased. The rigidness of her body only meant that she had been lying on that bed for more than a week. The real length of time was some information she'd soon be acquiring as she was going to get it from the next person to walk into the room.

Once she was satisfied with her handy work she started to lift her head up and cursed out loud. A searing pain tore through her, starting from the back of her neck shooting down her spinal cord and all the way up into the inner depths of her brain. She gasped out loud as her vision faded to darkness for a few seconds. She laid there motionless trying to regain her strength. With her right hand she gently reached behind the back of her neck gently massaging the pain away along with the tension of the muscles. She groaned in frustration and was about to recall the events leading to this mayhem when the door swung open.

Without thinking she was on the verge of sitting up when the voice sternly stated, "I suggest you not do that for the time being. I'll be along to help you sit up, Kuga. However, at the moment I have to check your vitals first."

Natsuki eyed the doctor before stating, "I suppose the nurse ran off to fetch you."

The doctor chuckled, "It was rather rude of her to do that. You probably thought you offended her. Rest assure she was just surprised to see you awake."

"Huh…," was Natsuki's response.

The doctor continued on his task while answering her one worded reply as a question, "You were in a coma Kuga. The odds of you pulling through were rather slim. However, it would seem you've pulled through. That was the hard and tricky part. You should be fine once you've regained your strength."

Natsuki pondered, _'Comatose'_ before asking, "How long doc?"

The Doctor continuing his routine causally replied, "About two weeks. Be thankful you're still not in a coma."

Natsuki inwardly nodded in agreement allowing the information to sink in. She was about to ask the Doctor a question when the Doctor calmly stated, "Give me a moment and I'll be back with you Kuga. I need to inform certain individuals of your status."

Natsuki being interrupted from her train of thought couldn't remember what she was going to ask could only mutter, "Um, okay."

xxxxxxx

Nao proudly grinned recalling the events as she told Sergio, "So that's how we found you guys."

Sergio looked at Nao in disbelief, "So why didn't they assign you to interrogations. If you were in interrogations, we'd get more done."

Nao smirked, "Kid, what do you think, the ratio of me gathering data versus the body count would be. Let's just say if I were in charge of interrogations we'd have more bodies to worry about and not enough information to accomplish much of anything."

Sergio mouthed an o before quickly switching the topic, "So what do you think is going to happen to that person."

Nao new exactly who Sergio was referring to and dumbly replied, "What person are you referring to?"

Sergio eyed Nao then Shizuru studying the two then shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever it's really none of my business if you ask me, but she did help us."

Nao stood up out of her chair, "Pff… help us my ass. If it were up to me I would've shot her back there and left her to die a painful death."

Shizuru sighed, "I suppose it was a good thing you were not in charge of the mission."

Nao scoffed, "Damn pup, allowing her to come along even after everything that's happened. I would've taken the opportunity to get even. Sometimes I don't get what goes on in that head of hers."

Sergio blankly replied, "I think she just gives people the benefit of the doubt. Oddly enough she doesn't look like that type when you first meet her, especially with her deathly cold composure and her glare. You'd think twice before you'd want to meet her, but then again what the heck do I know?"

Nao realizing she was getting irritated for no reason composed herself before stating, "It's a pity the First District is going to lose someone with qualities like yours."

Sergio looked up to see Nao walking across the room towards the refrigerator a bit surprised by the remark. He thought, _'maybe she's not half as bad as everyone makes her out to be after all,'_ before answering, "Well, that's how things are sometimes. Nothing you really can do about it when a person has already made up their mind. When that happens all you can do is wish them the best."

Shizuru slightly surprised by Nao's comment as well added, "I must agree with Nao this once. It is most unfortunate for the First District that you are leaving. I do wish you the best Sergio in what ever path you've chosen."

Nao grabbing a drink from the fridge quickly added, "Yeah kid, good luck. Life's a piece of shit, so don't get fucked up or killed now."

Not really knowing how to respond to Nao's last statement, Sergio awkwardly smiled rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand while answering, "Well, ummm… thanks."

Nao taking a gulp of drink from the soda she kindly borrowed off of some ones lunch strolled back towards Sergio and Shizuru, calmly pulling her chair out before taking a seat.

"Now where were we?" Nao stated casually.

Sergio quirked an eyebrow, "I think we were just about to explain how lucky we were to have gotten back to First District alive and in one piece."

Nao eyed him inwardly smirking while thinking, _'your lost First District.'_ As she was about to question on who was going to do the retelling of the events Akira burst into the room, "Found you two. No time to explain. Follow me now."

Shizuru, Nao and Sergio just sat there eyeing Akira briefly before Sergio sighed, "Not me, must be something important."

Nao eyed Akira suspiciously while waving her drink back and forth out towards Akira, "Look can't you see we're taking a much needed break. If it's not that important, come back and bother us in like a few hours."

Akira inwardly took a breather, not allowing the comment to irk her while she eyed the three of them calmly stating, "Well for your information Kuga's conscious."

Nao who was in the process of chugging her drink down, sputtered it back out all the while coughing, "Damn…*cough* pup… *cough* shit… *cough*… Fujino."

Before Nao could finish her train of thought and properly state what she wanted, Shizuru was already out the door. Nao looked around not the least bit surprised by the reaction. After what she witnessed in the field there was really nothing Shizuru could do that would catch her off guard. Placing the drink down on the table, she stood up casually walking towards Akira, "So what the hell are you waiting for."

Akira simply exhaled before she walked off, "Don't really know myself."

Sergio laughed, "She got your there Nao."

"Shut it kid," Nao glared at him, inwardly scolding herself, _'damn I'm getting soft. Stupid pup is rubbing off on me,' _which only caused him to laugh even harder. Shaking her head she quickened her pace to catch up with Akira, "So the pup's awake."

Akira only responded with a nod, in truth she herself didn't know what Natsuki's current condition was either.

The two of them stopped in mid-stride when they got to Natsuki's room. Standing outside the door was Shizuru. Nao being Nao stated as she approached Shizuru, "What the fuck are you waiting for Fujino. Don't tell me you're afraid of confronting her. Shit after everything that's happened, you can't possibly be chickening out."

Akira calmly walked pass the two of them casually stating, "Well my task is complete."

Nao turned around, "Don't tell my you're not even going to stop in and say hello. The pup is going to be devastated."

Akira paused, "At the moment no. I have other things to tend to. Besides she's awake and okay so there really is no need for me to bother her."

Nao inwardly smirked before responding, "Sure, sure the truth is you can wait to get into Takumi's pants. Fine, we understand."

Akira turned around eyeing Nao calmly before stating, "You're an idiot. Your simple mind can't grasp how complex things really are. I feel sorry you've had to deal with her Fujino."

Shizuru amused softly chuckled, "It really is no problem."

Akira exhaled, "You really are something, being able to handle two idiots. At least one of them has a bit of sense in what they're doing, and the other one who knows."

Nao's eyebrow twitched, "I'm fucking standing right here."

Akira tilted her head, "Oh she realized we were talking about her. Perhaps there's some hope after all."

Nao took a step towards Akira, "I'll show you what hope looks like you little…"

Before she could finish another individual came into view and with a stern voice stated, "Why exactly are we all crowded outside the patient's room and not inside, may I ask?"

Akira realizing this was her queue to leave calmly strolled off while uttering, "One of them is an idiot and the other one has issues to deal with."

Nao was about to charge after Akira when Yamada stated, "Issues, and idiots huh."

Nao turned to look at Yamada, "Psh… I'll get her soon enough. In the mean time why the fuck are we standing out here."

Shizuru calmly stated out of the blue, "You two go on ahead I need some time," her mind occupied by thoughts and images of everything that's happened between herself and Natsuki ever since they met.

Nao scoffed grabbing Shizuru by the arm and the door knob at the same time simply stating, "I don't think so Fujino, you've gotten all the freaking time you need when the pup was comatose. No more excuses, move along now before I hurt you."

Shizuru paused, eyeing Nao with a smirk, "Ara, Nao wants to hurt me. Does Nao think she can?"

Nao turned her head away pondering, _'Can I beat you, that is a good question,'_ while responding, "I'd prefer not to have the wrath of the pup upon my head Fujino so quit trying to pick a fight with me."

Without waiting for a response Nao opened the door and the three of them entered Natsuki's room.

xxxxxxx

Natsuki was talking to the doctor when she heard voices outside her door. She zoned out on what the doctor was saying and started trying to identify the voices. There were three people of that much she knew. One of them cussed way too much and she was able to immediately identify her. Natsuki inwardly smiled, _'Nao and her colorful words, that's nothing new.'_ The other one said too little that she wasn't able to identify, while the third one sounded too composed and she kind of figured out who it might be, but she'd have to ask Nao when ever they'd make themselves into her room.

Natsuki was interrupted from her train of thought when the doctor stated, "So I'd like to run some test just to make sure that there are no major problems or long term effects."

Natsuki eyed the doctor a bit confused, as she really didn't pay attention to anything the doctor said, "What problems?"

Before the doctor could answer her question the door swung opened, and the two had to divert their attention towards Natsuki's visitors.

Natsuki looked at the three visitors, Nao of course was right there as she had guessed correctly, the other one she realized was her uncle, and the last one she pondered, _'Do I know her'_ Natsuki was about to ask that question when Nao diverted her train of thought, "Damn pup you had Fujino here worried sick about you."

Shizuru studied Natsuki carefully focusing on her facial expression as Nao started talking quite a bit, now that she thought about, before thinking to herself_, 'She's upset, that's why she's looking at me like that as though she doesn't even know me. I suppose there's really nothing I can do about it, if that's how she wants to deal with the issue.'_

Yamada interrupted Nao calmly asking, "So how are you feeling Natsuki?"

Natsuki who was still wondering about this Fujino that Nao keeps going on about didn't catch the question until Yamada called out her name again causing her to utter, "Fine."

Nao scoffed, "Quit being such a hardass pup. After that little incident you're more than fine, you've probably got what feels like 100 days of hangover if not more."

Natsuki diverted her attention towards Nao, "What incident?"

Nao eyed Natsuki then the Doctor, "Yo, doc is the pup okay?"

Natsuki blurted in defense, "I'm fine damn spider."

Shizuru deeply worried for Natsuki's welfare was no longer able to idly stand by and watch as she was being ignored stated, "Is Natsuki sure she's fine?"

Natsuki a bit peeved that she was being treated like a child snapped before realizing who she was snapping at, "Look I don't even know you so back off with the caring bullshit attitude."

The room went quite and Natsuki mouthed an apology upon seeing the hurt on Shizuru's face but not a word came out as she inwardly scolded herself, _'Damn Kuga, why'd you snap at some random stranger. Fuck, I need to apologize properly."_

Shizuru looked at Natsuki noting the frustration and pain on Natsuki's face. She felt as though someone had stabbed her in the pit of her stomach, as the intensity of pain grew flowing throughout her body with every breath she took. Concluding that it was too painful for them to be in the same room with each other Shizuru finally spoke, "I'm happy to know you're feeling better Kuga. If you'll all excuse me I think it's best if I left."

Natsuki didn't know why she was suddenly feeling crappy and down when this stranger she'd never met mentioned she was about to leave. Mustering the courage as it was her own fault for snapping Natsuki uttered, "Wait, I apologize. I don't think we've met before and it was wrong of me to have yelled at you like that."

Again the room went quiet everyone pondering in silence. The Doctor slightly shook his head, _'Oh boy, this is bad.'_ Nao eyed Natsuki studying her carefully, _'Either the pup is really, really pissed off at Fujino or she really has no freaking…oh..'_ with that thought Nao inwardly smirked. Yamada just looked at Natsuki before exhaling, _'It would seem my niece has lost some part of her memory. This is going to be interesting.' _ Shizuru eyed Natsuki calmly trying to read her expression but all she could read was sympathy and confusion, _'Ara, my Natsuki does not remember me. This could be bad... or' _she paused her train of thought before it got anymore sinister then it needed to at the moment. Then there was Natsuki who looked at all of them pondering what was going on in their heads, _'Why is everyone looking at me like I've lost it.'_

Unable to remain quiet Natsuki stated, "What?"

The Doctor spoke first, "You have short term or selective memory loss. Tell me what's the last thing you remembered?"

Natsuki thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "I had made my decision on going back to earth."

"Apparently the last thing you remembered was almost 10 months ago," stated the Doctor.

Yamada calmly asked, "How long do you think this memory loss is going to last?"

The doctor paced towards his binder, "It's hard to say, something might have caused the blockage if it's an internal response, but it could also be due to the fact that she shot herself in the head."

"What?" Natsuki blurted in utter shock.

Nao chuckled, "That's right pup you lost it and finally tried…"

Shizuru interrupted realizing where Nao was going, "Ara, Ara… Nao should not tell such lies." Nao scoffed as Shizuru continued, "Natsuki was only looking out for the welfare of her team members."

Natuski just sat there quietly nothing making any sense whatsoever. Everyone was telling her so many things she didn't know what was and wasn't truth. If this went on any longer she'd really lose it. Clearing her throat, Natsuki asked, "Who are you exactly?"

Yamada and Nao blurted out at the same time, neither knowing what the other was thinking, "Your fiancé."

The Doctor eyed the two suspiciously, but without saying a word continued on his task. Nao looked at Yamada and vice versa, both a little surprised. Shizuru eyed the two of them wondering what they were planning when she turned her attention back to Natsuki the moment Natsuki mumbled in utter disbelief, "Fiancé?"

While she stated that awkwardly her mind went into overdrive, _'engaged…holy shit… okay calm down Kuga. Think things through. Well she is beautiful, attractive I mean look at… damn Kuga stay on track. Just sort things out. You know Nao likes to toy with you and can't waist an opportunity like this, but your uncle and they… well we all didn't even know that I've got zippo memories of the past 10 months. This all sounds far fetch to me, but… hold up. I'm a lesbian… wait do I even have a sexual… Snap out of it Kuga she's looking at you.'_

"So… umm… we're engaged." Was the only phrase that came out of Natsuki's mouth.

Shizuru was about to clarify this little misunderstanding before it got out of hand, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Shizuru immediately turned around to see the doctor smiling before her calmly stating, "May I speak to you in private for a minute?"

Shizuru gently nodded quick to follow the doctor out as it may be something important pertaining to Natsuki's condition. Once the two were outside the door at a safe distance, so that the three in the room wouldn't hear anything the Doctor explained, "It is was rather cruel of them to have placed you in such a position."

Shizuru was thoroughly confused and that never happens so she stated, "Ara.."

The Doctor smiled continuing his explanation, "I ran into the chief while on my way to check up on Kuga and had asked him a few things pertaining to her current living situation, such as whether or not she had any close friends or loved ones. It is a necessary component for someone to have something they can identify with especially during these tough times. The chief informed me of your rather interesting condition with Kuga. Even if the memories are gone there are other attachments. For example, a gesture, or the voice just by conversing with the patient might be enough to trigger those lost memories to return. However, it is completely your decision. It might be beneficial for Kuga if you assisted with the situation, as majority of the time she spent on earth was with you."

Shizuru ran the information through her head before calmly asking, "What if there are other factors for the lost memories."

The Doctor eyed Shizuru curiously while speaking his mind, "I've never thought about other factors. I assumed the lost of memory was due to the dramatic trauma of shooting herself in the head causing the nerves enough damage for her to have memory loss. Are you saying there might be other factors? If there is than this could get tricky."

Shizuru curious about the last statement replied, "In what way Doctor would make it tricky."

The Doctor grabbed his chin with his left hand in deep thought before answering, "Well if her memory loss was triggered by something internal then, the only way to recover those memories would be in the process of another traumatic situation which places the patient in a situation of making herself remember in order to choose the right course of action."

Shizuru inwardly shook her head, _'That is not something I like hearing. My Natsuki being in pain is something I will not allow to happen. I will protect you Natsuki.'_ Shizuru had made up her mind, "It'll be okay Doctor. I'll be there if anything happens."

The Doctor slightly confused about the remark answered, "Is that to say you'll assume the role of her fiancé."

Shizuru slightly chuckled, "Ara, I've always wanted my Natsuki as my wife."

The Doctor honestly didn't know how to reply to that answer, for he could tell there really was no lie to the statement. So he calmly chuckled and ushered her back inside.

Once they were back inside the doctor quickly excused himself and in the process dragging Yamada along. Nao quickly left smirking to Shizuru on the way out.

Natsuki sat there quietly, suddenly feeling awkward which was something, she didn't if ever, felt so she spoke up, "So Shizuru… um… well." Unfortunately it didn't go too well as she didn't know what to ask or say so she simply closed her mouth.

Shizuru calmly smiled while inwardly thinking _'Awwww my ice princess is so cute, and adorable. How I… now, now Shizuru get a hold of yourself,'_ before answering, "Yes, my Natsuki."

Caught off guard by the reply Natsuki uttered, "Huh, your Natsuki."

Shizuru inwardly frowned, _'That's right she doesn't have her memories. When I feel like I'm getting closer to you my Natsuki we seem to be thrown further apart by circumstances,"_ while stating, "If it bothers Natsuki then I shall refrain from using it."

Natsuki eyed Shizuru noticing the sadness in her tone of voice her sudden change of demeanor and quickly scolded herself, _'Damn stupid Kuga, behave. She's trying her best for you and look at her. You devastated her.'_

"It's just I'm going to need some getting use to hearing it again," Natsuki stated in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Shizuru chuckled _'My Natsuki is being too adorable'_, "Natsuki should know she never did like me calling her my Natsuki."

"What…." Natsuki blurted which only caused Shizuru to chuckle even more.

"My Natsuki knows I love her." Shizuru thought out loud not realizing she'd spoken the phrase.

Natsuki was slightly shocked but calmly smiled, "You know Shizuru I think it was your voice I heard when I was still in the coma. I'm happy you love me."

Shizuru blushed and Nastuki chuckled, "I wonder if that's the first time I've ever seen you blush."

Shizuru quick to change the subject asked, "Does Natsuki love me."

Successful in switching the discussion Shizuru watch as Natsuki went quiet, before Natsuki stated, "For some reason…"

Unfortunately Natsuki was interrupted when the Doctor opened the door calmly stating, "I apologize but the patient needs her rest."

Shizuru nodded and stood up to leave calmly stating, "I'll see you soon my Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled childishly which caused Shizuru to chuckle which in turn caused Natsuki to blurt, "Umm yeah of course Shizuru. See you soon."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Unfortunately it has taken me a rather long time to update. However all of you should be happy as there is only 4 to 5 months left in the year and I did say I was going to finish the story by the end of this year.... or the night before the new year... -chuckles- So you all have something to look forward too.

To all the writers out there who entertain the masses (myself included) -thumbs up-: **A good book or writing has no ending. Original quote "A good book has no ending" by ~R.D. Cumming**

Till next time... Stay cool in this crazy heat.


	25. 2 Mnths left: A couples outing

**Disclaimer: **Honestly I don't know why I still have a disclaimer. *shrugs* Anyways I don't own anything just the thoughts floating about in my head.

My apologies for the lack of update. Hopefully all of you are faring well these past couple of years. Pertaining to the story: I will to continue writing when time permits that is all I can say. As I've stated at the beginning, this story will find it's conclusion as it holds a lot of meaning to me. I don't like to leave things unfinished so rest assure and thanks much for your patience on the matter.

In the mean time I know you've all been waiting for this so go on read.

* * *

She sat on her bed in her room on Mars pondering. Sighing in utter frustration she fell onto the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she allowed certain events to come to mind. However, there was one that didn't quite make sense to her.

Groaning she stood up and exclaimed, "I'm engaged to a beautiful young lady, but of all people it had to be a Fujino."

Someone one sensually stated from behind, "Well you weren't complaining about me being a Fujino last night, my Natsuki."

Natsuki turned around her faced flushed red as she stuttered, "Wha…What are you… Why... are you… in… my...room...and… of all places my bed…in…in…the…."

"NATSUKI!" someone blurted loudly.

The individual in question shot up proclaiming in all honesty, "I swore she wasn't in my room when I went to bed."

She stared wide-eye when she realized where she was. Groaning she let her head drop, her face red, quickly stuttering an apology. There were bouts of laughter being heard, when someone cleared their throat calmly stating, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to give a speech today, Natsuki."

Natsuki, an elite straightened up, composing herself stated, "My apologies again for the outburst, my mind has been uncooperative. I am more than capable and would like to proceed with my discourse for the recruits."

Yamada studied her momentarily before nodding for her to address the recruits. After about half an hour of grueling information pertaining to training to become an elite Natsuki finally finished her daunting task for the day. As she walked off the stage she slightly yawned, inwardly scolding herself for having exerted so much energy over something so trivial.

Natsuki didn't bother to stop and socialize with the new recruits, for at the moment she was currently seeking out a certain someone. She didn't have to go far, when the person in thought calmly walked up beside her, not saying a word she just stayed by Natuski's side, keeping up with her stride. Natsuki was about to say something, but didn't. Rather she was enjoying the presence of her significant other. It was rather comforting and soothing. Something she was unaccustomed to yet in her mind at the moment seemed right.

The two walked on in silence momentarily until a certain red head blurted, "So Natsuki, you were having dirty thoughts of Fujino weren't you. Do tell."

Before Natsuki could respond she heard a shy reply, "My Natsuki…was…was having dirty thoughts of me." Natsuki looked at Shizuru and noticed a hint of blush on Shizuru's cheeks thus blushing herself. However, she quickly turned around before Shizuru could see her blush, slapping Nao on the back of the head, "Stupid Nao."

Nao rubbed the back of her head, pretending to be hurt she stated, "What the fuck,… I was only trying to help things progress along." Then without a second thought she sprinted off only to pause at a good safe distance to shout, "The pup was so having naughty thoughts of doing things with Fujino in bed together. You go Kuga!"

"Nao" was all she heard, as Nao laughed running for her safety from Natsuki's wrath.

Shizuru gently wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist pulling the other girl back to her as she softly chuckled, "Natsuki is all red, is she having dirty thoughts now too."

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and before she even considered giving Shizuru the infamous death glare she sighed in defeat. Natsuki didn't bother, oddly she kind of knew the only response she was going to get in return was an,_ "aww… my Natsuki is sooo cute,"_ and that was something she didn't really want to hear at the moment. So she resorted to changing the topic by asking, "Where would you like to go today, Shizuru?"

Shizuru tilted her head as though she was lost in thought answering with a question, "Is Natsuki okay to go outside?"

Natsuki laughed inwardly stating to herself, _"She looks adorable,"_ before replying, "Shizuru, I wouldn't be walking around if the doctors didn't think it would be okay. Besides it's not like I'm going on a mission or something. We're just going out." She paused momentarily thinking about something then added, "To have fun and make memories of us."

Shizuru smiled liking the idea and thought behind it, "So Natsuki is finally taking me out on a date."

Natsuki paused in mid stride blurting, "What! I never took you out on a date…," realizing what she stated she tried to seem indifference to the idea of a date, "It's not a date Shizuru. We… well we're just spending time together, you know like couples do."

Shizuru chuckled, "Natsuki is too cute and quite adorable, and of course we'll spend time together like couples do on dates."

Natsuki eyed Shizuru before stating, "But we're engaged. I mean do engaged couples go out on dates. I would hope not."

Shizuru smiled slightly pouting, "Well if Natsuki doesn't want to call it a date, even though she never took me out on one. What would Natsuki like to call it?"

Natsuki thought hard about it and Shizuru inwardly smiled thinking, _"Adorable indeed"_ as she studied Natsuki waiting for Natsuki's response. The moment the answer came into mind Natsuki blurted, "An outing. You and I will go out on an outing."

Shizuru chuckled asking, "Natsuki wants to go on an outing with me?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru smiling, then without thinking about it she took Shizuru's hand into her own and nodded. Shizuru's heart quickened a beat by the simple gesture and she felt a warmth envelope her, the only thing she could do was nod in response.

Shizuru hadn't really spent much time outside of First District since her arrival here a month or so ago. She had spent majority of the time occupied with other more pressing matters concerning a certain individual. Now that everything had seemed to calm down Shizuru was actually glad to have the opportunity to spend time with Natsuki. However deep within her she knew these moments weren't going to last and decided to make the most out of it for both of them.

She was pondering something, when a gentle hand grabbed her hand and a voice she knew all too well asked, "You ready to go."

Shizuru turned around to face Natsuki who was smiling at her and without much thought she kissed Natsuki on the nose before stating, "Hai, so where are we headed Natsuki?"

Natsuki caught off guard, slightly blushed stuttering, "Why'd… Why'd you do… that Shizuru?"

Shizuru smiled, "Ara, I was simply showing how much I adore my Natsuki. Or does Natsuki not like showing our display of affection in public?"

Natsuki was slightly stumped as to how she was going to handle this situation. Shaking her head as she thought about it, she couldn't remember if she ever did show any affection towards Shizuru when they were in public and with the lack of memory Natsuki was unsure of what to do. It's not like she didn't like to show affection for the crimson eyed beauty, it was just she wasn't used to showing it.

Shizuru noticing the quiet turmoil Natsuki was having suddenly realized that Natsuki was at a very fragile state especially after everything she had gone through and it was now her turn to protect Natsuki. Taking her right hand she gently caressed Natsuki's cheek pulling the emerald eyed beauty back to reality. Natsuki blinked a few times realizing she was now staring at crimson eyed orbs which were staring right back at her. Natsuki gently eased into the hand liking the warm comforting sensation of Shizuru's hand on her cheek. At that moment no words needed to be said to express what the two women were currently sharing. Closing her eyes Natsuki allowed the moment to linger, as soon as the moment came it pass leaving a sense of understanding between the two of them.

Taking in a deep breath Natsuki held onto Shizuru's hand and enthusiastically stated, "Let's go, Shizuru."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple exited the theater when Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's left arm after Natsuki had finished stretching asking, "So what did Natsuki think about the movie?"

Natsuki leaned her head to the side momentarily before stating, "There wasn't a lot of action, so that was disappointing."

Shizuru softly chuckled, "It's a romance and drama movie Natsuki, there's not supposed to be all that fancy sword fighting and bullets flying."

Natsuki nodded in agreement, "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Shizuru curiously questioned, "So Natsuki didn't like the movie then?"

Natsuki turned her head around to look at Shizuru trying to gauge where the older woman was going with the current question as she calmly replied, "I never said I didn't like it now did I Shizuru."

Shizuru softly smiled and nodded, "That's true, Natsuki never said she didn't like it, but she also hasn't said that she liked it either."

Natsuki nodded but didn't reply which left Shizuru slightly confused. Shizuru wasn't use to not getting what she wanted and currently a certain emerald eyed beauty was playing difficult which was hard for her. She could tease Natsuki, however she didn't feel like frustrating or irritating the younger woman just to get some answers. It was not in her nature to relent, but she would allow Natsuki this moment of reprieve. Without realizing what she was doing Shizuru poked Natsuki's side causing Natsuki to practically freeze in her stance and tense up.

"Ara," The gesture and reaction did not go unnoticed by both individual as their heads swiveled to look at each other.

Natsuki slightly shaken stated, "Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled and Natsuki could see a hint of mischievous behind the smile as she asked, "Natsuki, you're not ticklish now are you?"

Natsuki taking the opportunity to free herself from the grasp of Shizuru took a step back, "Why… I mean, of course I'm not ticklish."

"Then why is Natsuki standing so far away from me?" Shizuru stated teasingly throwing in a hint of sadness in her tone of voice.

Natsuki shook her head, "Ah, well… Ah, I just needed to stretch. Yeah stretch."

Shizuru calmly eyed Natsuki stating, "Natsuki wouldn't lie to me now would she."

Trapped, Natsuki didn't know what to do, she had to change the topic of discussion or do something and quick at that or she was doomed to an eternity of torment. However thinking upon it she wondered whether the torment would be as bad or not with her crimson eyed beauty. Focus, she mentally slapped herself, _"You're an elite for crying out loud Natsuki. You should be able to handle this Fujino woman."_

"Of course not Shizuru, I love you." Natsuki exclaimed, most likely not really comprehending what she was stating at the moment and so openly out in public as well.

"Oh, if Natsuki loves me she wouldn't lie to me now would she." Shizuru stated her voice teasingly adding a hint of anger behind it. Shizuru looked on as Natsuki struggled with what was currently happening. In the end she couldn't help but tease the younger woman, it was just in her nature. However, Shizuru was sure to keep herself in check and stop the teasing the moment she felt something wrong.

"If Natsuki loves me then she'll have to prove it to me." Shizuru exclaimed closing the gap between the two of them.

Natsuki was slightly in shock from the statement, _"Shizuru wants me to prove that I love her. How does one prove one's love? Think Natsuki, think." _ That was the current turmoil that Natsuki was going through at the moment, having forgotten all about the issue of whether or not she was ticklish. There was a moment of silence before something unexpected happen.

Shizuru was simply smiling watching how adorable and lost in thought Natsuki was that she didn't expect what was about to happen and it took her a few seconds to register what was happening. Natsuki who had concluded that the only way to prove her love to Shizuru was to kiss the older woman, yet she was unfamiliar to that aspect of it so she went with what she had recently learned from watching the movie with Shizuru.

Natsuki leaned in and wrapped her arms around the crimson eyed beauty pulling Shizuru to her and without pause press her lips ever so softly onto Shizuru's without allowing the older woman to register what was currently happening. Shizuru upon realizing what was currently happening responded by kissing Natsuki back. And as quickly as it happened, Natsuki pulled away, her face flushed in embarrassment upon hearing a few cheers from strangers who were passing by and had witnessed the adorable interaction between the two women.

Slightly stun and off guard Shizuru could only mutter, "Nat-su-ki."

Natsuki smiled feeling a bit triumphant for being able to render Shizuru speechless calmly whispered loud enough for only the two of them to hear, "I love you Shizuru."

Shizuru was dumbstruck, by the way Natsuki expressed herself so openly with those few words. Then it dawned on her, that if and when Natsuki remembered would Natsuki still love her. She was slightly shaken as to how things had turned out. Shizuru had not had the chance to tell Natsuki about her ending things with Anh, and if Natsuki remembers everything would she not be furious.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru realizing that Shizuru was being too quiet as though something was bothering her. With her arms still wrapped around Shizuru she kissed Shizuru on the forehead asking gently and soothingly, "What's wrong Shizuru?"

The simple words of worry stirred Shizuru back to reality as she replied, "Hmm… I was hoping Natsuki would kiss me on the lips again with more vigor and…"

Natsuki blurted, "Idiot…" loud and clear before Shizuru could finish, causing Shizuru to chuckle.

After her short burst of chuckles Shizuru calmly stated, "Natsuki should not worry too much about me I am fine."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and casually asked, "Now who's lying to who?"

Shizuru eyed Natsuki and smiled, "Natsuki should know by now that I love Natsuki and only Natsuki, even after she regains her memories, if and when she does."

Natsuki was lost in thought before momentarily stating, "Shizuru no matter what happens I'll always be there for you. This is where I belong by your side. It feels right."

No longer wanting to dwell on what may be and what could be Shizuru just wanted to spend the here and now with Natsuki. Drawing the two away from such thoughts Shizuru calmly stated, "Natsuki is ticklish is she not."

Natsuki tensed, quickly pulling away from Shizuru, "Ah, you hungry Shizuru. I'm starving, how about we go get some food."

Shizuru softly chuckled glad to know that she was able to switch the topic of discussion as she stated to a Natsuki who was quickly walking away, "Natsuki cannot hide from me."

Unbeknownst to the two there was an individual hidden in the shadow who had been observing their interaction for some time now. The individual calmly radioed her superior, "Yo, damn lazy asses can you hear me."

A quick response came back, "Loud and clear, and please watch your language."

The individual scoffed, "Targets are a okay. Will continue with mission, over and out."

Without waiting for a response the individual turned off the radio and disappeared out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see," Shizuru replied slightly unnerved by the information she was currently receiving from the other end.

The person on the other end of the line apologetically replied, "We attempted to handle the matters as best as we could, but there are certain things that require your immediate attention."

Shizuru silently nodded, "Thank you Haruka, I appreciate everyone's hard work during my absence. I will be departing Mars at weeks end."

Haruka answered, "We look forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks. Until then Shizuru be safe. You're still in danger."

Shizuru quickly ended the call and sighed, that was something she had wanted to forget. With the situation as it was, she did not want to put any more strain on Natsuki in her current condition. Shizuru could handle herself fine, but if things got out of hand Natsuki would without a doubt step in. Shizuru slightly irritated groaned. She leaned back on the bench she was currently sitting at and simply stared at the stars in the sky. She had been awake when Haruka had called her and not wanting to converse in her room in the early morning she had walked along the corridors of the organization and found herself in their mediocre size park located in the middle of the buildings foundation. Slightly tired she stood up to leave when she noticed a figure awkwardly strolling into the park. She studied the figure as the figure approached her, and upon seeing who it was she smiled.

"Natsuki, what are you doing?" She casually asked already knowing the answer to that question. It was not uncommon to have her wandering aimlessly for a place to sleep.

"I can't sleep," Natsuki tiredly replied.

Shizuru lit up mentally stating, _"Oh dear, I wonder if she knows how adorable she is in her current state."_ Smiling Shizuru wrapped an arm around Natsuki and whispered in Natsuki's ear, "Would Natsuki like to accompany me back to my bed."

Natsuki shook her head, "Shizuru should stay with me here." Without waiting for a response Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm and pulled her to a nearby tree stating as she let go of Shizuru's hand and patted a spot for Shizuru to sit, "This is my spot and everyone knows it. When I can't sleep I come here. It calms me into slumber."

Shizuru nodded without a response as she was simply enjoying the interaction between the two of them. Sitting down with her back against the tree trunk she made herself comfortable. Immediately afterwards Natsuki laid her head on Shizuru's lap and sighed contently.

Shizuru smiled and unbeknownst to herself, she started running one of her hands through Natsuki's hair. Unsure of whether or not Natsuki was still awake she nonchalantly stated, "Natsuki should know she's rather adorable when she's sleeping."

When she got a humph from Natsuki she chuckled continuing, "She's also very stubborn as well, hard headed and very sexy in her uniform. " Shizuru couldn't help but look down and notice a blushing Natsuki.

Natsuki on the other hand stuttered, "Shizuru is more stubborn then me, and a pain when she's teasing."

Shizuru couldn't stop from laughing, in which she received a compliment from Natsuki before she buried herself into Shizuru stomach, "Shizuru is beautiful when she laughs."

Shizuru stopped mid-laugh and gently placed a kiss on top of Natsuki's head, "My Natsuki is very charming." Upon feeling a nod from Natsuki she couldn't help but chuckle.

The two remained in this manner of position until seven in the morning when Shizuru started noticing people walking outside the corridor. She ran a finger from the top of Natsuki's forehead down her cheek and traced the outline of Natsuki's lips, when Natsuki startled her by kissing Shizuru's finger.

"Did I wake Natsuki," Shizuru questioned, trying to calm the beating of her heart after receiving such a gesture from Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled and shook her head as she looked up at Shizuru she wanted to ask something as she started saying, "Shizuru can we…" She was interrupted by none other than Nao hollering, "Don't you two have a room."

Shizuru ignoring Nao curiously asked, "Natsuki?"

Natsuki sat up and stretched calmly stating, "We can talk about it later, Shizuru." Shizuru nodded in response.

Nao ignoring the two lovers calmly stated, "Here's the deal. I have to do a routine check on an outbound station. The almighty commander wanted me to ask you if you were up to it. It's up to you. In my opinion I don't think you're up for it."

Shizuru calmly asked even though inside she was baffled by the suggestion, "Is that wise Nao." And she also knew what Nao was doing as Natsuki scoffed, "Depends if I can take someone along with me or not."

Nao looked at the two of them and grinned, "If you're planning on taking Fujino, be my guest. She's you're charge not mine. Do with her as you please, pup."

Natsuki was about to retort when Shizuru softly grabbed her by the arm, "Natsuki."

Natsuki turned to her knowing full well what the gesture was implying. Shizuru nodded in response and Natsuki asked, "Time and place, stupid Spider."

Nao sneered, "Ten o'clock at the entrance gate. I have to sign off on all this shit and you need to get the proper gear for Fujino."

"Ara," Shizuru was curious as to what gear she was getting.

Nao brushed it off, "Look Fujino, we can't have you running around as a civilian. So, yes you get to play dress up in a uniform."

After the brief exchange Nao left the two of them alone. They were both pondering certain matters pertaining to the mission when Shizuru was the first to recover and seizing the moment poked Natsuki on the side causing the girl to go ridged as she softly chuckled. What Natsuki did next caught both of them by surprise. Natsuki swiftly turned around and grabbed shizuru's finger and bit it stating, "That's punishment for poking my side."

Shizuru still stunned by the reaction slowly recoiled her hands stammering, "My Natsuki bit my finger."

Natsuki trying to justify her action, while she was mentally lost herself, _"I can not believe I just bit her finger. What the hell was I thinking." _She could only answer with the most logical explanation at the moment, "If my Shizuru is not going to listen to me then she needs to be punished."

Shizuru mentally smiled upon hearing Natsuki claim her as hers. However she was not going to let such an incident go without retribution. Shizuru took this opportunity, slinking her arms around Natsuki she pulled Natsuki to her startling Natsuki, "Shizuru what's wrong?"

Shizuru mischievously smirked, "Natsuki if you punish me for simply poking your sides what happens when I do this." Before Natsuki could register what was going to happen, Shizuru attacked her relentlessly tickling her sides. All Natsuki could do was muster a, "Stop… Wait… Shizuru…" In between breathes. And so this was how they started the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nao was waiting at the gate when the two of them finally approached. She couldn't help herself at the moment and stated, "What took you two so long got caught in each other's pants."

Natsuki without a word took a full swing and punched Nao in the arm replying, "I was just looking."

Shizuru chuckled, "Well I can't blame her, I do look mighty fine myself, right Natsuki." Natsuki blushed and nodded. Nao could only gape in wonderment as to what took them so long. Brushing it aside due to duties she cleared her throat and pointed at the vehicle, "Alright squad let's get to it."

Prior to leaving Shizuru had stated to Nao in a gentle threatening matter not to push Natsuki's temper. Nao reluctantly agreed and thus the ride to the outbound station was uneventful.

The mission a routine check. Take the outbound train to its final destination, which was a three hour travel to and from. While in the process make sure all individuals on board had proper identification with them. It was a straight nonstop train ride, so that made it easier to check the individuals. If anyone seemed suspicious they were to be obtained, the use of force was hardly ever needed. The task itself was straightforward and they usually didn't have much trouble with the current outbound train. Their were usually a couple individuals trying to get into the capital without the proper identification, but incidents like that were handled quickly and effectively.

Shizuru was a quick learner and didn't need much assistance so the task was done rather quickly. They were done checking the passengers a half hour after departure and Nao decided to check up on other matters that she had been assigned. Natsuki and Shizuru were sitting in the cart behind the conductor's cart which was especially assigned for soldiers and elites. It made it harder for anyone attempting to hijack the train. The two were just enjoying one another's presence when a shot was heard from a nearby cart. Both of them reacted accordingly and stood up when the door to their cart opened and in walked the perpetrator holding a gun to the head of a hostage.

The man holding the gun exclaimed, "Stop this train or she dies."

Natsuki went for her gun and her hand froze. Shizuru noticed this reaction and acted quickly by questioning, "There are no ports on this outbound train. It's a direct route to and from."

"Look lady, I mean no disrespect and all but tell the conductor to stop this fucking train." The man yelled the irritation in his voice growing.

"Sir, I suggest you calm down for your own safety as well as everyone else," Shizuru calmly stated.

The guy pointed his gun at Natsuki, Shizuru and the hostage angrily hollering, "If you don't fucking stop the train now I'm going to blow her fucking brains all over this cart then kill the both of you."

Natsuki took a step forward stating, "Okay, alright. Just lower your weapon down and we'll get the conductor to stop the train."

The guy cocked his head to the side and laughed mockingly, "You honestly think I don't know what you're about to do. You're going to fucking toy with me. I know what you're doing, so don't fucking toy with me. You're going to talk to me like I'm some fucking idiot and the moment I let my guard down you pull out your gun and blow my fucking brains out."

Natsuki was getting irritated and for once in her life she was scared for the well-being of those around her. It was the first time in her life that her body froze on her and her mind was in turmoil, _"What the fuck, my hand just stopped. What the fuck is going on here? Move hand, move. Take the gun and blow his brains out. What the fuck is wrong with me? I have to protect Shizuru, these people. Why..._" Her mind knew exactly what to do, which was to take the gun from her leg holster and blow a hole in that dumb-asses head, but her body wasn't registering her course of action. She stated rather harshly without considering the consequences of her remark, "Look asshole. If I wanted to blow your fucking brains out I would've done it the moment you walked into our cart."

Shizuru gasped in terror realizing the moment the perpetrator registered what was being said he would react. Everything happened in slow motion. Shizuru registered his course of action when he lifted his gun in the direction of Natsuki, without thinking of her own safety she stepped in front of Natsuki, turned around and wrapped her arms securely around Natsuki. Natsuki too slow to react, noted the gun pointed directly in their direction and all she could utter was, "Shizuru."

Shizuru gripped Natsuki tighter to her as though both their lives depended on it and calmly replied, "Everything's going to be okay, Natsuki."

Natsuki looked to Shizuru an ache of pain searing through her very core for her sudden lack of ability, "I'm sorry Shizuru I couldn't protect you." Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder and closed her eyes. If this is where it were to end, she was content. Shizuru mentally shook her head, _"This is where I'm meant to be. I'm sorry too Natsuki, that this was all I could do for you in the end."_ In that brief moment of thought a gun shot was heard.

**To be continued...**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the calm before the storm.

That part where Shizuru comes in to protect Natsuki, I must say I got that part from My Otome. If you've seen the series you know what I'm talking about if you haven't well you're missing out on some good stuff.

Till my next update: The passion in ones heart stirs those around them which creates a massive dominoes effect that causes a ripple unlike any-other. Or so I hope, think, or something along that line. *grins*


	26. 2 Mnths left: It's for the best

**Disclaimer: ...refer to beginning. :)  
**

**Authors Note: **This chapter's dedicated to all you lovers, all those with broken hearts, all those with mending hearts, all those who have lost and learned to love again, all those who are still searching for love and all those who are ignorant of love. A few days early, but **Happy Valentines Day**.

**To my partner:** To me you are worth fighting for. I adore you. :)

And now we continue to the story...

* * *

In an instant there was a searing pain in the back of her head causing her to groan and grimace in pain as she utter the person's name that was currently holding her protectively, "Shizuru."

Shizuru held her tightly, suddenly aware of Natsuki's body going lax in her arms. Unsure as to what was currently going on, Shizuru in a calm reassuring tone answered, "You're alright Natsuki. I'm right here, and I'm not letting go until you tell me too."

Suddenly the door to their cart opened and in barged Nao who was frantically cursing, "What the fuck, pup. Why didn't you blast this fucker's brains out? Do you have any idea how close he was to blowing both of your brains along with this hostage? If I didn't have a clear shot at the last possible moment you two would be fucking dead."

Nao stood up after checking on the perpetrator who she confirmed was dead and the hostage whom had passed out, for any injuries. She looked up and was about to continue persecuting Natsuki when Shizuru twirled her head slightly to the side and glared at Nao sending a shiver down her spine before stating, "You have our gratitude Nao. Natsuki is not faring well at the moment. I believe the scenario of this incident is too similar to the last incident which might have affected Natsuki's performance."

Nao swallowed, and for the first time she was truly fearful of Shizuru, "Yeah, sure thing Fujino. We're about to reach the destination. When we do I'll get this cleared up and you take care of the pup. I'll call headquarters and let them know of the situation."

Not a moment later the train came to an abrupt stop. Unbeknownst to the group of passengers leaving to and from, a cloaked figure jumped off the roof of the train disappearing into the crowd.

Shizuru moved Natsuki to the closes seat and allowed her to sit down as she knelt down in front of the younger girl. Unsure of the pain Natsuki was currently going through, Shizuru gently lifted Natsuki's chin so that they were looking at one another. Natsuki had her eyes closed tight, the pain in her head felt like an explosion, with every pulsation of her heart it quickly intensified. Natsuki groaned causing Shizuru to grimace in annoyance by her lack of ability to do anything to help her lover.

"Natsuki," Shizuru softly whispered before asking, "Tell me where it hurts?"

Her breathing becoming heavier by the minute Natsuki softly uttered, "My head feels like it's going to explode, Shizuru. What….. happened? You okay…..and Nao?"

Shizuru taking this opportunity to help Natsuki lie down on the seats answered, "Shh… Natsuki needs to lie down. Nao killed the perpetrator, and the hostage is safe. She's being seen by medical personnel right now. Nao is taking care of everything. Natsuki just needs to worry about resting."

Natsuki nodded in understanding and cried out in agony, a flash of image appearing before her eyes causing her to gasp, "Shizuru…"

Shizuru soothed Natsuki as best as she could running a hand through Natsuki's hair which was slowly getting sticky and wet from the sweat on Natsuki's forehead as she answered, "I'm right here, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

An intense flash of pain shot through her head and she opened her eyes, crying out as tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsuki stammered in ragged breathes, "Why… Why do you look so torn, and in so much pain, as though I died, Shizuru. When… when did I hurt you so badly? What… What did I do?"

Shizuru pulled Natsuki into in embrace soothing Natsuki, "Shh… My Natsuki is just having a bad dream. Natsuki has always been there protecting me."

Natsuki managed to coarsely reply, "I hurt….Shizuru. Sorry Shi…" Before the depths of darkness consumed her.

Shizuru exhaled a breath of exasperation shaking her head softly, "I should be the one apologizing Natsuki. You don't deserve what I've put you through. " As she was about to continue speaking, Nao entered out of breathe, "Everything alright, I heard Natsuki scream?"

Shizuru laid Natsuki on the seat and stood up, "She passed out, but for the moment that's all I know. Natsuki needs a doctor."

Nao nodded, "The train departs in 10. Medical transportation will be there ready to escort the pup back to headquarters. Don't worry Fujino, the pups a fighter."

Shizuru shook her head, "She's recalling certain memories. "

Nao muttered in shock, "The pup remembers."

Shizuru sighed unsure of how to explain things, "It's complicated, Nao. I only hope Natsuki can forgive me for what I've done."

Nao scoffed, "Look Fujino, now is not the time to get all fucked up. If Natsuki's going to be pissed she's going to be pissed at everyone not just you. We all fucking lied to her and if she can't for the love of everyone figure out that we were trying to help her… well then that's the pup for you and all you can do is ride it out or be there for her when she needs you."

Shizuru couldn't help but mentally nodded in agreement, _Natsuki needs me now more than ever. I can wait to handle her wrath after she's healthy._ She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and casually thanked Nao, "Nao is very consoling when she's not being a…"

Nao interrupted rather quickly, "Let's not go there now shall we Fujino, cause I can say some scary shit about you as well."

Shizuru only chuckled before sitting down on the seat not currently occupied by Natsuki. Carefully she positioned Natsuki's head onto her lap. Nao came back in and handed her a wet cloth, "For the pup."

Shizuru smirked, "Is Nao sure she doesn't want me to finish that remark."

Nao just huffed and went about her duties leaving the two of them alone. Due to the incapacitation of her team members at the moment, Nao was left with checking the passengers for proper identification and didn't have time to waste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will be sent back to Earth by weeks end and will be tried there on charges of attempted murder." He calmly stated while remaining vigilante in her presence.

She stood up and slammed her hand on the desk rattling the chains cuffing her hands, "Look I'm telling you guys the fucking truth. I didn't come here to kill Shizuru. I wouldn't do anything to fucking hurt her. Someone's been hired to eliminate her and you fuck faces can't seem to comprehend that I'm not the one. I'm trying to fucking assist you incompetent people."

He calmly grabbed the chair in front of him and sat down. In a stern, threateningly, calm way he stated, "I don't know what your business on Mars is, but from what my informants tell me you've been in a few situations in which you have personally threatened the life of Miss Fujino and Miss Kuga who is at the moment her personal guard. You were discharged due to an incident pertaining to Miss Fujino's welfare, so explain to me why I should believe you. For all I know you could be the hired assassin sent to kill her."

Tomoe in anger stood up and was in the process of grabbing Yamada's collar when the two were interrupted with a knock. Yamada quickly stood up as another guard who was in the room grabbed Tomoe by the shoulder pulling and shoving her roughly back in her seat.

Yamada upon receiving the news of the recent incident, turned to Tomoe briefly before addressing the guard, "Take her back to her cell. Make sure she's taken care of until the departure date."

Tomoe stood up flabbergasted as Yamada left the room. With one last attempt she yelled, "I know who the assassin is. Just fucking hear me out will you."

Yamada currently preoccupied with the predicament that had just arisen didn't hear her plea. Within 15 minutes he had reached his destination. Outside the patience's room Nao was pacing back and forth and Shizuru was sitting down calmly in a seat sipping on tea, her expression unreadable. Nao upon seeing who had arrived quickly went to discuss the incident with him, leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

A moment later the doctor came out causing Shizuru to stand and diverting Nao and Yamada's attention towards him as he spoke, "She's stable and should be fine. All of you should be aware that this incident triggered some of her more recent memories. There doesn't seem to be any other side effects pertaining to her health, that I'm aware of. However, I can't guarantee that she will be able to function at full capacity."

Nao shocked asked, "What the fuck do you mean doc?"

Shizuru took over this opportunity to explain the situation as she had somewhat realized it on the trip back to the station, "The doctor is implying that Natsuki might not be able to handle her duties at full capacity anymore, due to the damaged she sustained after the field incident where she shot herself."

Nao clinched her fist in anger, "So that's it huh. Do you have any fucking idea how devastated Kuga's going to be once she learns she's incompetent as a elite."

The doctor cleared his throat, "It's best if at the moment we refrain from telling this information to the patient."

Nao and Shizuru uttered in unison, Shizuru being a little bit calmer in tone, "What?"

The doctor quickly explained, "Kuga's brain is rather fragile at the moment. She just recalled a very dramatic incident in which she nearly took her own life to protect her comrades. It would be very unwise to cause more strain to her state of mind, especially if she hasn't fully dealt with the incident. The outcome if we do so, even I don't know what might happen. In the mean time she's resting. If you'd like to visit her you can but she might be unresponsive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback (Natuski's Memory)_

She had made her decision, and there was no one who could stop her, not until she heard her name from a voice that sounded all too familiar. She shook her head, her eyelids tightly closed, as she tried rationalizing, _It can't be Shizuru, she's far from here back on earth. It's best that I do this quickly. I have to remain focus or I could miss. Focus Kuga, Focus. _ Again she heard her name called out. Natuski was hesitant, wavering, hoping yet dreading what she was going to see when she opened her eyes. Again Shizuru's voice pleaded, for her not to do what she was about to do, unaware of the situation they were in. There was a grip of fear slowly intertwining itself within Natsuki's chest suffocating her, as the pleading continued. Natsuki unable to maintain focus opened her eyes and before her stood Shizuru who looked at her with overwhelming emotions. Natsuki slowly blinked her mind racing, _How can this be, she shouldn't be here? Why is she soo sad, so afraid? What is it Shizuru, what is it that made you come here? Why did you follow me?_

Natsuki could tell Shizuru was trying to remain calm, but she knew and heard it in Shizuru's voice when Shizuru spoke that she was far from calm, "Natsuki, please you don't have to do that, there must be another way. If we hurry we can do something. Please, Natsuki there has to be another way."

Natsuki could hear others pleading and she was wavering, but deep down she knew, she knew that her decision was the sound one. She chuckled when she heard Nao cussing. She found it ironic that she was surrounded by people who she had tried avoiding, tried not to hurt, tried to protect, and they were all telling her not to do what she was about to do.

Taking a deep breath Natsuki exclaimed, "Enough, we all know this is the only way. I don't know when it's going to detonate. There is no other way."

Natsuki saw Shizuru slowly approach her and she yelled, "Stop Shizuru! Please, don't make this any harder than it already is." And then Natsuki saw it, the anguish, hurt, pain, and suffering flood Shizuru's face. "I'm sorry Shizuru, forgive me for hurting you."

Natsuki pressed the gun back onto her nape and exhaled when Shizuru responded, "I should be the one apologizing Natsuki, I was a coward, too afraid to get hurt again and in doing so I hurt you. I was a fool to almost let someone as wonderfully beautiful as you walk out of my life. Please don't let it end like this Natsuki. I love you Natsuki, don't leave me alone, not when I finally found you."

Natsuki took a deep breath, when she realized tears were rolling down her cheek, she calmed her heart down and she smiled at Shizuru, "This is the only way. I love you too, Shizuru. If we get a chance to be with each other again, maybe it's for the best if..." Natsuki softly shook her head before pulling the trigger. The pain was brief as she felt herself falling to the ground and for a moment she thought she heard Shizuru cry out when the darkness completely encompassed her.

_End flashback_

Natsuki blinked and tried to focus on the ceiling above her, her mind overwhelming her with questions. No matter how hard she tried to focus her vision, it was continuously blurred. Taking her right hand she lifted it and went to rub her eyes clear when it dawned on her she was crying. Natsuki asked out of the blue to no one in particular, "Why am I crying?"

Natsuki turned her head when she felt someone grab her left hand into the palms of their hands. "Natsuki," the voice pleaded slightly afraid, dreading the response that was about to come.

"Shizuru," Natsuki exclaimed, then asked, "Why did I leave you? Why did I hurt you? What happened? What are we to each other? What's going on? Why did you come find me?"

"Shhh…" Shizuru pleaded, "Natsuki is not well and should not think so much."

Natsuki raised her right hand and cupped Shizuru's cheek, "We are not engaged are we, Shizuru?" Natsuki saw Shizuru nod once and she felt a tension squeezing her heart causing her to flinch as she replied, "I see. Can you tell me about our relationship then please?"

Shizuru couldn't refuse that request as she felt she was responsible for placing Natsuki in her current condition. Shizuru explained their situation as best as she could to Natsuki leaving out Ahn and the bigger problem. Natsuki nodded once or twice in understanding throughout the course of the explanation and never once interrupted Shizuru. When Shizuru was finally done explaining the situation Natsuki stated, "I apologize Shizuru for placing you in danger. For hurting you as deeply as I did, and I hope one day you can forgive me."

Shizuru shook her head and brought Natsuki's left hand up to her lips kissing it as she answered, "There is no need for an apology Natsuki. I did not understand Natsuki's feelings as she did not understand my feelings and due to our lack of understanding and communication we caused one another pain."

Natsuki closed her eyes and upon opening it she removed her right hand from Shizuru's cheek and placed it on top of Shizuru's hands before stating, "Shizuru I think it's best if I remain your protector and only your protector. I cannot protect you if I am compromised. Forgive me for allowing this to get carried as far as it did and I will accept any punishment for my misbehavior."

Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hand tightly and gritted her teeth feeling her chest tighten, her mind finally concluding, _This is it,this is where we stop… If only…no… this is what Natsuki wants,_ as she answered, "No punishment is necessary Natsuki. It was my own fault for allowing things to progress as far as it did." Before Natsuki could reply Shizuru added, "I will be leaving in a few days, but since Natsuki is still not well, Nao will return back to Earth with me. Natsuki can follow when she feels healthier."

Natsuki sat up abruptly catching Shizuru off guard as she stated, "I will return back to earth with you, as it is my responsibility as your protector. The doctor said I should be able to leave at days end."

Shizuru took a deep breath her mind racing, _You're not fully well yet Natsuki. It's best if you just stay. I don't know what's going to happen if you find out that you might no longer be capable of protecting anyone let alone yourself. I was a fool.. perhaps we're all fools,_ as she was about to protest Natsuki proclaimed, "It's best if you don't try stopping me Shizuru, you are my charge and my life is expendable and I..."

Before Natsuki could finish her statement Shizuru stood up and quickly turned away before Natsuki could see the tears flowing down her cheeks as she harshly stated, "Natsuki is an idiot."

Natsuki went to grab at Shizuru's shirt feeling the tension on her heart continue to tighten as she stated, "Shizuru." However, before she could grab onto the shirt Shizuru departed the room, causing her to crumble into her own lap, her mind in agony, _I'm sorry Shizuru, but this is for the best, please try to understand. I can't protect you and keep you safe if I'm compromised. I love you...but I don't want to lose you or hurt you anymore.  
_

Nao was on her way to see Natsuki when she bumped into Shizuru. She was about to ask where Shizuru was going in a hurry, but abruptly stop when she noticed the tears. Unsure what to say or do she stood there dumbly until Shizuru rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Quickly composing herself she opened the door to Natsuki's room and exclaimed, "What the fuck happened pup?"

Natsuki sat up and looked at Nao stating, "It's for the best."

Nao stalked over towards Natsuki and slammed her hands onto the bed, "What's for the best pup? Fujino was fucking crying when I passed her in the corridor. What the fuck did you say to her?"

Natsuki stared blankly at the wall, "I told her it was best for us if I just remain her protector and we should stop whatever it was that was happening."

Natsuki wasn't expecting it and Nao just couldn't hold back. Nao swung a fist and connected with Natsuki's cheek, causing Natsuki to fall sideways on the bed. Natsuki quickly recovered and glared at Nao as she cursed, "What the fuck is your problem Nao? You have no idea how hard it is to love someone you have to protect. You have no idea how fucking hard or how much it hurts to love someone."

Nao yelled, "No one said love was going to be a walk in the park fucking pup. You're a fucking coward."

Natsuki grabbed Nao by her shirt and pulled her in close stating, "You have no idea the pain love brings Nao, because you wouldn't know you fucking spider."

Nao slapped Natsuki's hands away from her and she sighed before plopping her self onto the side of Natsuki's bed calmly stating, "I may not know what it's like, never having gone through it myself, but nothing in life is easy, and if it were then life wouldn't necessarily be worth living because nothing would mean anything."

Natsuki cursed, "What the fuck are you on now?"

"Just shut up and listen damn fucking pup." Nao stated before explaining, "It's true no one ever tells you how hard love is. It's true no one tells you it's a lot of work to be in a relationship. It's true no one ever tells you how painful it can be, but let me just ask you this. Is it worth it in the end, to fight for her. To be with her, to spend time with her, to grow with her and experience something very few ever do and what some would spend their whole life searching for. A love so strong that it makes others cry when they see it. Because it goes beyond perfection and molds into a beam of hope for those like us who have given up on such a thing."

Natsuki burst out in laughter, "Wow I didn't expect this from you. I was thinking it was Midori who would be giving me this lecture about love. "

Nao slightly flustered turned around and punched Natsuki on the shoulder, "So what the fuck are you going to do pup or are you going to keep running for the rest of your fucking life because you're afraid of getting hurt."

Natsuki turned away, "You don't understand anything Nao. Yeah you talk like you know what's going on, but you don't know what it's like. To feel these emotions you've never felt, to not have control over your own thoughts. To not know who you are and why you are the way you are over someone. It scares the fuck out of me because I don't know what my actions could be if anything ever happens to her, or if I lost her."

Nao sighed, "Then grow."

Natsuki slightly lost cursed, "What the fuck are you talking about. Be more specific you philosophical nut case."

Nao exhaled, "Grow with her you dumb shit. Accept your irrational emotions, comprehend them to the extent that you know what causes them to flair and talk to her pup. Communication, listening and understanding are the key to a relationship. Oh and almost forgot honesty, trust, patience, forgiveness. Thinking about it now, I'm glad I'm not in your shoe. It's so fucking complex."

Natsuki sighed, "It's easier said than done."

Nao shrugged, "Well it's not my problem, and it's yours. I was also thinking maybe you just need to get laid."

This time Natsuki hit Nao in the shoulder exclaiming, "Fuck off."

"Still touchy about the subject I see. Well if you ever need some advice you know where to find me." Chuckled Nao as she stood up.

"You are wise to leave before I kill you," Natsuki stated as she watched Nao walk to the door, but before she left Nao turned around and smiled, "I know I'm wiser than you pup, but you don't have to get all mushy on me. A simple thank you will suffice."

Before Natsuki could reply Nao darted from the room, causing Natsuki to slump back into her bed. It was going to be a long trip back to earth.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki was pacing back and forth in her room. The group would be departing back to Earth today, and for the past few days since her release from the medical wards she had avoided Shizuru, unsure of how to approach her due to the incident that had occurred. She took a deep breath and internally rationalized her situation, _Toughen up Kuga you have a job to do. Your task is too see to it that Shizuru is safe, that's it. Focus on that task and everything will be fine._ She grabbed what little she had brought with her which was but a bag filled with a weeks worth of clothes and her gun which she quickly placed into its holster that was situated on her right thigh. Taking one final look to make sure she had all her gear she turned around and was in the process of reaching out for the doorknob when the door swung open, hitting her straight in the face. She grabbed her nose in pain and cursed out loud. Upon hearing a laughter from the other side of the door she immediately knew who the culprit was, "For fuck sake don't you know how to fucking knock. You could've broken my nose damn spider."

"Oh, pup it's just a little bruise. Besides you'll live. I've come to fetch you since you seem to be taking your sweet ass time. Truth be told Fujino was worried, so hurry the fuck up already or are you still mopping around in agony over a little smack to the face." Nao stated jokingly already knowing full well that Natsuki should've been able to dodge that let alone realize someone was at the door. In that instant she knew her hands would be full, and she was starting to dread the trip back to earth as she could feel that it was going to be anything but uneventful.

When the two reached the entrance of the building Shizuru was standing outside waiting for them. Before Natsuki could grab the handle of the door, Nao pulled her back quickly asking, "So did you two kiss and make up?"

Natsuki sighed wishing that Nao had not brought up the question. Nao upon seeing the expression in Natsuki's face quickly blurted, "What the fuck pup?"

Natsuki pulled her hand away from Nao and straightened herself up, "Look I can handle this, just fuck off and let me do my job. Besides it's none of your fucking business."

Nao was about to retort when the door opened and Shizuru walked in nonchalantly stating, "It would seem my task was easier than I thought. Shall we head out as the time of departure is soon approaching."

Natsuki casually replied, "We're taking the military transport so the trip will be shorter and majority of the passengers will be military personnel or related to."

Shizuru simply nodded and watched as Nao scoffed, "Sure thing pup, sure thing." Shizuru suddenly realizing the tension surrounding the three of them casually asked, "I do not appreciate being left in the dark, if there is something that pertains to me, you should just tell me."

Nao gritted her teeth then exhaled, "Nothings fucking wrong Fujino, nothing at all. I'll see you at the port pup."

Natsuki nodded in response and watched as Nao stomped off peeved. She turned around to address Shizuru when Shizuru beat her to the punch, "Kuga I suggest we be on our way."

Natsuki sighed, "Natsuki."

"Pardon," Shizuru asked confused. Natsuki inhaled then calmly explained, "Look Shizuru, just call me Natsuki, okay."

Natsuki watched Shizuru and upon receiving a nod from Shizuru, she inwardly smiled slightly happy that they would still be on a first name basis. Natsuki quickly stiffened upon seeing Shizuru step towards her and with a handkerchief in her right hand Shizuru, placed it on Natsuki's nose. Natsuki in a state of turmoil, unable to react only watched on in shock, when Shizuru said, "Natsuki should stop thinking perverted thoughts, as I only have this one handkerchief on me."

Natsuki's mind went into overdrive, _Perverted thoughts, what the hell is she talking about._ Taking her hand she grabbed the handkerchief from Shizuru's hand and suddenly realized that there was blood on there. It then dawned on her and she quickly placed the handkerchief back on her nose, feeling the heat on her face knowing full well she was blushing, Natsuki turned away and exclaimed, "I was not thinking perverted thoughts. That fucking Nao slammed the door on my face."

Shizuru inwardly smiled, _Atleast I can still rile up my Natsuki. Perhaps this trip back won't be as depressing as I thought._ Then decided to test the waters a little bit more, "In that case Natsuki should let me tend to her wound."

Natsuki stiffened and with a quick reply, "I'm fine Shizuru, besides we should be going," and quickly existed the building, walking off towards the vehicle.

Shizuru softly chuckled but inwardly sighed, _Will I always be looking at your back Natsuki or walking in front of you. Will there be no more of us walking side by side._ Shizuru was taken away from her thoughts when someone cleared their throat. Quickly she turned around and was a bit surprised to see Yamada standing there.

Yamada looked on to where Natsuki was and calmly said, "It is not my place to ask a civilian, but you are not just any normal civilian. Natsuki is hard headed, high strung, overly protective and stubborn. Yet, she is fragile and at the moment very vulnerable. I have asked her to stay but she will not head my words." Yamada took a deep breath and was about to continue when Shizuru interrupted him, "Do not worry, I will look after Natsuki. I only wish I could do more for her, but for now all I can do is try my best to protect her, from myself and those who are trying to eliminate me. I apologize that I have placed your niece in this position."

Yamada shook his head, "You should not apologize Miss. Fujino. I have not seen her in this state of happiness before. This is all new to her and you'll just have to give her time to work things out. She is a little thick headed so you might have to push her a little before she realizes certain thing."

Shizuru smiled, "Indeed." And upon seeing Natsuki wave towards her to hurry up she courteously bowed her head to Yamada, "I thank you for your hospitality during my stay and I will do my best to keep Natsuki safe."

Yamada nodded, "I expect a message from the two of you upon your arrival back on earth. You are always more than welcome to come visit us, Miss. Fujino."

Shizuru slightly tilted her head in a nod and quickly turned around leaving the building to join up with Natsuki. Yamada continued watching the two interact before they entered the vehicle, departing the compounds of the organization. As he watched the inflowing and out-flowing traffic he could only hope that things would work themselves out.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the same time at the outer corner of the First District facility a military personnel's dead body was being dragged into a near by bush. A few minutes later someone re-emerged wearing the dead person's military uniform. The individual without causing any suspicion walked casually towards the entrance leading to the holding cell. Adjusting the cap securely on top of their head covering their forehead and eyes, the killer approached the entrance and upon being asked, "Are you with prisoner transportation?" The killer nodded and the man guarding the entrance replied, "Well hurry the hell up, they're about to head out."

"Which way?" The killer casually asked.

"Damn rookie," The entrance guard stated prior to giving the directions, "Head straight towards the entrance then take a left and the vehicle should be there. They just left with the prisoner about five minutes ago so if you hurry up you'll most likely not get scolded for being late."

The killer simply nodded and quickly left, not wanting to draw anymore attention. Upon reaching the vehicle, the killer walked around to the side where there was a small visible window and poked her head to see the prisoner. Realizing that the prisoner was indeed sitting in the vehicle the killer spoke, "I look forward to our trip back to Earth my dear Tomoe. How I have waited to spend some time with you. Please wait just a little bit longer and we can be together again."

Tomoe who was irritated that no one was willing to listen to her at all, sudden went rigid upon hearing the remarks. She quickly stood up and rammed her self towards the side of the vehicle where the killer had spoken and started yelling, "She's here, fucking bloody damn stupid, ignorant people. The killer is here."

Her hollering had attracted a few of the guards who were escorting her to the military transporter ship. One guard slammed a fist against the side of the vehicle, "Shut up ya lunatic. If it were up to me I would've shot you a long time ago. Be thankful you're getting sent back to Earth for trial."

Tomoe hollered in anger, "Look here fuck face, I'm telling you the fucking truth. Shizuru and her damn stupid body guard are in danger."

Another fist slammed the vehicle, "If I hear another word about Kuga and Fujino I will personally tranquilize you. You won't even feel a thing until you're back on earth. So quit your bitching."

Realizing she wasn't going to be heard, she sat back down and started to plan a means of escape. She knew who the killer was and she had an idea of what was going to happen. She could care less about Kuga, but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something was to happen to Shizuru.

The guard tapped the vehicle giving it the okay to head out. The four escorts got into the vehicle and drove off in the direction of the military port. One of the escorts was looking forward to what awaited her, while the other three were just hoping nothing would happen during their escort. Little did they know that this trip might be their last trip.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Given this chapter was not all happy, but this is where the statement, "If it's worth fighting for..." comes in to play. Sometimes we don't realize what's worth fighting for until we've lost it. Only then do we start fighting for it, hoping that we can still attain what it is we've lost and not loose it completely. And if that does happen we can only hope to learn and grow from it.

The end is nearing soon so bare with me as I get the rest of the chapters down and posted.

Until next time: Love can only blossom if you allow it to blossom. If you try to contain it, it'll whither and die.


	27. 2 Mnths Left: Because of you

**Disclaimer: Sierra Echo Echo_Charlie Hotel Alpha Papa Tango Echo Romeo_ Oscar November Echo :)**

To the followers of this story, I want to thank you for your patience with me and I apologize for the freaking long delay. I hope you will stick with me till the end, as we're almost there. And a special thanks to everyone who left a review or comment.

And without further delay I give you the next installment...

* * *

Each room on the transporter ship was equipped with supplies, a beacon and space suits. The room for emergency was also a life pod that could be detached from the transporter ship. Once the room becomes detached from the transporter ship it automatically starts sending an SOS signal to the nearest space station. The life pod would then be able to sustain the people for a length of 2 months, and rescue would have hopefully arrived before that time period.

Natsuki had just finished securing their luggage in the room they would be residing in on the transporter ship when Nao barged in, causing Natsuki to shake her head in irritation, "Do you ever knock damn spider."

Nao ignoring the comment proceeded to the nearest seat and made herself comfortable, "Knocking serves no purpose as I am also residing in this room." She then smirked, "Why? Was something happening that I wasn't aware of pup."

Natsuki growled causing Shizuru to softly chuckle, "Nao should behave herself and try not to trouble Natsuki too much or there will be a long discussion."

Nao raised an eyebrow pondering the threat before replying, "Sure, whatever you say Fujino." Natsuki not in the mood for a confrontation calmly stated, "Keep an eye on Shizuru, Nao. I need to report to the captain the and find out what the status is."

Nao yawned, "Already done pup. Sit down, relax and enjoy the trip. The last boarding was just announced so we should be lifting off here within the next oh I would say 15 minutes give or take."

Natsuki nodded, "Alright, but I want to check some things out." Shizuru was going to say something when Nao replied, "Knock yourself out pup. If you need me I'll be here watching your girlfriend."

Natsuki shook her head leaving their quarters without saying a thing to Shizuru, which caught Shizuru off guard leaving her slightly stunned. Nao noticing the expression sighed, "It's the pups way of doing things...," she paused realizing she wasn't explaining it right, pondered slightly before continuing, "It's her routine to make sure she's prepare for any scenario. You do know that on the day of the old man's funeral, Natsuki had scouted, re-scouted and made sure she had incorporated all escape routes along with all the locations of where an assassination might be. She didn't sleep for three days straight, and still something happened. So you tagging along will only add to the stress. No offense Fujino, but that's one thing she doesn't need right now."

Shizuru nodded in understanding, "I'm glad Nao told me that. Is that why Nao made sure to check in with the captain."

Nao scoffed, "Hate to disappoint you Fujino, but I was just making sure we get to Earth on time. I'm ready to get away from all this Terra-forming on Mars."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow not really convinced by Nao's remark, yet allowed it to slide for the moment. She knew that waiting was in her best interest and could only hope that during this trip they would be able to close the gap that had formed between the them.

xxxxxxx

She trailed far enough behind so that the prisoner they were escorting wouldn't recognize her, yet close enough to the guards as to not draw any suspicions as the group rounded the corner towards the cell block of the transporter ship. Upon reaching the door one of the guard placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wait here, while we get the prisoner in her cell. Afterwards we'll work out an around the clock watch until we reach our destination." She responded with a nod, swiftly turned and stood her ground on the right side of the door obedient for the moment.

Immediately after being thrown into the cell Tomoe stood up and grabbed the closest guard before he could produce the force field to hold her in her cell. One of the guards quickly responded to her course of action and roughly punched her in the side causing her to stumble to the ground. While the one she grabbed kicked her back towards the bedding area, before placing the field up. Tomoe crumbled to the ground cursing softly to herself before pleading to the guards, "You have to listen to me. She's on this ship and people are going to die if you don't do something."

The guard that kicked her yelled, "Will you shut up already. This is a military transport ship. Everyone on board this ship is well-trained in the art of self-defense, so if she is on this ship she's the one who should be worried if she gets caught."

Tomoe grabbed her side feeling a bruise start to form as she continued her argument "At least let me talk to Shizuru's bodyguard. She'll listen to me or do more than you idiots are willing to do."

Two of the guards laughed as one responded, "If she's with Kuga than she'll be safe. Kuga's not one you should make light of. Now enough yapping from you or we'll make sure you sleep soundly through the trip."

Tomoe stood up defiant realizing it was futile to argue with a bunch of idiots who weren't even going to consider the possibility that the assassin was already on this ship, stated with finality, "You will regret this."

They looked at her momentarily before shrugging her last comment off, directing their attention to other matters of more importance. Tomoe sighed slumping down to the ground leaning on the side of bed, while pondering a means of escape or attempt making contact with Natsuki.

She didn't know what time it was or when she had fallen asleep, but a ruckus outside the room to her cell caused her to stir. At first she was hesitant, thinking that perhaps it was just her imagination. As she was about to close her eyes and brush it off the door to her cell room violently opened causing her to stand up trying to see what was happening. She swallowed when she saw one of the guards that had escorted her into the room bleeding profusely on to the ground as he attempted to get the controls.

Panic filled Tomoe as she yelled pleading for an explanation, "What the fuck happened? Where are the other guards?"

The guard managed to decode the force-field allowing it to drop as he slumped to the ground. Tomoe ran to him pressing for answers, "Don't die yet, tell me what happened?"

Feeling his body going limp, and knowing his inevitable fate he grabbed Tomoe exclaiming, "If you love her as you say you do, you have to warn Kuga. She's here. She got to us, and she's going after Fujino."

Tomoe looked at him in a state of admiration, confusion, and urgency asking, "Where are they? How do I get to them from here?"

Sadly for Tomoe the last words that came from the guards mouth were, "Quarters...second...floor..." Tomoe shook him again suddenly realizing that he was dead, she headed towards the door, but stopped going back to the cabinet where she had seen them storing her valuables. Quickly she pocketed her knives, and weapon before leaving her cell block heading towards the nearest elevator.

xxxxxxx

Natsuki rubbed the weariness from her eyes, jotting down some more information on a piece of paper before nodding. Finally satisfied with her precaution in case of an emergency, she stood up from the bench she had rested on after making a few rounds on their level of the ship. Stretching her legs she looked around her surrounding and noticed that it was awfully quiet. Checking her wrist watch she was slightly surprised to see that it was well after one in the morning. It suddenly dawned on her that Shizuru might not be happy, since she had left without a single word and for so long as well. Deciding to make her way back towards their quarter she mentally debated with herself, _"Why would she be worried. I'm her protector that's all there is to us. But then why do I feel guilty, it's not like I did anything wrong. Ahh... snap out of it Kuga, you have a job to do. You can't lie to yourself you feel for her even if you're not willing to admit it. Gawd, damn it all to hell, why does Nao have to be right. I'm just running away from the problem and creating a bigger one. Fucking Kuga, what are you going to do now. I don't know, I don't know..."_ She paused in thought upon noticing that she had reached their quarters.

Entering the code to their quarters she took a breath of air as the doors slid open and she walked in. She exhaled a breath of relief when she saw Nao slumbering on the couch. In her own odd sense of humor and as pay back she ran towards Nao grabbed her by the shoulder and dramatically exclaimed, "The ships been taken over by three eyed aliens that look like twigs with fins."

Nao abruptly sat up shouting, "What... huh, shit we gotta get out of here pup. Where's Fujino, when did the attack happen, and how many people are dead?"

Natsuki was on the floor laughing from Nao's reaction, causing Nao to finally comprehend what had happened. Standing up she kicked Natsuki in the leg, "Gawd damn fucking pup. You scared the shit out of me."

Natsuki gasping between laughter, "Oh man, you should have seen your face. I couldn't help it you were just so comfortable and well I owed you one. My debt has been paid, with interest."

Nao was about to kick Natsuki in her rear-end when Natsuki's reflex kicked in, her left hand grabbing Nao by the ankle as Natsuki attempted to calm her laughter down, "Hey now stop kicking me when I'm down."

Nao nodded in approval mentally stating, _"Well it seems she still has her reflexes in check, so that's a good sign,"_ before stating, "A pup should stay down and know it's place when it's done something wrong."

Natsuki dropping Nao's ankle, quickly rolled to the other side, pushing herself off the ground to a stand before slumping into the couch Nao had slept on a smirk on her face, "Well you're one to talk."

Nao rolled her eyes dropping the topic of discussion, "Well now that you're back and I'm fully awake no thanks to you, I'm off to grab some grub."

Natsuki in a state of concern for Shizuru's health suddenly asked, "Did Shizuru get something to eat? I didn't realize it was this late when I finished my rounds."

Nao raised an eyebrow prodding Natsuki with a question, "Worried for her welfare pup?"

Natsuki waved it off answering, "It's nothing like that. As her personal guard I should have been here to make sure she had received a proper meal. Haruka would kill me if she found out I had neglected Shizuru's welfare."

Nao looked at Natsuki in disbelief before stating, "Look pup, she had dinner ordered and ate it, then waited for you to come back and when you didn't I forced her off to bed."

Natsuki stood up, "You did what?"

Nao sighed, "If I didn't make her go to bed she would still be up waiting for your sorry ass to get back, and then you two would undoubtedly be in an awkward position at this very moment. So be grateful that I made her go to sleep."

Natsuki nodded in understanding and slight surprised that Nao was able to make Shizuru do something she most likely didn't want to, started to say, "Nao... l..."

Nao raised a hand to stop Natsuki, while casually stating, "You're back so now she's all yours. I'm going to make myself useful in the lounge, so if you need me don't come find me and handle your own shit. I'd like some me time too, you know. The two of you have hogged all my me time from me."

Natsuki smiled, "Sure whatever you say, just stay out of trouble or it'll be a fucking long trip back."

Nao opened the door in the process of leaving scoffed, "I should be the one telling you that, pup."

Natsuki watched Nao leave the room, then made her way to the sleeping area of their quarters and slid the door back, noticing Shizuru asleep on the bed. Sighing Natsuki slid the door closed and decided that she would try to clear her head with a shower. After taking a good fifteen minute shower she wrapped her hair up in a towel, pulled on her bra, undies and shorts making her way back out into the living section of their quarters only to stop in mid-stride halfway across the room when the sliding door to their quarters immediately opened. Thinking it was Nao, she was about to make a witty remark, but paused when she noticed the intruder had a laser like weapon in one hand, while her other hand remained on the hilt of a sword strapped horizontally to her backside.

Natsuki swallowed trying to assess the situation before taking a course of action. She studied the intruder who stood barely halfway in their quarters while the rest of her body remained outside. Managing to come up with a solution she had decided to tackle the intruder outside of their quarters and try to handle her there, rather than in their quarters possibly putting Shizuru's life in danger. Natsuki was in the process of action when the intruder halted her motion by asking, "Where is Fujino? I know who you are and I know she is here. Do not think you can take me on in your current state Kuga."

The moment the intruder asked about Shizuru, Natsuki knew she had to act before it was too late. Unfortunately, her course of action would not go as planned, when she noticed another person tackle the assassin directly into their quarters. Upon closer inspection Natsuki suddenly realized the second intruder was none other than Tomoe.

Natsuki stood there trying to figure out what was going on as Tomoe and the assassin struggled for power on the ground. Mentally scolding herself for her lack of action Natsuki quickly jumped over the two woman trying to get to Shizuru when she heard Tomoe groan in pain. Turning around to see what had occurred she was slightly perplexed when the assassin halted her assault on Tomoe and even seemed slightly concerned that Tomoe had been hurt. However before she could process what she had saw the door slider to the bed room opened and Shizuru strolled out looking rather alert and calm.

Shizuru studied the scene before her, pausing when she saw Natsuki in a bra, a short and with her hair in a towel. If the circumstances were different she would've pounced on Natsuki, sadly she knew the situation at the moment was anything but that. Without causing any more tension in the room she strolled to stand by Natsuki not the least bit agitated by the assassin before her.

Clearing her throat Shizuru questioned, "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting at such an hour."

Tomoe groaned painstakingly making her way to her feet, "Now is not the time for pleasantries Shizuru. She intends to kill you."

Shizuru wasn't the least bit deterred by Tomoe's comment, stood her ground stating, "I have every right to know the person who wishes to take my life and threaten the people that surround me, whom I care greatly for."

Shizuru's remark made Natsuki turn her head slightly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with fondness. Natsuki exhaled a breath of relief, that Shizuru was not angry with her but rather protective of her. But her thoughts were soon interrupted when the assassin pointed a finger towards Shizuru stating, "My name is Miya Clochette. You took the one thing in my life that kept me alive away from me. In order to get it back I have to eliminate you even if it brings pain to the one I love. I have faith that eventually she will forgive me." Then quickly pointed a finger towards Tomoe, "You're not suppose to be here. You're suppose to be in the lower levels of the ship in your cell room. I was going to finish my task and them come rescue you."

Shizuru stood there slightly stunned, Natsuki was in a state of disbelief and Tomoe was in a state of confusion. Tomoe the first to react, stood tall facing Miya in search of answers she questioned, "Miya is dead, she died in a car crash when I was a teenager. Don't fucking lie to me."

Miya's face fell into sadness as she answered in pain, "But I'm standing right here, right now, right before you Tomoe. That woman has blinded you, that you can't even see who I am anymore."

Tomoe yelled in anger, "Do not bring up Miya, I saw her die with my own eyes. The car carrying Miya and her parents exploded as they turned along the corner of the road parallel to the ocean's cliff. By the time they were able to put out the fire. All that remained were ashes."

Miya yelled in frustration, "You're wrong. I didn't die. After leaving your house I went to the right side of the car, and rolled down the window, because I wanted to see the view as we drove along side the ocean. When the explosion happened I was halfway out the window and the blast pushed me out of the car down the cliff below. Everyone thought we died in the car crash so no one attempted to look for my body. I had lost consciousness and was floating out to sea by the time a fisherman's boat found me. At that time I had lost a bit of blood and had sustained a major head injury. I was in a coma for two years before I regained consciousness again."

Tomoe was too stunned to answer, not knowing what questions to ask or where to start, when Natsuki blatantly stated, "Why didn't you look for her if she meant so much to you? Why wait till now to find her?"

Miya glared at Natsuki, "I didn't know who I was and it took me another three years before I remembered who I was. By that time Tomoe had moved on. She had become a personal guard, to the Fujino's and even fallen in love with that woman. How was I too compete? I had no home, no money, nothing in my name. I couldn't face her, so for the past two years, I trained and became who I am today trying to win back Tomoe's heart. But the more I saw of my Tomoe the more I realized that the only way for Tomoe to return my affection like when we were children was if I got rid of her. So when the contract came to me to end Shizuru's life, I took the job in exchange for Tomoe"

Shizuru wasn't sure whether to be upset by the turn of events or feel sympathy and pity towards Miya. Closing her eyes momentarily she exhaled a breath to calm the turmoil that was starting to stir within her, directing her question to Tomoe, "Tell me Tomoe do you still have any feelings for her."

Tomoe looked at Shizuru then at Miya a few times before hesitantly answering, "She claims to be Miya, but she's not the person I once knew. The Miya I knew wouldn't kill our hurt others. I don't even know who she is anymore."

Miya took a step towards Tomoe anger stirring her as she held her laser gun towards Shizuru exclaiming, "That's why she must die. You can't begin to understand me if she is always on your mind. You can't see me if all you see is her."

Natsuki fearing for Shizuru's safety was going to react but her body didn't respond, causing fear to grip her. Without thinking she grabbed Shizuru's hand with her own. Shizuru upon feeling the grip on her hand looked at Natsuki to see what the problem was and immediately when she looked into those forest green eyes she knew what was going on. Keeping her breathing calm, she could sense fear in Natsuki, something she wasn't accustom too. So she did the only thing she thought that might reassure Natsuki, she gripped Natsuki's hand with her own, smiling at her. It was as if the two of them were communicating by means of eye contact and reading each other's body language. Natsuki was trying to relay to Shizuru that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to protect her, while Shizuru tried to reassure Natsuki that she would protect them and that things were going to be fine. Natsuki being defiant shook her head relaying that it was her task, her assignment to see to Shizuru's safety. Shizuru sighed asking Natsuki with her eyes pleading about why she couldn't be the one to risk it all for someone who was worth it, why couldn't Natsuki trust her. Natsuki frowned seeing the pain in Shizuru's eyes opened her mouth to respond but closed it, intertwining her fingers into Shizuru's meaning to say, I don't want to lose you too.

Their little interaction was disrupted when Tomoe exclaimed, "Stop this Miya. You have to go through me if you want to get to her."

Miya looked at Tomoe already expecting that this would be the outcome if Tomoe was present when she confronted them. With one swift motion she pulled out the sword sheathed to her back, directing it towards the three unarmed women as she commanded them, "Move away from the door."

Natsuki stood her ground, grinding her teeth, "You won't get away from here Miya. This is a military transporter ship."

Miya smiled without responding, when Tomoe backed away from the door, unsure what was going to happen next. Natsuki dropped Shizuru's hand and took a step towards Miya causing Shizuru's heart to skip a beat as she pondered about what Natsuki was trying to do. Miya chuckled, "They don't call you Kuga the elite for no reason do they. You're pretty smart to know what I'm going to do Kuga, but the question is, can you stop me, before I do it, especially when you're unarmed and not fully functional."

It quickly dawned on Shizuru, what was about to happen causing her to blurt out, "You can't. That would put us all in danger."

Miya smirked, "I can and I will. If you care for your girlfriend Shizuru, you'll tell her not to act irrationally now or she might end up dead."

Shizuru responded without hesitation, "Natsuki can take care of herself."

Miya laughed as she inched closer towards the main door to their quarters, "Please, I'm not as stupid as you think. You two can't fool me. I keep an updated tab on my targets and those few closes to them. I hate to break it to you Shizuru, but your personal body-guard Natsuki has been deemed insufficient. Which surprises me that she is still with you, even though you both know she cannot protect you."

Natsuki irritated allowed her anger to rile her up exclaimed, "That's enough," and ran towards Miya who swiftly swung her sword slashing Natsuki's right arm causing Natsuki to take a few step back. Shizuru ran towards Natsuki, quickly ripping off a piece of her sleeping shirt, tying it around the gash, while Miya chuckled, "Too late," before pushing the detached button on the side of the sliding door.

Immediately afterwards an electronic voice exclaimed, "Life pod quarters 213 has been ejected from the main transporting ship. Life sign shows four individuals. All systems functioning properly to sustain the individuals for 55 days before food supplies run low. S.O.S signal is being sent out for immediate rescue."

Tomoe stunned questioned, "Kuga why the hell did you do that, when you knew she had a sword and Miya what do you mean when you say that Natsuki is insufficient now?"

Miya sheathed her sword back into its sheath, allowing her to have one hand free in case someone else decided to tack action, leaned up against the door answering, "Due to the incident on her last mission her nerve cortex, where she nearly blew her brains out is still out-of-order. So she may think that she can do this and that, but her body won't respond as it is still in a state of shock from the near death experience. It's quite sad because I had actually wanted to take her on as an opponent."

Tomoe yelled in anger, "If you claim you love me, then why are you doing this?"

Miya glared at Tomoe who stared right back at her, taking her laser she pointed it towards Tomoe proclaiming, "Because of you I will do anything. This is all for you Tomoe."

Shizuru kept a close eye on the conversation between Tomoe and Miya as she slid her arms around Natsuki softly asking her, "Natsuki, are you okay?"

Natsuki sighed, "That was foolish of me, I put you at risk because of my action."

Shizuru shook her head, "Shh... Natsuki did what she thought was best, and I don't blame you for it. I only wish that Natsuki didn't hurt herself in the process. Now be a good girl and let me handle the situation."

Natsuki placed her left hand on top of Shizuru, "I don't want to see you get hurt." Shizuru smiled and couldn't help but enjoy in the closeness of their embrace even in their current predicament, placed a soft kiss on Natsuki's cheek, silencing Natsuki in to stupidity while she stated, "Does Natsuki not realize that perhaps I don't like seeing Natsuki getting hurt as well."

Their interaction was cut short when Tomoe pulled out her knife and went at Miya. Shizuru and Natsuki watched as Miya blocked Tomoe's attempts of attack with the laser gun. They both knew that Miya wouldn't dare harm Tomoe whom she claimed she loved, so they choose not to intervene, unsure what might happen if they did. The quarrel went on for a good ten minutes before Tomoe managed to pierce the side of Miya, not deep enough to be a serious wound, but enough to bleed and if left unattended the blood loss would result in a casualty.

Tomoe pulled away as Miya stumbled backwards, anguish and in pain yelled, "I could blow a hole in this ship and send us all to our deaths or I could just kill them Tomoe and we could be together like the old days."

Tomoe stood her ground realizing how wrong this whole situation was. She had recalled her incident with Natsuki and she inwardly laughed, _"I suppose love makes us all crazy sometimes," _slightly shaking her head at a loss, "I can't let you do that. I have a obligation to the Fujino family. It's my duty to protect them and see to it that Shizuru is safe. Miya this is enough, please just fucking stop this already."

Miya unsheathed her sword once again, in anger yelled, "They've disowned you Tomoe. You have no obligation to them what so ever. Why are you doing this to me to us. Let me just end this already."

As soon as she finished her statement she made her move towards Shizuru, when Tomoe halted her attempts by stepping in front of the sword as it plunged into the right side of her stomach. Miya quickly let go of the sword and uttered in confusion, "Why, Tomoe. Why can't I deserve this love you have. Can't you see that she doesn't love you. She's in love with Kuga. What do I have to do before you'll see me again."

Tomoe stumbled back swallowing the saliva in her mouth, "I'm fully aware of their relationship. But as I stated before Miya I have a obligation to the Fujino's, why can't you fucking understand that."

Miya shook her head in disagreement answered, "Maybe if I kill the other one Shizuru will be so fucked up by her death that you won't want anything to do with her because she wouldn't be the same person anymore."

Tomoe faltered to her knees feeling the blood seeping into her clothes stated, "It won't work, Miya. I cannot return your love just because you killed someone. Stop this at once."

Miya growing agitated, pointed her gun at Natsuki and laughed as she fired, "I won't know till I try now will I Tomoe my love."

**To be continued...**

* * *

I understand that Tomoe's character in this chapter and the next chapter may not be how she was portrayed in Mai Otome, but I'd like to think that there's a good side to her. Sometimes we do things, thinking that perhaps it's the right course of action, not knowing that it may not be the right choice, but our intent wasn't to harm, but to show affection. It's quite odd how our brain works... and now I'm rambling.

I didn't go into detail with the fight scenes cause I was too lazy and I'd rather have you as the reader use your imagination. I know I ended this chapter as a cliff hanger, but I had too, cause I'm evil like that. :P I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, comments, suggestions, anger, adorableness, what ever it is you feel after reading this and want to express, is welcomed.

**Happy Holidays :)**


End file.
